Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification
by AnaIz16
Summary: Ranma tiene una pasado ciertamente tormentoso, Akane, es alguien quien no sabe mucho de la vida. Un problema los hace encontrarse y dos personas los hacen unirse.... a pesar de los malos entendidos y las tretas de los demás.... podran estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Celui qui est le ? Je le haïr (¿Quién es él? Lo odio)

–Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted… señorita Tendo – dijo él mientras la miraba con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

"Maldito bastardo" fue en lo único que pudo pensar cuando apretó sus puños sobre la mesa, aquella mesa en donde había vendido su alma al mismo demonio, pudo ver como tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir de la oficina, antes de que lo hiciera lo llamó.

–¡Espere! –exclamó como si su vida se fuera en ello, él se detuvo y se giró para mirarla de nuevo, aquella sonrisa mezclada ahora con victoria seguía más pasmada en su rostro.

–¿Qué desea? –preguntó con un deje de ironía en su voz.

–Prométame que no le pasara nada a mi padre –dijo angustiada, era lo único que le importaba, lo único que valía la pena.

Sonrió de nuevo, demostrando aquella sonrisa que la incomodaba, que la inquietaba, que la molestaba e intimidaba.

–Ya se lo dije… no pasara nada, solo lo que hemos acordado en el contrato. La empresa "Passerelle" será mía desde ahora, usted y su familia estarán bien, no les pasara nada mientras estén bajo mis órdenes y mi tutela –dijo tranquilo, satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo, Akane no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que estaba pasando, si no lo hacía las acciones de la empresa terminarían en la basura y todo el esfuerzo en años de su padre se iría a la basura, a la misma mierda.

–Qué pase una bella tarde –dijo aquel hombre y salió de la oficina de la menor de las Tendo.

–Maldito… ¡Te maldigo Ranma Saotome! –gritó Akane dándole un puñetazo al escritorio mientras sentía un ligero dolor en sus nudillos y veía como perturbada las cosas y el silencio que reinaba en aquella oficina.

–¿Qué ganaras con todo esto? –preguntó Ryoga cuando llegó a la nueva oficina de Ranma en la empresa de la que ahora era dueño, no entendía aún lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que su amigo de la infancia estaba más enojado que nunca, sus ojos azules-grisáceos estaban fríos y vacíos como nunca antes los había visto.

–Mucho y tu lo sabes Ryoga –le cortó Ranma sin mirarlo, se giró dándole la espalda mientras observaba el lugar.

La oficina era amplia, pero no era la que quería, de un espacio considerable, sin muchos muebles y poco arreglada ya que era del viejo administrador que el mismo se había encargado de quitar esa misma tarde.

–Quiero la de Akane, tiene mejor vista que esta –dijo y sonrió de nuevo mirando esta vez a Ryoga que suspiro pesadamente.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó.

–Ya te lo dije, tiene mejor vista que esta, así que mañana mismo le diré que salga de ella, así podre acomodarme es aquella y ella en esta.

–Pero Akane no tiene nada que ver en los que…

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Ranma algo molesto, pero nuevamente sonrió cuando Ryoga no dijo más mirándolo fijamente. –Todos los Tendo tienen que ver en esto, todos…

–¡Maldición! –gritó de nuevo Akane, conteniendo las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos marrones, tenía rabia, quería salir y golpear a Ranma Saotome.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a quitarle su empresa de las manos de esa forma? ¿Quién era además? Tenía más o menos una semana de conocerlo, nunca antes había escuchado de él, pero los hombres que habían llegado con él constaban que era uno de los mejores inversionistas y empresarios del mundo pero nunca antes había escuchado de él, nunca antes lo había visto. Lo que más la inquietaba era la forma con que había llegado a la empresa, no lo olvidaría.

Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------

–¡Señorita Akane! –exclamó Haposai, el viejo anciano que era uno de los mejores inversionistas que tenía Japón. Cuando Akane entro de inmediato pudo ver los grandes paneles en donde se anunciaban que las acciones de la empresa estaban bajando en la bolsa.

–¡¿Qué pasa Haposai?! –preguntó Akane alarmada mirándolo con horror, apenas pudo verlo noto que todo estaba perdido, que ya no había nada que hacer.

–Akane… no hay nada que hacer, las acciones se devalúan terriblemente cada minuto, tenemos que hacer algo si queremos salvar la empresa –dijo y Akane supo que lo peor no había llegado.

Dos semanas atrás su padre había sufrido un infarto, tenía mucha presión y su salud no era la mejor, pocos días antes de la desgracia su vida amorosa se había visto destruida, su prima Shampoo se había casado con Kuno, quien hasta hace dos meses estaba comprometido con ella.

–¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede! –exclamó frustrada.

Dos horas después… un adinerado empresario residente en Inglaterra llegó interesado en la empresa.

–¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Akane tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios con un té que le acababan de preparar.

–Su nombre es Ranma Saotome –dijo Nabiki que trabaja con ella administrando las finanzas de la empresa, no entendía porque las acciones habían decaído si todo lo tenía bien y en orden. Tenía que a ver pasado algo con los contadores, pero lo encontraría y acabaría con el problema, no tenían tiempo así que tendrían que vender la empresa y después vería la forma en recuperarla.

–Es nativo de aquí, pero parece que vivió mucho tiempo en Europa –Nabiki estaba tan frustrada como Akane y una mueca de desconsuelo se coloco en su rostro. –Sé que es duro, pero si no es él nadie lo hará, con los pocos amigos de papá, que pensé que no ayudarían dicen que es demasiado dinero. Ese tal Saotome es el único que nos ofrece lo que estamos pidiendo y un poco más para liberarnos de las viejas cuentas y una hipoteca que tenía papá sobre unas tierras de las cuales no teníamos ni idea –dijo Nabiki y Akane cayó sobre su escritorio a punto de sollozar, pero se contuvo sintiendo la cálida mano de su hermana que se poso sobre su hombro.

–Buenas tardes –fue una voz masculina que logro erizar los vellos de la espalda de Akane, levantó de inmediato la mirada y se encontró con un hermoso y cruel rostro que la sorprendió, una sonrisa confiada y unos ojos únicos y fríos.

–Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.

Fin del Flash Back -------------------------------------------------

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de la oficina de Akane sonaron, salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y miró hacia la puerta.

–Soy yo.

Era Nabiki, Akane la hizo pasar y ella entró, con una carpeta de color amarilla que dejo sobre el escritorio mientras se sentaba y miraba a su hermana que estaba terrible. Más delgada, ojerosa y desarreglada, no llevaba las ropas de sastre como siempre, si no una ropa de hacer deporte que no la hacía ver nada ejecutiva.

–Sé que esto es una mierda –dijo Nabiki tomando un cigarrillo de la caja que tenía encima Akane en donde quedaban solo dos o tres –pero trata de aparentar un poco más, no dejes que el desgraciado de Saotome se dé cuenta de que estás mal.

–No es tan fácil, no tengo ni ganas de estar aquí, lo hago únicamente por nuestro padre, para no quedarnos tan en la calle –replicó Akane tomando también un cigarrillo para acompañar a Nabiki, sabía que sus pulmones estaban peor que nunca, había fumado como no había hecho antes, uno tras otro, sabía que le afectaría pero ya no le importaba realmente.

–Necesitamos saber quién es –dijo Akane intrigada y Nabiki se limitó a mirarla –tenemos que saber que quiere, cómo supo de la empresa, quienes son sus fuentes. Todo –agregó y Nabiki asintió positivamente.

–¡Esto sí es vida! –exclamó Shampoo mientras estiraba su hermoso cuerpo sobre la arena sintiendo el contacto levemente rasposo y los rayos del sol encima de ella. –No hay nada como esto.

–Qué bueno que te guste, amor –dijo Kuno mientras le daba un beso en los labios que ella acortó riendo, simulando que disfrutaba del sol, pero esa era mentira. Shampoo no soportaba a su marido, no le gustaba si quiera que la tocara, no soportaba su olor y mucho menos sus besos y caricias ¡lo odiaba! Cuando Kuno se tuvo que ir a revisar unos papeles para un viaje que iban a hacer esa tarde Shampoo respiro aliviada.

–Solo te salva tu maldito dinero, solo eso –dijo suspirando con pesadez mientras miraba con tristeza el océano, pensando en otro, deseando los besos y caricias de otro, extrañándolo.

–Aún no la he visto, pero siento mucha pena por ella –dijo Ryoga mientras hablaba con Moose al llegar al departamento que los tres amigos compartían.

–Qué mal con eso. Pero Ranma está peor que un denomino, la chica se llevara la peor parte cuando es inocente.

Ranma apareció en la habitación y ambos se callaron, sabían cuando tenían que hacerlo, no quería causar problemas o encender la furia de Ranma, no dirían nada de las Tendo, si trataban de defender a alguna sería peor, porque las atacaría con más fuerza.

–¿Ya esta lista la cena? –preguntó seco.

–Ya esta lista –dijo Ryoga tranquilo y Ranma asintió para abandonar la habitación e irse a su recamara.

Ryoga suspiro cansadamente al ver la actitud de su amigo, él no era así

–También la odio –dijo Moose y Ryoga lo miró de inmediato.

–Esa mujer no solo acabo con lo bueno de Ranma, sino que también acabo con lo poco bueno que tenía yo –agregó Moose.

A la mañana siguiente Akane tampoco tuvo muchas ganas de arreglarse, esta vez se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga debido al clima de color gris, se ató su cabello largo en una cola de caballo alta y no se mequillo ni un poco.

Cuando Nabiki la vio arrugó la cara en signo de desaprobación pero Akane no le intereso mucho.

–¿Cómo esta papá? –preguntó de inmediato tomando la taza de café que le estaba ofreciendo, cuando lo hizo su hermana se encogió de hombros y le miró resignada.

–Igual que siempre, no ha cambiado en nada.

–¿Kasumi? ¿Ya llegó? –preguntó y Nabiki asintió positivamente .

Kasumi se había casado con un doctor muy reconocido que estaba atendiendo a su padre, se llamaba Tofu y amaba con locura a Kasumi, además de que le tenía mucho respeto a todos los Tendo, respeto y admiración.

–Bien, entonces vámonos –dijo Akane mirando su reloj mientras tomaba su bolsa y se encaminaba al garaje para sacar su auto.

–¡Pero falta una hora para que los empleados entren! –exclamó Nabiki mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

–¡No quiero que él maldito de Saotome llegue primero! –gritó Akane ya en el garaje.

–Dios, se está empezando a desquiciar –susurró Nabiki resignada mientras empezaba a correr haciendo que sus tacones resonaran en toda la estancia.

Cuando llegaron a la empresa, Akane dejó el coche a menos estacionar, el mozo se encargaría de ello y salió corriendo al ver el auto de Ranma Saotome ya ahí.

–¡Maldición! –gritó y corrió lo más que pudo a la puerta principal tomando el ascensor.

–¡Akane espera! –gritó Nabiki detrás suyo que estaba muy lejos de alcanzarla, era casi imposible hacerlo primero no tenía la condición física para hacerlo y segundo llevaba tacones a diferencia de su hermana que llevaba zapatos deportivos.

–Bien, ahí está mejor, creo que comprare un nuevo escritorio ese no me gusta. Dejen que la señorita Akane se quede con el –dijo Ranma mientras le daba unas cuantas indicaciones a los empleados para que siguieran sacando la oficina de Akane. Ranma había decidido que no iba a conservar ninguno de los muebles que estaban ahí, los iría a comprar el mismo.

–¡¡Que cree que está haciendo!! –gritó Akane al llegar al piso principal al ver que su oficina estaba siendo saqueada por Ranma que la miró entre divertido y travieso.

–¡Akane! Pero qué gusto, creo que legó tres minutos tarde de acuerdo a mi reloj –dijo mostrándole un Rolex de color plata que la dejo pasmada, era el de la colección más nueva y más cara. –Tenga por seguro que eso aparecerá en su expediente.

Akane apretó los labios con fuerza, sentía como su piel interna se rozaba causándole un ligero dolor, todo había estado bien, solo el pequeño incidente que tuvo al equivocarse de calle a la velocidad que iba.

–Se permite que los empleados lleguen cinco minutos tarde –replicó Akane arrugando el ceño.

Ranma sonrió aun más y se acercó a ella hasta estar unos escasos centímetros de ella.

–Antes. Mis políticas son diferentes y como esta es mi empresa ahora, todo cambiara –dijo y se separó de ella mientras caminaba dándole la espalda.

Si Akane hubiera tenido un cuchillo se lo clavaría en ese momento en la espalda.

–¡Quién diablos se cree! –escupió Akane sin poder contener más esas palabras en su garganta y se arrepintió inmediatamente al hacerlo, la iba a humillar lo sabía al ver sus ojos tan fríos y crueles.

–¿Qué me creó? Muy fácil señorita Tendo –dijo levantando la voz y Akane pudo ver que los empleados estaban más atentos a la discusión que a sus labores. Esto sería sumamente vergonzoso para ella. –Soy el nuevo dueño de la diseñadora "Passerelle" yo soy el accionista mayoritario y tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca con esta maldita empresa –escupió Ranma victorioso, seguro y altanero.

–¿Por qué está haciendo esto? –preguntó Akane haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para permanecer erguida y no bajar la cabeza ante ese maldito bastardo.

–También es una pregunta muy fácil, señorita Tendo –dijo Ranma y se acercó a ella para tomarla por los hombro pero ella se resistió y la tomó fuertemente del brazo arrastrándola fuera de la oficina, Akane forcejaba con él pero obviamente el gano, hizo tanta presión en su brazo que Akane pudo sentir como su musculo se tensaba.

–Me gusta esta oficina, la quiero para mí.

–Pero es mía –dijo Akane como una niña que peleaba por sus muñecas, Ranma sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a ella incomodándola más, estaba muy cerca de su rostro y esto inquieto a Akane quien trato de alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

–Quiero dejarle un par de cosas claras, señorita –dijo Ranma sonriendo de una forma maliciosa que hizo sentir algo extraño en Akane.

–Lo primero, es que todo lo que yo deseo en esta vida lo consigo, no me riendo ante nadie y mucho menos renunció a un ideal. Lo segundo, es que esa oficina no es lo único que deseo, pero después se lo haré saber –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo para después soltarla y regresar a la oficina mientras Akane temblaba de la cólera.

–Bueno… no esta tan mal –dijo Nabiki entrando a la nueva oficina de su hermana que antes había sido del viejo administrador y después de Ranma. Akane estaba peor que un león enjaulado, así que lo mejor era no meterse mucho con ella.

–¡Es un desgraciado! –gritó colérica mientas golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, Nabiki prefirió no decir nada más, antes de salir entró Haposai corriendo y sonrió al ver que las dos estaban ahí.

–¡Qué bueno que las veo! –exclamó y ambas lo miraron con atención, estaba bastante feliz, Akane suponía que era algo bueno, de lo contrario no estaría sonriendo tan sinceramente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nabiki.

–Acabo de conocer al nuevo dueño de la empresa, con tantas cosas que hemos hecho no me había percatado de que se trataba de él –dijo y Akane arrugó el ceño al ver que su sonrisa seguía ahí.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó.

–¡Por supuesto que sí, yo mismo lo instruí! –exclamó orgulloso Haposai mientras miraba las caras incrédulas de las hermanas Tendo y el enojo que empezaba a aparecer en el rostro de la bella Akane.

–¡¿Cómo dice?! –preguntó Akane levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

–Que es mi viejo alumno, es encantador ese muchacho, definitivamente estamos en buenas manos –dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba como Akane se acercaba a él de una forma furiosa. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo con violencia.

–¡¡Cómo puede ser que se alegre cuando es nuestro peor enemigo!! –gritó Akane y golpearon su puerta levemente, Akane se giro y se encontró con un hombre que no había visto antes, parecía ser de su edad, su tez era algo broceada y sus ojos eran tan marrones como los suyos, llevaba una graciosa pañoleta en la frente y la miraba con sorpresa.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Akane secamente sin soltar al anciano.

–M… mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki…

–¡¿Qué hace en mi empresa?! –espetó Akane mirándolo retadoramente, Ryoga se perdió en sus hermosos ojos a pesar de que estaban hirviendo en la rabia.

–Baje el tono de voz que nadie le esta gritando –ese era Ranma que acababa de llegar a la oficina en donde todos estaban atentos a las reacciones de Akane que le falto poco para vomitar al escuchar su voz y peor fue aún cuando lo miró.

–El no es cualquier persona, será mi mano derecha, así que le pido que tenga respeto al igual que ellos lo tienen por usted –dijo mirándola con su común sonrisa que siempre irritaba a Akane.

–Bien ¿me pueden dejar sola? Quiero organizar MI OFICINA –dijo recalcando las últimas palabras, Ranma sonrió un poco más y asintió positivamente indicándole a Ryoga y a Haposai que se retirarán y así lo hicieron seguidos de Nabiki que lo hizo voluntariamente, no quería ser testigo de la furia de su hermana después de que terminara de hablar con Ranma.

–¿No escuchó lo que dije? –preguntó Akane molesta.

–Claro que sí, quería decirle que en la sala de juntas están los inversionistas chinos, si usted quiere venir para ajustar los nuevos términos con ellos –dijo cínicamente saliendo de la oficina, mientras Akane sentía que quería volverse una asesina sin control y acabar con él.

–Te odio… ¡TE ODIO RANMA SAOTOME! –gritó sin importarle que él pudiera escucharla.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no es mi primer fic, pero si el que publico aquí y uno de los primores de Ranma y Akane creo que ya era hora, pues Ranma es uno de mis animes preferidos (se nota en el correo n.n ) mi correo es **** por si tienen alguna duda o cualquier consulta **


	2. Chapter 2

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

En découvrant un peu de… Saotome Ranma (Descubriendo un poco de Saotome Ranma)

Segundo capitulo

Los inversionistas chinos estaban consternados, Ranma dijo que no sabía hablar mandarín, pero le había dicho al traductor que les dijera que no quería hacer ningún trato con ellos, Akane alarmada trató de detenerlo pero como era obvio fue inútil porque el traductor solo obedecía a Ranma, cuando el traductor le dijo eso a los inversionistas Akane intervino llamando a Takú, el inversionista chino más viejo y mayoritario de las acciones.

—Señor Takú, no le haga caso, no sabe lo que dice. Acaba de tomar el mando de la empresa y aún no entiende muy bien los términos que hemos firmado en el contrato —dijo Akane apresuradamente mientras el traductor se lo decía a Ranma en japonés, pero antes de que terminara de decírselo Ranma ya sabía lo que Akane había dicho.

—Dígales que soy el nuevo dueño y que como dije antes, no quiero ningún trato con los chinos —dijo Ranma molesto mirando a Akane con impaciencia.

El traductor se lo dijo de la manera más diplomática que pudo y Akane nuevamente trato de solucionar el nuevo problema que estaba surgiendo pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar con el chino, Ranma la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Dejé ya de intervenir, no quiero ningún trato con los chinos —dijo Ranma cortante y Akane arrugó el ceño.

—¡¿Es estúpido o qué?! –espetó Akane fuera de sí mientras lo miraba con desconcierto y preocupación, Ranma solo sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tratos con los chinos –repitió tranquilo e imperturbable, Akane con la boca abierta miró a los chinos que hablaban entre sí, igual que ella no entendían nada, agradecía que no supieran japonés y miró de nuevo a Ranma.

—Mire, Saotome, esos chinos son unos clientes muy importantes, si usted pone atención a los ingresos se dará cuenta que son el aporte más importante en la empresa y…

—Eso simplemente es porque ustedes están cerrados ante el mundo —le cortó Ranma mirándola fijamente —, solo les importa simpatizar con los chinos y americanos ¿Qué hay de los coreanos, europeos o los árabes? Y lo latinos ¿Dónde quedan? —preguntó Ranma y Akane le miró sorprendida, ella tenía la idea de expandir el mercado, pero su padre y hermana siempre se lo habían negado, diciendo que era casi imposible competir en los demás mercados.

—Sería una gran pérdida, estamos muy bien instaurados en esas dos zonas —dijo Akane bajando la cabeza, Ranma sonrió, no sabía porque pero sentía que esas palabras e ideas no eran propias de ella.

—¿Tiene miedo entonces? —preguntó Ranma y Akane lo miró de inmediato mordiéndose los labios, quería decirle que no, que ella también tenías esas ideas y los deseos de que se expandieran, pero recordó las palabras de su padre.

"Para que buscar más, ahora estamos bien, si nos arriesgamos corremos el riesgo de perder todo"

—No, pero quiero guardar las bases —dijo Akane desviando la mirada y ladeando un poco el rostro para no verlo.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho, entendió que ella deseaba lo mismo, solo que no lo hacía seguramente por su familia, miró a los chinos y después al traductor.

—Dígales que desde este momento queda disuelto el contrato y que busquen otra casa productora porque esta no tiene contrato con los chinos —dijo Ranma y Akane lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. —Y que no traten de insistir, porque siempre encontraran esa respuesta —agregó, retomando su lugar en la mesa directiva.

Akane tembló de cólera, como se atrevía a hacerle algo así después de lo que ella le había dicho.

—¡Pero la campaña con ellos es una de las mejores que hemos tenido! Además tenemos que terminar el último contrato que teníamos.

—Usted no me dijo nada de ningún contrato —dijo Ranma algo serio, eso era un cambio para sus planes.

Akane sonrió esta vez, estaba confiada, sabía que por más prepotente que fuera no podía romper ese contrato por los términos legales que le correspondían a dicho documento —Se lo estoy diciendo ahora. Tenemos un contrato con ellos, es de la colección de verano.

—Entonces lo terminaremos mañana y romperemos todos los lazos con ellos —dijo Ranma serio, Akane sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no será posible, porque el señor Takú y esta compañía designaron una modelo para el comercial.

—No veo el problema.

Los inversionistas estaban al tanto de la pelea gracias al traductor que se encargaba de decirle los que pasaba y también gracias a uno de los chinos más jóvenes que entendía algo de japonés.

—Solo quieren a una, y ella ahora no se encuentra aquí —dijo y Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí hay más de mil modelos, cualquiera de ellas puede hacerlo.

—Me temo que no —intervino Akane victoriosa, sintiendo ganas de gritar al ver que esta vez le estaba ganando a Ranma.

—Señor Takú puede prestarme el contrato —dijo Akane en mandarín mirando al viejo inversionista que se apresuró a darle los documentos para que ella se los pudiera enseñar a Ranma.

—Se los puedo leer, o dígale a su traductor si no confía en mí —dijo Akane cruzada de brazos mientras Ranma estudiaba los papeles que estaban escritos en mandarín.

Ranma leyó rápidamente y arrugó el ceño cerrando la carpeta de inmediato.

—¿Cómo se llama la modelo? —exigió mirando a Akane severamente, Akane sintió un extraño escalofrió dentro de ella al ver aquella mirada. Era completamente dura, fuerte y llena de odio.

—Sha… Shampoo —balbució, las negras cejas de Ranma se juntaron un poco más y sus ojos se llenaron más de odio, el sentimiento de Akane se afianzó.

—Llámela entonces, tiene un trabajo por hacer.

—E… eso no será posible —dijo Akane intimidada por la mirada de Ranma, tomó aire y se regañó a si misma por estar así, no tenía porque ser de esa forma, no podía tenerle miedo, no le iba a demostrar que lograba intimidarla con una sola mirada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó entre dientes, conteniendo apenas su rabia.

—Porque está en su vieja de bodas.

Si los ojos de ese hombre hubieran sido espadas Akane estaría en ese momento destazada, su mirada era tan intensa que no podía describirla, solo la embargaba un feo y extraño sentimiento que lograba congelar todos sus sentidos y despertaban el pánico en ella.

—¿Hace cuanto se casó? —preguntó Ranma y Akane arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Responda! —exigió Ranma.

—No creo que eso le deba de import…

—¡Respóndame! –exclamó Ranma dándole un golpe seco a la mesa que hizo saltar a los inversionistas que entendían poco de lo que pasaba ahí.

—Más o menos dos semanas —dijo Akane nerviosa y con la garganta completamente seca.

—¿Tatewaki Kuno? —preguntó Ranma con la mirada fija en la pared.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Akane desconcertada.

—¡¿Se casó con Tatewaki Kuno?!

—Usted como sabe… —vaciló Akane congelándose cuando Ranma la miró a los ojos.

—Ese hombre es muy conocido en la ciudad al igual que su prima.

Ahora sí que Akane estaba impactada, como ese hombre sabía que era su prima, se imaginó que lo pudiera saber de las revistas y noticieros, pero él no era la persona que diera la impresión de estar atento a los chismes de la farándula.

—Llaméela, dígale que tiene que presentarse aquí más tardar el miércoles —dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie, mientras iba a la puerta para irse.

Akane se atragantó levemente y también se levantó llamándolo, Ranma se giró levemente y la miró con impaciencia.

—¡Pero hoy es lunes! —dijo Akane, Ranma sonrió de medio lado y se giró de nuevo tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Con dos días es suficiente, dígale a los inversionistas que nuestro contrato termina el miércoles, buenas tardes —dijo y salió de la oficina dejando a Akane pasmada y temblando nuevamente de rabia.

—¡Eso es imposible Nabiki! —exclamó Shampoo por el teléfono cuando ella le informó que se tenía que presentar el miércoles para terminar de firmar el comercial y modelar la nueva colección de verano de los chinos.

—Lo siento, prima —dijo Nabiki con desagrado –tienes que hacerlo, son órdenes del nuevo dueño.

—¿Nuevo dueño? —preguntó y Nabiki asintió.

—Cuando llegues te lo contaremos todo, lo único que te digo es que es un hombre que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes, así que lo mejor es que no nos compliques las cosas —dijo Nabiki y Shampoo rió sarcásticamente.

—¡No pienso ir!

Nabiki puso los ojos en blancos y hizo una mueca de cansancio —Tienes que hacerlo, como te dije el da órdenes, así que mejor aparécete por aquí si no quieres que tengamos problemas con él.

—Te dije que no pienso ir, estoy en mi luna de miel y jamás las interrumpiré para ir a trabajar.

Akane se desesperó y fue directo a su hermana para arrebatarle el teléfono de mala gana y escuchar la voz desagradable de su primita.

—Mira Shampoo, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando.

Shampoo al escuchar la voz de Akane sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—¡Akane! Prima ¿cómo estás? –preguntó y Akane arrugó el ceño.

—No te llamo para charlar, solo te digo lo que Nabiki ya te explicó.

—Pero no me parece justo, yo estoy de luna de miel con mi esposo, Kuno y yo estamos pasando los mejores momentos —Akane sintió una puñalada al escuchar aquello, era un golpe para su corazón y su orgullo. —No te he contado, no sabes que apasionado que es, es de los hombres que ya no hay, cuando estoy en sus brazos…

—Ya sabes, en dos días tienes que estar aquí —le cortó Akane y Nabiki negó con la cabeza suponiendo por la expresión de su hermana que no era nada bueno.

—¡No quiero trabajar!

Ñ—¡Cómo si tuvieras que hacer mucho! Solo tienes que ponerte un maldito traje de baño tomarte fotos y después caminar con el por una Pasarella —espetó Akane molesta, cuando Shampoo iba a decir algo Akane le cortó rápidamente. —Ya lo sabes, el miércoles —dijo y aventó el teléfono para no escuchar más su molesta voz.

Nabiki la miró y pudo ver que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que siempre amenazaban en salir de sus ojos al saber noticias de su antiguo prometido y su prima.

—Es una estúpida, no debes de demostrarle nada, sabe que estas sufriendo —dijo Nabiki y Akane solo levantó los hombros.

—Qué más da, solo espero que recuerde su lugar y no trate de hacerle una treta a Kuno —dijo Akane apretando el puño con fuerza.

—¿Lo dices por la llamada que escuchamos antes de que ella se casara con él? —preguntó Nabiki y Akane asintió.

—Espero que solo haya sido un mal entendido, porque si es verdad que Shampoo estaba con otro hombre mientras me quitaba a Kuno lo va a pagar caro —dijo Akane y Nabiki la miró con interés.

—Si eso fuera cierto… ¿le dirías a Kuno?

—No lo sé —dijo Akane algo dudosa. —Kuno es un hombre muy celoso y sumamente orgulloso, su orgullo esta primero que nada, a pesar de todo Shampoo es mi prima y no quiero que le hagan nada.

—A veces eres muy tonta Akane —dijo Nabiki cruzando sus piernas mientras Akane dejaba reposar su espalda en el respaldar de la silla. —Shampoo te quitó lo que más querías y no quieres que Kuno le haga daño.

—No es eso, no quisiera ver como Kuno se ensucia las manos, además ya sabes cómo es Shampoo, seguro que su relación termino cuando se casó con Kuno.

—Esa es la esperanza —dijo Nabiki mirando a su hermana resignada.

—Espero que sí.

—Ya lo veremos, cuando estén aquí será más fácil tener a Shampoo bajo la mira. Nunca me ha caído bien lo sabes y mucho menos después de lo que te hizo, quitarte a Kuno.

Akane solo bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

Ranma estaba en su oficina, a pesar de los tantos olores que había pedido a las conserjes que pusieran no podía sacar el aroma de Akane, su fragancia se mezclaba con todas las demás y eso lograba irritarlo.

—¿Entonces era cierto? —preguntó Ryoga entrando a su oficina, Ranma lo miró, estaba serio, distante, el odio seguía presente en su mirada y la rabia se había acentuado con más fuerza.

—Sí, era cierto, todo lo que nos dijo esa anciana era cierto, todo —dijo Ranma mirando a Ryoga de forma frustrada.

—Lo siento —dijo Ryoga y Ranma rió amargamente.

—No hay nada que sentir, no quiero inspirar pena y lastima, así que no me vuelvas a decir eso si no quieres que te mate —dijo Ranma sin gritar, pero logrando que Ryoga sintiera un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

—¿Entonces que pasara? —preguntó y Ranma solo sonrió con amargura.

—Ya lo veremos… el miércoles lo veremos.

Nabiki ya se había ido, hace una hora que todos los empleados podían irse, pero Akane quería adelantar unas cuantas cosas que tenía que hacer y entregarle el siguiente día a Ranma, tenía que llevara un chofer, porque Nabiki se había llevado el auto. Pasaron rápidamente las horas sin que se diera cuenta y se alarmó cuando miró en su reloj que ya eran las doce de la noche.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó recordando que la hora de salida había sido a las ocho y que seguramente el chofer ya no estaba, se apresuró a marcar el número del chofer donde no le contestó, el teléfono de choferes se encontraba en la plata baja en el estacionamiento, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

—¡No puede ser que no haya nadie! —exclamó frustrada, habían catorce choferes en toda la empresa y ya todos se habían ido.

—Eso resulta algo obvio —dijo Ranma que se apareció en la oficina de Akane haciendo que esta diera un respingo al escuchar su voz.

—¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! —preguntó algo alarmada, pero respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Eso mismo le iba a preguntar yo, ya me iba cuando escuche su grito —dijo Ranma entrando a la oficina, Akane se apenó un poco por eso y empezó a ordenar sus cosas distraídamente, para evitar ver aquellos ojos que la lograban intimidar.

—Estaba adelantando unos informes que tengo que entregarle mañana ¿quiere verlos de una vez?

—No, solo quiero irme ya. Supongo que usted no tiene como irse.

—No se preocupe, llamaré un taxi —dijo Akane y el rió.

—Bien, hasta mañana entonces —dijo Ranma despidiéndose de un ademán mientras se giraba para salir de la oficina, Akane no pudo evitar abrir su boca con sorpresa al saber que Ranma no pensaba acercarla a su casa ¿Qué clase de tipo era? No tenía educación definitivamente, era un patán con ropa de caballero.

—Hasta mañana –dijo Akane entre dientes, no iba a decirle nada, no iba dejar que se burlara de ella y aunque le diera terror irse sola en taxi a esa hora lo iba a hacer.

—¡¡Esto no puede ser posible!! —exclamó Akane al ver que no había ningún taxi disponible, ya estaba en la parte baja del edificio y cada vez que le decían que esperara cinco minutos para que el taxi llegara no llegaba ninguno.

—¡Maldición, maldición! —gritó mirando su reloj, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se despidió de Ranma, intentó llamar a Nabiki un par de veces pero no había respuesta, llamó a su casa y tampoco le contestaban, definitivamente la suerte estaba en contra de ella.

—Señorita Tendo —fue una voz que sonó detrás de ella, Akane dio un respingo por la sorpresa y se giró de inmediato encontrándose con un hombre que le resultaba familiar.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —preguntó algo alarmada, la empresa ya estaba vacía y solo se encontraba ella con un hombre, definitivamente eso no era bueno.

—Soy Ryoga Hibiki —dijo él algo nervioso —no sé si me recuerda, entre a su oficina cuando…

—Sí, ya recuerdo —dijo Akane aliviada y sonrió al abiertamente. —¿Pero que hace aquí a esta hora? —preguntó y Ryoga sonrió tímidamente, le gustaba mucho aquella sonrisa de Akane en donde se perdía el tiempo y las preocupaciones.

—Bueno… yo solo estaba ordenando unas cuantas cosas que el señor Saotome me dijo, escuché que había alguien más así que la vi a usted.

—Vaya, Ranma no me dijo nada.

—Si usted quiere la puedo llevar a su casa, ya me voy y…

—¡Gracias! —dijo Akane alegre, agradeciéndole a Kami que pasara algo bueno en su día.

Como Ryoga se lo prometió la llevó a su casa, se bajó apresuradamente del auto, se despidió de él con un ademán ya estando en el marco de la puerta principal, Ryoga esperó hasta que entrara para irse, cuando se fue Akane corrió a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar, se moría de hambre y a pesar de la hora se tomó un poco de leche y un par de galletas que Kasumi había cocinado esa noche, cuando entró a su habitación se puso rápidamente la ropa de dormir para dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama. Recordó lo que había pasado ese día y pensó con desagrado que en menos de dos días vería de nuevo a su prima y al hombre que había roto su corazón.

Llegó el miércoles, Akane se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, Nabiki le dijo que no dejara que ninguno de los dos la vieran desarreglada por primera vez le hizo caso. Se vistió como antes lo hacía, cuando estaba comprometida con Kuno.

Llevaba un traje de sastre de color negro y una camisa de color blanca de fondo, toda una ejecutiva, se daba cuenta que había perdido algo de peso, porque antes la ropa le quedaba más tallada, ahora estaban mucho más holgadas, se colocó sus medias semitransparentes que hacían que su piel pálida se bronceara considerablemente y se colocó unos tacones bajos para cambiar unos cuantos centímetros su estatura, se maquilló muy poco y ató su largo cabello con una cinta de color blanca.

Cuando Nabiki la miró suspiro resignada.

—Pensé que te ibas a arreglar.

—Y lo hice –replicó Akane tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Me refería a que te vistieras diferente, eres la vicepresidente de la empresa, es de moda, deberías de vestiste más…

—Tú te vistes igual –replicó Akane frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero soy administradora y no tengo que impresionar a nadie, además soy una mujer comprometida no debó de andar provocando a nadie —rió y Akane se sonrojó levemente.

—Yo no quiero provocar a nadie.

—Algunas veces me desesperas sabes —dijo Nabiki resignada —yo que tu vería la forma en quitarle a Shampoo a Kuno y borrar de una vez por todas esa sonrisita de estúpida que tiene.

—Kuno es un hombre casado ahora y no voy a meterme en su matrimonio. Está decidido.

—¿Cómo se llama el hombre que compro la empresa de tu familia? —preguntó Kuno algo molesto, Shampoo lo miró con desagrado pero él no lo notó ya que ella llevaba gafas de sol.

—No lo sé, no pregunte, pensé que no era importante —dijo Shampoo despectiva y Kuno se cruzó de brazos, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba por la ventana del auto mientras el chofer manejaba apresuradamente con dirección a la empresa.

—¿Por qué no me llamarón a mi? —preguntó y Shampoo sonrió al descubrir porque había estado molesto desde que le dijo que tenían que regresar para terminar el contrato con los chinos.

—No lo sé, seguramente porque estábamos de viaje de bodas —dijo Shampoo mirando del otro lado de la ventana.

"Pobre idiota, siempre queriendo ser el centro de atracción, no soportas que no estés siempre de primero en la lista de todos" pensó sonriendo amargamente "Y pensar que tengo que aguantarte como esposo, si las cosas hubieras sido diferentes" pensó ahora algo triste, perdiendo su vista en el sol que tenía una imagen sepia por el cristal oscuro de sus gafas de sol.

—¿No ha llegado? —preguntó Akane desconcertada al encontrarse a Haposai en la oficina de Ranma.

—No querida Akane, y tampoco sé la hora en que llegara.

—¿Usted sabe algo? —preguntó mirando ahora a Ryoga quien negó con la cabeza.

Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo y salió de la oficina, dejando a Ryoga y a Haposai dentro.

—No te hagas ilusiones muchacho —dijo Haposai mirando a Ryoga que se sonrojaba.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó desviando la mirada, queriendo ocultar lo que era más que obvio.

Haposai rió levemente y negó con la cabeza —La señorita Tendo no es para ti.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó más sonrojado que nunca, Haposai rió, también conocía a Ryoga desde hace mucho y sabía de sus reacciones cuando quería ocultar algo.

—Tu boca no, pero tus ojos hablan más que tu lengua —rió y Ryoga miró el lugar vacío que Akane había dejado en el marco de la puerta ya cerrada.

—No sé de lo que hablas anciano —negó Ryoga a pesar de su explicación.

—Bueno… eso no importa ahora ¿Qué piensa hacer Ranma? —preguntó Haposai ahora serio mirando a Ryoga que se encogió de hombros. —¡¿Habla muchacho?! —ordenó Haposai impaciente.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí le puedo decir es que ahora se lo está llevando el demonio .

—Me cuesta creer todo lo que me han contado ustedes, me cuesta demasiado, pero tenemos que estar atentos para que Ranma no cometa ninguna estupidez de la que pueda arrepentirse.

Shampoo tenía ya puesto el traje de baño que pensaba modelar frente a los inversionistas chinos y si ellos estaban de acuerdo desfilaría esa noche en la Pasarella de la nueva línea de verano que pensaban hacer. Esa noche el señor Takú estaba muy interesado en hablar con Ranma, "Le Paserelle" era una de las empresas más importantes en la moda y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, pensaba ofrecerle cielo y tierra a Ranma para que no los ignorara, pero Akane sabía que estaban perdidos, por lo poco que sabía de Ranma era un hombre muy terco y no echaba para atrás sus ideas.

—¿Dónde está el monigote ese? —preguntó Shampoo con molestia mientras la maquillaban.

Nabiki y Akane estaban ahí con ella, organizando todos los detalles, había más modelos que presentarían las otras prendas, pero Shampoo se encargaba de las principales. Además de ser una gran modelo era una belleza que pocas igualaban, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus senos eran erguidos e insinuantes y su trasero era redondo con caderas anchas, toda una delicia de mujer para los hombres. Desde niñas había sido así, Shampoo siempre había sido la más exótica, pero Nabiki se acercaba mucho a ella, Akane no, ella era más delgada y no tenía mucho busto ni trasero a su gusto. —¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Nabiki.

—De quien más va a ser, el dichoso dueño.

—No lo sé —contestó Akane mirando su reloj, estaba tan impaciente como Nabiki, la usencia de Ranma se sentía en la empresa, los inversionistas preguntaban cada cinco minutos por él y ni siquiera se dignaba a llamar.

—Vaya pero que tipo más nefasto, ni lo conozco y ya lo aborrezco —dijo Shampoo con molestia.

—Se llama Ra…

—¡No lo quiero saber! —exclamó Shampoo cortando a su prima Akane quien levantó los hombros. —No sabe todas las molestias por las que me ha hecho pasar, interrumpir mi luna de miel —dijo y la molestia se borró para dejar entrar una sonrisa traviesa, miró a su prima y se dio cuenta de que había desviado la mirada al escucha "luna de miel" —No saben cómo se ha puesto Kuno, cuando se lo he dicho se puso como un verdadero demonio, estábamos tan bien los dos solos aman…

—¡Bien! —exclamó Nabiki bostezando —será mejor que tomemos nuestros lugares Akane, se está haciendo tarde y no queremos distraer más a Shampoo —se apresuró a decir y antes de que Shampoo pudiera decir algo más que dañara a su hermana arrastró a Akane fuera del set de Shampoo.

—Estúpida, estúpida —vociferó Akane mientras Nabiki se encargaba de llegar a donde todos esperaban a Shampoo.

—¿Cuánto falta para empezar? —preguntó uno de los socios minoristas.

Nabiki miró su reloj y contó rápidamente en la mente.

—Menos de cinco minutos.

—Muero por ver a Shampoo —dijo Kuno que se acercó a ellas.

Akane lo miró con dolor.

—Lo único que me pudre es que todos estos hombres la miren en traje de baño —agregó, causándole otra puñalada certera e su corazón.

Estaba celoso, la amaba, no podía hacer nada. Cuando la vio la saludó como si no le hubiera impactado verla, se sentía peor que un trapo viejo y sucio, sus intentos por arreglarse había sido en vano, nada había servido, Kuno ni se había dado cuenta de ello. Lo miró y solo veía sus labios moverse no le escuchaba, no escuchaba a nadie, sintió de nuevo ese extraño nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se abarrotaban en sus ojos marrones. Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, ni ella misma se quería ver llorar, se lo había prometido ya, no iba a llorar nunca más por Kuno, él ya no era suyo, nunca lo sería.

—Iré a buscar al señor Saotome, debe de estar ya en su oficina —dijo Akane apresurándose para irse.

—¡Pero ya va a empezar! —gritó Ukyo que era otra accionista y amiga de Akane.

Akane corrió, agradecía haber elegido unos tacones bajos que no le incomodaran tanto, aunque echaba de menos a sus zapatos deportivos en esos momentos, lo único que quería era un punch bag para pegarle hasta que sus brazos se arratonaran y le doliera si quiera moverlos.

—¡Maldición —gritó al sentir que una lágrima salía de sus ojos, pero la limpió en el acto. Su primera intención era correr hacía el baño, pero si lo hacía sabía que lloraría y eso era lo que no quería.

—¡Saotome! —recordó, ¡SI! Era el único que la iba a ayudar a no llorar, ese hombre lo único que le inspiraba era rabia, enojo y molestia, si se encontraba con él sus sentimientos cambiarían, cambió de dirección y fue directamente a la oficina de Ranma, se alegró al escuchar su voz de lejos y cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta antes de entrar escuchó que se encontraba discutiendo con alguien más, así que la curiosidad la venció y se acercó a la puerta apoyando su cabeza y su oreja en la madera, en donde no reconoció la otra voz, nunca antes la había escuchado.

—¡¡Estás loco!! —gritó una voz madura y varonil desesperado, Akane trató de agudizar su oído y pudo escuchar unos pasos impacientes dentro, de seguro se trataba de Ranma caminando por la alfombra.

—¡Loco estaba cuando acepte todo este maldito juego! —replicó Ranma exasperado, pero no gritaba, solo hablaba con fuerza y autoridad. —¡Loco estaba cuando compre esta empresa!

Akane arrugó el ceño al escuchar aquello ¿Por qué decía todo eso? Si hacía lo que le daba la gana con la empresa.

—Dime has que has venido —dijo Ranma cansado.

—A evitar que hagas una locura —dijo de nuevo la voz.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para preocuparte por mí, todos estos años me las he arreglado yo solo, además, no haré nada ¡solo reclamare lo que es mío! —objetó Ranma energéticamente.

—¡Pero ahora ella está casada!

—¡Eso a mí no me importa! —exclamó Ranma golpeando la pared con fuerza, Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¡¿Dé quién estaban hablando?! Tenía una idea pero se negaba en aceptarla. —¡Ella me prometió casarse con migo!

—¡Pero se caso con Tatewaki Kuno!

—¡Dios! —exclamó Akane ahogando su grito entre sus manos, Shampoo se había liado con Ranma, por esa razón Ranma estaba ahí, por esa razón había comprado con tanto interés la empresa y también esa razón había adelantado el contrato ese miércoles.

—Señorita Tendo —dijo Ranma abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que gritara por al susto repentino que le había dado, la había descubierto ¡Mierda!


	3. Chapter 3

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Shampoo y Ranma ceci est certain? (¿Shampoo y Ranma esto es cierto?)

–Señorita Tendo –dijo Ranma abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que gritara por el susto repentino que le había dado.

–Pero que sorpresa, no me imagine que fuera una fisgona que se esconde detrás de las puertas para escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, Akane tembló al ver sus ojos, había un odio más intenso que el del otro día y sabía muy bien cuál era la razón.

–E… eso no es cierto –dijo se defendió pero Ranma la arrastró dentro de su oficina y la arrojó contra una de las paredes de esta.

–¡Ranma! –recriminó aquel hombre acercándose apresuradamente a Akane, quien lo miró con desconcierto, era un hombre corpulento, un poco más bajo que Ranma y llevaba una bandana en la cabeza ocultando su calvicie, tenía anteojos y su edad oscilaba entre los cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco años. –¿Señorita Tendo, se encuentra bien?

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó alejándose instintivamente de él.

–Que le importa señorita Tendo –le cortó Ranma impaciente.

–Soy Saotome Genma, padre de Ranma, para servirle a usted –dijo con una pequeña reverencia mostrando su caballerosidad.

–Muchos gusto, Tendo Akane –dijo ella también presentándose.

Ranma rió despectivamente y ambos lo miraron, Genma con reproche y Akane con miedo.

–Ustedes sigan presentándose y con sus juegos de cortesía y buenos modales que no había visto antes en ti padre, yo tengo que encargarme de un asunto –dijo y salió de dos zancadas de la oficina.

–¡Ranma! –llamó Genma desesperado, Akane corrió detrás de él y se arrojó a su brazo tratando de detenerlo.

–¡Saotome que piensa hacer! –exclamó Akane deteniéndolo.

–¿No escuchó? –preguntó Ranma con sarcasmo y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Akane quien lo tomó nuevamente del brazo.

–¡Esta loco, que piensa hacer!

–¡No es obvio! –gritó perdiendo la paciencia y la delicadeza con Akane, nuevamente se soltó de su brazo, pero Akane no desistió y lo tomó nuevamente con fuerza.

–¡Suélteme de una maldita vez! No va a conseguir nada, estuve esperando ver a esa estúpida por meses y no perderé mi oportunidad después de matar a ese Tatewaki!

Akane se le cayó el cielo encima cuando escuchó aquello, no conocía lo suficiente a Ranma pero en sus ojos no había nada de duda ni vacilación, estaba decidido a hacer lo que tenía pensando y Akane tenía que detenerlo a como diera lugar, recordó la mirada enamorada de Kuno, su sonrisa embobada y todas las señas que daba de estar perdidamente enamorado de Shampoo.

–¡Usted no puede hacer eso! –exclamó Akane con un chillido, Ranma la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Usted me lo va a impedir? –preguntó con una risotada que hizo que Akane se estremeciera.

–¡Usted es cruel! Pero no puede hacerlo. Haya están los inversionistas chinos viendo el trabajo que hemos hecho y también esta Kuno…

–¡Vaya me conmueve el afecto que le tiene a su prima!

–¡No es por ella es por él que hago esto, esa zorra no me interesa en nada! –gritó Akane desesperada y la ironía y sarcasmo se borraron del rostro de Ranma.

–¿Cómo dice? –preguntó interesado.

Akane tragó fuete, no podía repetir lo que había dicho, era obvio que Ranma se había dado cuenta que no era por Shampoo que trataba de detenerlo, que no temía por ella si no por él como ya se lo había dicho en su desespero. –¡Usted no puede hacer eso, tenga corazón!

–¡No lo tengo y usted no me dice que hacer! –gritó soltándose con más violencia que antes y Akane tuvo que agradecer que Genma estuviera detrás de ella para impedir que callera contra el suelo, pero apenas se vio equilibrada salió detrás de Ranma a pesar de que le llevaba mucha ventaja gracias a sus grandes zancadas que no se comparaban con las de ella.

Los inversionistas chinos estaban impactados con las prendas que habían confeccionado los diseñadores, unas cuantas las había diseñado Akane y la mayoría eran de Ukyo. Nabiki y Akane nunca había ejercido el titulo de diseñadoras, y mucho menos Kasumi que también había estudiado lo mismo, Nabiki se quedo con su primera carrera y pasión que eran los números y el dinero, por eso era la administradora y contadora, Kasumi también estaba con su pasión que era el hogar y Akane no le quedo más remedio que encargarse de representar a la empresa y ser administradora y vicepresidenta cuando estaba su padre.

Shampoo por su parte se había quedado también con su pasión que era la de modelar y tener la atención de todos en ella y su cuerpo, los chinos estaban atontados al igual que Kuno y los otros hombres que estaban ahí, el lascivo de Haposai tenía la baba afuera y Ryoga estaba cerca de tener una secreción nasal.

–Shampoo se esta luciendo –dijo Ukyo satisfecha con su trabajo.

–Sí, como siempre –dijo Nabiki aburrida de tantas luces y cámaras dirigidas a Shampoo, no la envidiaba en nada, pero no la soportaba y ver aquella sonrisa tan hipócrita en su egoísta rostro le revolvía el estomago.

–¡Saotome! –exclamó Akane yendo detrás de Ranma, pero nadie le prestó mucha atención porque la música se encargaba de apagar su voz. Nabiki miró con desconcierto a su hermana, nunca se la había imaginado persiguiendo a Ranma y después pudo ver a un hombre que no conocía detrás de su hermana y de Ranma.

–¿Pero qué demonios pasa? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Ranma se detuvo enfrente de la Passarella, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de una forma extraña que Nabiki nunca había visto, pero lo más extraño que le resulto fue que Akane se abalanzó contra el tomando su brazo, él no hizo nada para quitársela y clavó su mirada azulada en Shampoo como dos puñales, cuando Shampoo terminó de dar se vuelta y quedó enfrente de los inversionistas chinos, finalizando el desfile hubo una mirada que le llamó la atención.

Sintió un golpe en su estomago al ver esas dos chispas de odio en aquella mirada que la hacía desfallecer, sus piernas flaquearon y no la pudieron sostener más haciendo que se desplomara inconsciente en la Passarella.

–¡Shampoo amor! –exclamó Kuno arrojándose a la Passarella para auxiliarla mientras todos los encargados de producción y empleados se acercaban a ella y los inversionistas chinos se miraban confundidos y asustados.

Akane miró a Ranma rápidamente y este solo sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras miraba con un gran odio a su prima y después a Kuno.

–No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo –dijo Nabiki mirando con sorpresa a Akane que acababa de contarle todo lo que sabía con respecto a Ranma, todo lo que había escuchado antes de que él la sorprendiera escuchando detrás de la puerta.

–Lo que oyes ¡así fue! –exclamó Akane.

Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron en la oficina de Akane, y entró Ryoga.

–Disculpe señorita Tendo, el señor Saotome la quiere ver en su oficina.

–Dígale que ya voy –dijo Akane y cuando Ryoga salió Nabiki la tomó del brazo.

–¿Vas a ir? –preguntó y Akane asintió.

–Que más me queda, por mi no hizo nada, además quiero saber cómo fue todo y además que piensa hacer, porque lo poco que conozco de él es un terco y sé que no se dará por vencido tan pronto –dijo Akane saliendo de su oficina para ir a la de Ranma, estaba nerviosa, sus piernas flaqueaban y sentía que le faltaba el aliento, Ranma la incomodaba y la ponía nerviosa, ambas cosas no eran buenas, porque ahora le tenía algo de miedo, esa mirada llena de odio la cual lograba intimidarla y sabía que su carácter era difícil y duro por la forma en que la había tratando cuando intentó detenerlo.

Respiró hondo, cuando se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de Ranma, temía por su respuesta, por la forma en que pudiera tratarla.

–Adelante –escuchó la voz de Ranma seria y tranquila después de que tocó la puerta suavemente, se abrió y al primero que vio fue a Ryoga que apenas entró abandono la oficina dejándola sola con Ranma.

–¿Q… quería hablar conmigo Saotome? –preguntó Akane vacilante y Ranma asintió con la cabeza para indicarle después que tomara asiento en una de las sillas vacías que estaban enfrente de su escritorio y así lo hizo.

–¿Quiere algo de tomar? –preguntó y Akane negó con la cabeza, pero Ranma ignorando su respuesta se encargo de servirle en vaso de Ron, en las rocas, sin nada de coca-cola como algunas veces se acostumbraba a tomar, no era una mujer que estuviera acostumbrada al alcohol.

–Supongo que quiere saber lo que escuchó esta tarde –dijo Ranma tranquilo tomando asiento y sirviéndose el mismo trago sin nada, tal y como se lo había servido a ella.

–Claro que si, pensé que era obvio –dijo Akane molesta.

Ranma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Si me lo imagine –dijo y tomó un largo trago de su vaso de Ron, casi terminándose lo que había adentro. –Lo único que le diré, señorita Tendo… es que se meta en su vida y me deje a mí en la mía –dijo despectivo mientras Akane le miraba con incredulidad, se levantó de golpe y golpeó la mesa fuertemente.

–¡Es usted un imbécil! Me trata como su fuera yo la culpable de todos sus problemas y ahora me quiere tomar el pelo.

–Yo no he hecho ni una cosa ni la otra –dijo Ranma mirándola fijamente pero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro –lo único que le estoy aclarando es que no voy a dejar que ni usted ni nadie se meta en mi vida.

–¡¿Qué piensa hacerle a Kuno?! –preguntó Akane desesperadamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la sonrisa de Ranma se afianzó y se volvió de burlona a cruel.

–¿Por qué le interesa tanto ese hombre? –preguntó Ranma interesado y Akane desvió la mirada, pero después lo miró fijamente.

–Eso es algo que a usted tampoco le importa, solo manténganse lejos de mi prima y de su esposo –dijo Akane resaltando las últimas palabras para después irse apresuradamente de la oficina, Ranma la vio irse y se percató de que ese día estaba diferente, cuando la había descubierto detrás de su puerta no se había percatado que llevaba ropas de ejecutiva, la había conocido con ropa deportiva y con el cabello atado en cola de caballo, nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma ni tampoco se había detenido a observar las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, ni de cómo se contorneaban sus caderas al caminar, pero ahora no era momento para pararse y observarla, tenía que hablar con Shampoo, tenía que hacer que le rindiera cuentas y si era posible que le devolviera la vida que le había robado. Se estiró y tomó el vaso que Akane ni se había molestado en tocar.

–A la salud de las Tendo –dijo Ranma brindando solo para después tomarse el trago hasta el fondo sin dejar una sola gota dentro.

–Amor, amor ¿estás bien? –Shampoo estaba regresando en sí y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz empalagosa de su esposo, cuando despertó totalmente se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la empresa en donde se habían encargado de atenderla.

–¿Kuno? –preguntó Shampoo algo confusa, Kuno sonrió y se apresuró a abrazarla.

–Estás en la enfermería amor, tuviste un bajón de azúcar y te desmayaste –explicó Kuno mientras Shampoo sentía punzadas en su cabeza y recordaba rápidamente los ojos de Ranma en aquella Passarella.

–¡¿Dónde está?! –exclamó confusa aún por la ensoñación y el dolor de cabeza, Kuno la miró algo confuso y arrugó levemente el ceño no comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

–¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Kuno.

Shampoo recobró por fin sus cincos sentidos y se percató de que estuvo a punto de decir una locura.

–Mis primas ¿dónde están? –preguntó.

Kuno sonrió y acarició su mejilla dándole un leve pellizco.

–Tan linda, preocupándote por el trabajo de tus primas, todo está bien –dijo acariciando su mano para después darle un beso en ella –a pesar del altercado los inversionistas chinos se han ido muy satisfechos con el trabajo, si no fuera por el nuevo dueño el desfile se retrasaría y así podrías descan…

–¡El nuevo dueño! –exclamó Shampoo. –¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó con impaciencia.

Kuno arrugó levemente el entrecejo recordando su nombre, ya se lo habían presentando, después de que Akane y él fueran a ver como se encontraba Shampoo.

–Es joven, tiene un nombre raro… ¡Ranma! Se llama Ranma Saotome –dijo Kuno.

Shampoo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desmayarse de nuevo, le resultaba casi imposible creer que se trataba de Ranma, ¡Ranma estaba ahí! A salvo y vivo.

–Tengo que hablar con él, pedirle perdón por lo que paso –se apresuró a decir Shampoo tratando de levantarse de la cama pero Kuno se lo impidió.

–De ninguna manera acabas de despertar, además él comprenderá, después de que te desmayaste te vino a ver, se notaba algo preocupado –dijo Kuno y Shampoo sintió que la vida regresaba a ella.

–Tengo que hablar con él, por favor tengo que explicarle que he estado algo casada que por esa razón…

–No temas amor –dijo Kuno posando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca para callarla –ya le he explicado nuestra situación, le he dicho que estábamos de viaje de bodas y que…

Shampoo no siguió escuchando, ese estúpido le había contando a Ranma que estaba casada con él, ahora sí que iba a tener problemas, sabía cómo era Ranma y sabía todo lo que ella le había prometido antes de que se separaran.

El celular de Kuno empezó a sonar, había complicaciones en su negocio y como ahora él se encontraba ahí era una razón muy fuerte para ir. Tenía otro negocio mucho más importante en Nerima, el pueblo natal de las Tendo, que se habían trasladado a la ciudad por la empresa de Soun. –¿Quién era? –preguntó Shampoo cuando Kuno terminó la llamada, se notaba molesto.

–Del trabajo, tengo que ir pero no quisiera dejarte sola.

–¡De ninguna manera! El trabajo es primero que todo –dijo Shampoo apresuradamente.

–A mí me importas más tú –dijo Kuno besándola rápidamente en los labios porque Shampoo se apresuró a romper el beso.

–Ve, no quiero causarte problemas yo ya estoy bien, además no estaré sola, están mis primas ¡hay tanto que quiero contarles! –exclamó Shampoo sonriente, Kuno también sonrió y le dio otro pequeño beso.

–Espero que sean cosas buenas –dijo y Shampoo asintió dándolo otro beso.

Kuno se fue, dejándola sola, Shampoo se apresuró a vestirse y regresó a donde estaban los maquillistas para darse unos cuantos toques coquetos que sabía que le gustaban a Ranma, tenía que verse linda, impactante y deseable para calmar a la fiera que seguramente había poseído a Ranma.

Akane juagaba inquietamente con sus dedos sobre el escritorio, estaba completamente impaciente, angustiada y asustada asimilando la información que acababa de recibir. Un sonido que provino de su estomago le recordó que tenía hambre, se reprochó por tener apetito en un momento así en donde seguramente la comida le iba a hacer mal, pero tenía que calmar aquella sensación incomoda.

–Iré a la cafetería –dijo buscando entre sus gavetas unos cuantos yenes para comprar algún sándwich o un pastel salado que le quitara aquel vació.

Cuando salió y se encamino a la cafetería vio una sombra que se reflejo en los cristales que iban a la oficina de Ranma, obviamente no era él porque la sombra que había visto era más pequeña y él nunca entraría de esa forma a su oficina.

–¡No puede ser, esa zorra! –exclamó suavemente yendo detrás de la sombra.

Cómo lo sospechó, pudo ver unos cabellos purpuras desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de Ranma.

–Esto sí no lo voy a permitir –dijo Akane decidida acercándose de nuevo a la puerta para escuchar lo que iban a hablar, aunque no soportara a su prima temía por ella. Había escuchado que Shampoo le había prometido casarse con él, pero pensó que no había llegado muy lejos, esperaba que así fuera.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ranma cortante cuando la vio entrar.

Shampoo lo miró, llevaba un abrigo que ocultaba sus ropas y su cabello purpura estaba suelto y lacio cayendo sobre su espalda.

–Necesitaba hablar contigo –dijo y se quitó el abrigo dejando ver una minifalda y una camisa escotada que resaltaban sus curvas, pero las expresiones del rostro duro de Ranma no cambiaron ni un poco al verla así, ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla porque tenía sus ojos clavados en los purpuras de ella, siempre le habían llamado la atención, eran tan diferentes, tan únicos, pero ahora solo os odiaba y los aborrecía.

–Yo no, así que mejor sal –dijo Ranma sin levantar la voz pero hablando del mismo tono autoritario e intimidante.

–Sé que debes de estar molesto y te entiendo.

–¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto! –exclamó Ranma poniéndose bruscamente de pie mientras caminaba acechante hacía Shampoo que lo miraba con atención y con algo de miedo –cómo puede ser que te atrevas si quiera a dudarlo.

–Todo tiene una explicación Ranma, todo lo tiene.

–Supongo que sí, pero yo ya no quiero escucharla. Mañana matare al maldito de tu marido.

–¡No puedes! –Akane apretó sus puños sobre la puerta conteniéndose para no entrar, para seguir escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero se alegró al saber que Shampoo tenía un poco de cordura y le decía que no.

–¿No puedo? –repitió Ranma sarcástico. –No me tientes Shampoo porque no me conoces.

–No es por él, él no me importa, mátalo si quieres, pero no quiero que lo hagas por ti.

Ahora si Akane se sorprendió, como era posible que lo incitará a matarlo ¿no tenía corazón acaso?

–¿Por mi? ¡A qué diablos estás jugando Shampoo!

–No quiero que lleves otra muerte encima de ti.

Akane abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa ¡Ranma era un asesino! Y lo peor, Shampoo se había involucrado con un tipo como ese, definitivamente tenía que estar loca.

Ranma rió burlescamente y de una forma que hizo que Akane se erizara, no se explicaba con Shampoo podía seguir hablando con él cuando le debería de dar miedo en esos momentos.

–Que linda eres Shampoo, definitivamente te ganas el premio de la mejor actriz del año –dijo Ranma aplaudiendo mientras la rondaba y la miraba de reojo, viendo como bajaba la cabeza.

–Tú sabes que te amo, con todas mis fuerzas…

–¡Cállate si no quieres que te mate! –exclamó Ranma tomándola del cuello para pegarla contra una pared sin hacerla daño, Akane tuvo que resistirse también para no entrar, no quería que le hiciera daño a su prima y mucho menos si se trataba de un asesino, pero quería seguir escuchando.

–¡Te lo juro Ranma y tú lo sabes, si no nunca me hubiera entregado a ti con la pasión que lo hice!

Akane se horrorizó, Shampoo y Ranma habían tenido amoríos, esto se ponía cada vez peor.

–¡Si no te amara no te hubiera dado mi cuerpo, mis besos, mis caricias! ¡No hubiera estallado de pasión y amor todas la veces que alcance el cielo entre tus brazos…

Ranma al principio desvió la mirada pero al escuchar lo último la miró con rabia.

–¡Cállate, cállate!

–¡Te amo de la misma forma que tú me amas a mí!

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo que sentía por ti lo mataste, lo aniquilaste! Por meses te busque, preguntando por ti, queriendo encontrarte, no tenía los medios pero luchaba contra todo por encontrarte.

–¡Ranma! –sollozó Shampoo tratando de arrojarse entre sus brazos pero él no se lo permitía, sabía que si lo hacía iba a ser un juego peligroso para ambos.

–¡Eres una zorra!

Akane sintió un sentimiento de victoria que no había sentido antes, un sentimiento que la hacía sentirse mejor que Shampoo.

–¡Tú dices esas cosas porque estas enojado! Y yo te entiendo, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes odiarme y mucho menos despreciarme cuando tuvimos aquellas noches de pasión ¡Te amo Ranma! –dijo Shampoo arrojándose de lleno a sus brazos mientras devoraba sus labios con hambre, Ranma no era de piedra y la estrechó con fuerza mientras le contestaba todos sus besos.

Akane abrió con sorpresa los ojos al escuchar los besos y sus piernas se congelaron al escuchar como el pomo de la puerta se giraba encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro de Ranma que se contuvo para no abofetearla.

–¡Akane! –exclamó Shampoo sorprendida al verla ahí.

–¿De nuevo espiando señorita Tendo? –preguntó Ranma, pero esta vez no se encontraba con aquella sonrisa burlona, sino con un gesto de impaciencia y molestia al haber sido interrumpido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Comentarios, quejas y demás (no ofensivas onegai) jajaja a 

Espero que les este gustando, un beso y nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Qui est ceci, je ne comprends pas (Que es esto, no entiendo)

Capitulo 4

–¡Ranma detenla! –exclamó Shampoo al ver que Akane salía corriendo del lugar, Ranma no hizo nada se limito a verla escapar de ahí. –¡Ranma!

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Porque no la detuviste! –reclamó Shampoo desesperada.

–Porque estoy hablando contigo, no con ella.

–¡Le va a decir a Kuno! –dijo impaciente.

–¿Te importa tanto? –preguntó Ranma celoso, mirando con odio a Shampoo.

–No es por mí, es por mi tío, él está enfermo nosotras no tenemos dinero, si te das cuenta la empresa está en quiebra, seguro que cuando tú la tomaste la salvaste de la ruina –se apresuró a decir Shampoo al recordar la historia que Nabiki les contó esa mañana a Kuno y a ella sobre todo lo que había pasado, Ranma la miró algo más tranquilo sabiendo que todo eso era cierto y Shampoo sonrió a sus adentros al ver que su mentira estaba siendo creída –Si Kuno se entera… es un hombre sumamente celoso y orgulloso, a mí me repudiaría y nos quitaría todo su apoyo económico, eso terminaría de matar a mi tío.

–Eso a mí no me importa.

–¡Por favor Ranma no seas tan cruel! Acaso crees que prefiero a Kuno.

–Por algo te casaste con él –dijo Ranma enojado.

–¡Claro que no! Estábamos en la ruina mi tío últimamente hizo malos negocios, tu mejor que nadie lo debe de saber y más si llevas la contabilidad de la empresa, tenía que hacerlo no tenía de otra, si no nunca hubiera ayudado a mi tío.

–¿Por qué no compro él la empresa entonces? –preguntó Ranma interesado.

–Porque no queríamos deberle nada más, mis primas coincidieron en que si yo me sacrificaba era suficiente –dijo Shampoo sabiendo que Akane se encargaría de hacer que se creyera el cuento de que Shampoo se había sacrificado por su tío y su familia, era tan idiota y estaba tan enamorada de Kuno que por él daba la vida.

–¿Por qué no se caso ninguna de ellas con él? ¿Por qué tú y no tu prima Akane?

–¿A qué viene a Akane?

–Ella lo quiere, se nota demasiado –replicó Ranma.

–Porque él me quiso a mi no a ella, es cierto que a ella le gusta, pero él quiso casarse conmigo, por esa razón me case con él, para salvar la vida de mi tío ¡trata de entenderme Ranma! –dijo de nuevo arrojándose a los brazos de Ranma pero nuevamente fue rechazada.

–¡Basta ya, Shampoo!

–¡¿No me crees?!

–Tengo que ir a buscar a tu prima, decirle que se calle, por el bien de tu tío –dijo Ranma y salió de su oficina en busca de Akane, Shampoo sonrió se había creído el cuento y estaba confiada sabía que Akane no la iba a desmentir por el simple motivo de que la vida y bienestar de Kuno estaba en juego, Akane lo conocía mejor que ella habían sido prometidos por más de tres años y era obvio que la iba a ayudar, el próximo paso era que Ranma se volviera su amante y su vida sería mucho más cómoda.

–¡Akane! –llamó Ranma que la alcanzó en el estacionamiento. Ella intentó no detenerse pero Ranma la tomó del brazo, deteniendo su camino.

–¡Suélteme! –gritó Akane zarandeándose sin mucho éxito.

–Cálmese si no quiere que todos los choferes vengan a ver qué sucede con usted –dijo Ranma y Akane no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que él decía y calmarse.

–¿Qué quiere? –preguntó molesta.

–¿No cree que él que debería de estar molesto soy yo? En todo caso usted era la que se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta –dijo Ranma y Akane lo miró desafiante.

–Y que va a hacer ¿Me va a matar por eso? –preguntó logrando que Ranma se irritara, había escuchado esa parte seguramente, bien la iba a dejar con la duda de la verdad.

–Créame que ganas no me faltan –dijo provocando un estremecimiento en Akane que ella no le demostró.

–Déjeme me siento mal –dijo Akane queriendo ir a su auto.

–Antes de que vaya dígame una cosa ¿su padre está enfermo? –preguntó y Akane lo miró recelosa.

–Se lo dijimos el día que vino a comprar la empresa, señor Saotome –dijo cansada y Ranma la soltó sin decir nada más.

–Bien, nos vemos mañana –dijo Ranma y dejó que se fuera.

Shampoo corrió hacía Ranma cuando este entró a la oficina pero él la rechazó en el acto.

–Déjame Shampoo, será mejor que salgas, en esta oficina no faltan los chismoso y lo último que quiero son cuentos.

–Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya… lo único que no quiero que olvides es que te amo –dijo robándole un beso fugaz de los labios y saliendo apresuradamente de su oficina.

–¡Es un asesino! –exclamó Akane aterrada mientras conducía aprisa a su casa, agradecía que esa mañana Nabiki había llevado su auto, confiaba plenamente en ella pero no estaba segura de querer que se enterara de que le nuevo dueño de le empresa era un asesino. Cuando llegó encontró su casa agitada, Kasumi corría de un lado a otro al igual que el doctor Tofú.

–¡Hola Akane! –exclamó el doctor corriendo a la cocina.

–¡Neechan! –exclamó Kasumi al verla para darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

Akane miró la escena confusa, ambos esposos corrían por toda la casa, definitivamente algo había pasado, esperaba que fuera bueno, pues más malas noticias en su día ya no daban abasto.

–¿Qué paso? –preguntó Akane y Kasumi se detuvo enfrente de ella respirando agitadamente.

–¡Papá despertó! –exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazó que Akane tardó en responder por la sorpresa que le había dado escuchar esa noticia.

–Quiere verte Akane –dijo Tofú llegando a donde estaban ellas –pero antes, quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas que no puedes hacer, por su estado de salud, tú me comprendes ¿verdad?

Cuando Akane entró a la habitación de su padre notó que habían corrido las cortinas para que entrara la luz del día, estaba tendido en la cama como había estado un par de semanas atrás, tenía los ojos cerrados y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de dicha y tranquilidad.

–¿Papá? –dudó Akane al verlo tan quieto, Soun abrió lentamente los ojos hasta encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su hija menor.

–¡Akane! –exclamó con la voz ronco mientras trataba de abrazarla pero Akane se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando alegremente al saber que ya se encontraba bien, sabía que su padre no podía recibir emociones fuertes así que se contuvo.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado con la empresa? –preguntó ansioso mientras miraba como Akane limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Bien papá, ya todo está bien –dijo Akane sonriendo forzadamente, pero Soun no se dio cuenta de eso.

–¿Kuno al final compró la empresa? –preguntó y Akane negó con la cabeza.

–Recuerda que estaba de viaje de bodas, no lo podíamos localizar, por esa razón nos vimos en la obligación y en el apuro de buscar otra persona.

–¿Sigues triste por lo de Kuno? –preguntó Soun muy preocupado y Akane negó con la cabeza, lo último que quería era causarle una pena a su padre.

–Sabes que no, estoy muy aliviada porque se haya roto el compromiso, de eso no te apures. Mejor te cuento todo lo que paso con la empresa.

–¿Es hombre o mujer? –preguntó y Akane entendió de inmediato.

–Hombre, es joven, inteligente…

–¿Es buena persona?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Akane queriendo evadir la respuesta, en esos momentos Ranma era todo menos una buena persona para ella.

–El hombre, ¿es buena persona? ¿Es de fiar? –insistió, Akane apretó fuertemente sus labios y asintió positivamente.

–Muy buena –dijo apretando sus dedos con rabia, sintiendo como sus manos sudaban por tantas emociones encontradas.

–Quiero conocerlo.

–No puedes levantarte papá, a lo sumo podrás ir a la cocina o al comedor –dijo Akane con la mirada baja.

–Entonces dile que mañana lo espero a comer

Akane lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y negó con la cabeza.

–No creo que se pueda papá, es un hombre muy ocupado y…

–Te puedo apostar que tiene interés en conocerme, soy el antiguo dueño, definitivamente tengo que conocerlo, si no viene iré yo –replicó Soun regresando a su terquedad de siempre, Akane sonrió al ver que ya se encontraba en buen estado.

Sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien… mañana le diré que venga a comer.

–También a Shampoo y a su esposo, quiero verla y saber cómo se encuentra –dijo Soun y Akane le falto poco para atragantarse.

Ranma estaba más frustrado que nunca, no sabía qué hacer, tenía unas ganas intensas de matar a Kuno y escapar con Shampoo, esa mujer lograba trastornarlo, segar sus sentidos, no soportaba la idea de que esa misma noche Kuno la hiciera suya cuando solo tenía que pertenecerle a él.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó Ranma golpeando la mesa en seco, no sabía que iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo pronto, en la noche sería el desfile y tenía que saber que iba a hacer.

Akane llegó apresuradamente a la empresa y paso recto del saludo de algunos empleados que se extrañaron al verla regresar, presionó el botón del elevador y faltaba mucho para que llegara a la planta baja, no tuvo más remedio que tomar las escaleras quitándose los tacones para poder ir más rápido.

Ranma se encontraba esperando el ascensor para ir a la planta baja, maldecía que el edificio fuera tan grande cuando él tenía prisa por irse.

–Hola Ranma –dijo Ukyo de forma coqueta acercándose a él para esperar también el ascensor.

–Hola Ukyo ¿cómo estás? –saludó Ranma con la misma cordialidad.

–¡Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar! –se decía a si misma Akane para darse ánimos, pensaba que estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, llevaba más de treinta pisos y sentía que s corazón se iba a salir del pecho, más de mil escaleras en menos de dos minutos, eso era todo un reto para ella y los tacones que llevaba puestos.

–¿Te gustaron las prendas? –preguntó Ukyo ilusionada y Ranma asintió positivamente.

–La última en especial, antes que la modelo se desmayara ¿está embarazada acaso? –preguntó Ranma con curiosidad camuflada, esa duda lo quemaba desde la tarde, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntarle eso a Shampoo y mucho menos bajar hasta la enfermería a preguntar ahí.

–¡No que va! Si se acaba de casar, se dé muy buenas fuentes que no sostenían ese tipo de relación antes. A que no adivinas, la última prenda que Shampoo modelo fue un diseño de Akane.

–¿Akane es diseñadora? –preguntó Ranma incrédulo y algo sorprendido, no se podía imaginar a Akane diseñando algo.

–Claro que si, tenemos la misma edad, nos conocimos en la universidad y cuando nos graduamos ella me ayudo a conseguir trabajo aquí.

–Pero supongo que cuando tuvo poder dejo de ser diseñadora –dijo Ranma y Ukyo negó con la cabeza.

–Su pasión es diseñar, si algún día la puedes ver diseñar te darás cuenta que como ella ninguna. Todas sus hermanas estudiaron lo mismo, pero Kasumi la mayor se caso muy joven y Nabiki no le interesaba, fue su segunda carrera en cambio la pobre de Akane, ella sí que le gusta, pero su padre la ocupa en otras cosas, dice que el diseño no es para ella, que tiene que ver más arriba y tener el poder y el mando de todo lo suyo.

–Que hombre más obstinado –dijo Ranma y Ukyo asintió.

Unas pequeñas campanitas anunciaron que el ascensor había llegado, cuando las puertas se abrieron Ranma le indicó caballerosamente que entrara primero al ascensor y Ukyo lo hizo encantada para después el hacerlo.

–¡¡Ranma!! –gritó Akane desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando escuchó que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban pero después se abrían con brusquedad.

–¿Tendo? –preguntó Ranma saliendo del ascensor y encontrándose con Akane tirada en el suelo a punto de tener un infarto, Ukyo no pudo salir, por más interés que tuviera en su amiga tenía que ir a ordenar todo para el desfile de esa noche, tenía que dar indicaciones a Shampoo y a las otras modelos así que no le quedo más remedio que irse por ordenes de Ranma.

–Saotome –dijo Akane muy agitada, respirando bruscamente, trataba de llenar sus pulmones con grandes bocanadas de aire pero parecía imposible.

–¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Ranma algo preocupado poniéndola de pie mientras la sentía temblar en sus brazos y el sudor caía por su frente.

–No puede… no puedo dañar así la vida de Kuno –dijo al fin, Ranma tuvo que contenerse para no arrojarla por las escaleras ¿cómo le podía pedir eso? Si lo único que quería era terminar con la vida de ese imbécil.

–Le dije que no metiera en mi vida –dijo Ranma algo molesto mientras ella se soltaba de él, para tratar de sostenerse sobre sus piernas que temblaban por el ejercicio tan forzado que había hecho, Ranma se apresuró a alcanzarle un poco de agua que había en un jarrón de la oficina, Akane lo tomó para refrescar un poco su garganta y respiró un poco mejor.

–Créame que no lo hago por usted, sino por mi familia…

–Paré ya ese maldito cuento –cortó Ranma subiendo un poco el tono de su voz –sé muy bien que lo quiere, así que no se esconda más detrás de esa cara de mártir, usted hace eso porque no quiere que ese hombre se dé cuenta de lo que tiene por esposa.

–¡Claro que no! Me interesa porque es el esposo de mi prima, tanto como me interesa el bien estar de ella.

–Y que paso con "no me importa esa maldita zorra" –recordó Ranma intentando remedar su voz sin nada de éxito, Akane desvió la mirada y después lo encaró de nuevo.

–Fue un arranque de locura, desesperación por lo que usted iba a hacer –dijo Akane y Ranma rió irónicamente acercándose a ella.

–Claro, y yo soy el rey de Roma –se alejó y apretó de nuevo el botón del ascensor.

–¡¿Adónde va?! –preguntó Akane alarmada.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado haciendo su gesto varonil seductor, logrando que Akane sintiera un nudo en su estomago ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó de inmediato.

–Está por empezar el desfile y aún tengo que llegar al auditorio nacional –dijo Ranma y Akane sintió que el cielo caía a sus pies.

–¡Esta loco! ¿Qué va a hacer haya? ¿Qué ganara? –preguntó alarmada.

–Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, solo voy a reclamar lo que es mío.

–¡¡No!! ¡Ya está casada que caso tiene!

–¿Acaso usted nunca ha visto a una viuda? –preguntó de forma cruel mientras se divertía torturando a Akane que le miró con espanto.

–¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!

–Nada que le interese –dijo Ranma despectivo, mirando con impaciencia el ascensor que tardaba en llegar. –¡Vaya mierda, mañana diré que lo cambien y que instalen dos ascensores más! Sin nada más que decir, espero verla en el desfile señorita Tendo –dijo Ranma bajando rápidamente por las escaleras mientras Akane bajaba detrás de él con el poco aliento que tenía.

–¡Saotome deténgase! –gritó Akane cuando llegaron al estacionamiento ya vacío, Ranma la ignoraba mientras caminaba lo más rápido a su auto y Akane corría detrás de él, no sabía porque pero quería provocarla, quería ver que era capaz de hacer por ese hombre, al verla tan desesperada sentía rabia de que Akane lo amara de tal forma de humillarse para perseguirlo por toda la empresa.

–¡En el nombre de Kami deténgase!

Ranma subió a su auto y Akane hizo lo mismo con el suyo, no iba a permitir que llegará al desfile y le hiciera daño al hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Cuando entraron a la pista Ranma llevaba la ventaja por el simple hecho de que se auto era un Audi TT y el de Akane era un simple Citroën que era rápido pero jamás se podía comparar con la velocidad de un Audi. Akane pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo tratando de alcanzarlo aunque sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, pero en un cambio de suerte que tuvo Ranma se vio retrasado por un camión que se salto el alto, cuando aceleró de nuevo perdió mucha potencia y por esa razón Akane pudo alcanzarlo mientras golpeaba la carrocería trasera del auto, Ranma lo ignoró y se enojó muchísimo al ver que ella era capaz de no solo dañar su auto sino el de él también para salvar a ese tal Kuno. Ranma aceleró olvidando el pequeño golpe que seguro tenía su auto y continuo pero nuevamente Akane lo golpeó con más fuerza quedando los dos pegados, Ranma no tuvo más remedio que parar y bajar del auto acercándose hecho una fiera al de ella.

–¡Salga del auto! –ordenó Ranma pero Akane negó con la cabeza, abrió la puerta antes de que Akane pudiera poner el cerrojo y desato el cinturón de seguridad para sacarla con violencia del auto mientras Akane chilló como un niña para después encararlo con valentía.

–¡Esta usted loca o que! –espetó Ranma incrédulo, Akane le miró fijamente a los ojos, podía notar que él tenía tanta adrenalina como ella ya que respiraba algo más agitado de lo normal.

–¡No permitiré que le haga nada a Kuno!

–¡Cállese si no quiere que ahora si lo mate y después a usted!

–¡No permitiré que le haga daño a él!

Ranma tuvo que girarse para contener su enojo, nunca antes le había hecho daño físico a una mujer y sabía que jamás podría hacerlo por muy enojado que estuviera, pero no estaba molesto por su auto, tenía mucho dinero para arreglarlo con facilidad, lo que le molestaba era la forma en que Akane defendía su amor ¿Por qué Shampoo no había hecho lo mismo con el suyo?

–¿Qué va a hacer para impedirlo? –preguntó Ranma acercándose a ella, violando todas las reglas de espacio personal, Akane sintió su respiración caliente y su aroma varonil, tembló ante tal acto y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

–Yo… yo

Ranma no le dio tiempo de contestar le hizo señas a un taxi que se detuvo inmediatamente con la ilusión de tener un pasaje para esa noche.

–¡Espere! –exclamó Akane pero ya era muy tarde, Ranma subió al auto y le indicó a donde tenía que ir y rápidamente aceleró ignorando los gritos y las quejas de Akane.

–¡No dejare que logres tu objetivo Saotome! –exclamó Akane subiendo a su auto pero esta ya no arrancaba, no tuvo más remedio que subir al de Ranma que no estaba muy bien, pero por lo menos andaba.

Todas las cámaras y las luces estaban dirigidas a la Passarella, Shampoo estaba más radiante que nunca, sus curvas se alineaban y complementaban perfectamente con los diseños de Ukyo y Akane, la primera presentaba con orgullo y dedicación su colección diciendo que los diseños de Akane eran también suyos como tenía que hacerlo. Kasumi y su esposo también estaban ahí, su hijo se había quedado en compañía de una niñera que se encargaba de él cuando su madre no podía hacerlo y Nabiki estaba con Kyo su prometido con el cual llevaba saliendo cerca de dos años. Soun también estaba ahí, había insistido mucho por ir y Tofú había accedido con la condición de que fue en silla de ruedas y no expusiera sus emociones.

–¿Akane dónde estás? –preguntó Nabiki cuando por fin la llamada le entro al celular de su hermana.

–¡Ya casi llegó! –exclamó Akane acelerando para llegar antes que Ranma que sabía que iba a ser imposible.

–Menos mal, papá no deja de preguntar por ti.

–¡Papá! ¡¿Él está ahí?! –preguntó alarmada.

–Sí, insistió mucho, Tofú le dijo que podía hacerlo si no excedía de sus fuerzas y aparecía en una silla de ruedas.

–¡Tengo que impedirlo! –exclamó Akane terminando la llamada.

–¿Akane? –preguntó Nabiki desconcertada al escuchar lo último, pero miró rápidamente el salón y se dio cuenta de que Ranma tampoco estaba ahí.

Ranma ya estaba dentro y Akane lo vio bajar del taxi, daba gracias a Kami de que le había dado tiempo llegar. Bajó rápidamente del auto de Ranma y corrió hacía él, tenía que alcanzarlo a como diera lugar, ahora no solo la vida de Kuno estaba en juego sino también la de su padre y eso si no lo iba a permitir.

Ranma pudo ver a Shampoo desfilando las prendas de verano, se veía como una diosa y ese día la deseaba más que antes, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera casada con ese mentecato, pudo verlo disfrutando de la imagen de Shampoo y sintió celos, ella era de él, no de Kuno, Ranma era su dueño y se lo demostraría, ese día le propondría a Shampoo algo que tenía en mente, pero antes de que se pudiera acercar más Akane le tomó del brazo.

–¡Saotome!

–Señorita Tendo, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia con usted ¡deje de seguirme! –exclamó Ranma molesto mirando a Akane con cara de pocos amigos pero a Akane no le importo.

–¡¿Qué piensa hacer?! ¡Dígamelo! –gritó desesperada pero nadie que no fuera Ranma la escuchó gracias a la música que resonaba en el salón, se trataba de una pieza de Alice Deejay - Better Off Alone que pegaba con el evento.

–Lo voy a matar ¿satisfecha? –preguntó de forma seria, era mentira, Ranma no era capaz de matar a alguien, era cierto que muchos lo creían así pero pocos sabían la verdad y él no era ningún asesino.

–¡No se lo permitiré! ¡Primero tendrá que matarme a mí! –exclamó y Ranma quiso abofetearla por defender tanto la vida de Kuno.

–Será todo un placer entonces –restregó mirándola fieramente, cuando la iba a apartar de si Akane tuvo miedo y se le fue encima buscando sus labios con desesperación, fue la única forma que encontró para detenerlo y así fue porque Ranma al sentir sus labios paró en seco y respondió el beso de una forma hambrienta mientras algunas cámaras los captaban sorprendidos y entusiasmados con la fotografía que daría mucho de qué hablar.

Comentarios, quejas y demás (no ofensivas onegai) jajaja a 

Espero que les este gustando, un beso y nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Nouveaux sentiments ? (¿Nuevos sentimientos?)  
Capitulo 5

Akane se estremeció al recordar el beso, se encontraba en su casa, metida en su cama, todos dormían menos ella, había sido un éxito su plan, Ranma no había hecho nada y después del beso se había marchado del evento sin decir ni una palabra y sin mirar a Shampoo ni a ella.

Nunca antes la habían besado con esa fiereza, ni con esa violencia tierna.

Cerró los ojos y pasó sus dedos por sus delicados y finos labios.

---------Flash Back--------------------

Cuando Akane se le fue encima a Ranma él paró en seco, la tomó de la estrecha cintura y el ahondo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Akane que dio un respingo al sentirlo saboreando su boca, Ranma la apretó con fuerza y pudo sentir la agilidad de sus labios y la textura de su lengua contra la suya. Convirtiendo el beso desesperado en uno apasionado.

--------Fin del Flash Back -------------------

Akane se asustó de sus pensamientos, le había gustado el beso, y de gran manera que moría por probar sus labios de nuevo, pero no podía, no debía. Ranma estaba hecho una furia y era un asesino, no podía involucrarse con él.

Ranma estaba muy concentrado leyendo varios documentos que había recibido del evento de ayer, eran todos los considerables ingresos que recibieron, los chinos eran los mejores clientes pero él no los soportaba por el simple motivo de que Shampoo tenía sangre china, temía que los demás Tendo también pero se dio cuenta que no era así, el chino era padre de Shampoo, la madre había sido japonesa, extrañamente se sintió aliviado de que Akane no lo fuera y recordó el beso de la otra noche, sintió rabia al saber que solo lo había besado con intensiones de detenerlo cuando en realidad no iba a hacer nada malo, solo iba a incomodar a Shampoo, no pensaba dañar a Kuno en un lugar público y mucho menos de esa forma tan cobarde de atacar por la espalda, era cierto que él lo había hondado pero Akane había respondido con la misma pasión o más que él. Le inquietaba aquello porque jamás una mujer había despertado sus instintos de esa forma y no se refería al beso simplemente sino que su mirada marrón, aquella mirada fiera, decidida y tímida había logrado cautivarlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

–¡Ranma! –gritó Shampoo sacándolo de sus pensamientos abruptamente, Ranma miró a Shampoo con desconcierto al verla parada enfrente de su escritorio más molesta que nunca.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ranma intranquilo y serio por sus pensamientos, sabía que la secretaria no había prestado nada de atención a las visitas, por eso Shampoo estaba ahí, empezaba a ser molesto aquello, todos podían entrar a su oficina cuando se les placiera, eso de verdad no debía de estar pasando.

–¡Explícame esto ya! –exigió Shampoo arrojando una de las revistas populares más leídas en donde la portaba era de Akane y él besándose con la pasión de anoche.

Ranma tomó la revista y le hecho una ojeada sintiendo una sensación extraña en su interior como nunca había sentido, era como si tuviera nauseas de repente, pero no eran nauseas era algo que se abarrotaba en su estomago produciéndole un extraño nudo ¿nervios? ¿emoción? La verdad era que no lo sabía ni tampoco lo entendía, recordó los labios suaves y delicados de Akane, su estrecha cintura y su lengua enrollada con la de él bailando inquietamente en su boca.

–Pensé que eras más inteligente, está claro que es un beso –dijo Ranma usando su nato sarcasmo.

Shampoo sintió que iba a morir de rabia en esos momentos y rió con el mismo sarcasmo.

–¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Explícamelo ya!

–¡Tú eres la última persona que puede exigirme una explicación de mis actos! –exclamó Ranma subiendo el tono de su voz.

Shampoo lo miró de forma retadora y salió de su oficina, dejando la revista encima de la mesa mientras Ranma la miraba algo frustrado al recordar que ese beso no había sido para él sino para Kuno.

Akane llegó a la oficina, llevaba ahora ropas deportivas como siempre y el cabello atado en una coleta, su padre se entusiasmo con la noticia de que ella estaba saliendo con Ranma, eso era lo que decían algunas revistas y periódicos de la ciudad, se alegró al ver quien había comprado la empresa, le parecía un buen hombre y un preparado muchacho. Akane negó tener alguna relación con él, le dijo que había sido el momento, la emoción de que todo estuviera saliendo tan bien, su padre no tuvo más remedio que creerle pero le dijo que ahora estaba más emocionado que nunca para conocerlo.

Akane no lo había dicho nada aún, pensaba hacerlo esa mañana, un hombre tan ocupado como él seguramente no tendría espacio y le diría a su padre que no pudo por alguna razón, era el plan perfecto, pero no pudo llegar muy temprano porque Nabiki se resistió a salir más temprano de lo normal y como ahora el auto de Akane estaba abandonado en alguna parte de la ciudad no tenía más remedio que esperar a que el taller la llamaría y le dijera que ya lo tenían, intentó arrancar el auto de Ranma pero no pudo, murió en la noche cuando llego a su casa y la manguera del aceita se rompió probando una fuga interna en el auto, tendría que decirle a Ranma que fuera por él con una grúa o algo así.

–Soy Akane –dijo cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de Ranma, este le dijo que pasara y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña pero la ignoro de inmediato.

–Buenos días señorita Tendo –dijo con una ligera sonrisa irónica en su rostro saludándola con un ademán, Akane se sintió verdaderamente incomoda cuando lo vio ahí, llegaron de nuevo los escalofríos al recordar el beso y sus manso sobre su cintura, aquel contacto cálido que la hizo desfallecer.

–Yo… quería pedirle una disculpa por lo de anoche –dijo Akane y Ranma le miró seria.

–No fue nada, solo un insignificante beso, por mí ya está olvidado –eso fue un golpe para el orgullo de Akane que le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–No hablaba de eso –dijo algo sonrojada pero dolida por lo que acababa de decir, se imaginaba que después de besar a Shampoo ella no era nada para él. –Hablaba de su auto, está en mi casa, pero me temó que no funciona –Ranma sonrió, tenía la mirada gacha y sabía que pedir disculpas le molestaba a ella como a él, pero no la iba a interrumpir, quería verla enojar.

–¿Cuándo me lo pagara? –preguntó Ranma y Akane le miró de inmediato.

Era cierto, ella tenía que pagar, pero no tenía ni siquiera dinero para pagar el de ella.

–Yo… este… miré, no crea que no le quiero pagar, lo que pasa es que últimamente mi economía no marcha bien y…

–No es mi problema, hubiera pensado otra cosa para detenerme, como lo hizo al final –dijo y Akane se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

–Sí, entiendo. Si usted me espera un mes.

–Tres semanas –dijo Ranma cortante y Akane le miró sorprendida ante su indelicadeza. –no más que eso –agregó Ranma divertido al ver la expresión de Akane.

–Bien, en tres semanas tendrá su auto como nuevo –dijo Akane orgullosa, saliendo de la oficina de Ranma sin verle la cara si no sería capaz de abofetearlo con fuerza.

El celular de Akane empezó a sonar y lo contestó de inmediato.

–Hola Kasumi, no, el señor Saotome no puede ir, es un hombre muy ocupado tiene que hacer muchas cosas hoy…

Ranma le quitó el celular con agilidad y Akane lo miró con odio mientras trataba de recuperarlo como una niña pequeña.

–Buenos días ¿cómo está, señorita Tendo? Claro que sí, será todo un placer y honor para mí acompañarlos a cenar, claro que sí, a las nueve entonces, que tenga buen día –dijo Ranma y colgó después de que termino la llamada.

–¡¿Qué se ha creído?! –exclamó Akane en un grito mientras recibía su celular.

–Usted no me ha dicho nada de la invitación, no tengo nada que hacer, por eso se lo quise hacer saber a su hermana.

–Usted no puede venir esta noche –dijo Akane y Ranma sonrió acercándose a ella, aspirando su suave fragancia, Akane intentó separarse pero estaba contra una pared y él.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó jugando al gato y al ratón.

–Porque… Shampoo y Kuno también irán –vacilo Akane y el gesto divertido de Ranma desapareció pero no se separo de ella.

–No ponga esa cara, no está enfrente de un demonio. Sé que usted ha intentado por todos los medios que no me acerque a ese imbécil, pero no lo podrá hacer eternamente, algún día hablaremos y que mejor que este.

–¡No! –replicó Akane como una niña pequeña.

–Ni siquiera sé cómo se atrevió a besarme anoche, a humillarse a rebajarse –dijo Ranma poniendo sus dos manos contra la pared y encorvando su espalda para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el rostro de Akane.

–Por mi familia sería capaz de todo –dijo Akane ladeando el rostro para no tenerlo tan cerca, pero solo consiguió que Ranma violara más las reglas de espacio personas y aspirara la fragancia de su perfume que había echado en su cuello esa mañana.

Ranma moría por besarla ahí, pero no lo haría, quería probar su piel pero no ahora, se contendría, pero lo conseguiría después.

–Lo sé… es capaz de bajar al mismo infierno y besar al demonio para salvarlo a él. Pero como le dije no podrá hacerlo eternamente, porque el demonio puede cansarse.

Cuando hablaba del demonio se refería a él y Akane lo sabía.

–Lo haría mil veces, no me importa nada.

–Mida sus palabras señorita Tendo, vea que pueden ser utilizadas en su contra. Pero no se afane mucho señorita Tendo, que ayer yo no iba a hacer nada en contra de ese monigote, me considero bastante hombre para atacar a alguien por la espalda y desarmado así que no se hubiera rebajado a besarme, no era necesario –dijo y entró de nuevo a su oficina, Akane respiró aliviada pero extraño su calor corporal.

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

–¿Me mandaste a llamar Ranma? –preguntó Haposai entrando a la oficina de Ranma sin tocar para después sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Ranma.

–Sí, necesitaba que vieras estos documentos y me digas que es mejor romper relaciones con los chinos o no ya conoces mis razones del porque quiero terminar los lazos con esa gente –dijo Ranma y Haposai tomó los papeles y empezó a ojearlos.

–Maestro –dijo Ranma llamando la atención del anciano, tenía una duda que quería despejar cuanto antes y sabía que él único que podía sacársela sería el viejo.

–¿Dime? –preguntó aún con los ojos de llenos en los documentos.

–¿Desde hace cuando conoces a la familia Tendo? –preguntó Ranma y Haposai le miró con un resplandor en sus ojos.

–Desde el tiempo que llevo de conocer a la tuya, Tendo Soun también fue mi alumno como tu padre y conozco a las hermanas Tendo desde que son unas bebes, cuando empezaron a crecer se hicieron tan lindas, todas pero Nabiki está hecho un man…

–¡Pare! –exclamó sabiendo que el maestro era un pervertido y que seguramente había tenido malos pensamientos hasta con las paredes. –Lo que me interesa saber es… ¿Por qué a Akane le interesa tanto Kuno? –preguntó fingiendo desinterés y Haposai rió a carcajadas.

–Vaya Ranma, se ve que tu no pierdes el tiempo.

–No diga estupideces, solo tengo es duda –dijo Ranma algo apenado quitando la mirada y Haposai rió de nuevo.

–No te hagas el loco conmigo y mucho menos después de lo que dicen las revistas –dijo Haposai mostrándole un ejemplar en donde salían besando de otro ángulo.

–¿Me va a decir sí o no? –preguntó Ranma ya algo impaciente, Haposai rió y después intento ponerse serio pero aun tenía aquella sonrisa que le incomodaba a Ranma.

–Kuno y Akane estaban comprometidos –Ranma le miró con un poco de sorpresa, era obvio que Akane sentía algo muy intenso por Kuno.

–¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? –preguntó Haposai, Ranma le miró y habló.

–Sabía que Akane sentía algo muy fuerte por Kuno, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que estaban comprometidos, pensé que era el amor imposible de Akane.

Haposai negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Akane lo amaba, todo mundo lo sabía, yo pensaba que él también.

–¿Cuánto tiempo fueron prometidos?

–No recuerdo bien, pero creo que llevaban más de dos años.

–¿Dos años? ¿Por qué terminaron? –preguntó Ranma y Haposai se encogió de hombros.

–Por lo que escuché, Kuno quedó tan impresionado con Shampoo que le dijo que no podía seguir adelante con los planes de boda –dijo Haposai y Ranma lo escuchó hasta el final.

Llegó la cena, Akane se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros que le moldeaban su figura y una camisa algo pegada que resaltaba sus senos, sabía que algo le faltaba, no se sentía completa, había tomado el consejo de Nabiki, se arreglaría más para ver si podía reconquistar a Kuno, pero ese no era el objetivo de Akane, el de ella era demostrarle a Shampoo que no le afectaba en nada su matrimonio con Kuno aunque no fuera cierto.

En la sala estaban sentados todos, los dos únicos que faltaban eran Ranma que aun no había llegado y Tofú que estaba de guardia esa noche en el hospital y no iba a poder llegar.

Akane notó que Kuno la miraba de una forma extraña, estaba molesto e impaciente y no entendía muy bien el porqué y sabía que quería decirle algo, lo notaba en su mirada como cuando eran novios. También se había dado cuenta que Shampoo estaba exageradamente arreglada y con un escote que mostrada parte de sus senos.

"Maldita zorra, se viste así para Ranma" pensó Akane molesta sin saber muy bien porque su molestia se había más grande que antes, al pensar que los ojos de Ranma estarían perdidos en esa camisa escotada de color roja que insinuaba pensamientos obscenos y desagradables para ella.

–¿Le habrá pasado algo? –preguntó Soun impaciente mirando su reloj.

–No creo, es un hombre muy ocupado, pero te aseguro que vendrá –dijo Shampoo sonriendo con fingida ternura para después ver a Akane con desprecio, Akane sonrió a sus adentros, no soportaba la idea de que se hubiera besado con Ranma.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Sanosuke que era el pequeño hijo de Kasumi que tenía seis años se levanto corriendo para ir a la puerta, era idéntico al doctor pero tenía los ojos de su madre y Akane decía que tenía su sonrisa y era cierto. Sanosuke era muy importante para Akane y ella era su tía preferida aunque quisiera también mucho a Nabiki y para su mala suerte a Shampoo que fingía ternura al jugar con él, pero la verdad era que no soportaba a los niños.

Ranma apareció en la sala y Akane se dio cuenta que estaba más guapo que nunca, no llevaba el traje de sastre que estaba acostumbrado a llevar, no vestía formal pero si casual, con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de color verde oscura también.

–Siento llegar tarde, tuve un inconveniente pero lo resolví en el acto –dijo y se Akane se extraño al verlo llevar una botella de sake y unos lirios.

–¡Señor Saotome es un placer conocerlo! –exclamó Soun tratando de ponerse de pie y fue ayudado inmediatamente por Akane que estaba a su lado.

–El placer es todo mío, señor Tendo –dijo Ranma colocando la botella debajo de su brazo izquierdo para poder saludar a Soun con un apretón de su mano derecha. Soun lo miró detenidamente, ese chico le recordaba algo, pero no lo ubicaba aún.

–Esta botella de sake es para usted, se que ahora no puede tomar alcohol por el efecto de las medicinas pero cuando pueda hacerlo será todo un placer que lo deguste y me diga que le ha parecido –dijo Ranma ofreciéndole la botella que Soun tomó ansiosamente.

–¡Es la mejor de Japón! –exclamó mirando a Ranma algo incrédulo. –Es muy difícil conseguirla ahora que la casa ha cerrado sus producciones.

–Me complace que le haya gustado –dijo Ranma con una carismática sonrisa para después mirar a Akane.

–Señorita Tendo, que hermosa luce esta noche –dijo tomando su mano y dándole un leve beso en ella, Soun estaba encantado y Akane estaba completamente anonadada, nunca antes se hubiera imagino que aquel hombre mal educado y grosera fuera todo un caballero. –Estas flores son para usted, espero que le gusten –dijo Ranma ofreciéndole las flores, Nabiki lo miró con incredulidad al igual que Akane y Shampoo y Kuno no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño mientras Kasumi y Soun sonreían abiertamente.

–¿Por qué no son rosas rojas? En las películas siempre son rosas –dijo Sanosuke mirando con inocencia a la pareja en donde Akane estaba estática e incrédula.

–Pensé en eso… pero me pareció que los lirios eran mejores, además las rosas rojas para mí son muy vacías y frívolas, no me gustan en nada –dijo Ranma mirando fugazmente a Shampoo que echaba humo por las orejas, las rosas rojas eran sus favoritas y Ranma lo sabía, lo que lo dolía era que él nunca le había mandado rosas ni ninguna otra flor a ella.

–Gracias –dijo Akane tímidamente tomando las flores mientras sentía que sus manos flaqueaban, Ranma al estar libre se giró y se presento con Kasumi y el pequeño Sanosuke.

–Mi nombre es Tatewaki Kuno –dijo Kuno poniéndose de pie, mientras se acercaba a él le tenía la mano, Ranma le miró con ironía y como si lo estuviera midiendo para después estrechar su mano.

–Es un placer conocerlo, señor Tatewaki –dijo Ranma mirando a Akane que tembló al ver que estrechaban sus manos.

–Ella es mi esposa –dijo Kuno extendiendo la mano hacía Shampoo que se apresuro a tomarla y saludar a Ranma con un beso en la mejilla.

–Ya nos habíamos conocido –dijo Shampoo mirando a Ranma de una forma provocativa y Akane tembló de ira al ver aquello.

Cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa Soun le dijo a Ranma que se sentara a su mano derecha mientras Akane estaba sentada a su mano izquierda con Ranma enfrente, estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no quería comer por miedo de derramar algo o que algo se escondiera entre sus dientes, Nabiki estaba al lado de Akane, justamente enfrente de Shampoo, quien estaba al lado de Ranma y eso desagradaba a Akane de una forma que no entendía, y al lado de Shampoo, se encontraba Kuno, quien hablaba con Kasumi, pues estaba el lado izquierdo junto con su pequeño hijo.

Estaban sentado de esta forma:

Lado Derecho Lado Izquierdo:

Soun Akane

Ranma Nabiki

Shampoo Sanosuke

Kuno

Kasumi

Ranma no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Akane y ella no se la quitaba a Shampoo que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, lo mejor que le había pasado era que la sentaran al lado de Ranma y Ranma lo maldecía, Shampoo no perdía oportunidad en rozar sus piernas y las manos.

–¿Usted es japonés? –preguntó Soun y Ranma asintió. –Por su apellido es más que obvio, pero hay algo en usted que no se me hace común…

–Mi madre era francesa.

Todos se sorprendieron menos Shampoo, Akane lo miró con interés, eso explicaba su extraña y diferente mirada, cuando había visto a su padre pudo notar que sus ojos eran muy diferentes a los de él.

—¿Era? –preguntó Sanosuke y Kasumi le llamó la atención pero Ranma le dijo que no lo hiciera que el niño podía preguntar todo lo que quisiera.

–Ella es, perdón. No está muerta pero desde hace mucho tiempo no tengo contacto con ella.

–¿No la quiere?

–¡Sanosuke! –exclamó Akane mirando a su sobrino con severidad mientras Ranma negaba de nuevo y decía que lo dejaran.

–Es la mujer más importante en mi vida, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupado al igual que ella.

–¿Vive aquí? –preguntó el pequeño interesado mientras todos lo miraban incómodos pero Akane sonrió tímidamente al ver que Ranma le dedicaba mucha atención al pequeño.

–Algunas veces viene, pero ella viaja mucho, dice que vive en el mundo, pues no tiene casa fija.

–¿Y tu papá?

–El vive aquí. De hecho –dijo mirando a Soun ahora –quería preguntarle si mi padre podría ayudarme en mi trabajo.

Soun se conmovió y Akane y Nabiki se miraron algo extrañadas al ver que Ranma pedía autorización a hacer algo cuando estaba acostumbrado a arrasar con todo.

–¡Por supuesto que sí, hijo!

La cena transcurrió hablando de diversos temas de la economía, Ranma prestaba mucha atención a las observaciones de Akane y de Nabiki, notaba que ellas querían expandirse pero que su padre se resistía a la idea, cuando llegó el postre Sanosuke pidió el pedazo más grande de pastel para él y Ranma puesto que le había caído muy bien, después dijo que el de su tía Akane también tenía que ser muy grande porque ella era capaz de comerse uno entero, todos rieron menos Shampoo y Kuno que estaban bastante serio en la cena y Ranma se divirtió imaginándose a Akane como una golosa, ella se sonrojó al compartir la idea.

–¿Usted tiene novia? –preguntó Soun mirando a Ranma que comió una porción de su pastel y Akane habló.

–Creo que deberías dejar que termine su postre y hablar de temas que no tengan que ver con la intimidad del señor Saotome…

–No tengo, pero si hay una persona que me interesa –dijo Ranma cortando a Akane y mirando a Soun que lo miró ilusionado, Shampoo estaba atenta a Ranma y a pesar de estar a su lado y de la búsqueda de tener contacto con sus manos y cuerpo se había dado cuenta que Ranma la rechazaba.

–Y esa chica se llama Aka...

–¡Para ya papá! –exclamó Akane alarmada sabiendo que su padre era experto en el campo de la indiscreción y Ranma sonrió de forma traviesa, mirándola de forma retadora.

–¿Su hija Akane? –preguntó Ranma continuando con la idea que Soun había empezado, Akane se puso de mil colores, también Ranma no se perdió detalle de la forma en que Kuno lo miró a él y a ella.

–Señor Saotome esto no es necesario mi padre…

–Akane, deja ya de fingir –dijo Ranma y todos miraron a Akane de diversas formas, su padre, Kasumi y Sanosuke le miraron llenos de ilusión. Nabiki le miró de forma incrédula al igual que Kuno y Shampoo la mató con la mirada, la miró llena de odio y rencor. –Pensé que con la fotografía le dirías a tu familia.

–¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Soun eufórico dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ranma.

–¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! –preguntó Akane cuando ya estaban despidiéndose, su familia ya no los miraba, todos estaban en sus cosas y Ranma había dicho que ya se tenía que marchar, tenía que pasar a la oficina. Ranma rió algo divertido al verla sonrojar de esa forma.

–No tiene nada de malo, solo he gastado una broma, al final le he dicho a su padre que no era cierto ¿no le basto con eso?

–¡No ha sido nada gracioso!

–Por lo menos para su padre sí. Nabiki no se la ha creído y Kuno se puso celoso ¿no le ayuda eso? –preguntó Ranma ya serio, Akane le miró sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Kuno.

–¿Cómo dice? –preguntó Akane interesada y Ranma sintió rabia al verla ilusionarse con la idea de que Kuno se encelara.

–Ahora si le interese mi broma verdad –dijo molesto girándose y Akane lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se girara hacía ella.

–¡Dejé de jugar y repítame lo que dijo!

–¡Que su ex prometido se puso celoso! –escupió Ranma molesto mientras Akane abría los ojos como plato y le miraba d

de forma incrédula.

–¿Cómo lo supo?

–Me entere, Kuno es un hombre muy conocido, antes de saber que estaba casado con mi amante ya lo conocía.

–Cállese por favor, no diga eso.

–¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada falso, su prima fue mi amante, la ame muchas veces, la hice mía varias noches, no estoy mintiendo.

–Pero no tiene que repetirlo.

–¿Ranma? –dijo una voz que venía cerca de su auto, estaba algo oscuro y ambos la reconocieron de inmediato.

–¡Shampoo! –exclamó Akane incrédula. –¿Qué haces tú aquí? –la encaró poniéndose delante de Ranma mientras miraba retadoramente a su prima.

–Ranma quiero hablar contigo –dijo de forma decidida mientras ignoraba a Akane.

Ranma la miró serio y después pudo ver a Akane, lo llenaba de ira que solo quisiera defender al estúpido de Kuno.

–¿Dónde está Kuno?

–No te alarmes, tu amado Kuno está dentro hablando por teléfono de sus negocios, ahora vete que quiero hablar con él.

–¡No lo harás! –exclamó Akane y sintió la mano de Ranma en su brazo.

–No se preocupe Tendo, su prima quiere hablar conmigo no con usted –dijo y Akane le miró horrorizada.

–¡Pero qué le pasa! ¡Kuno está…

–Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que esté haciendo ese hombre –le cortó Ranma. –Yo voy a hablar con Shampoo, déjenos solos.

–¡No lo haré!

–Si no te largas…

–Vámonos Shampoo –dijo Ranma interrumpiendo a las dos ambas se callaron y lo miraron con suspicacia. –Si tu prima no nos deja hablar aquí sube al auto.

Sabía que Shampoo no se iba a atrever y que Akane no lo iba a aceptar pero era una forma para que Akane se fuera y los dejara solos, no pensaba regresar con Shampoo pero quería dejar a Akane picada.

–¡De ninguna manera!

–¡Entonces váyase! –cortó Ranma impaciente –si no quiere que me lleve a Shampoo a otro lugar déjenos solos.

–Usted no se atrevería –dijo Akane nerviosa y Ranma sonrió de forma irónica acercándose a ella hasta hacer que retrocediera.

–Pruébeme –la retó Akane no tuvo más remedio que marcharse a regañadientes mientras miraba de reojo. Pudo ver como Shampoo se echaba encima de él en un abrazo y él lo correspondía, sintió una punzada en su corazón, él aún la amaba y no sabía porque eso le dolía.

Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane ya no los veía se separo de Shampoo inmediatamente.

–¿Qué pasa amor? Ya estamos solos…

–Shampoo, quiero dejar las cosas claras –dijo Ranma y Shampoo asintió.

–Sabes que te amo, que Kuno no es nada para mí, de eso puedes estar seguro.

–No planeó regresar contigo Shampoo.

–Pero no viviremos aquí, regresaremos a Nerima, vendré cada semana, así podremos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

Ranma rió sarcásticamente y acaricio su mejilla. –Pero que linda eres Shampoo, cuando te canses de la cama de tu marido vendrás rápidamente a meterte a la mía.

–¡No lo digas así! Sabes que tú eres el único que me vuelve loca.

–No me interesa eso Shampoo, solo quería decirte eso, entre tú y yo no habrá nada más –dijo y se fue rápidamente para no seguir escuchándola.

Esa noche ya estaba harto de tratar con las Tendo.

Espero que les guste!!!!! Un beso comentarios, quejas y demás (no ofensivas onegai) jajaja a 

Espero que les este gustando, un beso y nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Un nouveau changement dans la vie, est-elle vraiment Tendo Akane? (Un nuevo cambio en la vida, ella es de verdad Tendo Akane?)

Capitulo 6

–¡Usted es un gran estúpido sabía! –exclamó Akane al entrar a la oficina de Ranma el día siguiente, Ranma la miró sin decir nada, ya era bastante normal que lo insultara antes de saludarlo, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

–¡¡Acaso me está ignorando!!

–No –dijo Ranma mirándola por primera vez, llevaba su atuendo normal. –Solo que ya mis oídos se han acostumbrado a escuchar sus insultos para prestarle mucha atención.

–¡¿Dé qué hablaron ayer Shampoo y usted?! –preguntó y Ranma solo sonrió irónico.

–Eso es algo que a usted no debería de importarle.

–¡Usted es un patán que juega de caballero!

Ranma sonrió irónico y se puso de pie. –¿Eso es lo que cree de mí? –preguntó y Akane rió sarcásticamente.

–No solo eso, sino mil cosas peores.

–Vaya, porque tan arisca hoy, ayer por la noche ante su padre estaba bastante callada.

–¡Usted se aprovecho de que mi padre estaba ahí para hacerme sonrojar e incomodarme! –replicó Akane molesta y Ranma negó con la cabeza.

–Yo solo estaba bromeando, que usted se inhiba cuando el monigote de Tatewaki está presente es otra cosa –dijo Ranma molestó, y Akane también lo miró de la misma forma.

–¡No se meta en mi vida!

–Eso es lo que llevo diciéndole desde que la conocí, métase en la suya y dejé mi vida en paz –dijo Ranma acercándose a ella, Akane lo miró fieramente y retrocedió al verlo acercarse. No se dio cuenta hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la oficina de Ranma.

–Vaya, vaya, señorita Tendo, parece que le han cerrado el paso –dijo Ranma acorralándola. Akane vio que había poca distancia entre ellos, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer y no soportaba la cercanía de su rostro, recordó el beso que ya se habían dado y algo dentro de ella se encendió.

–¡No se atreva a…

–¡¿Propasarme con usted!? –rió Ranma acercándose más a ella, Akane le miró con el ceño fruncido y él se alejo de ella.

–¡Por favor señorita Tendo, créame que usted no tentaría ni a un ermitaño –dijo Ranma riendo de forma burlona y Akane bajo su cabeza, eso le había dolido, no tenía palabras para defenderse contra ese insulto, no se esperaba tanta brusquedad departe de Ranma, no dijo nada, solo buscó la salida, no iba a permitir que se burlara de esa forma de ella, Ranma solo la vio desaparecer y no hizo nada por detenerla, mejor así pensó.

Ranma no tenía ni la más mínima intención de pedirle disculpas a Akane, no sabía porque pero estaba verdaderamente molesto con ella, y no se debía a que lo insultara o que se metiera en su vida sino algo relacionado con Kuno, no soportaba la simple idea de ver como aún amaba tanto a ese estúpido después de lo que le hizo, cambiarla por otra.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió violentamente y por ella entró Shampoo.

–¡Tú! –exclamó señalándolo.

–¡¿Qué acaso aquí no hay secretaria?! –preguntó Ranma molesto levantándose de su escritorio.

–¡Deja tus bromas para después, no estoy de humor!

–Que bueno… porque yo tampoco –dijo Ranma yendo hacía ella para encararla.

Akane estaba muy dolida por lo que Ranma le había dicho, pero quería hablar con él, quería enfrentarlo de una vez, así que tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y fue a su oficina.

–La señorita Shampoo está adentro –dijo la secretaria muy interesada en pintarse las uñas de color rojo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? –preguntó Akane algo alterada.

–Cómo una hora –dijo ella y Akane fue hacía la puerta de Ranma que quedaba algo alejada de la secretaria, cuando se acercó pudo escuchar la conversación de ambos, se acercó a la puerta, esperaba que esa vez no la descubrieran, ya estaba preparada por si las dudas tenía que salir corriendo para no ser vista, cuando ese hombre se movía parecía un gato, nunca se daba cuenta de ello.

–¿Qué debó hacer para que me perdones? –preguntó Shampoo, estaba algo desesperada, se notaba por su tono de voz, Akane se pegó más a la puerta.

–¿Qué serías capaz de hacer? –preguntó Ranma interesado.

–¡Lo qué tú me digas, lo que tú quieras! –exclamó Shampoo.

–Vámonos, vente conmigo –dijo Ranma y Akane abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa, imaginó que Shampoo estaba igual que ella puesto que se quedó sin habla.

–¿Es mucho pedir? Ó ¿te duele separarte de tu amado esposo? –preguntó de forma sarcástica, riendo burlescamente.

–Sabes que te amo a ti, pero Kuno es muy conocido en el país, hasta es reconocido internacionalmente.

–Entonces no quieres renunciar a los placeres que eso te ofrece, a su dinero y posición.

–Claro que no, por eso te tengo a ti –dijo Shampoo y Ranma rió despectivamente.

–Yo no tengo el mismo dinero que él, ni la misma posición, tu sabes cuales son mis raíces y mi gente.

–Podemos vernos cuando yo venga de Nerima, como te dije la vez pasada.

–Shampoo, esas cosas no sirven conmigo.

–Bésame –pidió ella desesperada.

Akane se pegó más a la puerta, quería ver atreves de ella, para ver que iba a hacer Ranma, pero no fue necesario al escuchar los sonidos de un beso, sintió que algo la golpeaba en el estomago y pudo ver como sus ojos se nublaban, no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo de ahí.

Ranma la había tenido que besar, necesita saber que sentía por ella y se había dado cuenta que ya no había amor y mucho menos pasión, ya no sentía lo mismo que antes por ella. Shampoo se fue algo esperanzada, pero él sabía que entre él y ella las cosas no iban a volver a ser iguales y mucho menos ahora que se daba cuenta que ya no le interesaba como antes, al principio si había sido su idea irse con ella, pero ahora no, Shampoo no se atrevería a tanto por él, nunca se separaría de Kuno para irse con él. Ella no pelearía ni defendería su amor cómo lo hacía Akane Tendo por Kuno. A pesar de ser familia eran muy diferentes.

La puerta se abrió violentamente de nuevo y Ranma miró de inmediato con molestia la puerta, que pasaba con la maldita secretaria que nunca estaba atenta a los visitantes.

–¡Usted! –exclamó Akane mirándolo con rabia, Ranma sonrió de medio lado y se levantó para ir a donde estaba ella.

–¿Qué pasa ahora Tendo? –preguntó Ranma divertido, pero ese humor se fue cuando Akane le dio una bofetada sonora en la cara. Ranma colocó su mano en la zona afectada. Era la primera vez que una mujer se atrevía a pegarle de aquella forma, por más patán que hubiera sido con las otras ninguna se había atrevido a pegarle.

–¡A qué viene esto! –exclamó Ranma molesto mirando a Akane fieramente, pero ella no se inmutó, porque lo miró de la misma forma.

–¡Pensé que era más hombre!

–¡¿Qué dice?! –preguntó Ranma algo confuso, no sabiendo ni de lo que Akane estaba hablando pero lo sospecho. –Perdone por decirlo lo del ermitaño…

–¡¿Por qué beso a Shampoo?! ¡¿Por qué le dijo eso?! –se alteró Akane y Ranma la tomó rápidamente de las muñecas mientras trataba de que lo viera a la cara pero apenas de que la tomó Akane se revolvió con violencia.

–¿Otra vez escuchando detrás de las puertas Tendo? –preguntó Ranma riendo burlescamente.

–¡Cómo juega así con la honra de una hombre que no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que le ha pasado!

–¡Y usted cómo puede defenderlo tanto después de que la cambio por otra! –exclamó Ranma y Akane se detuvo pero le miró con rabia, ya sabía todo, toda su historia y seguramente se ría de ella a cada oportunidad que tenía.

–¡Maricón! –gritó Akane mirando de una forma retadora.

–¡Déjeme enseñarle que tan maricón soy! –dijo Ranma molesto mientras la jalaba con fuerza dándole la vuelta para tirarla al escritorio y se abalanzó contra ella dándole un beso totalmente inesperado y violento en los labios, Akane sintió la dura madera contra su espalda y el fuerte cuerpo de Ranma contra el suyo. Notaba de nuevo aquella lengua experta dentro de su boca que se movía recorriendo su espacio impaciente, como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a hacer. Una tos ajena invadió la habitación y ambos se separaron violentamente, cuando se giraron encontraron a Haposai y Shampoo sorprendidos mientras Nabiki los miraba para indicar que ella había sido la que había carraspeado para llamar su atención.

–Los inversionistas chinos están aquí, quieran saber la decisión que tomó señor Saotome –dijo Nabiki.

En la junta las miradas de Ranma y Akane no dejaban de cruzarse, Akane notaba el ambiente, estaba tenso y no solo por ellos si no por Shampoo que estaba peor que un demonio, mirando a Ranma con reproche y Akane con odio, Akane le costaba mucho prestar atención a la reunión, todos los que estaban ahí hablaban mandarín menos Ranma, pero Haposai sabía que se estaba haciendo porque si lo manejaba como los demás, pero conocía las razones del porque no lo hablaba así que le traducía inútilmente sabiendo que había entendido todo. Ranma accedió quedarse con ellos, la alegría de los inversionistas era tan grande que los invitaron a cenar, pero Akane se excuso al igual que Shampoo. Ranma, Nabiki, Ukyo, Haposai y Ryoga fueron a cenar con los inversionistas chinos.

Cuando Akane iba a subir al auto de Nabiki puesto que el suyo aún estaba en el taller y Nabiki aprovecharía para irse con Ukyo sintiendo que la tomaban fuertemente de su muñeca y la giraban con violencia mientras la miraban fieramente.

–¡Eres una zorra! –exclamó Shampoo dándole una sonora bofetada a Akane en el rostro, pero ella no se cortó y se giró arrugando el ceño para devolverle la bofeteada de la misma forma y Shampoo la miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

–¡Maldita perra! –exclamó Shampoo con voz ronca mientras Akane se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿Qué acaso tu no lo eres? –preguntó Akane mirándola con una ceja arqueada y Shampoo se le fue encima acorralándola contra el auto y su cuerpo. Akane la esquivo pero Shampoo era bastante ágil, cuando eran niñas Akane había querido aprender artes marciales. Soun las había instruido a ambas, pero Shampoo siempre fue mejor, su madre que era una gran artista marcial la había instruido desde los cuatro años antes de que muriera, por esa razón siempre había demostrado ser mejor que Akane cuando se trataba de peleas marciales.

–No te permito que te acerques a mi hombre –dijo Shampoo entre dientes y Akane rió de forma sarcástica.

–¿Tu hombre?

–¡Sí, mío!

–¡Estás casada con Kuno! –gritó Akane tratando de controlar sus emociones pero le estaba resultando bastante difícil cuando tenía a Shampoo encima de ella.

–¡Eso a mí no me importa! Ranma es mío y tú no me lo vas a quitar.

–Le diré a Kuno lo que le estás haciendo –amenazó Akane pero Shampoo rió divertida a carcajadas mientras miraba a Akane como si estuviera mirando a un payaso.

–No te rías, soy capaz de decírselo para que se dé cuenta de la clase de mujer que tiene por esposa.

–¡Hazlo! –la retó Shampoo mientras la miraba arriba abajo –provoca un enfrentamiento entre ellos, has que Ranma lo maté, porque eso sí, te tengo que advertir que Ranma es muy diestro con las armas y también con las artes marciales –dijo Shampoo sonriendo de forma confiada, Akane le miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y algo de angustia.

–¿Ranma sabe artes marciales? –preguntó Akane y Shampoo asintió con la cabeza.

–Es mejor que Kuno, no te estoy mintiendo, si no me crees dile todo a Kuno para que lo rete y así lo mate –dijo Shampoo y Akane le miró con espanto, como podía siquiera jugar con esas cosas.

Recordó la primera vez que trato de detener a Ranma, se le había escabullido muy rápido, casi ni le había dado tiempo de alcanzarlo, recordó las palabras de él al decirle a Shampoo que no era ningún asesino, no podía decirle a Kuno, no podía arriesgar la vida de él por descubrir a Shampoo.

–Espero que ya te haya quedado claro. Solo aléjate de mi hombre –dijo Shampoo girándose, pero esta vez fue Akane la que la tomó de la muñeca y la giro para verle el rostro.

–¡No te atrevas a irte con él! –exclamó Akane fuera de sí, Shampoo le miró con algo de sorpresa, después sonrió de medio lado. –¡No le hagas eso a Kuno!

–Kuno, Kuno, Kuno ¿solo te importa él cierto? Siempre ha sido así… la pobre Akane preocupándose por Kuno que la cambió por otra.

Esas fueron palabras fuertes para Akane, dieron en el centro de su orgullo, haciendo que sintiera un nudo en su estomago, queriendo vomitar lo poco que había comido ese día.

Shampoo sintió al saber que había ganado, se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla.

–No te preocupes, primita… tú tuviste la mala suerte de nacer fea y fea te vas a quedar –dijo y Akane golpeó su mano indicándole que la dejara de tocar, no quería tener el más mínimo contacto con ella, Shampoo rió y se fue dejándola sola.

Nabiki se descalzó llegando a la puerta del dojo. Ranma se había encargado de llevarla, la dejo en la puerta y esperó a que entrara para subirse de nuevo a su auto y dejar a Ukyo en su casa, ambas estaban más que happy por las tantas copas de champán que las habían hecho tomar los inversionistas chinos. Nabiki tropezó torpemente con las escaleras de madera y rió sola al saber mareada, no estaba ebria, pero si estaba algo tocada, la puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió débilmente y arqueó una de sus cejas al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

–No me regañes Akane, soy mayor que tú –dijo mirándola, sabiendo que Akane se disponía a llamarle la atención, Akane retrocedió y no dijo nada, no quería causarle un problema a su hermana.

Nabiki se tambaleó levemente pero llegó a su habitación y antes de entrar Akane la llamó, ella se giro y le miró con la cabeza gacha.

–¿Soy fea? –preguntó y Nabiki regresó a la realidad ante aquella pregunta, toda alegría se esfumo y le miró con pena.

–¿Qué dices?

–Solo responde: sí o no. Es simple –dijo Akane aún sin mirarla.

Nabiki sonrió conmovida y posó una de sus manos en el hombre de su hermana que se apresuro a mirarla.

–No lo eres –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Akane que le miró esperanzada, Nabiki sonrió de forma sincera y siguió hablando. –Solo que no te dedicas a ti, cambia un poco. Viste otro tipo de ropas, resalta tu linda figura y peina tu cabello de otra forma. No actúes como una abuela Akane, eres muy joven, disfruta y diviértete. No todos los hombres son iguales, no te digo que te vayas a buscar novio, eso es con tiempo, pero sal, baila a ti te gusta bailar –dijo Nabiki inspirada y Akane negó con la cabeza.

–Lo hago muy mal.

–Entra a clases entonces, pero no te importe lo que dice o piense la gente y mucho menos la repugnante de Shampoo que seguramente te metió esas ideas en la cabeza.

–No te preocupes –dijo Akane sonriendo débilmente –mañana cambiare, te lo prometo.

–No me lo prometas a mí –dijo Nabiki mirándola fijamente a los ojos –sino a ti misma.

Akane sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, eso era lo que necesitaba, se alegraba bastante de tener a Nabiki a su lado.

Akane salió más temprano de su casa, pero no fue a la empresa, sino más bien a "Fashion Street" uno de los lugares más grande de la ciudad de Tokyo en donde conseguiría la mejor ropa del lugar, le había pedido prestado el auto a Nabiki quien ese día no podría ir a trabajar puesto que tenía que ir con Haposai a las fabricas a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera funcionando bien.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa ajustada, cuando entró le dijo a la modista que ella misma iba a buscar sus prendas ya que en esos lugares eran normal que asesoraran a los clientes.

Akane no se arreglaba porque no quería no porque no supiera, tenía muy buen gusto y un toque único, así que rápidamente tomó las prendas que querían, iba a tener un cambio radical de imagen, la ropa sería más casual y fresca y usaría zapatos con algo de tazón.

Después de todos los conjuntos de ropa que escogió fue al lencería en donde compro varias prendas algo atrevidas pero que le sentaban muy bien y nuevos sostenes que se moldeaban a sus senos dejando ver que eran hermosos y que tenía un lindo tamaño.

Cuando salió de la tienda subió con ayuda de unos jóvenes de servicio todo lo que había comprado, ella sola no hubiera podido, estaba decidida a botar todo su guarda ropas para meter lo que acababa de comprar, tenía que hacerlo ya que todo lo que tenía le recordaba a Kuno, absolutamente todo le recordaba a él, así que al pasar cerca de una estética tuvo la tentación de hacerse un cambio de look, ese día lo haría y llegaría a la oficina esperando ver la reacción de todos.

–¿No ha llegado? –repitió Ranma al hablar con la secretaria de Akane que había llegado a su oficina por sus propias ordenes.

–No señor, la llamé en la mañana para ver si estaba bien de salud y me dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer, que llegaría ahora más tarde –dijo la chica algo nerviosa, estaba bajo la mirada severa de Ranma y eso podía congelar a cualquiera.

–Bien… cuando llegué dígale que me venga a ver, que se trata de los inversionistas chinos –dijo y la chica asintió para salir apresuradamente del lugar.

–Pobre chica, relaja un poco tu semblante –dijo Ryoga mientras miraba a Ranma.

–No tengo ganas de escuchar bromas, Ryoga –dijo Ranma cortante, Ryoga le miró ahora serio, había algo que lo molestaba que lo inquietaba.

–¿Qué sucede Ranma? –preguntó y él solo se limitó a mirarlo son contestar, no quería hablar, eso se notaba, siempre que usaba esa actitud era por esa razón, que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Así que Ryoga no insistió más y siguió con lo suyo antes de marcharse a su nueva oficina.

–¡¡Me encanta!! –dijo Akane mirando el espejo después de que el estilista había acabado con su trabajo. Estaba sinceramente agradecida con el estilista y con ella misma por ese cambio de apariencia que se había dado, ahora solo faltaba ir a su casa cambiarse las ropas maquillarse un poco e ir a la empresa.

Nabiki llegó a la casa, estaba algo cansada, había caminado esa mañana por toda la fabrica y después había estado en la oficina junto con Haposai revisando todos los ingresos y la papelería. Quería un descanso, su padre estaba en el comedor tomando su té verde y Sanosuke coloreaba sobre la mesa de la sala viendo la televisión.

–¿Qué tal hija? –saludó Soun después de que Kasumi le diera la bienvenida a su hermana del medio, ella saludó a todos y acarició la cabeza del pequeño que estaba muy concentrado en el televisor viendo sus caricaturas.

–¿Quieres comer? –preguntó Kasumi desde la cocina.

–No gracias, tengo que cambiarme para ir a la oficina.

–Entonces te vas con Akane que llegó y ahora esta cambiándose en su habitación –dijo Kasumi y Nabiki se entusiasmo, era la única que sabía que Akane había decidido darse un cambio, ella había aportado para la idea pero no sabía al final que había decidido su hermana menor.

–Dame un ramen, la esperare un poco –dijo Nabiki sabiendo que Akane se tomaría su tiempo.

Akane en su habitación estaba con la lencería puesta, estaba toda confundida, no sabía que usar. Ese día Kuno iba a estar en la empresa, ayer se lo había dicho y sabía que si Kuno estaba Shampoo también. Lo primero que quería era dejar callada a Shampoo y después impresionar a Kuno para demostrarle lo que había perdido.

Decidió por algo no tan radical seleccionando un pantalón de color marrón claro y una camisa café. El pantalón se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo perfectamente al igual que la camisa, tenía un escote que llamaba la atención, para cubrirlo un poco buscó accesorios, lo combinaría con accesorios dorados, no era su color favorito pero se vería muy bien con ese conjunto. Cuando termino de colocarse la gargantilla delicada y unos aretes largos que le hacían lucir su hermoso y delgado cuello se miró en el espejo y sonrió. No quería presumir pero se veía bastante bien, un toque serio y sensual se reflejaba con ese atuendo, definitivamente iba a llamar la atención por lo menos del portero pero iba a llamar la atención, el cabello estaba perfecto, puesto que acababa de salir de la estética, lo llevaba corto, nunca antes lo había tenido de ese tamaño pero le encantaba como se veía, se acercó al espejo, buscando las sombras de ojos que más le favorecieran y como era de esperar tomó las marrones y colores cafés para agregar dorado.

Cuando termino pudo ver sus ojos marrones más relucientes que nunca, ese color le favorecía enormemente ahora maquillada y completamente lista se veía como una mujer muy sensual y por primera vez se creyó así verdaderamente provocativa.

–Muy bien… ahora sí, todos verán a la nueva Akane Tendo.

Ranma había empezado la reunión sin las hermanas Tendo, ninguna de las dos estaba en la empresa, así que en la sala de juntas solo estaba él, Ryoga, Haposai y Ukyo mientras hablaban con los inversionistas coreanos. Les estaba explicando todo conforme a las reglas y los servicios que ellos daban como casa diseñadora y productora. "Le Passerelle" no era solo de moda, sino también de imagen y comerciales, los coreanos estaban muy atentos a todo lo que explicaba Ranma y los demás socios. La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y por ella entró Nabiki apresuradamente, excusándose con los inversionistas coreanos en inglés quienes la excusaron, tomó asiento apresuradamente y después entro Akane provocando un impacto en todos. Los inversionistas coreanos no la habían conocido antes, pero quedaron embobados con su belleza. Ukyo la miró con asombro, Ryoga estaba completamente ido, como si estuviera viendo a un ángel o por primera vez a una mujer y Ranma le miraba algo turbado. No podía creer que ella fuera Akane, estaba más linda que nunca. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía caderas anchas y piernas delgadas, estrecha cintura y pecho promedio. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y un cuello delgado y fino para después mostrar su delgado y delineado rostro con una hermosa nariz respingada y unos labios delicados y delineados.

Llegó el turno de Ukyo para explicar y Ranma no le quito la vista de encima a Akane en toda la reunión, ella se percato de ello, pero disfruto del momento, eso era un logro para ella como mujer, ahora ese estúpido se iba a arrepentir de haberle dicho que ni un ermitaño se fijaría en ella.

Comentarios, quejas y demás (no ofensivas onegai) jajaja a 

Espero que les este gustando, un beso y nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

_Un nouveau traitement, un nouveau défi (Un nuevo trato un nuevo reto)_

_Cap 7_

Ranma estaba más perturbado que nunca. Al recordar la imagen de Akane entrar a la sala de juntas le daba un escalofrío que nunca había sentido y que lo hacía sentir más que estúpido.

La puerta de su oficina como de costumbre se abrió violentamente. Ranma levantó la vista de inmediato con la esperanza de que fuera Akane pero el cabello purpura se dejó ver, demostrando que se trataba de Shampoo.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó mirándolo con espanto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma con cansancio mientras se frotaba levemente la sien.

—¡¿Viste a Akane?! —Ranma la miró con una ceja arqueada. —¡Contesta!

—Obviamente que si la vi.

—¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes? —preguntó Shampoo fieramente y Ranma se puso de pie encarándola.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? Crees que soy de esos hombres que se abalanzan contra la primera mujer que está a la vista.

—¡Señor Saotome! —exclamó Akane entrando a la oficina acompañada de Kuno quien le miró de una forma retadora, para después a mirar a su esposa con reproche, Ranma comprendió que Kuno había entrado ahí y que como siempre Akane había estado pendiente de todo lo que él hacía, eso le hacía hervir la sangre, lo ponía celoso y ya no lo podía negar. Akane era capaz de calentarle la sangre como pocas mujeres lo habían hecho.

—¿Dígame señorita Tendo? —dijo Ranma mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido mientras veía la forma en que Kuno miraba a Akane, como todos estaba completamente anonadado, como él, se estaba dando cuenta del hermoso cuerpo de Akane y como él, se estaba dando cuenta del bello rostro y únicos ojos que tenía Akane.

—Perdone que lo moleste, estábamos buscando a mi prima, le estaba diciendo a el señor Tatewaki que usted la había mandado a llamar para hablar unos términos de un contrato con los chinos.

—Efectivamente —contestó Ranma ante la mirada de suplica de Akane, eso lo hizo enojar más porque sabía que estaba protegiendo de cierta manera a Kuno que ignoraba todo, pero sonrió al saber que sacaría provecho de todo eso ya tenía una idea para cobrarse todos los ratos amargos que Akane le había hecho pasar. —Los chinos tienen un capricho especial con su esposa, señor Tatewaki.

—Sí, lo puedo ver —dijo Kuno serio ante Ranma.

—Pero no se preocupe, no tendrá que venir hasta en tres semanas, si yo puedo atrasare todo, para no tener que volverlos a interrumpir como lo hicimos antes —dijo Ranma y Shampoo le miró con enfado.

—No se preocupe señor Saotome, mi esposo entiende que mi trabajo es muy importante para la compañía de mi tío —se apresuró a decir Shampoo pero Akane intervino.

—No te preocupes tanto primita, nosotros tenemos más modelos, los chinos tienen que acostumbrarse a que no siempre se hará su santa voluntad.

—Quisiera hablar con usted señor Saotome —dijo Kuno mirando a Ranma con firmeza quien lo miró de la misma forma, Akane sintió un nudo en su estomago y miró a Ranma de inmediato que sonrió de medio lado, Akane pudo ver una mueca de amargura y crueldad en aquel hermoso rostro.

—Será todo un placer, señor Tatewaki —se apresuró a decir Ranma antes de que Akane dijera algo pero si lo dijo.

—Lo siento, Kuno, pero yo tengo que hablar primero con el señor Saotome…

—Eso será después, señorita Tendo. El señor Tatewaki es una persona muy ocupada, me imagino que hoy regresa a Nerima, así que no lo hagamos esperar —dijo Ranma sonriendo de forma burlona mientras miraba a Akane, como diciéndole "esta vez gano yo" no les quedó más remedio a ambas que salir de la oficina.

—¡Ya estarás feliz! —dijo Akane molesta en tono bajo para que no las escucharan.

—¿Qué dices? Yo no he hecho nada malo —replicó Shampoo molesta.

—Te parece poco venir a buscarlo, idiota.

—Cómo verá —empezó diciendo Kuno, mientras miraba a Ranma que estaba totalmente callado esperando a escuchar a Kuno. —Mi familia ahora es la familia Tendo, me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. El señor Soun es como mi padre y las hermanas Tendo como mis hermanas…

Mientras hablaba Ranma lo examinaba, examinaba todo. Su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos todo él buscando la razón del porqué Akane se había enamorado de él pero no lograba dar con eso, no entendía que había visto ella en él para amarlo con tanta intensidad como lo hacía. Era un hombre prepotente, altanero, creído y presuntuoso, no era feo, pero tampoco un galán. ¿Qué había en él para que lo amara de esa forma que el tanto envidiaba? Porque nadie nunca lo había amado de esa forma.

—Por esa razón quisiera comprarle la empresa —dijo Kuno mostrando una sonrisa carismática al final de su discurso que a Ranma solo le provocó nauseas. Kuno era un tipo vacío, frívolo e hipócrita.

Ranma sonrió de la misma forma que él, pero había victoria y rabia en aquella sonrisa, negó con la cabeza —Lo siento, pero mi empresa no está a la venta.

—Tenga en cuenta que no hemos hablado del precio. Sé que esto vale varios millones de yenes, así que póngale usted todos los ceros que quiera, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, puedo jactarme de que podría comprar todo Japón si así lo quisiera.

Ranma sonrió, cada vez odiaba más a ese hombre y ahora mucho más al presumir sus cosas de esa forma, no lo envidiaba, jamás lo haría de hecho que empezaba a darle lastima. Kuno sacó su chequera y extrajo una hoja que puso sobre el escritorio de Ranma esperando que pusiera un precio, Ranma tomó el cheque y sonrió abiertamente.

—Entonces, señor Tatewaki, compre todo Japón si quiere, pero mi empresa no la venderé ni por el precio de todo Asia —dijo Ranma rompiendo el papel en miles de pedacitos, Kuno lo miró con fastidio y enfado y después de una forma despectiva.

—¿Tiene tanto dinero que rechaza mi oferta?

—Creo que mi situación económica no es de su incumbencia —dijo Ranma de la misma forma.

—¿Acaso tiene mucho interés con esta empresa?

—Más del que usted se puede imaginar —contestó Ranma sonriendo y Kuno sintió un golpe en su estomago.

—Tiene que ver con Akane Tendo —cuestionó Kuno y Ranma lo miró con molestia, pero disimuló y sonrió de forma incomoda.

—Me parece que eso a usted no le debe de importar.

—Akane es mi familia, estoy casado con su prima y eso me convierte en la cabeza de familia de las Tendo —replicó Kuno energéticamente y Ranma sonrió con ironía, encontrando más razones para odiarlo y preguntarse en que se había fijado Akane.

—Me parece que está equivocado, el señor Soun es la cabeza de la familia Tendo y cómo usted dijo se caso con la prima no con Akane, por esa razón no tiene que meterse en su vida. No quiero ser descortés señor Tatewaki pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que espero verlo pronto y mucha suerte en todo lo que haga —dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie mientras Kuno lo seguía y extendía la mano para un saludo, cuando amabas manos se estrecharon Ranma pudo ver un destello de ira en los ojos cafés de Tatewaki, la verdad es que sentía muy bien el ver aquel resplandor sabiendo que ahora lo estaba odiando tanto como él lo hacía, así que sonrió y vio como Kuno salía inmediatamente de su oficina dejándolo completamente solo.

—Nos vamos Shampoo —dijo Kuno cuando llegó a la oficina de Akane quienes se encontraban hablando, Kuno no les prestó atención y Shampoo lo miró con recelo.

—¿Nos vamos a Nerima ya? —preguntó incomoda y Kuno negó con la cabeza haciendo que Shampoo sonriera hacía Akane, quien sabía que era una sonrisa de triunfo porque iba a tener tiempo para hacer de Ranma su amante. Tenía que detenerlo a toda costa, por la reacción de Kuno sabía que Ranma no le había dicho nada, sino hubiera respondido de forma violenta contra Ranma, pero también sabía que su prima no se iba a dar por vencida, ella no desistía hasta conseguir lo que quería y ahora lo que quería tenía nombre y apellido, Ranma Saotome.

—Estaba hablando con mi prima, te alcanzo ahora en el estacionamiento —dijo Shampoo y le dio un beso largo a Kuno en la boca, Akane no le quedó más remedio que desviar la mirada, se sorprendía porque verlos no le causaba dolor o incomodidad como antes, simplemente ya no le causaban ningún sentimiento. Cuando Kuno salió Shampoo sonrió y Akane la miró de forma retadora.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Akane con fastidio, sabía que Shampoo solo se quedaba ahí para molestarla.

—Solo te diré algunas cosas que creó que estas olvidando —dijo y Akane la miró de forma burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos —la primera es que me quedaré un tiempo más aquí, convenceré a Kuno de que no nos vayamos a Nerima, eso quiere decir, que Ranma y yo volveremos a ser amantes como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —le interrumpió Akane, mirándola con incredulidad, le costaba creer que hubieran personas como Shampoo.

—No —contestó sonriendo abiertamente —me gusta, esas situaciones me causan excitación, el saber que en cualquier momento puedo ser descubierta —Akane la miraba completamente atónita, sin habla —la segunda es que Ranma todavía me ama, no sabes con la pasión con la que me lo demostró —eso le causo un nudo en el vientre, no entendía porque, pero no estaba dispuesta a que Shampoo gozara de Ranma después de haberle quitado a Kuno, tenía que hacer algo para que no se saliera con la suya, empezaba a pensar que sería imposible —y la tercera es que… por más que cambies tu apariencia Ranma no se fijara en ti…

—Créeme que no lo he hecho por Ranma —rió Akane interrumpiendo a Shampoo quién la ignoró y siguió hablando como si nada.

—Así que no te sigas metiendo a donde no te llaman.

—¿Para qué me quitaste a Kuno? —preguntó Akane antes de que Shampoo saliera de la oficina, era un pregunta que siempre había atormentado su cabeza, Shampoo antes no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés por Kuno y un día como si nada llegó y se lo arrebató como un niño le quita un caramelo a otro.

Shampoo se acercó y sonrió mientras Akane se mantenía seria y distante —Porque no soportaba la idea de quedarme sola, tú tenías un novio rico, no era feo y bastante influyente, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerlo.

—¿Y Ranma?

—Él estaba en otras circunstancias, no me daría lo mismo que Kuno. Pero ahora es diferente y yo no quiero a Kuno, así que haré lo imposible por regresar con Ranma.

—No te lo voy a permitir —dijo Akane y Shampoo la miró algo desconcertada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te quedaste con Kuno ¿no? Ahora resígnate a Ranma.

Shampoo rió levemente y poso sus manos sobre su cintura —Sabes que no lo haré.

—¡Será mejor que lo hagas!

—¿Tú me vas a obligar? —preguntó Shampoo con un tono burlón.

—Si es necesario, lo hare.

Shampoo al escuchar aquello rió con muchísima fuerza, Akane enfureció, la hacía sentir menos pero le iba a demostrar que era completamente capaz de hacerlo, Shampoo no dijo nada, solo salió de la oficina como si le hubieran contado un chiste, la sangre de Akane empezó a hervir e inmediatamente se fue a la oficina de Ranma.

—¿Entonces la viste? —preguntó Moose mirando a Ryoga con interés, Ryoga le miró y pudo ver el dolor reflejado en su mirada, sabía que lo dolía mucho tener noticias de esa mujer, después de el amor tan intenso que había sentido por ella y que seguramente seguía sintiendo.

—Sí, se nota que no quiere a su esposo, aún está detrás del jefe.

—¿Y él aún la quiere? —preguntó Moose desviando la mirada.

—No lo sé. Ya sabes cómo es Ranma —hubo un destello de ilusión en la mirada azulina de Moose, pero desapareció rápidamente de la misma manera en que llegó.

—¿Estás seguro que Ranma ya no siente nada por ella?

—No lo sé, pero fue mujer de él, sabes que no te puedes meter con ella sabiendo todo lo que ambos vivieron…

—Lo sé —le cortó Moose.

—Entiende, Ranma no quiere que estés aún en la empresa, sabes que eres su carta blanca contra Tatewaki y Shampoo, aguanta un poco más —dijo Ryoga y Moose no tuvo otra salida que resignarse.

Akane entró a la oficina de Ranma después de tocar la puerta, los ojos de él se fueron inmediatamente a su rostro, admirando nuevamente su belleza. Akane estaba atormentada, sabía que Ranma había besado a Shampoo y también sabía que esa víbora era capaz de todo con tal de tener lo que quisiera. —Saotome, necesito hablar con usted —dijo Akane y Ranma le indicó que se sentara y así lo hizo.

—Soy todo oídos —dijo Ranma entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

Akane tragó fuerte y lo miró de forma seria y decidida.

—¿Qué habló usted con Kuno? —preguntó y Ranma sonrió débilmente.

—No le dije nada acerca de lo que usted sabe, si es lo que atormenta —dijo Ranma y Akane arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué piensa hacer? —preguntó y Ranma arqueó una de sus cejas negras.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—A Shampoo —contestó Akane algo impaciente, Ranma ya estaba cansado de la situación, odiaba ver a Akane de esa forma, preocupada siempre por el bien estar de Kuno, estaba empezando a pensar en algo y sabía que Akane se iba a ir directo a la trampa, si la situación estaba incomoda para él la voltearía hacía su favor.

—Se ve muy hermosa señorita Akane, debo decir que me he equivocado, usted es capaz de tentar a cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra —dijo Ranma mirando a Akane sin vergüenza, Akane ante aquella confección sintió que los colores llenaban su rostro y desvió la mirada, él la estaba desnudando con la mirada, podía sentir el calor y la pasión de aquella mirada posarse en su cuerpo.

—No estamos hablando de eso en este momento.

—Pues la verdad no me apetece hablar de los otros, déjelos ya vivir.

—¡Shampoo quiere ser su amante! —exclamó Akane perdiendo toda la calma. Ranma no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarla. —Kuno me dijo que ofreció comprarle la empresa ¿Por qué no acepto sus términos? —preguntó Akane y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ranma, ahora sí que estaba molesto y la que iba a sufrir las consecuencias iba a ser Akane, Kuno no sería esta vez el héroe de la película.

—Porque no me dio la gana, es mi empresa y yo hago lo que quiera con ella —contestó sin ninguna cortesía, Akane se dio cuenta que lo había hecho molestar, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tenía que mover cielo y tierra para que Shampoo y él no reanudaran sus relaciones pasadas.

—Si usted quiere… me puede dar un poco de tiempo para reunir una cantidad de dinero…

Ranma no dejo que Akane terminara la frase porque rompió con una enorme carcajada que Akane estaba segura que se había escuchado por todo el edificio.

—Le recuerdo que aún no me ha pagado el daño producido a mi auto —dijo Ranma burlesco y Akane se sonrojo, era cierto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si usted acepta que Kuno compre la empresa…

—No quiero ¿es tan difícil de entender? —preguntó Ranma empezando a irritarse, pero Akane explotó antes que él.

—¡¿Por qué prolongar esta situación tan incómoda?! Acepté lo que paso y váyase. Shampoo está casada…

—Pero ella quiere volver conmigo —dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de pie de la misma forma que Akane lo había hecho, quién agradecía que el escritorio estuviera entre ellos.

—¡Le daré lo que quiera si se va!

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó Ranma mirando a Akane con interés.

—Sí, ya le dije que si me da un poco de tiempo yo puedo juntar un poco de dinero…

—No me interesa el dinero —contestó Ranma caminando hacía ella para quedar enfrente.

—Perdí a una mujer, a una Tendo —dijo mirándola con algo parecido al deseo que hizo que se encendiera algo dentro de Akane que ni ella misma se lograba explicar, solo sabía que era algo que nunca antes había sentido con ningún otro hombre —y lo único que yo quiero es otra Tendo —dijo tomándola de la cintura pero ella rápidamente se soltó de él zarandeándose con fuerza, rompiendo todo contacto de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué me trata de decir estúpido?! —exclamó Akane dispuesta a darle una bofetada a Ranma pero el detuvo su mano en el aire mirándola con fiereza.

—Que sea mi amante.

Akane lo miró con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y el espanto que le daban aquellas palabras. —¿Q…ué? —vaciló y Ranma se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro pero Akane retrocedió de inmediato perdiendo un poco el equilibrio pero recuperándolo de inmediato.

—Mi amante, mi mujer, a la mujer que le hago el amor todas las noches como quiera llamarle, me da lo mismo como le diga —dijo Ranma y Akane no terminó de escuchar la frase cuando salió corriendo de la oficina. Se sentía la peor mujer ¿cómo podía proponerle eso? Era una bestia, una basura, un desgraciado. Mientras corría se resistió a llorar pero cuando llegó a la oficina empezó a llorar sonoramente, se había arreglado y puesto linda para nada, ese hombre no la sabía ni siquiera atractiva y ahora le proponía que fuera su amante ¿A que estaba jugando?

Ranma solo estaba serio, no sabía qué hacer, se sintió mal al ver la expresión de espanto de Akane, pero no tenía otra idea para llegar a ella. No sabía porque pero quería tenerla, quería tener un poco de su atención. Tal vez era un desquite en contra de Kuno para demostrarle que él también podía robarle a una mujer. Le parecía algo tonto, puesto que Kuno estaba casado y por lo que se notaba amaba a Shampoo, pero recordó su mirada despectiva y incomoda cuando le ofreció comprar la empresa. No era tonto y sabía que despertaba la envidia y los celos en algunos hombres y que seguramente Kuno sentía un espirito competitivo hacía él para demostrar quién era el mejor.

Su plan original no iba a ser el de pedirle a Akane que fuera su amante, solo la iba a fastidiar con Shampoo y lo más que le iba a pedir era el resto de sus acciones, pero eso no le importaba, lo que quería en realidad era a Akane.

Akane llegó a su casa mucho después de Nabiki, cuando ella abandono la oficina le inventó que tenía que terminar unos balances, por esa razón Nabiki se fue con Ukyo que le había hecho el favor de llevarla a su casa. Cuando Akane cruzó la puerta se encontró al pequeño Sanosuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarlo mientras él le enseñaba los nuevos dibujos abstractos que había hecho y algunos garabatos que se lograban entender, Akane rió y después saludo a todos, cuando pensaba retirarse Soun le dijo que tenía que cenar y para no desobedecerlo se sentó.

—¿No va a venir tu prima y Kuno? —preguntó Soun mirando a su hija mayor que se encontraba atendiendo a su hijo mientras le servía arroz y encurtido.

—No papá, Shampoo me llamó, me dijo que tenían otra cosa que hacer —dijo Kasumi mirando a sus hermanas que no hicieron nada ante la noticia.

Soun suspiró pero rápidamente sonrió mirando a su hija menor, estiró su mano sobre la mesa hasta tocar la mano de ella quién lo miró de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Ranma? —preguntó y Akane tragó fuerte, tomó aire y pudo pasar la porción de arroz y rameen que estaba pasando en ese momento por su garganta. —Me gusta mucho ese muchacho, pare serte franco pensé que no superarías lo de Kuno.

Nabiki miró con preocupación a su hermana menor, no sabía lo que había pasado con Ranma esa tarde pero sabía que la había hecho llorar y sabía que su padre estaba siendo muy imprudente.

—Algunas veces pienso que Shampoo no es la esposa que Kuno estaba buscando —dijo Soun y Nabiki no pudo decir nada, de la misma manera reaccionaron las otras dos hermanas, Akane lo miró con curiosidad e interés y Soun sonrió.

—Shampoo, al haber escogido la carrera de modelo, pensé que ningún hombre la tomaría enserio —rió Soun y Akane miró de inmediato a Nabiki que le devolvió la mirada cómplice, Kasumi estaba completamente concentrada en ayudar a su hijo que apenas y ponía atención a lo que su padre estaba diciendo. —Pero gracias a Kami llegó Kuno, les diré un secreto hijas mías… si alguna vez ellos se separan, no sé si mi corazón sería capaz de resistirlo y más aún, por la promesa hecha a su madre antes de morir —dijo y Akane sintió como si le hubieran dado un electroshock en la espalda que la hizo reaccionar de una vez.

—¡Ranma es un desgraciado! —exclamó Nabiki molesta pero Akane le indicó que bajara la voz para que nadie la escuchara, le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado ese día y el beso de Shampoo. —Y Shampoo es una maldita zorra que no se cansa de meterse en lo que no le importa —dijo Nabiki algo molesta, recordaba el viejo rencor que le tenía a su prima que no había hecho más que fastidiar la vida de su hermana.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que no lo permitiré.

—No, ni yo tampoco. No voy a permitir que esa zorra mate a mi padre de un infarto —replicó Nabiki más molesta que nunca, mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso lo sé. Mañana se irán, así que no nos preocuparemos en mucho tiempo, los problemas vendrán cuando Shampoo venga a trabajar —dijo Akane angustiada mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—¿Te gustan los nuevos diseños? —preguntó Ukyo mientras le mostraba a Akane sus nuevas creaciones, Ukyo tenía potencial pero olvidaba o no le daba importancia a los colores más vivos, siempre era lo mismo, Akane le dijo que le parecía bien porque era cierto, pero accedió a creer varios diseños para la nueva colección de invierno que se iba a lanzar con los chinos y los nuevos clientes que eran coreanos.

—Se los tendré que mostrar a el señor Saotome más tarde —dijo Ukyo y Akane la miró con el ceño fruncido, miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y recordó la agenda de Ranma cuando esa mañana le hecho una ojeada a ver qué era lo que le tocaba ese día y recordó que a esa hora no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora?

—Está con tu prima desde hace mucho —dijo Ukyo tranquilamente mientras tomaba sus diseños.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —preguntó Akane escandalizada pensando en mil cosas que podían estar haciendo, se levantó con violencia de la silla y Ukyo le miró con extrañeza.

—¿Te sucede algo malo? —preguntó desconcertada y Akane corrió a la puerta aún sin abrirla.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?!

—Mmm… no lo sé, una hora tal vez —contestó Ukyo algo dudosa, Akane abrió la puerta y antes de salir chocó con un corpulento cuerpo que no era el de su hermana.

—Akane, que tal —saludó Kuno dándole un beso en la mejilla a Akane que la dejó completamente paralizada, ahora si estaba en un problema, por culpa de Shampoo.

—¡¡Kuno!! —exclamó Akane más asustada que alegre y Kuno sonrió pensando lo contrario. —¿No se supone que deberías de estar yéndote a Nerima con Shampoo? —preguntó Akane y Kuno sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

—Pero hubo cambio de planes, me iré yo solo, Shampoo se queda —cuando Akane escuchó aquello sintió que el cielo caía a sus pies ¡qué era lo que ese estúpido le estaba diciendo! Le iba a dejar las señales e indicaciones al perro para que atacara a la pobre liebre, que es este caso Ranma no se podía comprar jamás con una inocente liebre.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —preguntó Akane en un grito, Ukyo le miró aún con más extrañeza, había algo que le preocupaba a Akane y se trataba de su prima y de Ranma, porque cuando ella le dijo que se encantaban juntos se comporto como una maniática.

—Bueno, Shampoo me dijo que tienen que hacer una campaña, durara tres días más, Saotome le ha dicho que se tiene que quedar, porque los chinos no quieren trabajar con nadie más —dijo Kuno y Akane lo miró con los ojos completamente distorsionados, los tenía más grandes que nunca, Kuno la miró con extrañeza al igual que Ukyo.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Akane y Kuno arrugó levemente el ceño, pero Ukyo se metió en la conversación.

—No es mentira, lo que pasa es que ayer hubo una pequeña reunión con un representante del señor Takú y dijo que necesitaba una pequeña campaña de una nueva fragancia, te íbamos a llamar pero Ranma dijo que estabas muy ocupada y Nabiki lo corroboró recordando que estabas organizando unos balances.

—Pero eso no puede ser, no es prudente que te vayas sin tu esposa —dijo Akane mirando a Kuno que sonrió divertido.

—Akane, querida mía, ya no estamos en el tiempo de antes, ahora no es nada raro que los esposos se separen —dijo Kuno y Akane sonrió forzadamente.

—Eso es cierto, pero me parece que ya los hemos molestado mucho —dijo Akane.

—Hablé con Shampoo sobre eso, pero me ha dicho que no le gusta faltar a su trabajo y tiene razón, esos chinos son unos tercos y ya me explicó que sin ella no firman contratos —dijo con algo de desagrado y Akane sintió que le ardía la sangre, era la excusa más simple y cómoda que había encontrado esa idiota para engañar al monigote de su esposo que le creía todo.

—Hablaré con Saotome —dijo Akane.

–No te preocupes.

—¿A qué hora te vas? —preguntó Akane y Kuno medito.

—A las cinco de la tarde

Akane sonrió, miró el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que tenía más de siete horas para hacer que Shampoo se fuera de ahí antes de que Kuno se fuera —Compra dos tiquetes, que Shampoo se regresa contigo.

—No es necesario —dijo Kuno posando una de sus manos en los hombros de Akane, —te he dicho que Shampoo me ha explicado, he entendido no te tomes tantas molestias.

—¡No digas más! —exclamó con efusividad forzada —No puedo hacerte esto a ti y mucho menos a mi prima, haré todo lo posible ¡no se hablé más del asunto! —exclamó y salió apresuradamente de su oficina mientras corría a la de Ranma.

Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de madera con vidrio no dudo ni dos segundos en entrar con violencia mientras la secretaria pasaba la hoja de la revista que había comprado. Shampoo dio un respingo y Ranma miró la puerta y vislumbro a Akane que apareció hecha una fiera.

Aún así se veía hermosa, de hecho así le gustaba más a Ranma, cuando estaba enojada ó tal vez era la única faceta que conocía de Akane y cuando estaba desconcertada. Ahora vestía un vestido de color arena que le hacía ver mucho más joven y se pegaba más a su cuerpo, más que la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, como una adolescente y llevaba el cabello ligeramente revuelto, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos maquillados.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shampoo en un grito, girándose para dejarle ver a Akane que había estado llorando, Akane frunció el ceño, de seguro esas eran lágrimas falsas cómplices para enredar a Ranma en las mentiras de su prima, pero esta vez no iba a pasar lo mismo, por primera vez no iba a dejar que Shampoo la pisoteara como hacía de costumbre.

—Señora Tatewaki —dijo Ranma llamando la atención de amabas mujeres mientras resaltaba las palabras dichas con desprecio —esta es mi oficina y la señorita Tendo es mi socia, no puede hablarle de esa forma cuando tiene un puesto mucho más importante que usted.

—¡Yo soy sobrina de Soun Tendo! —replicó Shampoo mirando a Ranma de forma resentida.

—Lo sé, señora Tatewaki, pero la señorita es la hija y vicepresidenta de la empresa, por lo tanto, tiene más importancia que la sobrina de Soun Tendo y modelo de la compañía.

—¡Eres un…

—¡Tengo que hablar con él, retírate quieres! —espetó Akane mirando con firmeza a su prima que le miró con odio mesclado con rabia.

Shampoo se irguió de nuevo y sonrió de manera victoriosa —Después me las arreglare contigo —susurró al pasar a su lado para después salir de la oficina.

Akane tragó fuerte, no podía permitir que Shampoo la humillara, no sabía si estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida pero ahora no solo su padre estaba en juego, ni el honor de Kuno si no su propio orgullo que pesaba más que todas esas cosas.

—Dígame, señorita Tendo ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó Ranma retomando su lugar, después de que Akane se sentó en su silla.

—¿Por qué le ha pedido a Shampoo que se quedé? —preguntó casi escupiendo las palabras, estaba demorando lo que iba a decir, Ranma la miró con malicia y se puso de pie para caminar lentamente por la gran oficina, Akane no miró detrás cuando él lo estaba de ella, no quería verlo aún, no quería que la viera.

—Usted sabe cómo son los chinos, si no es nada con ella no firman, mañana cerraremos el contrato.

—¿Por qué no me llamo?

—Porque usted estaba muy ocupada, así que no pensaba molestarla —contestó Ranma tranquilamente y Akane se puso de pie aún sin verlo a la cara.

—Acepto —dijo Akane entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Ranma sonrió y aprovechó que Akane le estaba dando la espalda, las ropas eran mucho más ceñidas a su cuerpo y al ser de una sola pieza resaltaba su figura y bronceaba su piel, Ranma nunca había notado el trasero tan perfecto que tenía por atrás, imaginaba que era tomarlo y coger también sus caderas, anchas en lo pequeño y perfectas en la figura.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó jugando, provocándola.

—¡Acepto ser su amante! —exclamó Akane girándose para toparse con los labios de Ranma hambrientos por ella, Akane se empujo de él separándose con violencia y Ranma la tomó entre sus brazos tomando su estrecha cintura para impedir que se separara del todo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ranma un poco molesto.

—Usted se está pasando de la raya.

—Has aceptado ser mi amante.

—¡Pero no así y no me tute! —exclamó Akane molesta Ranma rió y nuevamente la besó pero tuvo la misma respuesta. —¡¿Qué no entiende?!

—La que no entiende eres tú —dijo ignorando las replicas de Akane. —Aceptaste ser mi amante, lo serás cuando quiera, como quiera y donde yo quiera —dijo Ranma besándola de nuevo, Akane se dio cuenta de que ahora si le pertenecía completamente al demonio.

—Bien, acepto sus…

—Tutéame, odio las formalidades —dijo Ranma mirándola directamente a los ojos, descubriendo la mirada más marrón y expresiva que nunca antes había visto.

—Está bien, aceptó sus… tus malditas condiciones, pero primero desaste de Shampoo y después ya tendrás lo que quieras de mí —dijo Akane con firmeza y Ranma sonrió, Akane era una mujer con mucho carácter. —Pero no la quiero ver ni un minuto más aquí.

Ranma rió divertido y esta vez la apretó con rabia, mirándola de forma burlona.

—¿Todo esto es por él? ¿Cierto? —preguntó y Akane se molesto, porque por primera vez se dio cuenta que Kuno no estaba de primero en las razones para hacerlo.

—No, pero no soporto la idea de estar con ella, cuando sé que la besas cuando no estoy.

—Te equivocas, linda, pero haré lo que me pides

Comentarios, preguntas y otros los quiero un beso!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

**Une nouvelle oci**** et une histoire, vraiment ne mens-tu pas ? (Una nueva opción e historia, de verdad no me mientes?)**

_8 cap_

—**¡Si no acepta es su problema! —exclamó Ranma perdiendo el poco control que tenía al igual que los inversionistas chinos que estaban muy enojados con Ranma. Akane estaba completamente sorprendida de cómo Ranma hablaba en mandarín, el muy descarado le había dicho que no sabía y hablaba mucho mejor que ella, se sintió como una estúpida pero vio la forma en que los chinos temblaban al verlo, estaban entre asustados y molestos. **

—**¡Usted nos prometió que todas las campañas serían con la señorita Shampoo! —exclamó Takú. **

—**Ella no puede, así que atrasa la campaña y la espera o le asignamos otra modelo —ordenó Ranma con autoridad, Takú tembló de ira, Akane lo compadeció, sabía lo que era pelear con Ranma, pero le gusto la forma en que Ranma defendía sus órdenes y deseos y también de la autoridad que demostraba al hacerlo. Nunca antes había visto a su padre defender sus ideas de esa forma y mucho menos a Kuno que todo lo lograba con el dinero. **

—**Romperemos los contratos —amenazó Takú y Akane se enderezó en la silla, había permanecido callada, solo observando la forma en que Ranma y el chino discutían fuera de sus lugares. **

—**No señor Takú, por favor, no —pidió Akane mirándolo con pesadez pero Ranma la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, lo único que consiguió fue que Akane le enterrara las uñas, pero no retiro la mano de ahí. **

—**¡Rómpalos! —le retó Ranma apretando la mandíbula. Los chinos dieron una exclamación en general y se miraron confusos y perplejos, no se esperaban ese trato por parte de Ranma. Takú estaba muy ofendido, antes que nada estaba su orgullo, si tenía que romper los contratos con la mejor empresa de Asia lo haría sin importarle nada. **

—**¡No! —exclamó Akane llamando la atención de todos. —¡Es un gran mal entendido, la señorita Shampoo puede hacerlo…**

—**No puede señorita Tendo —dijo Ranma entre dientes mientras le miraba de forma desaprobadora, después miró a Takú mostrando su molestia —Así que haga lo que le plazca, buenas tardes —dijo Ranma arrastrando a Akane fuera de la junta mientras se resistía y Ryoga se quedaba con Haposai para escuchar las replicas de los chinos, Ranma ya había dado sus últimas palabras, ahora todo dependía de los chinos.**

—**¡Esta loco! —gritó Akane fuera de la oficina y Ranma la arrastró hasta entrar a la de ella que era la más cercana, pudo ver que estaba mucho más decorada que la última vez que la había visto, Akane se soltó de él violentamente y lo miró completamente hecha una fiera, estaba más enojada que nunca, Ranma acababa de dañar las relaciones con uno de los mejores clientes que tenían. **

—**¡Cómo se atreve! **

—**Quedamos en que nos tutearíamos —dijo Ranma mirando a Akane mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Akane se irritaba cada vez más. **

—**Pero acaba… acabas de romper con la relación más importante que tenía la empresa —replicó Akane mirándolo como si él no entendiera nada ¿acaso no veía la gravedad del problema? **

—**¿Quién te entiende? Me dijiste que querías a Shampoo fuera y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. **

—**¡Pero no así! —exclamó Akane incrédula mientras Ranma caminaba por la oficina seguido de Akane. —Los chinos son muy importantes, son los que nos pagan más ¡¿Acaso quieres que quiebre la empresa?! **

—**Claro que no —dijo Ranma girándose para verla —tú sabías muy bien que si echaba a Shampoo era lo mismo que echar a los chinos, si no querías que eso pasara no me hubieras pedido lo de Shampoo.**

—**Lo hice para evitar una locura —dijo Akane y Ranma la tomó con violencia de los brazos haciendo que Akane se asustara un poco al verlo de aquella manera, ella ya sabía que Ranma era muy temperamental y bastante autoritario. **

—**Sí, sé que lo único que te importa en esta vida es el imbécil de Kuno —dijo Ranma haciendo que su voz sonara más fuerte, logrando que los vellos de Akane se erizaran —te importa tanto… que aceptaste ser mi amante para salvarlo a él. **

**Akane sabía que es parte era cierto, pero había aceptado ser su amante para demostrarle a Shampoo que ella podía tener a Ranma y que no era la reina del universo. **

—**No es cierto —dijo Akane ladeando el rostro, Ranma sonrió de forma cruel, la verdad no le importaba porque lo había hecho, lo único que quería era disfrutar de ella. **

—**No me interesa porque lo hayas aceptado —dijo empujándola hacía el escritorio en donde el trasero de Akane chocó contra la madera de este —pero pobre de ti, porque ahora eres mía. **

—**Ranma, no te comportes así —dijo Akane poniendo sus manos como si fuera una barrera pero Ranma se apretó a ella y buscó sus labios para besarla de forma brusca, Akane ladeó su rostro para apartarse de él y Ranma la tomó de las caderas impulsando hacía arriba para que quedar sentada en el escritorio y él entre sus piernas. Akane estaba completamente incomoda, nunca antes un hombre la había tratado de esa forma, y por más extraño que sonara le estaba gustando, parecía que la dominaba y la hacía sentir más que deseada. **

—**Akane, eres tan deliciosa —dijo probando de nuevo sus labios mientras una mano de él acariciaba su espalda —no sabes cuánto te deseo —susurró cerca del oído de Akane quién se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, no quería corresponder pero ese hombre la ponía a mil, despertaba todos sus sentidos y no lo podía esconder, sintió las fuertes manos de Ranma apretando su cintura y ahondado el beso con su lengua, Akane se abrazó de él y sus brazos rodearon sus anchos hombros. **

—**Ranma —susurró Akane con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía las caricias de Ranma por toda su espalda, para después tocar levemente su trasero causándole un respingo, Ranma dejó de besarla para descender a su cuello y saborearlo, Akane inclinó su cabeza inconscientemente, no quería ceder tan pronto, pero ese hombre le encantaba y lo que ella necesitaba era sentirse querida, amada y deseada. **

**Sonó el teléfono de la oficina y Ranma paró de golpe, molesto y furioso ante la interrupción y tomó el teléfono encontrándose con la voz de la secretaria de Akane. **

—**La señorita Tendo está ocupada, no le pase ninguna llamada hasta que yo salga —dijo Ranma cortante y le cortó arrojando el teléfono mientras tomaba a Akane nuevamente de la cintura, pero antes de que la pudiera besar Akane lo detuvo. **

—**¿Qué quería…**

—**Nada, solo molestar —dijo Ranma besándola de nuevo con la misma fiereza con que lo había hecho antes, Akane solo se dejaba llevar y pudo sentir la mano de Ranma en uno de sus senos, una descarga chocó contra su espalda y se arqueó hacia adelante involuntariamente haciendo que Ranma tuviera más acceso a ella, él se inclinó sobre ella recostándola en el escritorio, la iba a hacer suya, era un deseo que lo carcomía por dentro, quería probarla, saber cómo era ella y lo más importante enseñarle que ahora toda ella le pertenecía. **

—**¡Qué diablos! —exclamó una voz femenina que no era la de Akane pero que ambos reconocieron como la de Shampoo, se separaron de golpe y no solo se encontraron con ella como Akane hubiera deseado sino con Nabiki y con Kuno que estaban completamente atónitos. **

—**¡Akane! —exclamó Kuno molesto siendo el primero que entraba a la oficina, Akane se bajó de inmediato del escritorio completamente roja por la vergüenza y Ranma se irguió ante Kuno de forma molesta. **

—**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Kuno completamente escandalizado mientras la tomaba del brazo pero Ranma rompió ese contacto jalando a Akane para ponerla detrás de él y cubrirla. **

—**A usted que le importa lo que esté haciendo —dijo Ranma escupiendo sus palabras mientras miraba a Kuno con odio y rencor. **

—**¡Esta es una empresa decente y usted no debería…**

—**¡Esta es mi empresa y yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana! **

—**Akane ven —dijo Kuno mirando a ella que estaba más roja que nunca retando a Shampoo con la mirada que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que había visto al lado de la puerta, la única que sonreía era Nabiki, era todo un show que nunca olvidaría y que le encantaba por el hecho de que Shampoo estaba sufriendo, porque no tenía una cámara de video en la mano, se maldijo. **

—**¿Qué quiere? No ve que ha interrumpido, diga lo que tiene que decir y déjenos solos —dijo Ranma y Kuno le miró incrédulo. **

—**¡No acose a Akane! **

—**¡Yo no estaba acosando a nadie, que acaso usted no se da cuenta cuando una mujer goza! —exclamó Ranma molesto tomándolo con violencia por el cuello de la camisa haciendo que Akane se metiera entre ellos seguida por Shampoo. **

—**Ranma ¡por favor déjalo! —exclamó Akane jalándolo de la espalda. **

—**¡Kuno! —reclamó Shampoo.**

**Ranma miró a Akane de forma molesta y soltó a Kuno haciendo que se balanceara con violencia sobre el suelo. **

—**Cuando termines búscame Akane —dijo Ranma mientras salía hecho una furia de la oficina de Akane quién tembló emocionada ante lo que le había pasado, siempre había querido que dos hombres pelearon por ella, y que mejor espectáculo que ese, pero su emoción murió al ver el rostro de Kuno y Shampoo, pero una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al saber que había alcanzado uno de sus objetivos. **

—**No digan nada, es mi vida y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella —dijo de inmediato viendo como los semblantes de ambos se tensaban. **

—**¡No me puedo ir así Kuno! —exclamó Shampoo mientras lloraba frustrada al ver que su esposo era ciego y que lo único que quería era irse esa misma tarde a Nerima. **

—**¡Nos vamos Shampoo! Akane está muy bien, si ella desea puede estar con quien quiera. **

—**¡¡Pero es Ranma!! —gritó desesperada y Kuno la miró arrugando el ceño, nunca antes la había visto tan preocupada y angustiada por su prima. **

—**¿Y eso qué? —preguntó. **

—**¡Es un desgraciado, Akane no puede estar con Ranma! La va a lastimar, la va a dañar… **

—**En eso tienes mucha razón, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, o por lo menos no por ahora, nos iremos y regresaremos a ver como sigue. **

—**¡No! —chilló Shampoo. **

—**Tengo que irme Shampoo, unos negocios me están esperando en Nerima. **

—**¡Vete solo entonces! Deja que yo cuida de mi prima. **

—**¡Será después, ahora sube al auto! —gritó Kuno perdiendo la paciencia, Shampoo no tuvo más opción que resignarse y entrar al auto. Tenía que ver la manera de regresar lo más antes posible, no podía dejar que una relación surgiera de Ranma y Akane, no podía, Ranma era solo de ella y no iba a dejar que su prima se lo quitara. **

—**Pasa —dijo Ranma al escuchar que Akane llamaba a su puerta. **

**Akane entró y Ranma la miró desde su escritorio, era simplemente hermosa, le encantaba todo de ella, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza y era lo último que quería. **

—**Me dijiste que viniera después de hablar con ellos —dijo Akane tímidamente acercándose lentamente al escritorio. **

—**¿Qué querían? **

—**Preguntarme sobre unos balances y una nueva colección… —Akane no pudo seguir hablando puesto que sintió la mano de Ranma en su cintura, le miró rápidamente, había entrado con la mirada baja y ni se había dado cuenta cuando él se había movido. **

—**Ven, siéntate —dijo Ranma tranquilamente, mientras tomaba el respaldar de la silla y lo impulsaba hacía atrás para que ella se sentara, cuando ella lo hizo él regreso a su lugar. **

—**Creó que esto te gustara —dijo Ranma tomando unas carpetas de color azul y entregándoselas a Akane que le miró algo desconcertada. —Velas, dime que es lo que te parecen.**

**Akane abrió la carpeta y leyó apresuradamente, no podía creer lo que decían las letras japonesas que sus ojos marrones contemplaban, miró con los ojos abiertos a Ranma que le sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus hermosos dientes. **

—**Será posible… —dijo casi sin aliento. **

—**Los árabes están interesados en conocernos. Un inversionista de Arabia Saudita nos vendrá a ver la próxima sema…**

**Akane no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, corrió hacía él y no pudo evitar echarse sobre sus brazos alegremente, disfrutando de su embriagante y varonil fragancia, Ranma la recibió y Akane lo besó alegre. Eso era lo que ella había deseado por largo tiempo, extender la empresa, Ranma se puso de pie junto con Akane en sus brazos mientras la besaba, Akane estaba completamente fuera de sí gracias a la felicidad que la embargaba, ese día había cumplido con dos objetivos, joder a Shampoo y extender la empresa y esas dos cosas las había hecho gracias a Ranma. **

—**Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Akane cuando se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente sobre Ranma, el rió y la apretó de la cintura para impedir que se alejara de él. **

—**¿Por qué lo sientes? **

—**Porque estoy casi encima de ti y porque eso no se debe de hacer cuando…**

—**Me gusta que seas así —dijo Ranma y Akane le miró sonrojada, —conmigo no tengas vergüenzas de nada, cuando tengas un pensamiento o una inquietud dímelo, exprésate, se tu misma. **

**Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera persona que le decía algo así. Cuando le hablaba a su padre sobre las ideas y los deseos que tenía para la empresa Soun le negaba todo, diciéndole que no buscara en donde no tenía que buscar, recordó cuando estaba con Kuno, él nunca antes le había dicho que se expresara, ni siquiera le había preguntado cuáles eran sus sueños a futuros, ni siquiera nunca la había besado de la forma que Ranma la besaba, provocándole mil sensaciones que nunca antes había disfrutado. **

—**¿Te queda mucho por hacer? —preguntó Ranma y Akane le miró al confusa por la pregunta. **

—**¿Por qué? **

—**Me gustaría ir a comer —dijo Ranma mirándola y ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza. **

—**Entonces iremos a cenar **

—**Tengo cosas que hacer. **

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma algo irritado. **

—**Cosas…**

**Ranma se giró alejándose de ella mientras su mirada grisácea se perdía por la ventana de la oficina, Akane iba a salir pero Ranma empezó a hablar. **

—**No es lo que piensas Akane —ella se detuvo en seco y le miró atenta. —Sé que escuchaste todo lo que dijo Shampoo el primer día que me vino a buscar, sobre el asesinato… —Akane sintió que un escalofrío chocaba contra su espalda, él se giró y sonrió levemente. —si lo quieres saber, pasaré por ti a las ocho y media para ir a cenar —indicó Ranma con una sonrisa de satisfacción para sentarse en la mesa, la verdad esperaba que Akane se negara, solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, pero ella fue hasta él de forma decidida y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieran cerca, puesto que él estaba sentado, sonrió sabiendo que él solo la quería provocar y habló suave y sensual. **

—**Está bien, estaré lista a esa hora —sé acercó a Ranma a quién engaño con un beso falso que nunca llegó y que Ranma se quedó esperando, Akane sonrió victoriosa por haberle jugado aquella broma y salió apresuradamente de la oficina de Ranma. **

—**¡No sé que ponerme! —gritó Akane frustrada mientras todas las prendas nuevas que había comprado estaban en el suelo. Nabiki no rió esta vez, ella no estaba nada feliz con que su hermana saliera con Saotome, le daba miedo en cierta parte, pues no conocía nada acerca de él y lo poco que si conocía no le gustaba y mucho menos para su hermana. **

—**Por favor ayúdame Nabiki, sé que no lo soportas pero ayúdame, te lo ruego —le imploró Akane mientras se giraba hacía su hermana y juntaba sus manos en una súplica que convenció a Nabiki y la hizo entrar a la habitación para formar un conjuntos; una falda de color negra y una camisa fina y delgada de tirantes ajustada sus curvas de color roja, para después buscar un saco casual y unos zapatos iguales de tacón alto. **

—**¡Me encanta! —dijo Akane amando a su hermana por haberla ayudado. **

—**No sé, ni porque me lo pides, yo no sé nada de esto, tu eres la experta —dijo Nabiki suspirando mientras sonreía divertida, pero la sonrisa se fue al ver que Akane estaba ilusionada por la cena. **

—**Sí, lo sé, pero cuando se trata de mí soy peor que una novata. **

—**¿Te gusta Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki mirando fijamente a su hermana, Akane por un momento se desconcertó y después miró a su hermana directamente a sus ojos tan marrones como las de ella. **

—**Mentiría si digo que no —dijo Akane desviando la mirada, Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y suspiró preocupada, Akane se dio cuenta de ello y se apresuró a decir. —A quién no le gustaría, tuve que aceptar sus condiciones… **

—**Te convertirás en su amante entonces —le cortó Nabiki, Akane la miró y sonrió resignada. **

—**¿Qué más puedo hacer Nabiki? Ranma es una de esas personas que hacen lo imposible por alcanzar lo que quieren, si me opongo solo será peor. **

**Nabiki sonrió resignada para después salir de la recamara de su hermana, había algo más, a Akane si le gustaba, si ella decía que Ranma era una de esas personas ella mejor que nadie sabía que Akane podía ser tres veces peor en alcanzar sus objetivos, ahí había algo de por medio y después lo sabría. **

**Llegaron las ocho y media y como dijo Ranma estaba esperándola fuera del dojo, en su auto nuevo, era otro Audi, pero un modelo más nuevo. Akane antes de salir se dio cuenta de que Ranma se bajaba del auto, fue hasta ella y la saludó con un ligero beso en los labios. **

—**¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó interesado mientras Akane lo miraba con sorpresa, la verdad no se esperaba que Ranma le preguntara eso, ni siquiera pensaba que lo tenía en cuenta. Ella sonrió y le contestó que estaba durmiendo que por esa razón no o podía ir a saludar, Ranma le ofreció su brazo y Akane sonrió levemente aceptándolo hasta que llegaron al auto y él le abrió la puerta para después cerrarla cuando ya estaba dentro. **

—**No sabía que ya tenias carro —dijo Akane mirando el carro por dentro, Ranma rió levemente y cuando Akane lo miró el tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente, esto la tomó por sorpresa pero ya era su amante, así que no era nada raro que se besaran, no participo mucho y cuando se separaron Ranma pudo ver como Akane se sonrojaba y ese detalle le gusto. **

—**¿Cómo va el tuyo? —preguntó empezando a manejar, Akane le miró algo incomoda por lo que había pasado con ambos carros y después rió despreocupada.**

**Llegaron al restaurant que Ranma le había dicho, Akane agradecía llevar aquel vestido casual de color negro y los tacones del mismo color que dejaban expuestos sus hermosos pies, al final había terminado cambiando la combinación que Nabiki le había conseguido, era uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, había vale parking y cuando llegaron un mozo le abrió la puerta a Akane ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir del auto, ella la aceptó y cuando ya estaba fuera se encontró a Ranma esperándola para que lo tomara del brazo como había hecho antes, camino con él hasta la puerta en donde una mujer muy guapa y elegante los recibió, pudo ver con la envidia que la miraba por la razón de que Ranma la llevaba de su brazo, una extraña satisfacción la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Ranma llamaba la atención de las mujeres que la miraban con envidia mientras iba tomada de su brazo.**

**Cuando llegaron a la mesa que le había reservado Ranma se adelanto al mozo para correrle la silla a Akane con una forma de etiqueta que Akane accedió sentándose mientras él iba y se sentaba enfrente de ella, Akane apenas y podía creer que se trataba del mismo hombre con el que había tratado semanas atrás, quién le había gritado y maldecido más de una vez. Pidieron de comer sushi, la había llevado a un restaurante japonés, ya buscaría después otro momento para llevarla a otros lugares. Cuando entregaron las cartas Akane miró a Ranma y se encontró su mirada azulina clavada en ella, se intimido y Ranma empezó a hablar. **

—**Supongo que quieres saber acerca de lo que dijo Shampoo aquel día, acerca de que supuestamente mate a alguien —Akane sintió un leve escalofrío con solo pensarlo, así que Ranma continuo —no es verdad, es cierto que lo vi morir, y que estuve acusado injustamente, pero me quede para enfrentar la justicia, me condenaron unos meses, después descubrieron mi inocencia y me liberaron.**

**Akane no se veía muy convencida. Esto a Ranma le irrito un poco odiaba hablar de su vida y más si se trataba del pasado. **

—**Si no me crees puedes ir a preguntar a la cárcel de Nerima, yo vivía también en ese pueblo, de hecho ahí fue donde conocí a tu prima —Akane arrugó el ceño al saber que le iba a contar sobre Shampoo, pero aunque le desagradaba quería saber los detalles de esa relación. —Yo no sabía que era ella la que estaba comprometida con Kuno, una vez lo vi haya con ella, pero Shampoo me dijo que era tu prometido y que no tenía nada con él, que ni siquiera le agradaba. **

—**Eso no es cierto, cuando Shampoo conoció a Kuno no perdió oportunidad para conquistarlo —replicó Akane molesta, Ranma solo se limito a mirarla, podía ver el dolor que le causaba el recordar aquello y la verdad era que le desagradaba saber que a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo. **

—**Sí, lo supongo…**

—**¿Por qué te acusaron a ti? —preguntó Akane mirando fijamente a Ranma que ladeó su rostro. **

—**Cómo te dije antes, estaba ahí cuando murió, lo habían atacado antes, su nombre era John Ruad, vivía en Londres, cuando trate de socorrerlo murió en mis brazos, la policía ni siquiera me dejo explicar las cosas. En el testamento todos sus bienes me los daba a mí, yo era un simple empleado japonés que estaba probando suerte en Europa —explicó Ranma, Akane estaba muy concentrada en su historia, le parecía que era un hombre de admiración. —El juez fabrico pruebas, necesitaba tener un caso ganado, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba fallando y ya estaban con la propuesta de quitarlo del poder, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mi caso no fue muy difícil fabricar pruebas, yo tenía un arma en mi casa, no se aún como la encontraron y dijeron que lo había matado con ella, además de supuestos testigos que vieron la escena del crimen que nunca sucedió. **

—**Que cruel esa gente —dijo Akane asombrada por saber que alguien podía llegar a hacer eso para provecho propio. **

**Ranma se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma resignada. —Eran campesinos, gente con escasos recursos que por dinero eran capaces de hacer las cosas más bajas que te puedes imaginar. Jurar sobre una biblia y mentir ante una corte era lo más sencillo. **

—**Entonces… fue por eso que Shampoo terminó contigo —inquirió Akane curiosa, Ranma sonrió más abiertamente demostrando su desprecio hacía Shampoo. **

—**No solo por eso, la zorra pensó que me darían más de diez años, como me habían condenado, no soporto la idea de no tener sexo en todos esos años o simplemente no se conformaba con tenerlo en la cárcel —dijo Ranma y Akane desvió la mirada sonrojada, se imaginaba a su prima y a él juntos, Ranma era todo un experto con sus besos y caricias, ya se lo imaginaba debajo de las sabanas, tenía que ser demasiado bueno para que su prima estuviera como loca por él. **

**Ranma sonrió de medio lado al saber que era lo que se estaba imaginando y en cierta parte se divirtió, él ya se había imagino mil veces a Akane entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la hacía mujer y esa noche no se iba a ir sin una pequeña degustación de ella. **

—**Lo siento, pero es verdad. Cuando paso todo eso Shampoo corrió a buscar marido, ella me lo había prometido a mí, le dije que confiara, que iba a ver la forma de demostrar mi inocencia sino simplemente me escaparía. **

—**¿Lo hubieras hecho? —preguntó Akane asombrada y Ranma asintió. **

—**Odio estar encerrado, no iba a pagar diez años por una condena que no era mía —contestó Ranma tranquilamente, Akane sonrió tímidamente, se daba cuanta que Ranma defendía lo que quería y lo que pensaba con su propia vida si era necesario, era un hombre bastante intenso. **

**La comida llegó, ambos habían pedido sushi de distintos tipos. **

**Akane estaba asombrada de la historia de Ranma, y lo entendía ahora porque había llegado como diablo a exigir sobre Shampoo y de la intensidad que odiaba a Kuno, envidiaba a su prima nuevamente, porque ella si podía conseguir el amor de un hombre como Ranma ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de cambiarlo por Kuno? Fue una pregunta que llegó de repente y se sorprendió el solo pensarlo, ahora solo imaginaba el sabor que podía tener el cuerpo de Ranma, si hablaba y besaba con tanta pasión… se estremecía al pensar en otro tipo de relación que sabía que llegaría por el simple hecho de que había aceptado ser su amante. **

—**¡¿Cómo que salieron?! —preguntó la voz de Shampoo por el teléfono, estaba alterada y bastante molesta, eso se notaba fácilmente. **

—**Ya te lo dije, él la invito a cenar —dijo Nabiki con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras escuchaba como Shampoo maldecía en chino, su primera lengua, puesto que ella había nacido en China. **

—**¡No puedes permitir que estén juntos Nabiki! Ranma es un… **

—**Si como digas, buenas noches —le cortó Nabiki terminando al llamada mientras reía. —¡Toma esa primita! —exclamó victoriosa desconectando el cable del teléfono sabiendo que si no lo hacía iba a seguir llamando y le preocupaba que su padre tomara la llamada, esa tipa era capaz de decirle cualquier cosa para inquietarlo y hacer que enfermara nuevamente, así que no se iba a arriesgar. **

—**¡¡Maldición!! —exclamó Shampoo arrojando el teléfono lejos de ella, estaba peor que nunca, al saber que ellos dos estaban juntos no se dejaba de comer la cabeza con ideas que sabía seguramente iban a ser ciertas, sino era que ya estaban pasando. **

—**¡Maldita Akane, te odio zorra! —gritó desquiciada recordando que su esposo no estaba y lo agradecía sino tendría que soportar sus asquerosos besos y caricias mientras la hacía suya, cada vez que eso pasaba recordaba a Ranma y lloraba amargamente al saber que ahora era otro hombre quien la tenía. **

—**¡Soy una estúpida, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes!**

**Intentó llamar a Ranma pero no tenía su celular y no iba a llamar a Akane para que se riera de ella, tendría que esperar para hablar mañana con él en la oficina. **

**Ranma y Akane salieron del restaurante, Ranma le dijo que aún no la iba a dejar porque quería mostrarle un lugar, Akane sintió un escalofrío delicioso al ver aquella mirada brillar con deseo. Subieron al auto y fueron a un mirador en donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, Akane miró asombrada y enamorada el paisaje, era una belleza sin duda, nunca antes se había parado a ver Japón de noche. **

—**Es hermoso Ranma —dijo Akane girándose para ver a Ranma que la sostenía de la cintura, habían más parejas ahí, pero cada una estaba concentrada en sus cosas y tenían una distancia considerable, Ranma se quitó su saco y lo colocó en los hombros desnudos de Akane para que no sintiera el fresco que estaba haciendo y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. **

—**Qué bueno que te guste, este fue el primer lugar que conocí al llegar a Tokyo, aunque yo digo que no es tan hermoso como Nerima. **

**Akane rió, sabía que en cierta parte tenía razón, recordaba los juegos que había tenido sobre su tejado cuando tenía quince años, siempre subía ahí para ver las estrellas. Suspiro y sintió como Ranma la pegaba más a su cálido y fuerte cuerpo, Akane sintió un escalofrío agradable y lo miró de reojo. **

—**¿Qué piensas de mí ahora? —preguntó Ranma, Akane se giró y quedo apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchando las pulsaciones estables de Ranma. **

—**Que la vida ha sido algo injusta, que eres un… una buena persona —dijo Akane tímida. **

**Ranma sonrió y tomó ligeramente su mentón haciendo que ella lo mirara, Ranma le encanto aquella imagen de Akane, sus pestañas negras eran perfectas y sus ojos marrones estaban iluminados por una extraña luz, que pocas veces había visto en los ojos de las demás mujeres. **

—**También pienso lo mismo de ti Akane, me gustas —dijo acercándose a su rostro para besarla suavemente como no lo había hecho nunca, Akane disfrutó de aquel beso, sintió la cálida boca de Ranma, la experimentada lengua entrenando a la suya, la pasión que se transmitían ambos en ese beso. Ranma la abrazó con fuerza mientras aumentaba la pasión de aquel beso, Akane abrió levemente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esta vez Ranma los tenía cerrados, así que se relajó y los cerró también, sintiendo la mano de Ranma posarse con fuerza en su espalda. **

—**Ranma —suspiró Akane cuando el beso termino y él la abrazó, nadie la había besado con tanta intensidad como Ranma. **

—**¿Qué me has dado Akane? —preguntó Ranma riendo gravemente, Akane sonrió, Ranma la hacía sentir mujer, deseada y hermosa. Tomó su rostro varonil entre sus manos y se colocó de puntillas para darle un ligero pico. **

—**¿No quieres ir a un lugar mucho más intimo? —preguntó Ranma y Akane sintió un escalofrió lo miró y pudo ver que él le sonreía de forma galante.**

Comentarios, quejas y demás (no ofensivas onegai) jajaja a 

Espero que les este gustando, un beso y nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Ranma, vraiment qui m'surprends… (Ranma de verdad me sorprendes)

Cap 9

Akane estaba preocupada porque nadie en su casa contestaba, había llamado a Nabiki también pero no le contestó, estaba preocupada por su padre y por más ganas que tenía Ranma sabía que ella no iba a disfrutar, por esa razón le dijo que la llevaría a su casa. Cuando llegaron Ranma le dijo que entrara y se fijara que todo estuviera bien, él se quedó esperando afuera por si algo malo había pasado. Akane se alarmó al ver que no estaba el auto de Nabiki, corrió a la habitación de su padre pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente, cuando paso por la cocina vio una nota pegada en la refrigeradora. Era de Nabiki decía.

_**Akane: **_

_**Querida, he ido a la casa de mi novio, como es lógico no llegare a dormir, tranquila que prepare mi maleta para mañana llegar con otra ropa, por cierto desconecte el teléfono porque Shampoo no dejaba de molestar, un beso muy grande hermanita. **_

_**Con amor **__**Nabiki**_

—Estúpida, casi me mata, existen los teléfonos —se quejó Akane molesta, cuando salió de nuevo se encontró a Ranma esperándola en el marco de la puerta, la miró esperando una respuesta, estaba algo inquieto y Akane sonrió.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó de inmediato al verla, ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

—No me contestaban porque Nabiki se ha olvidado de conectar el teléfono y ha salido.

—Vaya susto nos han dado entonces —dijo Ranma y Akane sonrió de nuevo.

¿Qué tenía esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentir de esa forma? ¿Qué tenía que por ella era capaz de mover cielos y montañas?

—¿Q…quieres pasar? —preguntó Akane algo nerviosa, Ranma se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió le parecía tan inocente que algunas veces le costaba creer que era real.

—No te preocupes, ya es tarde además tu padre necesita de tu atención, nos veremos mañana, tenemos que preparar todo para la fiesta de bienvenida que se les daremos a los árabes, descansa nos vemos mañana —dijo Ranma mientras la besaba de nuevo en los labios con aquella pasión que solo él le sabía dar, solo él la hacía temblar con un beso, solo él se encargaba de hacer temblar su cuerpo con una sola mirada. Cuando se separaron Ranma esperó hasta que ella entrara a la casa para irse de ahí.

Akane salió de la ducha con una toalla anudada a su cuerpo y otra en su cabeza cubriendo su cabello oscuro, tenía que ir a trabajar, se le había hecho un poco tarde, pero ya le pediría disculpas a Ranma. Cuando llegó a su habitación abrió su closet y buscó alguna prenda algo provocativa, quería verse linda y deseable para Ranma, buscó y encontró lo que quería. Era una falda de color negra que llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y una camisa de color roja con un leve escote que demostraba la blancura de sus pechos, se colocó medias de color piel haciendo de sus piernas pálidas más bronceadas y se colocó unos zapatos de tacón color negros con un saco también del mismo color, cepilló su corto cabello y después se maquilló levemente, resaltando sus pómulos, no quería sentirse mucho pero se veía hermosa, algo ejecutiva pero con su toque de sensualidad, también se puso unos pendientes largos con cristales rojos resaltando la camisa del fondo.

—Qué linda te ves hija —dijo Soun que se encontraba desayunando en la cocina junto con Kasumi que había llegado esa mañana como siempre después de dejar a Sanosuke en la escuela.

—Papá tiene razón, te vez hermosa Akane —dijo Kasumi sonriendo mientras se levantaba a servirle a su hermana pero ella solo quiso un té.

—¿Dónde está Nabiki? —preguntó Soun y Akane recordó que a su padre no le gustaba saber que sus hijas ya eran todas una mujeres, en toda la extensión de la palabra, era chapado a la antigua y solo estaba de acuerdo con eso si estaban casadas, por eso Kasumi era el vivo ejemplo de la responsabilidad para él.

—Salió temprano papá, por eso me tengo que ir pronto.

—Sí, llevas media hora de retraso —dijo Soun mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la pared, Akane sonrió y se puso de pie, dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla para despedirse, pero antes de salir Soun la llamó y ella se giró para verlo.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Ranma? —preguntó y Akane sonrió levemente, sintiendo un hormigueo dentro de su estomago.

—Bien papá, fue muy agradable. Nos vemos, después te cuento con detalles, voy tarde y sabes que odio llegar tarde —dijo Akane saliendo apresuradamente del salón, odiaba las preguntas que su padre le hacía, siempre descubría lo que quería.

—Señor Saotome, la señorita Tendo ya llegó —dijo su secretaria mientras la voz de ella resonaba en la bocina del teléfono llamando la atención de Haposai y Ryoga que le miraron de inmediato, Ranma tomó el teléfono y dijo.

—Dígale que venga.

—¿Qué tienes con ella muchacho? —preguntó Haposai sonriendo de forma traviesa mientras miraba a Ranma con curiosidad y ansiedad, Ryoga lo miró también pero estaba serio, y al parecer molesto.

—Algo que a usted no le importa, maestro —dijo Ranma sonriendo también de manera despectiva mientras el viejo se quejaba, sabía que lo iba a adivinar pero por el momento lo iba a tener en la duda, le encantaba ver como se moría por no saber los chimes.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Akane dejando a los tres sorprendidos ante su belleza, Akane se sonrojó al ver las miradas de todos y retrocedió.

—L… lo siento pensé que estabas solo —dijo Akane pero antes de salir Haposai se levantó llamándola para que entrara de nuevo.

—No se preocupe señorita Tendo, Hibiki y yo ya nos íbamos —dijo Haposai pegándole un punta pie a Ryoga para que reaccionara, ya que se había perdido en su mirada, Ryoga reaccionó apenado y la saludó con una reverencia para salir de la oficina junto con Haposai dejándola sola con Ranma.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba hacia Akane para saludarla.

—Perdona, me quede dormida, además no sabía que ponerme —dijo Akane para recibir el beso de buenos días que Ranma le iba a dar.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó sin prisa, sintiendo sus suaves y carnosos labios mientras aspiraba su dulce y fresca fragancia, Akane cerró los ojos y aprovechando que Ranma estaba inclinado porque aún con tacones Ranma le ganaba por mucho en altura rodeo su cuello y ahondo más el beso.

—Te vez hermosa, no he podido evitar sentir celos al ver como esos dos te miraban, de seguro todos los empleados te vieron de la misma forma —dijo Ranma mirando a Akane que rió ante su comentario.

—Eres un exagerado —dijo golpeando levemente su brazo.

—Soy celoso, sí. Y cómo ahora tú eres mía, no voy a permitir que nadie que no sea yo te desee —sentenció Ranma acariciando su espalda para después tomar su cintura.

—Me gusta que me hables así… me haces sentir protegida —rió Akane y Ranma la besó de nuevo haciendo que ambos retrocedieran, Akane abrió los ojos al sentir la pared en su espalda, Ranma la había acorralado como seguro tenía pensado.

—Ahora no te me vas a escapar —dijo Ranma sonriendo de forma seductora mientras Akane sentía que su mundo daba vueltas, acaso estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella.

—Te deseo desde que te vi, debiste darte cuenta por la forma en que te miraba —dijo Ranma y Akane bajó la mirada apenada, era cierto, ella se había dado cuenta y más cuando le había quitado su oficina y le dijo que él siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Ayer te me escapaste, pero hoy no —dijo Ranma besándola de nuevo mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las apoyaba en la pared suavemente, Akane lo besó tiernamente y después habló.

—Pero aquí no, pueden entrar —dijo Akane y Ranma sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Le he llamado la atención a mi secretaria, si no está atenta la despediré, además, no espero a nadie.

—Pero Ranma —dijo Akane y Ranma besó su cuello mientras la mano que estaba en su cintura iba descendiendo hacia su trasero.

—Ranma… —dudó Akane y Ranma la besó con más fuerza.

—Vamos ¿de qué tienes miedo? ¿no es lo que quieres? —preguntó Ranma soltando su trasero para empezar a tocar su muslo mientras la besaba ahora en el cuello.

—Sí, pero… —la verdad le parecía una locura, pero una locura que quería vivir solo con Ranma, su sola mirada la incitaba a hacer cosas que ni ella misma se hubiera imaginado. Se entregó a sus caricias y sus besos inquietos mientras ella también quería sentir piel, buscó la forma de desatar la camisa de Ranma, le aflojó la corbata de corte de seda color plata que hacían brillar sus ojos y abrazó la cadera de él con su muslo sintiendo la pequeña erección de Ranma.

—Me encantas Ranma —dijo Akane contra su oído y Ranma sonrió la miró y la besó de nuevo.

—No creo que más de lo que me gustas a mí —dijo y dejó caer su saco negro mientras introducía una mano cautiva por su escote buscando su seno que encontró algo despierto, sus pezones estaban hinchados y Ranma sonrió, los acarició encima del sostén mientras escuchaba una ligera exhalación de Akane. Ella lo abrazó y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches de Ranma.

Ranma ya se había deshecho del sostén de Akane y ahora bajaba los tirantes de la camisa teniendo pleno contacto con el torso desnudo de Akane quien se ruborizo al saberse semidesnuda, Ranma la besó de nuevo, sintiendo su pezón despierto ante aquella caricia que él le dada con su mano. Akane calló varios gemido y Ranma molesto por eso la embistió ambos con ropa haciendo que Akane lo sintiera completamente excitado arrancándole por fin un gemido desde lo más hondo de su garganta

—Quiero escucharte, no te calles —dijo Ranma tomándola con fuerza del cuello mientras la besaba ahora con mucha más pasión. Akane lo amó y le excitó más la idea de saber que Ranma era quien llevaba el mando no solo en su vida sino también en la cama, tuvo algo de miedo al saberlo posesivo pero ya hablaría con él después.

—No quiero que me escuchen, no aquí —pidió Akane y se relajó al ver que Ranma la entendía y respetaba su idea.

Pero cuando regresaron a lo suyo la puerta de la oficina de Ranma se abrió y la voz de Haposai se hizo presente.

—Ranma queríamos ver estos balances… —no termino la frase al ver lo que estaba pasando, Ranma se apresuro a darle la espalda a Akane para cubrirla mientras las miradas incrédulas de Haposai y Genma se clavaban de ellos y una de gran dolor y rencor en Ryoga.

—¡Ranma hijo, lo sentimos no queríamos molestar! —dijo Genma sonrojado, riendo nerviosamente, mientras se apresuraba a salir con Ryoga y Haposai, cuando la puerta se cerró Ranma enojado golpeo la pared con fuerza, tanta que Akane pudo escuchar crujir el cemento. Había olvidado eso, Ranma era un artista marcial, moría por verlo luchar contra alguien más, mientras no fuera Kuno por la salud de su padre.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando —dijo Ranma entre dientes mientras se giraba de nuevo y Akane aprovechaba para abrazarlo y hacer que olvidara un poco su frustración.

Akane rió levemente divertida y Ranma la miró con molestia, después aflojó un poco su semblante y también rió.

—Siempre, cuando estoy más prendido contigo algo pasa —dijo Ranma y Akane le dio un beso en los labios que Ranma respondió sosteniéndola de la cintura, después se separaron y Ranma solo le dio un pico para después separarse de ella.

—Vístete linda, se que tienes mucho pudor para seguir con esto.

Akane lo miró algo sorprendida y Ranma se acercó dándole un leve apretón en su mejilla.

—Sabes que a mí no me importaría, además de que tengo que revisar esos balances y despedir a mi secretaria.

—Pero… ella tiene una familia que mantener…

—Le he llamado la atención más de dos veces, no está atenta, lo siento mucho por ella, pero yo tengo mis reglas, si no puede con ellas lo mejor es que se vaya.

Akane se vistió estaba evidentemente afectada por aquello de la secretaria, le daba lástima que Ranma lo hiciera y cuando ya estaba lista Ranma se percató de eso y se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento, Akane se que eres muy humana, pero si quieres ser una buena empresaria tienes que empezar a usar la cabeza y no el corazón.

—Pero eres muy duro con ella.

—Solo quiero que cumpla bien el trabajo, por eso eché de aquí a tu viejo administrador, era un vil ladrón —Akane lo miró con cierta sorpresa, la verdad era que su padre le había depositado toda su confianza a aquel administrador que se llamaba Sasuke, arrugó el ceño y miró a Ranma.

—Era recomendado de Kuno.

Esto hizo que Ranma arrugara el ceño también, había algo que no le gustaba, y Akane se dio cuenta. —¿Pasa algo?

—No, pero me podrías dar todos los datos de ese hombre.

—¿Para qué? –preguntó Akane algo dudosa y desconcertada.

—Solo me gustaría tenerlos, uno nunca sabe —dijo Ranma tranquilamente, Akane accedió y salió de la oficina dejándolo solo.

Ese hombre no le daba buena espina, y sabiendo que era un hombre de mucha confianza para Kuno menos.

Nabiki no paraba de reír, mientras Akane estaba más roja que nunca. Le había contado todo lo que había pasado en la oficina de Ranma y cuando entraron los demás, Nabiki lloraba de la risa y se agarraba el vientre sintiendo un gran dolor en sus músculos.

—¡No me imagino la cara de Ranma! —exclamó Nabiki apuntando a su hermana mientras esta arrugaba el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, el teléfono de su oficina sonó y Akane tomó la llamada sabiendo que se trataba de su secretaria la ver una pequeña lucecita parpadear que siempre lo hacía cuando ella la llamaba.

—La señorita Ukyo necesita hablar con usted —le anunció ella a diferencia de la secretaria de Ranma que no se molestaba si quiera en ver quien entraba y salía.

—Dile que pase —dijo Akane y colgó el teléfono.

—Nabiki cálmate, no quiero que Ukyo se enteré —dijo Akane y Nabiki la miró con extrañeza, ellas eran grandes amigas y le impresionaba saber que no compartía el secreto con ella, Akane se dio cuenta y se adelanto a decir.

—Me parece que siente algo por él, es solo una idea.

—¡Hola!

—Ukyo ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Akane, sabía que cuando estaban en la empresa su relación era meramente laboral, lo demás lo hablaban fuera de ella.

—Empieza la nueva colección con los americanos, tenemos que ir planeando los diseños, quieren casuales y formales, por las bodas, graduaciones y quince años —dijo Ukyo sentándose en la otra silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Akane.

—Tienes razón, dime qué departamento me vas a dejar.

—Bueno, ya que ustedes empezaran a hablar de telas y todo eso yo me retiro, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo —dijo Nabiki despidiéndose con un ademán de ambas y saliendo de la oficina.

—Yo quiero el de graduaciones ¿cuál te gusta a ti? Si quieres el de quince años…

—El de bodas está bien —dijo Akane impresionando a Ukyo, llegó a pensar que después de su mala experiencia con Kuno no querría diseñar nunca más vestidos de novia.

—Estás segura, si quieres solo los de quince años…

—No, de verdad quiero los de novia.

Akane estaba saliendo de su oficina, era la hora de almorzar y como era de costumbre iría a almorzar con su hermana y con Ukyo, pero cuando se estaba despidiendo de su secretaria que también iba a salir a comer llegó Ranma tomándola del brazo para jalarla hacia si, al ver la secretaria que estorbaba se fue apresuradamente.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Ranma al ver a Akane algo confundida, se debía a su aparición, no se lo esperaba.

—No, nada. Me sorprendiste —dijo Akane sonriendo levemente, Ranma también sonrió pero de forma seductora y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, pero Akane sintió vergüenza porque alguien los viera y lo apartó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ranma arrugando el ceño, Akane estaba sonrojada y bajo la mirada.

—Nos pueden ver…

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Somos adultos.

—No somos nada aún y eso no está bien visto —replicó Akane desviando la mirada y una mueca divertida se posó en el rostro de Ranma, y la tomó de la cintura con más fuerza.

—¿Por quién, tu secretaria?

–¡Ranma! Eres un grosero —exclamó Akane molesta y Ranma rió tomándola de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras Akane lo miraba algo molesta.

—No te enojes poupée.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane con el ceño fruncido.

—Es muñeca en francés. Pero lo siento linda, sabes que me encanta molestarte, pero sé muy bien que disfrutas lo que te doy.

—Engreído —dijo Akane fingiendo estar indignada pero no era cierto, solo le gustaba que Ranma le rogara, era algo que estaba haciendo y que a ella le estaba gustando, sentirse deseada era la mejor experiencia que había vivido, Kuno nunca antes le había expresado abiertamente lo que sentía por ella.

—No me engañas poupée, recuerda como nos estábamos calentando en mi oficina.

—¡¡Ranma!!

Ranma la besó cuando Akane lo encaró molesta, la abrazó con más fuerza y extendió el beso lo más que pudo, cuando se separaron Akane rió negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, vámonos que me muero de hambre —dijo Ranma y Akane lo miró con sorpresa. —¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó al verla.

—Yo siempre como con Nabiki y con Ukyo.

—Come conmigo ahora —dijo Ranma indiferente, Akane sintió una sacudida dentro. —¿O no quieres?

—No quiero que Ukyo sepa lo nuestro.

—Ukyo ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma arrugando el entrecejo, Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Cosas mías, ayúdame a guardar el secreto.

—Bien, entonces vamos a hablar de negocios, esa es una excusa real por la cual quiero hablar contigo.

Akane lo miró algo sorprendida, la verdad no se esperaba aquella propuesta, estaba pensando en algo más y para su mala suerte Ranma lo notó, sonrió de forma maliciosa y se acercó a Akane para susurrarle en su oído.

—¿O querías hacer otra cosa?

—¡Ranma! —exclamó completamente sonrojada, Ranma rió de nuevo y le robó otro beso.

—Cuando quieras poupée, pero ahora quiero salir de los inversionistas árabes, hoy por la noche es la fiesta.

—¡Lo había olvidado!

—Pues bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a comer —dijo Ranma y la tomó de los hombros para conducirla hacía el ascensor.

Comentarios, quejas y demás (no ofensivas onegai) jajaja a 

Espero que les este gustando, un beso y nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Amour et autres problèmes (Amor y otros problemas)

Capitulo 10

—¿Para qué vendrá? —preguntó Shampoo molesta cruzándose de brazos mientras los apoyaba en la mesa de aquel elegante y famoso restaurante de Nerima, en donde ella y su esposo eran más que conocidos.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Es mi hermana, recuerda que Kodashi es la dueña de la otra parte de mi fortuna —replicó Kuno algo irritado al ver las negativas de su esposa mientras se esmeraba en degustar aquel vino chileno que estaba reposando ahora en su lengua.

—Pero disminuyo cuando nos casamos.

—Mínimamente, además ella me ha dicho que tiene muchos deseos de regresar y verte, sabes que pasaba poco tiempo aquí por eso solo compartió a Akane y a sus hermanas mínimamente.

—Ah —contestó Shampoo aburrida, apoyando ahora una de sus mejillas en una de sus palmas para mirar el restaurante.

Kuno era tan aburrido, en estos momentos ella podía estar disfrutando en los brazos de Ranma, pero no, Akane estaba ahora de por medio, ella había insistido tanto en que no fuera su amante que hasta se había metido con él, pero a ella no la engañaba sabía que Ranma le gustaba y no iba a permitir que nada naciera entre ellos.

Akane estaba en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Japón, era comida italiana pero la más deliciosa que había probado, ya había estado antes una vez, pero había cambiado mucho la decoración desde la última vez que ella había ido. Las paredes eran de mármol claro al igual que los pisos, los techos eran altos y blancos, las mesas eran de una fina madera cubiertas con manteles de corte fino y las sillas acolchadas del mismo material que el mantel. Ranma se había encargado de pedir la comida, le había dicho que le dejara probar sus gustos, Akane era algo quisquillosa pero después de un rato aceptó la nueva ocurrencia de Ranma, si no le gustaba pediría pasta como siempre que iba a un restaurante italiano.

—En las noches suele tener un ambiente más… italiano —dijo Ranma paseando sus ojos azules grisáceos por todo el restaurante, Akane rió y tomó su copa de agua para beber un poco, tenía los labios resecos y no quería que Ranma los notara así, siempre era muy reservada con sus cosas personales, recordaba como Kuno odiaba darle un beso con los labios resecos o cuando acababa de despertar.

—Está bien.

Ranma aprovecho que no habían traído ni siquiera las bebidas y tomó su portafolio de dónde sacó unas carpetas, Akane lo miró algo cortada, pensó que la estaba engañando pero efectivamente quería hablar con ella de negocios.

—Te tengo una propuesta Akane.

—¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Akane interesada, Ranma le entregó unos papeles y Akane vio que eran los gustos y peticiones de los árabes, se trataba de una colección de verano pero pedían que fueran diseños autóctonos para no perder más su identidad.

—Siguen siendo muy patrióticos —dijo Akane y Ranma se hecho sobre el respaldar de la silla sonriendo de medio malo, gesto que le encanto a Akane.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Akane viendo que todo estaba en orden, Ranma sonrió de nuevo y la miró de una forma que la hacía temblar, era mezcla de deseo, admiración y… ¿amor? No definitivamente no era eso, se regaño a sí misma por si quiera pensarlo.

—Quiero que seas tú la diseñadora de esta línea.

Akane lo miró con los ojos grandes y llenos de sorpresa, Ranma sonrió sabía que el diseño era su pasión tal y cómo Ukyo se lo había dicho.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Ranma interesado enderezándose otra vez para mirarla más de cerca, Akane hizo lo mismo y lo miró esperanzada y completamente incrédula.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, apenas calmando los gritos que golpeaban su pecho abnegados por no hacer un escándalo.

—¿Cuándo no he hablado enserio?

—¿Qué pasara con Ukyo? —preguntó Akane y Ranma arrugó un poco el ceño.

—Ella ya está muy ocupada con los chinos y los americanos.

—Lo sé, pero nos repartimos las secciones, yo tengo una y ella el resto.

—Déjaselas a ella entonces, sé que siempre has estado detrás de expandirte, pero tu padre no lo quería hasta te hizo renunciar al título de diseñadora.

—Bueno… así no fue la historia, suena muy feo decirla así —dijo Akane algo apenada ¿cómo sabía tanto de ella? sin que se lo hubiera contado.

—El viejo Haposai me contó una parte, me he dado cuenta de la otra ¿Por qué dejas que Ukyo le ponga su nombre a tus creaciones?

Akane desvió la mirada, ese tema siempre le había disgustado, ya tenía que guardarse su orgullo cuando felicitaban a Ukyo por sus prendas que eran de ella.

—Porque en este negocio si no tienes nombre y fama no eres nadie —replicó Akane arrugando el ceño y dio un respingo al sentir los dedos ásperos pero masculinos de Ranma en su mentón, la obligó a mirarlo y Akane pudo ver aquellos ojos azules diferentes, como nunca antes los había visto, parecía como si comprendiera su dolor, estaba sintiendo miedo, no quería que ese lazo se hiciera más fuerte, no quería eso no lo podía permitir, ella ya no amaba a Kuno, pero sabía que él si amaba a Shampoo.

—Estos árabes no te conocen, es tu momento para enseñarle al mundo quien es Akane Tendo.

No debió de haber usado ese tono de voz y mucho menos aquellas palabras que la hicieron vibrar por dentro.

—No me respondas ahora, te dejaré pensar hoy y mañana. Por la noche tenemos que darles una respuesta a los árabes, así que esperare, piénsalo y mide todo lo que tengas que medir.

—¿Qué pasara con la vicepresidencia? —preguntó inquieta, tal vez solo la estaba engatusando para quedarse definitivamente con la empresa, no quería desconfiar pero lamentablemente las circunstancia la obligaban, Ranma lo notó y su mirada se hizo algo fría.

—Ahí estará, como siempre. Pero si no quieres entonces no haremos… —dijo Ranma molesto pero Akane lo tomó ahora del rostro obligándolo a mirarla, le sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un ligero beso y después le miró fijamente.

—Aceptó, quiero ser la diseñadora de esta línea.

Ranma ya estaba en la oficina de nuevo, había pasado la comida maravillosamente con Akane, eso no le estaba gustando, le estaba empezando a tener afecto y esa era una de las cosas que no quería que le pasaran, estaba con su padre quien le estaba ayudando con las cuentas y las nuevas inversiones que harían, no era muy diestro en ellos pero Haposai también estaba ahí y le ayudaba y lo corregía. Ranma estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía y Haposai y Genma se intercambiaban miradas traviesas y confidentes, cuando Ranma se percató aventó los papeles en el escritorio y les miró fieramente.

—Hablen —ordenó y ambos rieron divertidos al ver aquella reacción, estaba muy incomodo con lo que había pasada esa tarde en la oficina, cuando ambos lo habían visto con Akane.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo andan? —preguntó Genma y Ranma desvió la mirada.

—¿Ya te acostaste con ella? —preguntó Haposai con los ojos llenos de esperanza y Ranma le dio un golpe a la mesa.

—¡Pero qué rayos les pasa! Como pueden decir esas cosas, me están tratando como si fuera un colegial.

—Tú nos provocaste, si no te hubiéramos visto de esa forma con Akane ni te lo estaríamos preguntando —rió Haposai y Genma también.

—Eso es algo que a ustedes no les interesa —dijo Ranma mirándolos con una sonrisa irónica y ellos rieron juntos.

—No aún no se ha acostado con ella —dijo Genma y rieron de nuevo, Ranma estaba completamente irritado, que les importaba a ellos su vida amorosa con Akane.

—¡Dejenme ya! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia y ellos rieron de nuevo.

—Por lo menos ya no estás obsesionado con aquella chica, Shampoo —dijo Genma aliviado recordando la mirada fiera y amenazante de su hijo cuando le decía que estaba dispuesto a matarla a ella y a su esposo.

—Sí, cierto. Aceptó que Akane me gusta… pero ella es un poco tímida —dijo Ranma entrando en la conversación.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera como Shampoo de desinhibida? —preguntó Haposai y Ranma rió con fuerza.

—Una cosa es ser desinhibida y otra muy diferente es ser una zorra —replicó Ranma y ellos rieron de nuevo.

—Podrá ser lo que quiera, pero esta buenísima —dijo Haposai y Genma rió negando con la cabeza.

—Pero Akane se ve que tiene lo suyo, si no Ranma no estaría tan interesado en ella —dijo Genma y esta vez Ranma no dijo nada, Haposai salió a solucionar un problema con el sistema y al estar solos Genma se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad.

—Hijo, ¿quieres a esa chica?

Ranma no lo miró de inmediato, después contestó desviando la mirada.

—No sé de que hablas —mintió, Genma sonrió, sabía que su hijo no era muy expresivo y mucho menos cuando se trataba en el campo amoroso, no iba a insistir más, su pregunta se había respondido sola.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta se hicieron presente y ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta cerrada.

—Soy Akane.

Ranma se incorporó y Genma pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de su hijo que pocas veces había visto. —Adelante Akane —habló Ranma desde su escritorio, cuando Akane entró se sonrojo al ver a Genma, recordaba el cómo los habían visto en acciones comprometedoras, intentó salir diciendo que volvería más tarde pero Genma se lo impidió, se puso de pie y fue hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y acercarla al escritorio de su hijo que estaba entre serio y divertido mirando la incomodidad de Akane.

—Los dejo solos entonces, me llamas cuando estés libre hijo —dijo para después soltarla y salir de la oficina.

Akane sintió un desagradable escalofrío cruzar por su espina dorsal, no tenía cara para mirarlos y Ranma le indicó que se sentará haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia al asuntó, empezaron a hablar de los negocios y cuando Akane se iba a levantar Ranma se inclinó sobre el escritorio y la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que lo mirara.

—¿A qué hora paso por ustedes? —preguntó Ranma y Akane lo miró algo desconcertada.

—¿Cómo?

—¿A qué hora estarán listos tu hermana, tu papa y tú, para que los pase a buscar?

Akane sintió de nuevo aquel cosquilleo que le pasaba constantemente al hablar temas así con Ranma, le parecía tan tierno que ni ella misma se creía que fuera el Ranma que había conocido semanas atrás, que estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para destruir dos vidas; la de Kuno y la de su prima.

—No te preocupes Ranma, aún está el coche de Nabiki, no creas que he olvidado la deuda que tengo contigo —dijo Akane y Ranma sonrió.

—Ven aquí —dijo de forma seductora y Akane sonrió también algo tímida lo obedeció y Ranma la admiró mientras se acercaba, le encantaba toda ella, su rostro, su cabello ahora corto, sus ojos, su cuerpo y especialmente sus caderas que se ladeaban delicadamente al caminar.

—Siéntate —le indicó Ranma y Akane sintió de nuevo aquella sensación dentro de su estomago al ver que se estaba refiriendo a sus piernas.

—No creo que sea buena idea Ranma —le cortó Akane pero Ranma la jaló de nuevo.

—No tengas prejuicios Akane, nadie va a entrar, además no va a pasar nada porque te sientes, solo quiero tenerte cerca —dijo Ranma despreocupadamente, dándola confianza a Akane para que se sentara, lo dudó, algunas veces ella se regañaba por ser tan educada y pudorosa, pero era algo que no podía evitar, después de la muerte de su madre se había resguardado detrás de su padre y de su hermana mayor que se había esmerado por hacer de ella una dama y la verdad era que a pesar de ya no ser virgen había tenido relativamente poco contacto con el sexo opuesto, Ranma era el único que realmente se había interesado en ella en ese campo, porque no solo buscaba placer sino también darle placer a ella a diferencia de sus otras experiencias. Akane se sentó ayudada por Ranma y dio un respingo al sentirlo algo excitado, intentó levantarse pero él se lo negó.

—Ranma yo creo…

—No lo hice a posta, Akane, así es como tú me pones, solo tú eres la culpable, me tienes como un niño de trece años con su primera experiencia sexual —dijo Ranma riendo mientras admiraba el bello rostro de su amante no consumida y saboreaba mentalmente aquellas finas y delicadas líneas rosadas que eran sus labios.

—Me gusta tenerte así sabes —dijo Akane desviando la mirada, estaba sonrojada y Ranma sonrió al notarla también como él, no habían pruebas pero su olor y respiración se lo decían, tenía demasiada experiencia con las mujeres para saber cuando estaban así.

—Te he dicho que conmigo no tengas vergüenza de nada, puedes expresarte sin miedo ni prejuicios.

Akane sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios mientras jugaba con su cabello negro, Ranma no dijo nada ante el acto a pesar de que no le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello, la besó con pasión y ella correspondió de la misma forma, Ranma la abrazó de la cintura y Akane sintió un delicioso cosquilleo en su espina de nuevo al sentirlo erecto.

—Tócame Ranma —dijo Akane entre un suspiro abrazándolo con sus brazos del cuello mientras lo miraba de forma reservada, Ranma hizo lo que ella le pedía y tomó uno de sus senos cubierto por la ropa que a pesar de tener sujetador pudo sentir su pezón erizado. Akane no sabía lo que le pasaba, Ranma no le inspiraba más que pensamientos lujuriosos siempre había tenido una fantasía y ahora la quería cumplir.

La silla de Ranma tenía descansa brazos por donde Akane metió sus piernas quedando completamente enfrente de Ranma sentada sobre él, sintiendo su sexo duro.

—Poupée ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Ranma interesado, mirando con deseo a Akane, sintiendo como su erección crecía más.

—Siempre he querido hacer el amor en una oficina —dijo Akane ronroneando en su oreja y Ranma también sintió una sacudida, quería hacerla suya en ese momento, escucharla gritar su nombre y gozar de la pasión, pero no era el momento, aún no, esa noche lo sería pero después de la fiesta.

—Que interesante linda, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento —dijo Ranma posando sus manos en los muslos de Akane quien se movió sobre él, incitándolo, seduciéndolo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no soy de tu agrado? —preguntó con fingida inocencia, Ranma rió divertido y la tomó de los senos apretándolos con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño alguno, Akane suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras se movía de nuevo sobre Ranma, sintiéndolo ahora más excitado.

—No tengo condón.

—Sales antes de venirte —dijo Akane moviéndose de nuevo contra él, causándole un gran placer.

—Apenas y me puedo contener, ya dentro de ti nadie ni nada me podrá sacar y no creo poder salir antes de terminar, ni siquiera si la empresa se derrumba o viene una guerra, en ese momento me vuelvo muy apasionado.

Era algo difícil de creer para Akane, no podía creerlo más apasionado de lo que lo había conocido.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó interesada.

Ranma sonrió al ver el asombro de Akane, era tan inocente que lograba cautivarlo.

—Ya lo veraz poupée, pero no ahora —dijo Ranma pero no quería soltarla, no quería era como una droga para él, Akane sonrió y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo.

Nabiki al entrar a la habitación de Akane a dejar unas toallas limpias sobre su cama como su hermana Kasumi se lo había pedido, se dio cuenta de que en la cama estaba el vestido que seguramente usaría esa noche, Akane ahora se encontraba tomando un baño pero Nabiki sonrió al ver que iría realmente sensual. El vestido era de color verde esmeralda, la tela era de seda y tenía un escote sugerente que se ajustaba en su pecho, con la espalda completamente desnuda, el corte de la espalda llegaba hasta donde perdía su nombre, en la pierna también tenía un escote y era completamente largo en el suelo estaban unos zapatos plateados de tacón y en su escritorio estaban los accesorios que llevaría, eran aretes de diamantes del mismo color que el vestido y unas pulseras de plata que hacían juego con los demás accesorios, lo que llamó mucho la atención de Nabiki fue la lencería que estaba sobre la cama, no necesitaría sujetador para la ocasión porque el vestido contaba con copas en la parte superior, pero llevaría tanga, la tomó y pudo ver el pequeño pedazo de tela color verde esmeralda semitransparente realmente provocador.

—¡Que pilla Akane! —gritó Nabiki riendo cuando Akane entró en la habitación, ella se percató de la tanga que tenía Nabiki entre sus manos y su rostro enrojeció exageradamente.

—¡¡Nabiki para ya!! —exclamó totalmente sonrojada, Nabiki rió y le entregó de nuevo la prenda.

—Están muy prendidos ¿no?

—Qué dices, nada que ver —dijo Akane ajustando la toalla a su cuerpo, Nabiki sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes secretos con tu hermana favorita? —preguntó Nabiki en tono juguetón —Además no me lo puedes negar, pasas más tiempo en su oficina que en la tuya o en los asuntos de la empresa.

Akane la miró detenidamente, en cierta parte era cierto, estaba dedicándole mucho tiempo a Ranma. —Por ejemplo hoy ¿te acostaste con él en su oficina?

—¡Que quieres decir!

—Ya los atraparon una vez —Akane se sonrojó —, ¿pero paso hoy?

Akane negó con la cabeza, Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y la retó con la mirada —Vi como salían de su oficina, estaban sonrojados y tú llevabas el cabello alborotado, Akane se sonrojó.

—Si tuvimos algo… pero no nos acostamos.

—¿Entonces qué paso?

—Solo… nos tocamos.

Nabiki la miró incrédula, no podía creer que un hombre como Ranma solo la tocara, le preocupaba Akane se veía bastante ilusionada y él parecía un patán.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Solo nos tocamos no paso nada más!

—Tranquila no te exasperes —dijo Nabiki levantando los hombros, —será mejor que me vaya a alistar yo también ¿te vas con Ranma o conmigo? —preguntó Nabiki yendo hasta el marco de la puerta, no quería tener problemas con su hermana.

—Con Ranma —contestó Akane algo molesta, por lo que ella le estaba diciendo, por más que Akane le insistió para tener sexo él le dijo que no quería ahí en la oficina, como ella le había dicho solo se habían tocado y tras de eso encima de la ropa.

—Bien, nos vemos luego, tomare un baño —dijo Nabiki y salió de la habitación, Akane se tensó y decidió vestirse, tenía que apresurarse ya que se tenía que secar el pelo que agradecía ahora llevar corto.

—¡No sabes cómo me costó conseguir tu número de teléfono! —exclamó la voz de Shampoo mientras Ranma se terminaba de abrochar la camisa.

—Bueno, ya estás hablando ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente mientras se acomodaba ahora la trenza.

—Ranma ¡Te amo! Porque eres así conmigo —dijo Shampoo, su voz sonaba desesperada y angustiada, Ranma sonrió de medio lado de una forma amarga, ahora sabía que Shampoo sentía lo mismo que él, pero extrañamente no se sentía feliz y victorioso como había creído sino que le daba pena.

—Shampoo, yo no te estoy haciendo nada…

—¡Te liaste con Akane solo para darme celos!

—Que tengas una linda noche —dijo Ranma serio y le cortó la llamada, Shampoo siguió llamando al celular de Ranma pero este no contesto ninguna de sus llamadas, quería apagarlo y dejarlo sobre la mesa, pero sabía que Akane podría llamarlo así que no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ahí sonar y sonar.

—¡¡Buenas noches, hijo!! —exclamó Soun dándola un afectuoso abrazo a Ranma que acababa de entrar al dojo Tendo. Soun tenía un traje de sastre al igual que él, Ranma se sorprendió al saber que iría también a la fiesta, aunque no se lo hacía raro, puesto que Soun odiaba estar todo el tiempo en su casa.

—¿Cómo sigue señor Tendo? —preguntó Ranma también alegre de verlo.

—Muy bien hijo, muy bien feliz de saber que Akane está con alguien como tú…

—Vámonos ya papá —le cortó Nabiki que apareció en la habitación tomando a su padre del brazo mientras le dedicaba una mirada despectiva a Ranma, quién lo notó y se sintió algo incomodo, con Nabiki nunca se había metido y se alegraba de que a si fuera, ella era una gran administradora y le tenía mucho respeto pero suponía que ahora lo detestaba por la relación que tenía con su hermana.

—¿Cómo esta señorita Tendo? —saludó Ranma extendiendo su mano que Nabiki le contestó rápidamente para romperlo.

—Akane no tarda en bajar —dijo Nabiki y jaló a su padre fuera de la casa para dejar a Ranma solo.

—Vaya, yo también te apreció Nabiki —dijo Ranma para sí mismo y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, pero arrugó el ceño, esos pasos se escuchaban apresurados ¿Akane vendría corriendo?

—¡Hola! —exclamó la infantil voz de Sanosuke que miró a Ranma con grandes ojos interesados.

—Pequeño ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Ranma acercándose a el feliz niño que le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara y así lo hizo.

—¡Sanosuke! —exclamó una voz masculina que llamó la atención de Ranma, puesto que no sabía que Akane vivía con un hombre, pero recordó al padre de Sanosuke y esposa de la hija mayor de Soun. —Oh, hola —dijo aquel hombre mirando a Ranma algo confuso, nunca antes lo había visto, pero lo miró más detenidamente y recordó una fotografía que Akane le había enseñado mostrándole el nuevo dueño de la empresa.

—¡Tú debes de ser

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Sanosuke feliz interrumpiendo a su padre, Ranma lo miró algo sorprendido, la verdad era que no pensaba que recordara su nombre, los niños siempre eran olvidadizos y le sorprendía que se recordara de él.

—Sanosuke deja al señor en paz, no le arrugues su traje —dijo Tofú tratando de tomar a Sanosuke pero Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, me agradan los niños —dijo Ranma y Sanosuke rió.

—Buenas noches —dijo Akane bajando las escaleras, Ranma se giró con Sanosuke en los brazos y tuvo que mantenerse para no soltar al niño, estaba preciosa, parecía un ángel. Su vestido era completamente ceñido al cuerpo, dejando ver su delgada y definida silueta, su piel se notaba más bronceada con aquel color esmeralda que hacía sus ojos más marrones y grandes, estaba maquillada y Ranma pudo percibir una dulce fragancia que emanaba de su piel. Tofú también la miró, de todos los años que llevaba de conocerla nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, ella no era para nada fea pero esa noche estaba como una diosa. Tomó a su hijo y se despidió apresuradamente sabiendo que estaba interrumpiendo y Akane se sonrojó al ver la mirada perdida de Ranma sobre ella y aclaró su garganta, Ranma se percató de su torpeza y se sintió verdaderamente apenado parecía un adolescente.

—Estas preciosa —dijo Ranma extendiendo su mano que Akane tomó sonriendo al sentir su calidez.

—G…gracias, tú también estas muy guapo —dijo Akane y Ranma sonrió ante su timidez, se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso, no quería arruinar su maquillaje.

—¿Ranma fue a recoger a tu hermana? —preguntó Ukyo algo seria, Nabiki la miró recordando lo que Akane le había dicho, parecía que la observación de su hermana había dado muy en el blanco, puesto que Ukyo se notaba molesta e inquieta.

—Sí, creo que tenían que hablar antes de un tema relacionado con los árabes, ya sabes, hoy se verán con ellos y tienen que tener todo listo —mintió Nabiki y pudo ver que Ranma y Akane entraban al salón, daba las gracias porque ellos dos se comportaran como socios y no como pareja o amantes. Ranma cordialmente la tomó de la cintura y con un acto de caballerosidad la hizo caminar enfrente de él. Ukyo iba a buscar a Ranma para saludarlo pero Nabiki le dijo que esperara al ver que empezaban a hablar con los árabes.

—Es usted muy bonita, señorita Akane —dijo uno de los inversionistas árabes mirando a Akane de una forma que a Ranma no le gusto, Akane se sonrojó, era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Moreno de consistencia fuerte como la de Ranma pero más alto que él sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello y su sonrisa era tan blanca como las perlas que llevaba esa noche su hermana.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Akane sonriendo cordialmente, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver el semblante molesto de Ranma que empezó a hablar con ellos en inglés como lo estaban haciendo desde el principio. Ranma les explicó rápidamente a los inversionistas las pautas que deberían de seguir, ellos estaban atentos pero Ranma sentía celos al ver que Mustafá el inversionista más joven hablaba tendidamente con Akane quien estaba algo incomoda al parecer de Ranma, esos malditos árabes pensó, no podía evitarlo, sabía que los árabes tenían una mística magia que llamaba la atención de las personas, en especial de las mujeres cuando se trataban de hombres como Mustafá. Haposai se acercó a Ranma en un momento que los inversionistas estaban discutiendo entre ellos y Mustafá con Akane para indicarle que ya habían llegado las geishas para los inversionistas, Ranma le dijo que se apresurara a traerlas y cuando ellas llegaron impresionaron a los árabes con su belleza y particularidad, Ranma se acercó a Mustafá para terminar de indicarle las pautas que seguirían y Mustafá respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Akane.

—Estoy muy feliz de que usted sea la diseñadora, esperó que nos veamos muy seguido.

—No sé si eso sea posible, la señorita Tendo trabajara en el taller y supongo que usted es un hombre muy ocupado —se apresuró a decir Ranma tomando a Akane del brazo. —Por cierto, tenemos para ustedes una diversión, que sea de su provecho y que tenga linda noche, si nos disculpa, tenemos que hablar sobre unos asuntos de trabajo –dijo Ranma despidiéndose cordialmente del árabe para llevarse lejos a Akane mientras Haposai les presentaba a las geishas y les ofrecía uno de los mejores sakes que habían en Japón.

—¡Le estabas coqueteando! —rió Ranma molestamente cuando estaban afuera en el balcón, la soltó y Akane sintió que estaba hablando de nuevo con el Ranma que conoció cuando Shampoo llegó de nuevo a Japón, brusco y violento.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —preguntó incrédula, Ranma la estaba acusando injustamente.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con él? —preguntó sarcásticamente mientras la acorralaba contra el barandal y su cuerpo, Akane sintió un escalofrío pero no iba a dejar que Ranma la tratara de esa forma tan injusta.

—¡Exageras! Yo no tuve nada que ver, ese hombre estaba coqueteando conmigo no yo con él.

—Pero a ti sí que te gusto —replicó Ranma, Akane le dio una bofetada y lo miró realmente indignada, después de todo lo que habían pasado como se atrevía a decirle aquello.

—¡Eres un bestia! —gritó Akane intentando irse del lugar pero Ranma la detuvo jalándola de nuevo, ella se resistió pero Ranma la arrastró hacía él bruscamente.

—Espera, Akane —dijo Ranma un poco más tranquilo, de nuevo ella se resistió pero él la detuvo.

—Perdón, sé que me pase, no quería decir eso —dijo Ranma cerrando los ojos para después mirarla, Akane estaba más tranquila pero seguía algo molesta. —Sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver, fue ese idiota, pero entiéndeme.

—Ranma, eres un estúpido.

—Lo sé, pero entiende, no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo, estaba celoso y yo soy muy celoso.

Akane sonrió y Ranma aflojo su agarre —Y también muy posesivo —dijo y Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Disculpa, no puedo evitarlo, además no es nada raro siendo japonés recuerda que tenemos una sociedad machista.

—Cállate, no arruines el momento —dijo Akane riendo para después besarlo suavemente. Ambos contaban los minutos para que la fiesta terminara, Akane sabía que Ranma le daría una sorpresa y sospechaba cual sería.


	11. Chapter 11

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Vraiment il est amour… Qu'est-ce qu'est l'amour en réalité ? Ne le sais pas… Mais j'aime être avec toi (De verdad es amor... ¿qué es el amor en realidad? No lo sé... Pero me gusta estar contigo)

Cap 11

(Lemon) Este capítulo tiene escenas sexuales explicitas, si lo leen será bajo su propio riesgo...

Ranma cerró la puerta, Akane respiró nerviosa, ya estaba en su habitación, sabía a lo que iba, sabía lo que iba a pasar y no podía evitar estar nerviosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no sostenía relaciones sexuales con un hombre y mucho menos con uno tan varonil como Ranma que lograba incomodarla e intimidarla como él lo hacía.

Ranma se acercó por detrás y posó sus fuertes manos en sus brazos cubiertos por el saco negro de sastre que él le había dado en la fiesta para que no sintiera frío, Akane sintió la presión y la fuerza deliciosa con la cual los apretaba, cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido chocar contra su cuello pálido.

Ranma no esperó más y la besó cerca de la clavícula, saboreando el sabor de la piel de Akane mientras la mordía levemente, su intención era marcarla pero lo haría después, al final. Akane ladeó su rostro al lado contrario dejándole más espacio a Ranma que la giró para quedar enfrente de ella.

—Me encanta la idea de tu cabello corto —dijo Ranma mirándola con pasión, Akane no dijo nada solo sonrió levemente. —Además de hermosa, disfrutare más de ti —dijo besando sus labios lentamente, como nunca lo había hecho, siempre era brusco y violento, esta vez fue delicado y tranquilo. Akane participó en el beso de la misma forma que Ranma, correspondía las suaves y fuertes caricias a la vez, participaba con su lengua en la danza inquieta que Ranma proporcionaba y el beso cada vez se fue haciendo más apasionado y jugoso. Ranma sin dejar de besarla se deshizo del saco negro que cayó al suelo, acarició su espalda terminando en su cintura la cual abrazó con fuerza. Akane por su parte entrelazó sus brazos sobre los fuertes y grandes hombros de Ranma que estaba con la espalda doblada hacía ella por la gran diferencia de tamaños. Ranma interrumpió el beso y la abrazó con fuerza para aspirar su aroma y después besar su cuello de nuevo descendiendo hasta llegar al principio de su torso.

—Eres tan suave… tan tersa —dijo Ranma muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, Akane sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz grave y ronca en su oído, haciendo que las pulsaciones de su corazón se hicieran más intensas y rápidas. Ranma bajó sus manos acariciando su vientre aún cubierto por la ropa, tomó sus caderas pegándolas hacía él para mirarla y obtener una respuesta de gusto por Akane que la respondió al instante, besándolo ahora ella con hambre y deseo. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír y posar sus manos completamente expandidas en el trasero de Akane, acariciándolo y agarrándolo con necesidad.

Akane se estremeció un poco al sentirlo algo excitado, y Ranma dejó su trasero para pegarla contra la pared suavemente y bajar los tirantes de su vestido verde esmeralda dejándolo por la mitad de su vientre, pudo admirar los pechos de Akane en donde la delataban sus pezones erguidos, Ranma sonrió y Akane se sonrojó al ver la forma en que Ranma la miraba, trató de cubrirse contra el torso cubierto de él pero rápidamente Ranma la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó suavemente contra la pared para poder admirar de nuevo sus hermosos senos.

—Son hermosos, Akane, perfectos —dijo dándole ánimos al ver que no demostraba mucho agrado en mostrarlos.

—No deben de ser tan grandes como los de Shampoo…

—No arruines el momento —dijo Ranma posando un dedo en sus labios y algo serio, Akane comprendió que había cometido un error pero no soportaba la idea de pensar que Ranma la comparaba con Shampoo.

—Lo siento… es que

—Son perfectos para mí, me enamore de ellos desde que paso aquello en mi oficina —le cortó Ranma acariciando la mejilla de ella con su nariz para hablarle suavemente al oído. —te enseñare a gozar de ellos cómo nunca lo has hecho.

Y no se equivoco, cuando tomó sus senos para estimularlos lamió sin urgencia y con delicia los senos de Akane, mordiendo levemente el pezón que se estremecía cada vez más al tener contacto con su lengua mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano, Akane soltó un leve suspiro de gozo, nunca antes alguien le había dado tanto placer con tan pocas caricias.

Ranma estaba totalmente embobado con sus senos, no quería detenerse y lamía el pezón de Akane como si fuera un dulce que se negaba a soltar, dejó el seno izquierdo para tomar el derecho con su boca repitiendo de la misma forma de caricias con su lengua y mordiendo de nuevo el pezón que se endurecía de inmediato, Akane soltó otro suspiro que estaba a punto de convertirse en gemido de placer, Akane no podía evitarlo más, quería sentirlo más cerca de ella y abrazó la cabeza de Ranma pegándolo aún más a sus senos.

—No pares, Ranma, no pares —pidió Akane con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la intensidad de las mordidas de Ranma, quería sentir más, necesitaba probarlo a él también así que terminando el abrazo se apresuró a buscar con sus manos atontadas para desatar la corbata de Ranma, torpemente lo hizo y después intentó desatar los botones pero rompió algunos y otros Ranma también fue el culpable. Cuando estuvo con el torso desnudo al igual que Akane ella suspiró y tocó sin restricciones sus abdominales trabajados y pectorales anchos, se acercó a él y empezó a lamer también su cuerpo, sus pectorales y pezones pero Ranma la tomó del mentón y la besó con desesperación en la boca, tomando uno de los senos en sus manos con fuerza mientras con la otra intentaba bajar el resto del vestido.

Cuando quedo libre del vestido esmeralda de seda Ranma se dio cuenta que llevaba unas pantaletas muy sugerentes, que hizo despertar más sus instintos y apetito sexual, era del mismo color del vestido pero era de una tela delicada de punto semitransparente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tenías esa prenda? —preguntó tomándola del trasero para separarla de la pared y conducirla a la cama, Akane rió levemente y lo miró de forma traviesa.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Creó que no se me ve bien? —ya no tenía reservas, estaba disfrutando esa noche, si se iba a convertir en la amante de Ranma esa noche se portaría tan mal como sus deseos e intenciones se lo permitieran.

Ranma también rió y le dio un ligero pellizco en el glúteo izquierdo —Ya te enseñare cuanto me gusta —dijo y la empujó suavemente en la cama dándole tiempo para que se acomodara en las almohadas de la cama matrimonial Akane lo hizo y Ranma quitándose los zapatos se colocó encima de ella besándola mientras sus manos la recorrían inquietamente al igual que ella a él, tocando también su trasero y sexo por encima de la ropa.

Ranma descendió de nuevo besando los pechos de Akane nuevamente y bajando por su vientre mientras lamía su ombligo proporcionándole una nueva sensación a Akane para llegar hasta su intimidad, besó sus muslos y le indicó que abriera las piernas, Akane nerviosa lo hizo, hacía tiempo que nadie la tocaba ahí y jamás había experimentado el sexo oral, ninguno de los dos hombres con los que había estado le habían hecho sexo oral, lo consideraban sucio e inadecuado, ni siquiera ella lo había hecho. Ranma se dio cuenta de ello y decidió que esperaría para enseñarle ese punto del sexo.

Recordando aquellos prejuicios intentó cerrar las piernas pero Ranma al darse cuenta la miró, sonriéndole de forma confidente y abriéndole suavemente las piernas. Besó el interior de sus muslos y después, tomó con lentitud la diminuta prenda bajándola hasta arrojarla al suelo, quedando Akane completamente desnuda.

Ranma le quitó los zapatos de tacón arrojándolos también al suelo, no quería que Akane pareciera una actriz de playboy que no se dignaban a quitarse los zapatos y tomando la intimidad de Akane con sus dedos pudo ver el placer que esto le proporcionaba.

—Ranma… Ranma —suspiraba Akane y Ranma sonrió aún no había probado nada, se acercó y pasó sus dedos por sus labios femeninos. Una sensación nueva apareció en Akane, una sensación que le gusto al sentir sus dedos contra su intimidad. Ranma empezó a darle caricias con dos dedos, acariciaba su intimidad con lentitud y después lo hacía con rapidez Akane se sostuvo de las sabanas sintiendo como el placer la invadía y como en su garganta se empezaban a formar más gemidos de placer. Ranma dejó de acariciar su intimidad para introducir los dedos en ella, Akane cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir el movimiento de los dedos de Ranma como si la estuviera penetrando.

—No Ranma… No me hagas esto… me vas… a… matar —dijo Akane entrecortadamente mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Aún no llega lo mejor —dijo Ranma y Akane sintió una oleada de calor que la invadía, su cuerpo se tensó y experimento por primera vez su primer orgasmo, empezaba a creer que no existían Ranma no era el primero en su vida pero si el primero que le propiciaba un orgasmo solo tocándola. Akane se dejó descansar en el suave colchón en donde todo olía a él, las sabanas, almohadas y todo, todo olía a él, estaba embriagada por su aroma masculina.

—Ranma —suspiró con los ojos cerrados mientras este empezaba a desnudarse, le iba a dar placer a Akane, quería y necesitaba hacerla suya, estaba realmente excitado por el gozo que ella había experimentado y el placer que él le había brindado.

Buscó entre sus cajones y sacó un preservativo, Akane se incorporó levemente en la cama y pudo ver un poco de la virilidad de Ranma, quería ver más y se acercó a él contemplando todo su sexo, estaba muy bien dotado, tenía una linda forma y muy buen tamaño. Akane sin decir nada le quitó el preservativo y le sonrió indicándole que ella se lo pondría.

Ranma no dijo nada y se inclinó un poco para atrás apoyando sus manos en el colchón dejándole más espacio a Akane que palpó su sexo sin pudor alguno, Ranma rió al ver aquellos ojos marrones sorprendidos, le acarició los cortos cabellos negros azulados y ella lo miró con curiosidad y travesura, Ranma la besó de nuevo y sintió la tímida mano de Akane sobre su sexo que se movía con poca experiencia sobre él.

Akane intentaba estimularlo como él había hecho con ella, pero solo quería masturbarlo aún no estaba preparada para darle sexo oral y Ranma lo sabía así que dejó que Akane lo tocara sin pudor alguno, subía y bajaba su mano y con la otra libre masajeaba sus testículos sintiendo su suavidad y calidez. Ranma tuvo grandes exhalaciones de aire y Akane se dio cuenta que se resistía a gemir, ya se los arrancaría en otro momento, Ranma estaba en cierto punto sorprendido, pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir eso por nadie, y mucho menos estimularse de aquella manera con simples roces, Akane era increíble para él, lograba perturbarlo de mil maneras, incluso más de las veces que Shampoo lo había excitado, Akane lo excitaba el doble.

—Akane… me encanta que me toques —dijo Ranma sorprendido de que estuviera hablando, su sexo estaba ya completamente erecto y la sangre no circulaba bien por su cabeza. —Pero necesito hacerte mía… necesito…

Akane no lo dejó terminar porque le dio un apasionado beso mientras se encargaba de ponerle el preservativo, estaba encantada con su sexo y moría por sentirlo dentro, Akane se sentó encima de él y Ranma empezó a penetrarla mientras sentía como sus paredes vaginales lo recibían con ansias. Ranma la tomó con fuerza y la acostó de nuevo en la cama situándose el sobre ella, sin aplastarla, manteniendo el peso con sus codos.

—Eres bellísima —dijo Ranma mirándola para después besarla y moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Esperó a que Akane se moldeara a él y pudo ver a Akane sonreír al sentirlo ya todo dentro de ella, aunque hubo una leve impresión de dolor que Ranma calmó con besos y caricias en su rostro.

Ranma colocó sus brazos a lado de la cabeza de ella para poderse apoyar mientras entraba y salía de ella con cuidado, viendo como Akane disfrutaba y jadeaba sonoramente. Para Ranma era música escuchar aquellos suspiros femeninos que solo se lograban arrancar haciendo el amor, Ranma estaba extasiado, le encantaba Akane, todo de ella, su piel, su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabellos sus expresiones cuando estaba molesta, feliz y excitada como ahora, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su carácter, tan fiero y tierno a la vez, una mescla única e incomparable.

La tomó con pasión de la cintura para hacer más intensa la penetración, llegando hasta el fondo de Akane, arrancándole cada vez más gemidos. Akane entendía porque Shampoo estaba loca por Ranma, pero no quería pensar en ella en esos momentos y mucho menos imaginándosela en su lugar, tenía que distraerse así que una idea paso por su mente.

—Ha… háblame —pidió Akane acercándose a su oreja mientras la mordía con pasión.

Ranma aplicó más fuerza en la penetración al sentir aquella mordida y dudó antes de hablar, las palabras no llegaban a su mente, no sabía que decir.

—Por favor —dijo Akane jadeando en su oreja mientras introducía sus manos en su cabello besándolo con necesidad.

—Me encantas, no sabes… cuanto… espere este momento… te quiero Akane… te quiero —dijo Ranma agitado, Akane se abrazó a él con fuerza sintiendo una oleada de calor nuevamente alcanzando su segundo orgasmo, Ranma no lo había sentido llegar, sino la hubiera estimulado más, ese orgasmo había llegado de la nada y fue pequeño porque Akane no descanso, siguió participando sin bajar la fuerza.

—Ranma…. Ranma —gemía con los ojos cerrados, Ranma al escuchar su nombre entre jadeos se prendió más si eso era posible.

Akane tomó el mando indicándole que se girara para ella quedar sobe él mientras apoyada en sus pectorales subía y bajaba para después moverse de formas circular sintiendo como Ranma bailaba dentro de ella, siguió bajando y subiendo mientras Ranma tomaba sus senos con deseo y los apretaba produciendo más placer en Akane.

Ranma pudo ver el bello rostro de Akane anunciar que venía su tercer orgasmo lo iba a hacer inolvidable, por esa razón la tomó de las caderas y marcó el un nuevo ritmo más acelerado y profundo que le encanto a Akane.

—M…. me vas… a matar —gimió Akane arqueando su espalda, Ranma sonrió y Akane buscó desesperadamente sus labios mientras Ranma se encargaba del resto haciendo que Akane sintiera de nuevo aquella sensación para después gritar con fuerza sin importarle los vecinos, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, sintiendo la calidez y el sudor de ambos cuerpos mientras las respiraciones eran agitadas.

—Akane ¿Qué me diste? —preguntó Ranma cerrando sus ojos controlándose para demorar su orgasmo también, Akane entendió y se incorporó de nuevo buscando que Ranma tuviera también su orgasmo como ella, Ranma se sorprendió de la energía de Akane, llevaba tres orgasmos y podía seguir, definitivamente esa mujer lo iba a matar.

Ranma la tomó de las caderas cambiando las posiciones para él tener el mando y la embistió saliendo y entrando con fuerza e intensidad, después de varios minutos de hacer lo mismo Ranma terminó con un leve gemido y Akane gritó de nuevo anunciando su cuarto orgasmo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos y Ranma abrazó con fuerza a Akane disfrutando de sus agitados cuerpos respirando sonoramente, exhalando ambos con fuerza.

—Eres… increíble —dijo Akane mirando a Ranma que estaba sobre ella, su peso era delicioso, le encantaba que la aplastara de esa forma, no la lastimaba, la hacía sentir protegida y deseada, Ranma respiró hondo e intentó levantarse de ella pero Akane lo abrazó de la cintura con sus piernas pidiéndole que no se alejara.

—Quiero… tenerte un poco más, dentro de mi —dijo Akane completamente desinhibida, Ranma sonrió y la besó con más fuerza pero a pesar de la suplica de Akane se apoyó en sus brazos para no aplastarla del todo.

—Me gustas tanto… podría amarte toda la noche. Quédate a dormir —dijo Ranma y Akane lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Mañana tenemos que trabajar, no podemos llegar tarde —dijo Akane acariciando el cabello de Ranma mientras jugaba con su trenza desordenada.

—Soy tu jefe, sabes que nunca te haré nada por esto, hasta puedo aumentarte el sueldo —bromeó y Akane rió dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

—Mi padre se preocupara si no llego a dormir.

—Llámalo, dile que estás conmigo.

Akane se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor Ranma, no me pidas hacer eso cuando sabes que me muero de la vergüenza con él.

Ranma algo molesto se levantó saliendo de ella para sentarse a su lado en la cama, Akane se apoyó en sus codos y lo miró algo preocupada ¿había dicho algo para molestarlo? Ranma se quitó el preservativo y Akane lo miró con horror cuando lo arrojó sobre la alfombra.

—¿No piensas tirarlo en el baño?

—Mañana viene la criada —dijo Ranma saliendo de la cama para ir a su closet, Akane lo miró con atención su trabajado y perfecto cuerpo, era PERFECTO, todo estaba bien, su abdomen más duro que una roca, sus glúteos redondos y fuertes y su sexo grande y hermoso, estaba delicioso y disfrutaba de la escena que era solo de ella.

Akane se levantó incomoda con su desnudez tomando la sábana blanca y fue hacía el preservativo para tomarlo y depositarlo en la basura —No sé cómo no te da vergüenza, mañana se enteraran de que estuviste conmigo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que lo que yo quiera con quien yo quiera.

Akane lo amó, le encantaba su forma de ser, tan libre y despreocupado, tan apasionado, pero fue más apasionado cuando la tomó de nuevo sin avisto pegándola contra su cuerpo ya descansado.

Le besó la mejilla y después la abrazó con fuerza buscando rozarla y besar su cuello.

Ese hombre era insaciable, la besaba con hambre y ansias, cómo si Akane se fuera a ir para siempre, Ranma hizo que retrocediera sobre sus pasos y regresaron a la cama, el sobre ella mientras que Akane solo se dejaba hacer y besar por él, le quitó la sábana blanca y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con pasión y ternura.

De nuevo hicieron el amor, esta vez sin preservativo pero Ranma salió a tiempo ladeando su cuerpo para no mancharla, cuando Ranma se acostó Akane se acomodó a su lado reposando su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Ranma y Akane lo miró sonriendo levemente mientras besaba uno de sus pectorales y después subía un poco le daba un pequeño beso en su barbilla en donde habían vellos que estaban creciendo por la razón de que se había afeitado hace un par de días para darle un fugaz beso en los labios que Ranma respondió delicadamente acariciando su mejilla.

—Un poco, pero quiero estar más tiempo aquí, contigo.

—Puedo preparar algo y traerlo para que no tengas que salir de la cama —dijo Ranma pero cuando se iba a levantar Akane no lo dejo.

—Después —se quejó Akane con un bostezo.

Ranma acarició su cabello y se inclinó para besar su boca suavemente —Me vas a matar Akane, eres incansable.

—Quédate esta noche —pidió de nuevo, Akane negó con la cabeza y Ranma la acorraló contra su cuerpo y la cama.

—Mi padre…

—Debe de estar dormido, son las dos de la mañana. Además no es tonto, todos vieron que nos fuimos juntos de la fiesta, nadie te ha llamado es obvio que saben lo que está pasando —dijo Ranma serio y Akane rió besándolo mientras enredaba sus manos en su cabello.

—¿Y qué está pasando?

—Que te estoy haciendo el amor como un loco… que no te dejaré en paz toda la noche, que me gustas demasiado.

Akane se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras cálidas cerca de su oído pero su corazón se aceleró cuando Ranma preguntó serio.

—¿Kuno fue el primero?

Akane no contestó, pudo ver la penetrante mirada de Ranma en sus ojos marrones y sintió un escalofrío, desvió la mirada y Ranma tomó su mentón para obligar a mirarlo.

—Responde —ordenó y Akane intentó sacárselo de encima pero fue imposible.

—¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo con eso? —preguntó molesta y Ranma la tomó de la muñecas poniéndolas encima de su cabeza para que no se pudiera mover.

—Quiero saber, necesito saberlo —dijo Ranma impaciente.

—Déjame —dijo Akane molesta.

—Akane, mírame —dijo Ranma pero Akane le hacía caso omiso —¡Mírame! —dijo tomando su rostro con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Akane lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido y el semblante molesto.

—¡Dije que te quitaras de encima! —exclamó Akane forcejeando con él pero fue inútil, Ranma no aflojó ni un poco su agarre.

—No te pongas así Akane.

—¡Cómo me pides eso, después de preguntarme eso!

—Lo siento, pero necesito saberlo ¿fue el primero en tu vida?

—¡Patán!

—¡Es tan difícil responder si o no! —exclamó Ranma molesto, empezando a lastimar a Akane por la forma en que ella se trataba de soltar, ella misma era la que se estaba haciendo daño al intentarlo. —¿Amas a Shampoo? –preguntó Akane y eso tomó un poco desprevenido a Ranma pero le miró serio y decidido respondiendo.

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Akane lo miró algo recelosa, dejó de forcejear con Ranma y ladeó su rostro clavando su mirada en la pared que estaba al costado de la recamara.

—No —dijo y Ranma la miró con atención.

—¿Quién fue?

Akane lo miró algo molesta y Ranma estaba serio —¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

—Porque ahora tu eres mía, y quiero saber todo lo referente a ti.

Akane sintió otro escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras, había sido directo y sin tapaduras, le había dicho todo en una pequeña frase.

—Fue un novio en la preparatoria, Kuno fue el segundo.

Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma tensó un poco su ceño al escuchar aquello, sabía que Ranma odiaba a Kuno y le dolía la razón de saber que era por Shampoo.

—Entiende, era mi prometido, nos íbamos a casar y…

—No tienes que explicarme nada —le cortó Ranma apartándose de ella para retomar su antiguo lugar al lado de Akane pero esta vez ella se sentó.

—Ranma —dijo algo preocupada al ver el cambio de humor de este, se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla haciendo que este le mirara.

—No me hagas mucho caso —dijo Ranma dándole una leve sonrisa, Akane sonrió también y acomodó un rebelde fleco que se negaba a acomodarse como los otros. Ranma la miró de nuevo y la besó con algo de rabia, Akane se dio cuenta pero le gustaba la pasión de Ranma así que dejo que la amara de nuevo como la primera vez.

Espero que les guste!!!!! Un beso comentarios, quejas y demás (no ofensivas onegai) jajaja a 

Espero que les este gustando, un beso y nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

cap 12

Entre un et une autre, quelle est la différence (Entre uno y otra, cual es la diferencia?)

Akane despertó por las horas de más que había dormido, y lo primero que vio fue la gran espalda desnuda de Ranma a su lado, Akane sonrió, la sabanas estaban cálidas y el colchón era realmente cómodo, se estiró y sintió su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama. Sonrió, hacía mucho que no despertaba con un hombre a su lado y cuando lo hizo no fue con Kuno sino con su novio de la secundaria, él si había sido algo más condescendiente con ella, no como Kuno que solo paso una vez, se incorporó levemente sobre el colchón y olvidando su desnudez se acercó a Ranma acariciando sus piel, a pesar de estar tan trabajada era suave y cálida, Ranma descansaba plácidamente, había paz en su rostro, paz que ella nunca había visto, Akane paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel y después empezó a depositar ligeros besos sobre su brazo, Ranma se removió al sentirla y dejó de darle la espalda para girarse y verla, abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla ahí, desnuda a su lado.

—Entonces no fue un sueño —dijo Ranma roncamente, con voz que delataba su recién despertar, Akane rió ante su comentario, se acercó y le dio un leve beso un los labios acostándose de nuevo al lado del costado de Ranma.

—¿Un sueño, por qué lo dices? —preguntó Akane recostándose ahora en el pecho de Ranma quien sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de ella cerca.

—Qué le hacía el amor a una diosa.

—No exageres —dijo Akane riendo sonrojada y Ranma acarició su espalda desnuda.

—No exagero, eres incansable Akane, perdí la cuenta después de la séptima vez que lo hicimos.

Akane rió y se apoyó en sus abdominales para subir a su boca y besarlo de nuevo, Ranma sonrió y la tomó de la cintura girándola para quedar el encima.

—Yo también perdí la cuenta después de la decima —sonrió Akane acariciando el rostro de Ranma, era tan guapo que le costaba creer que ahora lo tuviera solo para ella.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Ranma algo extrañado al ver aquella mirada pensativa en Akane, ella se percató y negó con la cabeza, abrazó a Ranma y lo empezó a besar de forma apasionada, le indicó que se girara y así lo hizo, Akane quedó encima, sentada en su cintura mientras ahondaba el beso con su lengua.

—Tengo hambre Akane, no seas cruel —dijo Ranma apretando los muslos de Akane, ella rió, desde la noche había sido así, tenía hambre pero se negaba a levantarse de la cama para ir a buscar algo de comer.

—Una vez más, solo una —pidió Akane moviéndose encima de él mientras sentía su sexo erecto detrás de sus glúteos.

Ranma se cubrió los ojos con su brazo, ella lograba trastórnalo, nunca pensó que hacerle el amor a Akane fuera tan adictivo.

—Me vas a matar Akane —dijo Ranma tomando su cintura para colocarla más atrás rozando ambos sexos.

—Eso es lo que quiero, eso es —dijo Akane excitada entregándose de nuevo a las caricias de Ranma y la pasión que se empezaba a desatar entre ambos.

—¿Adónde vas a ir? —preguntó Ryoga al ver que Mousse tenía preparadas todas sus cosas, Mousse se giró y lo miró con frialdad.

Estoy harto de ser la sombra de Saotome, nos veremos algún día Ryoga —dijo Mousse secamente alejándose de ahí, Ryoga no comprendía, pero no le prestó mucha atención siempre era así, Mousse era muy extraño, cuando Ranma le preguntara le diría que se había ido a algún lugar desconocido, seguramente regresaría en menos de dos semanas.

—Dios ¿Akane qué es eso? —preguntó Ranma mirando el plato que Akane le acababa de cocinar, no quería ser odioso pero no tenía buena pinta para nada.

—¡Son huevos estrellados! —exclamó Akane algo molesta ante el semblante desagradable de Ranma que la miró cambiándolo de inmediato, ni siquiera tenía buen olor.

—Sí, bastante estrellados —dijo Ranma y Akane arrugó el ceño.

—Sí eres tan bueno en la cocina ¿por qué no intentas hacer algo mejor? —lo retó Akane, Ranma sonrió y le robó un beso que ella se hubiera negado a darle. Tomó las espátulas de metal y fue a la estufa para empezar a hacer lo mejor que podía, no era muy diestro en la cocina, pero por lo menos sabía hacer unas cuantas cosas. Akane miró con detenimiento la cocina, era completamente moderna, no se parecía en nada a la suya. Todos los instrumentos eran de acero inoxidable y la barra que había en la separación con la sala era de granito negro, los platos eran cuadrados y los vasos redondos pero bajos.

—Me gusta mucho tu cocina Ranma —dijo Akane sintiendo como Ranma la tomaba por detrás de sus muslos, abrazándola por la cintura y acomodando su rostro en la clavícula de Akane.

—A mi me gustas más tu —dijo Ranma succionado la piel del cuello de Akane, ella rió sabiendo que le dejaría marca, como ya tenía en varias partes de su cuerpo, algunas muy intimas pero que solo ambos sabían. Akane disfruto del momento, abrazando los brazos desnudos de Ranma, él solo estaba con bóxers y ella tenía una camisa que era de él que le quedaba realmente grande, hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos. Ranma se separó y regreso a su labor en la cocina, mientras Akane lo miraba atenta, nunca antes un hombre le había preparado el desayuno, nunca un amante se había portado con ella de esa forma, solo había estado con su novio de la secundaría y Kuno, con solo recordarlo sentía un nudo en el estomago que le daban ganas de vomitar, no pensaría en él, definitivamente no lo haría.

Shampoo sonrió y besó a Kuno con pasión.

—Veo que te alegra mucho la idea de volver a Tokyo —dijo Kuno sonriente mientras Shampoo asentía positivamente, —sabes que yo no podré ir, pero eso no importa, te extrañaré demasiado.

—Yo también —mintió Shampoo mientras abrazaba a Kuno con fuerza, no había sido fácil pero lo había convencido, lograría regresar a Tokyo para buscar a Ranma y demostrarle a Akane que ninguno de sus hombres sería para ella.

—No eres tan mal cocinero —dijo Akane comiendo el desayuno que Ranma había preparado, Ranma sonrió y levanto los hombros.

—Solo se lo básico, cuando entrene con mi padre apenas y comíamos, muchas veces me cambio por comida —Akane le miró con sorpresa y Ranma rió —pero siempre me recuperaba. Ranma le prestó a Akane una ropa deportiva que le quedaba inmensa, como no podían pasar a su casa Ranma la llevaría a un centro comercial para comprar solo lo básico antes de ir a trabajar, ya se habían duchado y estaban terminando de desayunar, mientras Ranma cocinaba Akane se arreglaba, Ranma se percató de que Akane lo miraba y también la miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, Akane sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Ranma insistió llamándola y Akane le miró algo tímida.

—Te dije que no te diera conmigo nada de vergüenza, puedes expresarte libremente —dijo Ranma al ver aquella actitud tan cortada, Akane se perdió en su mirada azulina, definitivamente ese hombre la volvía loca y apenas habían pasado unos días desde que se llevaba mal con él.

—Tenemos que irnos Ranma, ya llevamos cuatro horas tarde, se van a dar cuenta en la oficina —dijo Akane y se levanto apresuradamente de la mesa, Ranma la miró resignado y la siguió saliendo ya del departamento para ir a comprar la ropa de Akane.

Nabiki estaba tecleando apresuradamente en la computadora mientras se fijaba en unos balances que Genma le había entregado, su hermana no había llegado a dormir, y ni Ranma ni ella habían llegado "los dos disfrutando y yo aquí trabajando como perro" pensó algo molesta, podría estar ahora también con su novio pero sonrió levemente al saber que Akane se la estaba pasando bien, solo le preocupaba que Ranma jugara con ella, eso ya sería después una observación que le plantaría. Su padre sabía que había pasado la noche con Ranma, puesto que los vieron salir juntos del evento y Akane no llegó a dormir, Soun estaba verdaderamente interesado en esa relación porque no protestó en nada, pero Nabiki sabía que después se metería mucho en la relación, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y por ella entro Ukyo bastante molesta, Nabiki la miró con desconcierto y Ukyo se acercó a su escritorio dándole un golpe con la palma extendida, Nabiki le miró despectivamente —¿Perdón?

—¡¿Dónde está Akane?! —exigió saber Ukyo, Nabiki le miró con mucho más sarcasmo y sonrió.

—Aún está en casa, sintió un ligero mal estar en el estomago, seguramente comió algo malo anoche —dijo Nabiki restregando sus palabras, Ukyo tenso su semblante y le miró de forma retadora a Nabiki.

—¡Está con Ranma verdad!

—¡A mí no me gritas en mi oficina! —gritó Nabiki de vuelta levantándose de su silla, Ukyo se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y rápidamente se tranquilizo.

—Ayer dicen que se fueron juntos…

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Nabiki cortando a Ukyo que le miró dolida. —¿Quién? —preguntó de nuevo levanto el tono de su voz al no tener respuesta de Ukyo.

—Unos de producción…

—Cree lo que quieras, pero ellos dos no están juntos, ignoró porque el señor Saotome no ha llegado, pregúntale a su secretaria si tanto te preocupa, pero Akane no debe de demorar, Tofú le dijo que descansara un poco y que se repondría.

Ranma y Akane llegaron a la oficina, Ranma entró primero y Akane entró veinte minutos después mientras había esperado en una cafetería cercana, Akane insistía en que lo mantuvieran en secreto y Ranma sin más accedió, fue hasta su oficina devolviendo unos cuantos saludos e ignorando otros y después Akane entró saludando a todos como de costumbre, antes de ir a su oficina pasó por la de su hermana para contarle todo lo que había pasado, cuando terminó Nabiki rió pero no le gustaba mucho ver a su hermana tan entusiasmada con Ranma.

—Antes de que te vayas, guapa —la llamó Nabiki cuando Akane estaba a punto de salir, ella se giró y la miró atentamente.

—Cuidado con Ukyo, se puso como loca cuando vio que ni tu ni Saotome estaban —Akane tragó fuerte al escuchar aquello y la miró ansiosa —, yo negué todo claro, pero me parece que no se la creyó, es una tipa peligrosa, creo que deberías decirle a Ranma que tenga cuidado también.

—Sí, ya se lo dije, al principio no quería pero después no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

—Señor Saotome, la señorita Ukyo necesita hablar con usted, dice que es muy urgente —dijo Mao la nueva secretaria de Ranma, que le gustaba bastante pro la forma que trabajaba, era muy ordenada y autoritaria, tenía cerca de los cincuenta años y hacía el trabajo excelente, Ranma supuso para que era y exhalo pesadamente.

—Hazla pasar Mao, gracias —contestó Ranma y colgó el teléfono, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar mucho, apenas colgó Ukyo entró bruscamente.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó dando un portazo, Ranma no se levantó, pero si la miró detenidamente mientras se acercaba fieramente a su escritorio.

—¿Cómo estás Ukyo? La verdad no se te ve muy bien deberías…

—¡Explícame que tienes con Akane! —exigió Ukyo mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Ranma y le miraba severamente, Ranma arqueó una de sus cejas y aclaró su garganta.

—No entiendo porque te pones así…

—¡Cómo que no lo entiendes! —exclamó Ukyo roncamente mientras esforzaba más de lo debido sus cuerdas vocales que se marcaban en su piel haciendo que resaltaran vivamente. —¡Cómo me puedes hacer esto después de lo que paso entre nosotros!

—No paso nada Ukyo, solo fue una noche.

—¡Cómo puedes ser así de frío!

—Yo no lo empecé Ukyo.

—¡Pero lo seguiste! ¡Me hiciste tuya…

—¡Basta ya Ukyo! —cortó Ranma levantándose de su escritorio, Ukyo lo miró alterada y apretó el puño. —Yo te dije que no quería nada contigo antes de que pasara eso, tú me dijiste que no te importaba y paso lo que querías ya después volvimos a las vidas normales.

—¡Canalla!

—Soy realista y digo solo la verdad, una verdad que tú conoces muy bien Ukyo —dijo Ranma controlándose para no gritar y perder el control, Ukyo estaba bastante alterada y no era justo que ella se portara así, además temía que Akane lo supiera, sabía que era bastante sensible y que no le gustaría nada enterarse de esa vieja relación.

—Yo pensé que tu y yo —dijo Ukyo con la voz cristalizada y Ranma la interrumpió antes de que terminara, bajando el tono y la presión de su voz.

—Pensaste mal Ukyo, lo siento pero tú sabes que yo te deje muy claras las cosas, cuando nos conocimos supe que te guste, tu también me gustaste pero no de la forma que tu quieres.

—¡Akane no te merece! —gritó Ukyo retomando su fiereza y brusquedad, Ranma la miró severamente, sabía que le había prometido a Akane mantener el secreto, por esa razón tenía que medir sus palabras.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, la señorita Tendo no me interesa en nada, ni yo a ella…

—¡No me mientas Ranma! —le interrumpió Ukyo con un grito, Ranma la miró más serio que nunca, él era un hombre de poca paciencia, y Ukyo definitivamente estaba haciendo que la perdiera, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no gritarle, no sacarla a tirones de su oficina, fue hasta la pequeña mesa de licores que tenía y se sirvió un ron a las rocas, tomó un gran sorbo y después se giró para ver a Ukyo, sabía por experiencia que el ron mataba las tensiones.

—No tengo porque mentirte Ukyo, entre la señorita Tendo y yo no hay nada. No sé de donde hayas sacado la historia, pero ella no es mi tipo.

—Claro que si te gusta, eso no me lo puedes negar.

—Es bonita, pero nada más. Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y es bastante extraña.

—Ayer se fueron juntos.

Ranma se acercó a ella lentamente mientras Ukyo lo miraba algo reservada, la verdad era que la intimidaba como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y el simple motivo de tenerlo cerca le ponía los vellos de punta.

—Mira Ukyo —dijo Ranma roncamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos —tú no eres nadie para cuestionar lo que yo hago o deje de hacer.

—Pero Ranma yo…

—Y por ese motivo —interrumpió Ranma completamente serio —, no tengo porque darte cuenta de mis actos.

La puerta de la oficina sonó y ambos miraron hacía la puerta.

—Señor Saotome, soy Tendo Akane, la secretaria no está así que…

—Un momento —dijo Ranma y miró de nuevo a Ukyo —dime una cosa ¿una amante le llama al otro "señor" o se refiere a él con tanta cordialidad y educación?

Ukyo no dijo nada, solo camino hasta la puerta realmente humillada por su escena y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Akane que como los demás días estaba completamente despampanante.

—¡Oh Ukyo! ¿Qué tal?

—Enferma del estomago —respondió Ukyo saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina de Ranma mientras Akane entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

—Ranma, tengo una lista de los nuevos proved… —Akane se detuvo al ver que Ranma le daba la espalda y que respiraba molesto. —¿Ranma? —lo llamó despacio, por si estuviera alterado no quería molestarlo, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se acercó a él, cuando puso una de sus manos en el hombro de él lo sintió tenso.

—Akane —su voz estaba ronca, se giró y ella pudo ver que realmente estaba molesto —, no creo que sea buena idea ocultar lo nuestro.

—Ranma, por favor aún no, es muy pronto.

—¿Pronto? —preguntó molesto.

—No te exasperes, entiendo que las cosas no son normales, pero Kuno puede darse cuenta…

—¡Me vale un carajo que ese imbécil se entere de algo! —gritó Ranma perdiendo toda paciencia que pensaba que tenía, Akane le miró con los ojos como platos por aquella reacción y él se percató de ello.

—Akane, perdón yo no quise gritar.

—Entiendo que esto sea extraño, pero no me tienes que tratar así.

—Akane espera —dijo Ranma mientras trataba de detener a Akane, pero no lo consiguió y prefirió dejarla tranquila.

—Aún ama a ese imbécil aún lo ama —dijo con rabia.

—¡Ranma es un idiota, es un idiota y lo odio! —exclamó Akane mientras golpeaba su escritorio con fuerza sintiendo como el golpe afectaba sus palmas y sus glóbulos rojos se rompían dándole un color rojizo interno a los tejidos de sus manos —¿Quién se cree para gritarme a mí?

—¡Akane soy yo! —exclamó Nabiki golpeando levemente la puerta de su despacho que se encontraba cerrada, Akane miró hacía ahí y suspiró pesadamente.

—Adelante —dijo con tono rancio mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla de cuero giratoria, clavando sus dedos entre sus cabellos de forma frustrada. Nabiki entró y cerró la puerta de inmediato, Akane levantó la mirada y ella se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.

—Akane no sabes lo que me acaba de llegar —dijo Nabiki apenas conteniendo su emoción, Akane no dijo nada, solo la miró indicándole que siguiera hablando y ella sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Los británicos quieren hacer tratos con nosotros!

Akane sonrió ante aquella notica y se puso inmediatamente de pie para celebrar con un abrazo aquel nuevo avance, cuando lo rompieron ambas se miraron con dicha y alegría y Nabiki se acercó enseñándole la carpeta. —Tienes que irte en dos días, para que les enseñes todo lo referente a nosotros y los hagas ver nuestros objetivos y logros.

—¿Por qué no mandas a Ranma? Total es su empresa —dijo Akane molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Nabiki sabía que algo andaba mal, le bastaba con ver el semblante de su hermana, pero también sabía que no se tenía que meter si quería seguir con la hermosa relación que tenían amabas. —No. Ranma se irá mañana en la tarde a Corea, parece ser que hubieron algunos problemas con las modelos así que quiere poner orden.

—Ya veo —dio Akane resignada mientras se encogía de hombre. —Mañana en la noche haré mi equipaje.

No hablaron más. Ranma no se molesto en llamar a Akane para pedirle una disculpa por la reacción que había tenido con ella, sabía que se había pasado pero él no tenía toda la culpa, Ukyo lo había sacado de sus caudales y eso había sido suficiente para gritarle a Akane, sabía que había hecho mal pero no era del todo su culpa.

Por otra parte, Akane estaba rotundamente decidida a que Ranma tenía que pedirle disculpas y no lo buscaría ni le hablaría antes de que lo hiciera.

Cuando se cerró la empresa vio que las luces de su oficina se encontraban apagadas, ya se había ido, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella.

Sintió una punzada en su estomago pero la ignoró de inmediato.

Ranma estaba en su departamento, ya tenía su equipaje listo y estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento que ahora solo compartía con Ryoga, le había sorprendido la notica de que Muosse se había marchado pero supuso que necesitaba un descanso, muchas veces hasta él se cansaba de ellos. —¿Qué tienes Ranma? —preguntó Ryoga que llegó a la sala con una lata de cerveza y otra para Ranma que rechazó de inmediato, había cambiado, antes nunca despreciaba una cerveza, pero ahora era completamente diferente ya casi no las bebía.

—Nada.

—Vamos te conozco bien, dime qué te pasa —insistió Ryoga mientras le daba un sorbo a su lata sintiendo un burbujeó en su estomago para después expulsar el gas con un eructo.

—Solo, problemas que yo mismo me he cargado.

—¿Lo dices por Ukyo? —preguntó y Ranma lo miró con algo de desconcierto él no le había contado nada acerca de la discusión que había tenido esa mañana con ella.

—No te preocupes, escuché un poco, iba a entrar pero al ver que estabas tan ocupado me fui a la oficina de Haposai, estaba con tu padre. Nos quedamos un rato ahí y después ella llegó buscando consuelo.

—¿Les contó algo?

Ryoga sacudió la cabeza mientras le daba otro sorbo más pequeño a su bebida —Pidió hablar con el viejo, después se fue un poco más tranquila, pero yo sabía que había discutido contigo porque lo escuche.

—Maldita oficina, todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo que hago —masculló de mala gana mientras apretaba su puño y meditaba sobre el asunto. Ryoga ya no dijo nada más ni él tampoco, sabía que le quería preguntar pero que no se atrevía a hacer y mucho menos cuando sabía que estaba enojado.

Cuando entró en su habitación se quitó el traje de sastre que empezaba a odiar, pero sabiendo que tenía que casarse con él por el resto de los días que le quedaban como socio mayoritario de la empresa, pensó en llamar a Akane pero recordó su preocupación porque Kuno no supiera de sus antiguos amoríos con Shampoo, como lo odiaba y por primera vez envidiaba a un hombre ¿porqué él tenía el amor de Akane y el no podía siquiera anhelarlo?

Akane no pudo dormir, se removía inquieta en la cama intentando hacerlo, pero no daba resultado. Miró la mesilla que estaba al lado de su cama y pudo ver que su reloj digital de luz azul decía "02:34 a.m." estrelló su mano contra su frente escuchando el leve golpe seco que no tuvo ningún dolor en ella ya que no había fuerza en el, tomó el celular que estaba también en la mesilla y vio que se encontraba completamente limpio. Sin ninguna llamada perdida ni ningún mensaje de texto en la bandeja de entrada ¡NADA!

—¡Maldito imbécil! —exclamó mientras se incorporaba violentamente sobre la cama quedando sentada con la espalda completamente recta, se maldijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¡Ese idiota que se cree! ¿por qué no me ha llamado? —preguntó de forma frustrada mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo pesadamente sobre el colchón sintiendo los músculos tensos de su espalda.

Un miedo la embargo por completo, él solo se había divertido con ella, había sido un número más en la lista de las mujeres con las que había tenido amoríos, se sintió usada y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que salían violentas de su corazón.

Comentarios, preguntas y otros los quiero un beso!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Confusion, zèles, désir et amour (Confusión, celos, deseo y amor)

Cap 13

Ranma entró a su oficina después de cuatro días de estar fuera, había llamado a Akane pero no le había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas y no había querido preguntarle a Nabiki por ella, pero esta vez la buscaría en su oficina. Antes de llegar a donde tenía previsto se encontró con Nabiki que lo saludó interesada en saber que había pasado al final con las modelos y el problema en Corea.

—Te contaré ahora, necesito hablar con Akane antes —dijo pasándola recto pero Nabiki aclaró su garganta en el momento que Ranma giró la cerradura de la puerta de Akane, encontrándola completamente vacía.

—Ella no está, se fue hace tres días a Inglaterra —apuntó Nabiki dándole ahora la espalda para seguir su camino, pero Ranma la tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse para verla detenidamente.

—¿Inglaterra? —preguntó algo molesto, no sabía nada al respecto y no le gustaba nada que Akane se hubiera ido sin decirle nada, aunque él hubiera hecho lo mismo —¿Qué hace ahí?

—Trabajando obviamente —contestó Nabiki provocando a Ranma, él lo sabía y la estima que sentía por ella se estaba transformando en irritación. Era una mujer sumamente persuasiva, calculadora y frívola y sabía que estaba satisfecha con esa situación.

—Bien, no ha contestado mis llamadas.

—Creo que no se llevó su celular, últimamente ha gastado más de lo que creía en llamadas y no quiere pagar de nuevo tanto dinero, así que habla del hotel solo una vez al día.

—Dame el número —ordenó Ranma y Nabiki sonrió con maldad.

—No lo recuerdo, más tarde te lo llevó ahora tengo que pasar al área de producción —dijo de forma cortante y se soltó de su agarre para marcharse, Ranma la miró furioso desaparecer de ahí, quería detenerla pero tenía demasiada experiencia en tratar a mujeres como Nabiki y sabía perfectamente que esa no era la manera, además de que no quería ser violento con ella.

Fue hasta su oficina y cerró, cuando se giró su sorpresa fue sentir el peso de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. Aquellos cabellos purpuras completamente particulares le anunciaron que se trataba de Shampoo. La separó inmediatamente de él y la miró con algo de confusión.

—¡Ni hao Ranma! —exclamó la china mientras le sonreía abiertamente, Ranma restregó su cabello y le miró con cansancio.

—Shampoo ahora no tengo ganas —dijo Ranma mientras la esquivaba e iba a la mesa de sus licores para prepararse un ron en las rocas.

—Vaya, yo que me di mi escapadita para verte.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó mirándola ahora —¿Dónde está tú querido esposo?

Shampoo sonrió con malasia y travesura, se sentó en el escritorio mirando a Ranma de una forma provocativa y acarició ella misma su cuello, de una forma sugerente y sensual.

—Lejos, muy lejos.

Ranma rió de forma despectiva y la miró con incredulidad, era una completa ninfómana —Qué bueno, pero te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo en esta oficina, deberías de ir a algún centro comercial o a visitar a tu tío.

—Pero quiero estar contigo —interrumpió Shampoo mientras él tomaba tranquilamente de su ron, clavando su mirada azulina en los cristales del gran edifico mirando la ciudad mientras respiraba hondamente.

—¿Dónde dijiste que esta Kuno? —preguntó mirándola, Shampoo se puso nuevamente de pie y fue hasta donde él estaba, casi ronroneando como si se tratara de una gata apunto de atacar, sonrió de nuevo y habló de forma sensual.

—Se fue hace tres o cuatro días.

—¿Eres sorda? Responde a mi pregunta.

Shampoo sonrió mientras pegaba sus manos el torso de Ranma que la rechazó en el acto. —Estás molesto, eso lo sé.

—Shampoo, déjame en paz.

—Dame un beso —pidió Shampoo, lanzándose a sus labios, pero Ranma la detuvo apretado sus mejillas con una mano y sonrió, se separó de ella y dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa ahora vació.

Shampoo se quejó y suspiró de forma resignada, seducir a Ranma ya no era nada fácil, y eso la fastidio.

—Y pensar que Kuno se fue a Inglaterra dejándome completamente sola.

Ranma al escuchar aquello se detuvo en seco, como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo acabando con todos sus sentidos y claridad del pensamiento, se giró de nuevo y avanzó contra Shampoo para pegarla a la pared, ella lo miró de forma sorprendida y feliz, pero aquella felicidad desapareció cundo se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo apasionado si no histérico.

—¡Repite eso! —gritó mientras tomaba su rostro en su mano y se pegaba completamente a ella para ver si no estaba mintiendo.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo Ranma?! —exclamó mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos, estaba asustada, conocía su carácter y sabía que perdía el control cuando se enojaba.

—¡Dime donde esta Kuno!

—¡En Inglaterra!

—¡¿Cuándo?!

—¡No lo sé, tres o cuatro días!

Ranma la soltó de inmediato y ella respiró agitadamente mientras cerraba sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo los inquietos latidos de su corazón, nunca antes había visto a Ranma de aquella forma y realmente le había impactado. Ranma avanzó hacía su escritorio y tomó el teléfono de forma violenta mientras marcaba el número de su secretaria.

—Sí, señor Saotome —dijo ella con su suave voz, Ranma intentó calmarse rápidamente, no podía ser grosero con ella cuando no había tenido la culpa de la misma forma que pensó en disculparse con Shampoo por su arranque de cólera.

—Consígame un pasaje para Inglaterra esta misma tarde.

—Sí señor —dijo y cortó la llamada de inmediato de la misma forma que Ranma tiraba el teléfono. Shampoo estaba completamente sin habla, y pudo ver como el bajaba la cabeza respirando fuertemente, de una forma frustrada que le hizo saber que estaba conteniendo su enojo. Después de tres minutos Ranma se incorporó de nuevo y fue hacía donde Shampoo que lo miraba con miedo.

—Perdón Shampoo, me agarraste en mal momento.

—Eso ya lo note ¿por qué te vas a Inglaterra?

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes —contestó Ranma mientras regresaba a la mesa de licores para servirse de nuevo un ron en las rocas, Shampoo lo miró con receloso, sabía que eso no era cierto por el simple motivo de que había reaccionado violento cuando le dijo lo de Kuno.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? —preguntó Shampoo, Ranma la miró de forma molesta y le dio un sorbo a su trago sintiendo el cálido sabor de aquella bebida.

—No los entenderías muñeca, no los entenderías —dijo con amargura mientras su puño se cerraba.

Akane despertó de un saltó al ver que se le había hecho tarde, por la diferencia de horarios que tenían aún no lograba acostumbrarse, se quitó apresuradamente la pijama y se puso el traje de sastre que tenía planeado usar para la junta, se cepillo rápidamente y dio gracias de que lo había cortado, su maquillaje era casi invisible y calzó los tacones para salir rápidamente del hotel con las cosas que necesitaba.

Al llegar a la compañía saludó a todos y se dio cuenta que era una de las más grandes de Inglaterra, sintió un cosquilleó y tuvo algunas dificultades para hablar al principio, normal en los nervios pero ya después se desenvolvió a las mil maravillas.

Cuando terminó la junta hubieron algunas preguntas que Akane respondió despreocupadamente y después los integrantes del comité fueron abandona el lugar mientras ella terminaba de organizar sus materiales para irse y regresar a la mañana siguiente para saber que habían pensado. Una de sus láminas en donde venían fotografías de la última colección que habían hecho se resbalo de sus manos y fue a parar a los pies de un hombre que la recogió de inmediato.

Extendió su mano hacía Akane y ella le sonrió descubriendo que aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa bellísima.

—Me ha gustado mucho su explicación, estoy sumamente interesado —dijo y Akane sonrió más abiertamente tomando la lámina para guardarla en su portafolios.

—Muchas gracias, esa era mi esperanza, estábamos pensando en ampliar nuestros…

—Soy John K´lonret.

Akane se sorprendió un poco, el dueño de la compañía en la que estaba se llamaba igual, no había estado presente en la junta, solo sus representantes y sabía que aquel hombre tenía más de setenta años.

—Soy el nieto del señor John —comentó para que Akane saliera de su duda.

—Mucho gusto señor, Tendo Akane.

—Sí eso ya lo sé. Es realmente hermosa —dijo mientras sus ojos azules destellaban algo que Akane no se percató, ella sonrió y se ruborizo.

—Muchas gracias señor.

—Dime solo John ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar por aquí?

—Solo estos días, tengo que regresar a Japón.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana.

—Claro que sí señ… John —dijo Akane sonriendo de forma tímida para salir de la oficina, dejando a John realmente cautivado.

Nabiki bostezó mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Ranma, tenía que llevar unos papeles, extrañaba a Akane, odiaba ir a aquella oficina, y Akane no salía de ella, cuando tocó la puerta escuchó que la voz de su prima le daba la entrada y eso la extraño. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que ella.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki arqueando una de sus cejas, Shampoo sonrió y dejó de jugar con un adorno que Ranma tenía sobre la mesa para matar la tensión, la miró y suspiró levemente.

—Se fue a Inglaterra.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Nabiki mientras las carpetas que llevaba en la mano se le caían por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada que te interese —dijo Nabiki mientras salía de la oficina de Ranma dirigiéndose a la suya para llamar a Akane y advertirle de lo que esperaba pero como supuso no estaba, intentó varias veces más hasta que optó por dejarle un mensaje, hizo las cuentas de las horas y sabía que Ranma estaría ahí casi en la madrugada, así que Akane tenía tiempo para prepararse y saberse defender ante él.

—¿Akane? —preguntó una voz conocida que la hizo parar su camino hacía su hotel, se giró y la sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que se trataba de Kuno.

—¡Kuno! —exclamó algo sorprendida mientras él se acercaba y besaba su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Bueno, estaba presentándonos en una empresa que es muy reconocida ¿tú qué haces por aquí?

—También, estoy en viaje de negocios —contestó Kuno y le hecho una mirada fugaz a su cuerpo, estaba hermosa, llevaba un traje de sastre que ceñía su figura y demostraba la elegancia de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pensaba ir al hotel, descansaría solo un rato, no tengo mucho que hacer.

—Voy a comer ¿no quieres acompañarme? Sabes que odio comer solo.

Akane accedió y fue con Kuno a comer.

Estaba algo inquieta, sabía que sí Kuno se había marchado Shampoo saldría de inmediato a Tokyo para encontrarse con Ranma y eso la entristecía, sabía que había sido una más para Ranma, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste y mal por eso.

Después de más de doce horas de vuelo Ranma llegó al hotel en donde había rastreado la tarjeta de crédito con la que Akane había pagado las noches de hospedaje, se trataba de un lujoso hotel en donde él también hizo una reserva, era bastante elegante y reconocido, cuando subió al taxi y le indicó el lugar este no se sorprendió y llegó en menos de diez minutos, cuando Ranma se bajó con una sola maleta fue hasta la recepción en donde confirmo su reserva y pagó con efectivo.

—Disculpe, señorita —dijo Ranma mientras la joven lo miraba atentamente.

—Aquí esta hospedada la señorita Tendo Akane, quisiera saber cuál es su habitación, quiero darle una sorpresa, ella es mi esposa —mintió y la recepcionista sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento señor Saotome pero esa es información confidencial que yo no le puedo revelar.

Ranma extrajo un billete británico y lo puso sobre el mostrador haciendo que el rostro de la joven se iluminara, miró la cámara que estaba cerca y Ranma supo que lo quería tomar pero que no podía.

—Déjelo cerca del basurero, arrójelo a un lado yo lo recogeré. La habitación es la 206, aquí está la llave —dijo mientras copiaba una tarjeta con los datos de la habitación para que Ranma pudiera entrar sin ningún problema, Ranma sonrió y asintió de forma positiva con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No sabe cómo se lo agradezco —tomó la llave y antes de irse miró a la recepcionista de forma confidente. —Por favor, no le diga que estoy aquí, quiero darle una gran sorpresa.

—Sí señor, como usted diga —contestó la recepcionista mientras asentía positivamente y se fijaba que Ranma tirara el dinero donde ella le había dicho.

Akane estaba realmente cansada, había sido un día largo, después de ver a aquellos empresarios había ido a comer con Kuno y después había hecho unas vueltas que le hacían falta, cuando llegó al hotel la recepcionista la saludó con una gran sonrisa haciendo que ella se sintiera algo extraña, le resto importancia y subió a la segunda planta en donde estaba su recamara, agradeció que no le hubiera tocado en el decimo piso y buscó entré su bolsa la llave para entrar, paso la tarjeta electrónica por la rendija plateada escuchó como el cerrojo se abría. Entró y pudo percibir el aroma de la limpieza en su recamara, dejó la bolsa sobre el sillón y arrojó los tacones lejos de ella, sintió sus pies palpitar por la presión de los zapatos y suspiró de forma fuerte.

—Maldición, mi espalda me va a matar —dijo para sí misma, fue hasta el ropero y tomó su pijama para después dirigirse al cuarto de baño, pero antes de entrar sonó el teléfono de su habitación y dejó la ropa sobre la cama para contestarlo.

—¿Cómo está la mujer más linda? —preguntó la voz de Kuno, haciendo que ella se extrañara por su repentina efusividad, estaba comportándose como cuando había empezado su noviazgo con él.

—Kuno, que sorpresa ¿cómo has estado?

Ranma estaba dentro, aún cautivo, había agradecido que Akane no hubiera encendido ninguna luz, se había conformado con las lamparillas que alumbraban vagamente la habitación dándole luz solo a la cama y a un poco más allá de ella, el rincón donde él se encontraba no le daba la luz y Akane no siquiera se había percato de su presencia, la verdad es que había controlado su presencia para que no la percibiera, eso era algo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento cuando tenía dieciséis años, al escuchar que se trataba de Kuno sintió como su sangre le ardía, habían salido hoy, eso lo escuchó también de la misma boca de Akane, se habían visto y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarlo, era peor que la prima, eso fue lo primero que pensó, pero esperó. No alarmaría a nadie y mucho menos cuando Kuno estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—No, mañana tengo la tarde ocupada, y la noche, no esa si esta libre. Está bien, sí bueno, hasta mañana —Akane terminó la llamada y suspiró de forma cansada, no entendía el repentino interés de Kuno por ella, pero no le dio importancia, estaba molesta aún. Le dolía que Kuno la llamara y que Ranma no, fue al cuarto de baño y se desvistió para ponerse la pijama, solo se puso la camisa porque cuando se iba a poner el pantalón sonó el teléfono, corrió suponiendo que se trataba de nuevo de Kuno con la esperanza de que cancelara la cena de mañana pero se encontró con la voz agitada de su hermana mediana.

—¿Nabiki, qué pasa, que tienes? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! Llevo buscándote todo el día.

—Yo trabajo sabes —replicó Akane de forma molesta mientras escuchaba los reproches de su hermana.

—Hay algo importante que debo decirte, Ranma fue a Inglaterra.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Akane alarmada.

—¡Lo que escuchas, supo que estabas en Inglaterra y fue a buscarte!

—¡Ranma!

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz detrás de ella que la dejó completamente congelada, Akane despegó el teléfono de su oreja y se giró para ver el rostro de Ranma escondido en las sombras donde se asomaba una sonrisa cruel que la dejó completamente paralizada.


	14. Chapter 14

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Zèles, un nouveau sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu (Celos, un nuevo sentimiento que no había conocido nunca)

Cap 14

—Ra… Ranma —dijo de forma vacilante mientras retrocedía al ver que él se acercaba con la vista completamente clavada en su rostro, estaba molesto y serio eso se notaba en su semblante.

—¿Cómo estás Akane? Supongo que muy bien, veo que te encuentras haciendo planes con tu ex novio, perdón ex prometido y ex amante —dijo con cinismo y Akane lo encaró dejando de temerle.

—Mejor dime qué haces tú aquí.

—No debería extrañarte mi presencia, me interesa mucho ver el crecimiento de la empresa.

Akane rió de forma sarcástica y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ladeando su cadera al igual que su rostro —Bien, ahora dime ¿cómo entraste a mi habitación?

Ranma sonrió de forma victoriosa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, estirando sus pies y haciendo como que nada le importaba.

—Tengo mis métodos.

—Sí eso lo sé. Dime ¿qué número tienes de las mujeres que has llevado a la cama? —preguntó con sarcasmo, Ranma la miró con molestia y Akane sonrió con más dolor —o mejor dicho ¿qué número tengo yo entre tus conquistas?, sé que voy después de Shampoo y de Ukyo.

Ranma supo la razón del comportamiento de Akane, no le hubiera sorprendido si solo hubiera nombrado a Shampoo, pero Ukyo estaba en la lista y supuso que la había llamado para decirle acerca de lo que había pasado cuando se conocieron.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña Akane.

—¿Niña? Yo solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta que se puede responder de manera sencilla.

—¿Ukyo te llamó?

Akane camino lejos de él y le dio la espalda, así había sido y la noche que lo supo lloró mucho pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a Ranma así que lo miró y sonrió —Sí, me lo conto. La verdad fue que no me sorprendió, lo que si me inquieto es saber cuál es su número.

—Déjate ya de estupideces Akane. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado tienen un número, ni siquiera las que solo han sido de una noche.

—¿Piensas que te voy a creer? —preguntó de forma irónica y Ranma se levantó de la cama con violencia atravesando la oscura habitación para ir hasta ella que intentó escapar sin éxito cuando se vio atrapada por las manos de Ranma que la tomaron de las muñecas y después la encararon aprisionándola contra la pared.

—Dime, piensas que soy un maldito promiscuo que se acuesta con la primera mujer que ve.

—Por lo menos fue lo que hiciste con Ukyo.

—¡Tú te acostaste con Kuno! —exclamó Ranma dolido y Akane se sorprendió ante aquel acto, su sangre empezó a hervir, como se atrevía.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eso fue diferente Kuno era mi prometido!

—Y lo mío con Ukyo también fue diferente, ella se me ofreció yo no la provoque.

—¡Qué fácil es para ti decir eso!

—Y para ti también. Soy un hombre, la carne de nosotros es débil, en todo caso Ukyo no significo nada para mí.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando se que te acostaste con mi prima, mi mejor amiga y después conmigo —dijo Akane de una forma extraña que le hizo entender a Ranma que estaba dolida, sabía que no tenía excusa pero esas cosas habían pasado antes de conocerla, bueno eso fue la situación se Shampoo pero Ukyo había sido muy persistente y al final no se había podido rehusar.

—Bien, acepto que he tenido muchos errores en mi vida, que soy una persona bastante imperfecta pero no tienes derecho a juzgarme de esa forma.

—Solo déjame Ranma —pidió Akane desviando su mirada, Ranma tuvo un arranque de pegarla contra la pared y besarla para demostrarle quien mandaba pero en realidad ya no lo tenía claro, no era el momento para estar ahí Akane apenas estaba digiriendo el hecho de que él estuviera presente en ese momento amenazándola con su presencia.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

—No pienso salir contigo si es lo que quieres saber —le cortó Akane de inmediato mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Ranma sonrió de forma irónica y meneó la cabeza, acercó su dedo índice y acarició su mejilla mientras ella intentaba retirarse sin éxito.

—Todavía que tengo consideraciones contigo. ¡Dime que carajos tienes que hacer! —exclamó Ranma sin levantar la voz pero si haciendo notar la forma que reprimía la voz para callarse los gritos.

—Puedo acusarte de acoso ¿sabes?

Ranma rió de forma cínica y se acercó a Akane quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras la miraba con una expresión divertida.

—Hazlo, quiero verlo.

—¡Eres un canalla!

—Mañana paso por ti en la tarde —dijo Ranma ignorando su grito mientras la soltaba y le daba la espalda para ir hacía la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de abandonarla se giró para ver a Akane echa una fiera y sonrió complacido. —Será mejor que estés lista y que no me juegues una mala pasada sino me quieres conocer de verdad.

Ranma se fue sin decir nada más y Akane no pudo evitar temblar ante aquel hecho, Ranma no solo la intimidaba sino que la hacía enojar como nadie, quien se creía para hablarle de esa forma, ella no era una más de sus conquistas y no iba a permitir que Ranma se sintiera con derechos sobre ella. —Estás equivocado baka —dijo Akane con rabia mientras le daba una patada al suelo.

—Buenos días, Akane —saludó Kuno con una carismática sonrisa, que desconcertó completamente a Akane, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó confusa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sabiendo que vería a Kuno en la noche, él sonrió y buscó entre sus documentos una hoja que le mostro a Akane en donde decía que él era uno de los inversionistas de la empresa en Inglaterra.

—Ya entiendo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ayer?

—Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa agradable —dijo de forma ligona y Akane sonrió incomoda.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo una voz sensual y femenina que Akane distinguió de inmediato, llevaba cerca de dos años de no escucharla y se tensó.

—Kodashi…

—Gusto verte, has cambiado —dijo de forma hipócrita mientras besaba su mejilla haciendo sentir a Akane que le estaba dando el beso de la muerte del cual muchas veces su tía y su prima Shampoo le habían hablado, incluso Shampoo se lo había dado una vez perdida sin nunca cumplir su objetivo.

—Gracias, tú también —respondió Akane con cordialidad recordando las muchas veces que su padre la había educada para enfrentar cualquier situación incómoda que se le presentara.

Kodashi rió con aquella risita desagradable que lograba erizar cada uno de los vellos de Akane y pudo ver que ella no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes, su cuerpo era delgado y perfecto y sus labios eran la tentación de cualquiera, pero sabía que estaba completamente loca.

—Señorita Akane, muy buenos días —dijo la dulce voz de John K´lonret que la saludaba con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas haciendo que sus ojos azules destellaran.

—Buenos días señ…. John —sonrió al recordar que aquel hombre no le gustaban las formalidades, él la iba a saludar con un beso en la mejilla pero ella extendió la mano dándole a entender que el saludo seguiría siendo cordial.

—Buenos días señor Saotome —saludó la recepcionista que se había dejado sobornar la noche anterior, Ranma sonrió también y la saludó, a ella era mejor tenerla en la bolsa.

—¿Cómo está hoy? Me imagino que muy bien por lo hermosa que se ve

La recepcionista sonrió y se sonrojó. —Dígame, ¿sabe adónde fue la señorita Tendo está mañana? —Tengo la agenda de la señorita Tendo, pero usted sabe que es confidencial…

—Recuerde nuestro trato linda.

La recepcionista sonrió y tomó apresuradamente la agenda poniéndola sobre el mostrador, buscó la "T" de Tendo y sonrió al encontrarla.

—Bien, ahora mismo está en la empresa del señor K'lonret.

—Dígame donde es, por favor —dijo Ranma y la recepcionista sonrió al saber que no tendría que ir hasta el basurero para tomar el dinero.

Salió del cubículo y le indicó que lo siguiera hasta la salida del hotel, le dio una indicaciones al portero y él corrió a pedir el taxi que la chica había pedido, Ranma sonrió y entendió la mano para darle el billete que le había prometido con solo la pregunta de Akane, la chica sonrió y se retiró después de que el taxi llegó, Ranma subió y sabía que lo llevaría a donde la chica le había dicho.

—Me parece una propuesta bastante interesante señorita Tendo, pero quisiera saber acerca de los presupuestos que conlleva trasladar el desfile aquí, en Inglaterra.

Akane esperó un momento antes de contestar la pregunta, sabía que su padre no le gustaba sacar el equipo de Japón ni tampoco las modelos.

—Señor K´lonret verá —empezó a decir Akane con pesadez, por lo que había visto aquel hombre era bastante caprichoso y su abuelo no querría ir a Japón, pero realmente lo lamentaba —, nosotros no sacamos el equipo de la empresa, es bastante delicado y usted sabe como son los tratos en los aeropuertos.

Como Akane había previsto, el semblante de John K´lonret hijo se incomodo.

—¿No habría una excepción?

—Me temo que no —respondió Akane, la puerta de la sala de juntas sonó y todos los que estaban dentro miraron molestos y desconcertados, Akane sabía que cuando se cerraban esas puertas no se abrían hasta que la junta terminara. Las puertas de madera de roble se abrieron y la secretaria entró seguida de Ranma que causo una sacudida en Akane que lo miró con completa sorpresa al igual que Kuno que lo acompaño con una mueca de desagrado.

—El señor Saotome ha dicho que es el presidente de la compañía…

—Trae un lugar más para él —dijo John de inmediato mientras miraba a Ranma de arriba abajo, no sabía porque pero había algo que lo incomoda, Ranma agradeció el gesto entrando con una leve reverencia ante él y los representantes del anciano, se acercó a Akane mirándola retadoramente, ella le devolvió la misma mirada y se sentó en un campo vacio el cual estaba al lado de Akane, miró la mesa y sonrió de forma amarga al ver a Kuno sentado junto a una mujer realmente llamativa a la que había dejado completamente cautivada al igual que a otras socias de la compañía K´lonret.

—Entonces señor Saotome….

—Saotome Ranma, mucho gusto —dijo este sacando de su saco de sastre una tarjeta de presentación que le ofreció a John dejándola sobre la mesa y él la tomó con cierto desdén.

John leyó rápidamente y después miró a Ranma que se encontraba teniendo una pelea con Akane sin palabras simplemente con la mirada.

—¿Entonces es usted el presidente de la compañía Le Passarella?

—Exactamente, así como lo dice la tarjeta que le acabo de dar —respondió Ranma con cara de pocos amigos a ver la mirada fugaz que le daba a Akane, no le había gustado en nada y eso lo ponía como un verdadero diablo, John sonrió al notar su antipatía y estudió el cambio de Akane, ya no estaba tan segura como antes y se notaba inquieta y ansiosa, se traía algo con ese tipo y no lo podía esconder.

—Estábamos hablando con la señorita Tendo, con respecto al tema de trasladar el equipo a Inglaterra…

—Lo siento sería imposible —le cortó Ranma de inmediato mirándolo fijamente, sabía que no era imposible, de hecho era bastante sencillo, pero sabía que si aceptaba ese tipo se vería con más oportunidades para acercarse a Akane y eso no le agradaba en nada, John sonrió de nuevo ante la mirada atónita de los representantes de su abuelo.

—Verá usted, creo que no conoce mi situación. Soy accionista mayoritario después de mi abuelo, él es un hombre mayor y no le agradan los vuelos.

—Si no le agradan los vuelos puede irse en un barco.

—Ranma —replicó Akane disimuladamente mientras lo miraba con desaprobación, los representantes de su abuelo miraron de forma indignada y John sonrió de forma abierta, sabiendo que esa antipatía se debía a los celos.

—Debería de tener más carisma para atender sus negocios, o simplemente dejar que la señorita Tendo persuada a sus clientes.

"Persuadir" había usado aquella palabra con doble sentido, persuadir significa hacer que las personas tomen una decisión por su propia voluntad, pero sabía que se estaba refiriendo a que dejara que Akane los hechizara con sus encantos para firmar el contrato, si Akane se quejaba que él era un promiscuo sabía que mataría a John si se enteraba que era más que un pervertido. Seguramente la había desnudado con la mirada desde el primer día que la vio, se sorprendió de los celos que sentía y sintió como la sangre le hervía exigiendo que se vengara ante la osadía de aquel hombre.

—La señorita Tendo no tiene la necesidad de persuadir a nadie y mucho menos a personas como usted que se piensan que son el ombligo del mundo, le recuerdo que fue usted quien nos buscó, no nosotros a usted, así que tenga en cuenta que no lo necesitamos para vivir y mucho menos para extendernos. Como usted hay muchos clientes que estarían agradecidos que una empresa como la nuestra pusiera los ojos en ellos.

Akane lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa pero Ranma se aguantó la exhalación de dolor ante aquel golpe bien dado en la zona de la espinilla, John sonrió al saber que había entendido lo que había dicho, definitivamente Ranma no era ningún estúpido y si Akane tenía algo con él sería mucho más difícil llegar a ella.

—Entonces tendremos que vernos de nuevo, tengo que hablar con mi abuelo a ver que decide.

—Hágalo entonces, pero solo cuenta con una reunión mañana ya que el miércoles nos iremos.

Akane lo miró con sorpresa y Ranma ni siquiera le respondió la mirada, siguió con los ojos clavados en John que asintió mirando a los representantes de su abuelo que estaban completamente consternados, se levantaron y salieron de la oficina mientras las otras socias hablaban entre ellas y con los demás intercambiando miradas hacía Ranma que nunca fueron contestadas.

Akane intentó levantarse pero Ranma la tomó de la muñeca sobre la mesa, ella lo miró con molestia y Ranma de forma retadora, Kuno se puso de pie al igual que su hermana y esperaron a que Ranma y Akane lo hicieran pero antes de ir con ellos un grupo de accionistas los abordaron con diversos temas relacionados con otros negocios que tenían ellos.

—¡Eres un idiota Ranma! —exclamó Akane perdiendo el control en japonés y Ranma sonrió de forma irónica mientras la miraba quejarse, una mano furtiva de John tomó a Akane por el brazo y la hizo girarse.

—Señorita Tendo, necesito hablar con usted —dijo haciendo que Akane retomara su postura cordial y su acento en inglés para hablar con él, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ella Ranma se acercó. —Señor Saotome, tengo que hablar sobre un tema con la señorita Tendo.

—Hágalo entonces, escuchó.

—No es de la empresa, es personal —replicó John tranquilamente mientras acentuaba el agarre del brazo de Akane, Ranma sonrió de forma molesta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento señor K´lonret, pero tengo asuntos que arreglar con la señorita —sin decir más tomó a Akane con más fuerza y la jaló fuera de la oficina dejando ahí parado a John K´lonret que lo miró con rabia al ver como su plan se desboronaba.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza! —exclamó Akane intentando separarse de Ranma que la sostuvo con más fuerza causándole un ligero dolor en el brazo.

—Cállate y sube al auto —dijo Ranma haciéndola que caminar cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo hacia el taxi que lo había traído, Akane se revolvió molesta y Ranma la obligó a avanzar.

—¡Eres una bestia!

—¡Y tu una ingenua! —exclamó Ranma también molesto obligándola a entrar al auto, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¡Será mejor que no intentes subirme ahí, soy capaz de hacer un escándalo!

—¡Haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que estés un minuto más aquí, ahora mismo haces tus maletas y te vas a Japón!

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Akane mirándolo con completa sorpresa mientras abría los ojos incrédula, Ranma estaba completamente irreconocible. —Mañana tenemos una junta con…

—Vendré solo yo.

—¡Piensas que voy a dejar que me pizotes de esta forma!

—¡Tú haces lo que yo digo porque soy tu jefe!

—¡Jamás!

—¡No quiero tener problemas!

—¡¡¡Policía!!!

—¿Qué? —Ranma se desconcertó completamente al escuchar aquel grito que Akane dio en ingles, y supo lo que estaba causando, el escándalo, como ella mismo se lo había dicho.

—¡¡¡POLICIA!!! —gritó con más fuerza resistiéndose a los intentos que hacía Ranma por introducirla al auto y como supuso Ranma sintió cuatro manos en su espalda que lo separaron de inmediato de Akane para golpearlo contra la carrocería del taxi, el taxista salió asustado ante el hecho y Akane aprovechó para salir corriendo del lugar mientras Ranma la miraba con enojo jurando vengarse después de eso, los policías lo esposaron ante los supuestos cargos de acoso sexual y lo llevaron hasta la delegación para detenerlo y multarlo.

—Maldita seas Akane, veraz lo que te va a pasar por esto —dijo Ranma en japonés mientras uno de los policías y alegaba que solo podría hablar en inglés y cuando estuviera en la delegación, subiéndolo esposado al auto patrullero que cuidaba la zona.


	15. Chapter 15

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

cap 15

Ceci est totalement nouveau pour moi (Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí)

Akane sabía que había despertado la cólera de Ranma, pero era la única idea que se le había ocurrido para ganar tiempo, él no podía tratarla como una alfombra, ella era mucho más que una de sus conquistas, no sería como las demás, manejables y dispuestas a hacer lo que Ranma les dijera, ella iba en representación de la empresa que a su padre le había costado años levantar y no iba a dejar que un hombre como Ranma dañara la imagen de ella.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche al lado de la cama del hotel y descubrió que ya se acercaba la hora que había quedado de cenar con Kuno y con Kodashi que se había sumado a la lista, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se metió al cuarto de baño para arreglarse.

—¡Que te vaya muy bien muchacho! —exclamó alegremente el jefe de la comisaría a la que habían metido a Ranma por "acoso sexual en un lugar público" había tenido que pagar una multa y también sobornar al jefe para que lo dejara salir esa misma noche. Estaba más que enfadado, por culpa de Akane había gastado una gran cantidad de efectivo para una sola noche y se lo cobraría con creces.

—Buenas noches —dijo Ranma saliendo de la comisaría para pedir un taxi que estaba cerca de ahí, esa era otra, el taxista había alegado ver el acoso sexual que Ranma le había dado a la chica, gracias a él lo habían encontrado más culpable, cuando Ranma le indicó el nombre del hotel al taxista este apresuró y Ranma miró distraídamente por la ventada del auto mientras su mente divagaba perezosamente. Akane había sido muy injusta con él por juzgarlo de aquella forma, era cierto que había tenido amoríos con Ukyo y Shampoo pero habían sido en situaciones muy diferentes. Estaba frustrado, nunca antes le había importado la opinión de una mujer como le importaba ahora la de Akane, además hervía de los celos al recordar que se encontraba cenando con Kuno en esos momentos, sabía que le sería imposible dar con ellos pero se le ocurrió una idea.

—Señor, pase un momento al hotel —dijo Ranma al conductor haciendo que recordara la dirección que le había dado, el taxista asintió y cambió el rumbo acelerando la velocidad como se lo había dicho Ranma, cuando llegaron al hotel Ranma le indicó que esperara y subió a su cuarto para asearse rápidamente y no ir con el olor de la comisaría y cambiarse de ropa.

Fue de nuevo al taxi y le indicó que fuera a los restaurantes más caros y más reconocidos de la ciudad, sabía que Kuno solo comería en esos lugares y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlos.

Akane escuchó de nuevo con cansancio la frivolidad de las palabras de Kodashi, como siempre le parecía vacía y superficial, no hablaba de nada interesante y cada vez que Kuno y ella entablaban un tema de conversación interesante Kodashi lo rompía volviendo a ser ella el centro de atención.

El mesero llegó con la cena y Akane se lo agradeció moría de hambre y sonrió al ver aquella pasta tan exquisita que había pedido, empezaron a comer y Akane pudo ver las dificultades que tenía Kuno para comer la langosta que había pedido y la amargura de Kodashi al probar el sabor de la lechuga mesclada con más vegetales ya que siempre estaba preocupada por medio gramo que pudiera aumentar su peso.

—Todos esos carbohidratos se irán a tus caderas —apuntó mientras veía el gusto de Akane por comer su pasta, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, ya hare ejercicio después.

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz detrás de ella que la hizo casi atragantarse con la comida, empezó a toser y Ranma sonrió al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Kuno.

—¿Saotome? —preguntó este y Kodashi sonrió ilusionada.

—Tuve un pequeño retraso —dijo mirando a Akane que se congeló al escuchar aquello y Ranma sonrió de forma cordial —, pero ya estoy aquí.

—Esta cena es privada, no tiene nada que ver con negocios —dijo Kuno de mala gana y Ranma sonrió más abiertamente.

—Vaya, entonces veo que será mucho más interesante —mintió y tomó la silla que estaba al lado de Akane y Kodashi por ser la mesa cuadrada y se sentó, Kuno iba a reprochar el comportamiento tan atrevido de Ranma pero Kodashi se le adelantó.

—Creo que no nos han presentado señor Saotome.

Ranma la miró y sonrió con interés mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo como Akane se molestaba ante la sonrisa coqueta que Kodashi presentaba.

—Ciertamente. Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma.

—Tatewaki Kodashi —sonrió y Ranma buscó su mano sobre la mesa para depositar un leve beso cordial en ella que entendió para provocar a Akane, que sabía que no lo iba poder provocar a él porque no se metería con Kuno respetaba demasiado la relación que tenía un su prima para hacerlo.

—Supongo que es la hermana del señor Kuno, a menos de que tenga dos esposas.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó Kuno ofendido mientras Kodashi reía estruendosamente como era su acostumbrado "jojojo" que Akane odiaba más que nada en el mundo.

—Disculpe, solo fue un comentario.

—Nada constructivo —apuntó Akane molesta mientras intentaba comer tranquilamente su pasta que le empezaba a saber amarga, Ranma sonrió e hizo la orden de su cena al camarero.

—En los países arábigos no era tan extraño antes, se llamaban "harem".

—Pero no estamos en Arabia, sino en Europa y vivimos en Japón —replicó Kuno molesto y Ranma rió un poco tomando su copa de vino que había pedido adicional para acompañarlos a ellos.

—Solo era una broma, no se lo tiene que tomar tan apecho, yo sé que usted ama con locura a su esposa Shampoo. Por cierto muy hermosa.

Akane casi se atraganta al escuchar aquello, Kuno miró a ella primero y después a Ranma, sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos, no sabía qué pero le parecía que le estaba haciendo pasar mal rato a Akane.

—Sí, hermosa.

—¿Cuándo se conocieron?

—Señor Saotome, por favor —le cortó Akane mortificada al ver la expresión molesta de Kuno.

—¿Señor Saotome? Sabes que me puedes llamar Ranma fuera de la oficina Akane.

—Creo que llegó en mal momento señor Saotome —le dijo Kuno intentando hacerle entender a Ranma que se fuera, él simplemente sonrió, ya sabía que Kuno y Akane estaban incómodos con su presencia, pero eso era lo que quería y no se iba a ir hasta incomodarlos al extremo y sin Akane.

—Más bien yo creo que llegue en buen momento señor Tatewaki ¿no es así señorita?

—Kodashi por favor y claro que llegó en muy buen momento, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

"Idiota" pensó Akane mirando a Kodashi con rabia, ella siempre había sido así, cuando le gustaba un hombre no se molestaba en esconderlo. Nunca se metió con ella porque Kuno era su hermano pero había tenido problemas con Nabiki, con Shampoo incluso con Ukyo por meterse en sus relaciones con sus respectivas parejas hace mucho tiempo y sus ojos destellaban interés por Ranma y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Por cierto, el vino blanco acompaña mucho mejor los maricos que el tinto —apuntó Ranma mirando a Kuno con una medio sonrisa burlona y Kuno se dio cuenta de su falló y sonrió de forma amarga.

—Veo que es muy inteligente, señor Saotome —dijo con sarcasmo y Ranma lo odio, pero se desquito de la mejor manera, dejándolo a él aún más peor parado.

—No, simplemente es cultura general. Aunque supongo que aquí no hay un buen sumiller sino jamás le hubiera dado esa opción.

Akane no pudo evitar reír levemente callando en su interior pero Ranma se dio cuenta que le había gustado aquello.

Kuno lo miró con algo de confusión y Ranma sonrió.

—Sumiller es la persona conocedora de vinos que los sirve y prueba que tan a gusto estén de su cliente.

—Lo sé —dijo entre dientes y Ranma asintió levemente divertido, llegó su comida y siguieron comiendo mientras Kuno y Ranma luchaban por demostrar quién era el mejor, Akane sabía que Ranma estaba molesto y lo ocultaba muy bien, pero cuando estuviera ella sola con él sería la muerte por lo que había pasado aquella tarde con la policía.

Sintió la mano de Ranma rozar su muslo y se congeló, lo miró y pudo ver la media sonrisa cruel que tenía Ranma en su rostro y ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla, intentó separarse un poco y Ranma la detuvo sosteniendo su rodilla.

—¿Qué tienes Akane? —preguntó Kuno sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos por quererse separar de Ranma.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane alarmada y Kuno miró con desconfianza a Ranma.

—Diste un respingo, además estás algo pálida ¿segura que te encuentras bien?

—Sí estoy bien, tengo un poco de frío ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

—Estamos a la mitad de la cena Akane —dijo Kuno y Ranma se quitó el sacó de sastre que llevaba y se lo tendió a Akane, en un principio lo iba a rechazar pero Ranma se levantó de la mesa y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

—Con permiso —dijo el mesero y dejó un coctel en el campo de Akane que lo miró confusa al igual que los demás.

—Se lo manda el caballero de aquella mesa —indicó el mesero señalando una mesa en donde estaban sentados varios hombres y uno de ellos era John K´lonret. Ranma al verlo sintió un golpe en su estomago y toda la cordialidad y la burla se fueron de su rostro y Akane sonrió victoriosa, ahora si le pagaría con la misma moneda.

—Vaya muchas gracias —dijo Akane con una sonrisa y miró a John tomando la copa mientras brindaba con él desde lejos, le giñó el ojo y le sonrió de forma coqueta. Ranma sintió nauseas y odio al ver que Akane correspondía los gestos de aquel hombre. John sonrió y le giño levemente también el ojo.

—Veo que te has vuelto toda una ligona, Akane —apuntó Kodashi mientras sentía envidia de ella, Akane sonrió y simplemente se encogió de hombros, Ranma sonrió y sabía cuál sería su desquite, tenía demasiada experiencia con las mujeres para saber que ambas no se soportaban.

—Usted se ve muy bien está noche señorita —intervino Ranma sonriendo de una forma completamente seductora que encendió la irá en Akane, lo miró y quiso matarlo en ese instante.

—¡Muchas gracias señor Saotome! —exclamó Kodashi emocionada y Akane sintió nauseas, él sonrió y se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa.

—Dime Ranma por favor, odio las formalidades.

—Señor Saotome, no creo que…

—¡Gracias, Ranma! —interrumpió Kodashi a Kuno que la miró con recelo al igual que Ranma, Akane bebió la bebida que John le había dado, era una mescla tropical bastante caribeña que le extrañaba en un lugar como Londres.

—¿Qué tal está tu bebida Tendo?

—Exquisita, aunque no es de extrañar, viniendo del señor K´lonret todo debe de ser así.

Kuno la miró completamente sorprendido ante las palabras que había usado porque entendía el doble significado como todos lo que estaban en la mesa, Kodashi rió al escucharla y la miró con interés mientras Ranma la destazaba con la mirada.

—Vaya Akane, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan atrevida?

—No soy atrevida Kodashi, soy sincera —contestó Akane con una gran sonrisa.

Paso el tiempo y Akane no perdió oportunidad para coquetear con John, él la miraba desde la mesa mientras seguía hablando con aquellos hombres que estaban vestidos de traje suponía que se trataba de un negocio y John le mandó una tercera bebida después de que Akane había acabado con las otras, Kuno le dijo que se tenían que ir pero Akane se negó, sabía que era su oportunidad para molestar a Ranma y no la iba a perder, Kodashi también quiso quedarse, pero Kuno no la dejó y ella se levantó a regañadientes.

—Bien, confió en que usted sepa cuidar a Akane señor Saotome.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo sé lo que ella vale no se preocupe —contestó Ranma usando doble sentido a sus palabras, Akane pensó que ese día era el de palabras con doble significación, Kuno se molesto al saber que lo decía por el rompimiento de su compromiso con Akane, cuando Akane y Ranma se quedaron solos en la mesa se miraron y ella sintió un nudo en su garganta al igual que él, pidió otro ron y el mesero se lo trajo de inmediato.

No había dicho nada aún, y él tomó su trago de ron y bebió lentamente, Akane simplemente lo miraba y sabía que lo peor aún no venía.

—¿Cuándo terminaran de reparar mi auto? —preguntó aún sin mirarla, Akane lo miró con desconcierto y él sonrió levantando la mirada, clavo sus pupilas azules – grisáceas en los hermosos ojos chocolates de Akane y ella se tensó, su mirada estaba más fría que nunca, sintió como si su corazón se congelara completamente y pudo ver una expresión de crueldad en su rostro.

—Responde.

—No lo sé, me tocara llamar al taller.

—Agrégale cuatro mil quinientos cincuenta y tres dólares con doce centavos de dólar —dijo de forma seria y Akane lo miró con el rostro completamente desencajado, tenía que ser una broma, pero él no sonrió ni un solo instante, antes de que ella pudiera replicar la interrumpió.

—Eso fue lo que tuve que pagar para salir de la detención sin tener ningún cargo más en mi expediente, una ventaja que tuviste sobre mí fueron mis antecedentes cuando estuve en prisión.

—Eso es lo que tú quieres hacerle creer a la gente —replicó Akane sin poderse guardar la rabia que sentía, Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó con molestia, Akane sonrió de mala gana y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa apara estar más cerca de él.

—Las personas pueden contar una historia, como yo sé que en verdad no mataste a ese hombre, o que todo el dinero que tienes lo adquiriste legalmente.

—Ya te conté mi historia Akane, ese día fui totalmente sincero, no puedo creer que hables de esa forma cuando yo de verdad te hable con la verdad.

Akane rió sarcásticamente y lo miró detenidamente, estaba enojado y ella lo sabía pero no quería tener nada más que ver con él, no soportaba la idea de que volvieran a jugar con ella y no lo iba dejar lastimarla de nuevo como había hecho los demás hombres que se habían cruzado en su vida. —Buenas noches —dijo y antes de que pudiera levantarse la mano de Ranma se enrolló a ella como si fuera una serpiente y la hizo regresar a la mesa de golpe.

—¡Tú te quedas! —exclamó sin subir el tono de su voz, estaba enojado y tensó su tono de voz, pero no gritando y mucho menos llamando la atención, Akane sintió la presión que hacía sobre su brazo y se quejó pero él la ignoró por completo.

—Yo no estoy jugando Akane, no sé qué es lo que estás pensando de mi pero yo no soy un juguete con el que puedas divertirte, lo que hoy me hiciste no tiene nombre, yo te estaba protegiendo y tú solo pensaste en la forma más estúpida para escaparte.

—No fue tan estúpida, funciono —replicó Akane completamente ardida, no soportaba lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, se vieron de forma retadora y una voz los interrumpió se trataba de John, Ranma miró la mesa en donde había estado con los demás hombres y se dio cuenta de que ya se había ido todos.

—¿Les importa si me siento?

—Sí —contestó Ranma antes de que Akane hablara, él sonrió y Akane rompió el agarre de Ranma aprovechando el descuido.

—Claro que no señor…. John, siéntate.

—Ya casi nos vamos —interrumpió Ranma y Akane sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Si quieres puedes adelantarte Ranma me apetece hablar con el señor John.

—No puedo adelantarme porque tenemos que hablar del negocio que tenemos pendiente.

—¿Cuál negocio? —preguntó John con una sonrisa galante mientras se estiraba sobre la silla, Ranma sintió fuego en su interior, deseaba enterrar el cuchillo de la mantequilla en la garganta de John… aunque eso era bastante exagerado se conformaría con solo golpearlo hasta cansarse.

—Nada importante en realidad —dijo Akane con coquetería mientras sonreía pero Ranma se adelantó ante cualquier detalle que diera ella.

—Me temo que es bastante importante, bueno eso si te interesa la salud de tu padre.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron por la sorpresa y Ranma sonrió hacia sus adentros, la verdad era que el señor Tendo estaba muy bien, pero era la única excusa que él encontró para alejarla de John, no le gustaba nada lo que sentía por él, además de celos era una sensación que le daba calofríos, como si fuera un hombre peligroso.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi padre? —preguntó Akane en japonés, olvidándose de las reglas de cortesía frente a una persona que no manejaba su idioma, Ranma se levantó de la mesa y la miró con ironía.

—Quédate hablando con tu acompañante, sé ve que estás mejor con él —respondió Ranma en inglés y abandono la mesa, Akane meditó unos segundos si iba detrás de él, pero recordó que ella había hablado con Nabiki y que ella no le había dicho nada de su padre, si hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabría, así que se relejó y siguió hablando con John de forma despreocupada.

Ranma desde fuera se dio cuenta que su plan había fallado, y se recriminaba por tan mal improvisación, pero sabía que no podía dejarla sola y mucho menos regresar ahí, así que no le quedó más que esperar fuera, pidiéndole a uno de los meseros que le informaran de todo lo referente con la mesa de Akane.

Nabiki bostezó cansadamente mientras llegaba a su casa, había sido un día duro en la oficina, y lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y estirar sus piernas, cerró la cochera y su auto también, subió las pequeñas escaleras que la hacían entrar al dojo y lo primero que percibió fue el aroma de la deliciosa comida que hacía Kasumi, sonrió al escuchar la queja de su estomago ya lo compensaría por las horas que se había privado de alimento. Entró a la cocina y saludó a Kasumi que la recibió cálidamente con una sonrisa maternal.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, pensé que te quedarías en la oficina.

—Tengo que admitir que sin Ranma y Akane la cosa es más pesada, pero bueno aún puedo sola, me di una escapada, mañana llegaré más temprano —dijo Nabiki pero antes de cruzar la puerta que la llevaba a la sala, Kasumi la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

—Shampoo está aquí, papá está hablando con ella. Parece que está muy triste, me da tanta pena la pobre —dijo Kasumi y los ojos de Nabiki se abrieron ante la sorpresa, sintió un golpe en su estomago y no midió sus instintos, entrando de golpe a la sala, para encontrarse con la imagen de su padre abrazando a Shampoo que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

—Nabiki, dile a Kasumi que prepara la recamara de Shampoo otra vez.

—Pero pap…

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —exclamó con molestia presionando su pecho y Nabiki obedeció de inmediato entrando a la cocina, Kasumi sonrió débilmente y se acercó a su hermana.

—Sé que Shampoo no te agrada, pero la pobre está sufriendo, no es feliz con Kuno creo que papá está pensando en pedir el divorcio en nombre de Shampoo.

Los ojos de Nabiki no pudieron abrirse más ante la sorpresa que aquel hecho le causaba, ahora si estaba más convencida de que Shampoo era una hipócrita, Kuno la trataba a las mil maravillas y estaba haciendo todo eso para poder quedarse con Ranma, no le interesaba lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos dos, pero ahora también Akane estaba en juego y no pensaba dejar que Shampoo lastimara de nuevo a su hermana, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

—Quiere guerra, entonces guerra va a tener —susurró Nabiki dejando a Kasumi completamente confundida mientras Nabiki se iba directamente a su habitación sin probar bocado, toda hambre se le había quitado ante el hecho de que Shampoo estaba usando a su padre para sus fines.

Ranma escuchó las risas de Akane y de John, aunque era claro que Akane no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, seguramente ese hombre la había emborrachado, pensó Ranma tragándose su rabia, tenía que controlarse si no quería cometer una locura, no le convenía, la empresa estaba de por medio y también Akane, ya había cometido demasiadas imprudencias para seguir con la lista.

—Señor K´lonret…. Tengo que irhme yaaaaaa —dijo Akane torpemente mientras se sostenía del brazo de John, que sonreía de forma galante buscando tener contacto con su piel al agarrar su cintura, Ranma sintió que algo en su interior se encendía, algo que tenía que controlar y que distinguía como celos.

—Sí, yo te llevare a un bonito lugar Akane, confía en mí.

Antes de que Akane pudiera decir algo, Ranma reapareció enfrente de ellos causando un gritito torpe en Akane, que después rió señalándolo, John se asustó un poco, confiaba en que él se hubiera ido y era completamente fuera de su plan que la viera borracha.

—Me parece que ya termino de hablar con mi socia —apuntó Ranma y John lo miró con molestia, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue retirarse de inmediato, las circunstancias no eran las mejores para proteger su cordialidad y educación, así que dejó a Akane con Ranma y supo que abriría relaciones con aquella empresa para seguir viendo a Akane, y sabiendo que su plan funcionaría a futuro, se despidió y salió en camino hacía su auto mientras Akane se resistía a tomar el brazo de Ranma.

—Nooo me quhierom ir contigjjjo —dijo Akane tambaleándose sobre sus pies, hablando en inglés y japonés a la vez, Ranma la tomó con más firmeza del brazo y la obligó a caminar hacía el taxi en el que él había llegado.

—¡No quiero Ranma! —exclamó empezando a molestarse, Ranma ignoró aquella replica y la introdujo a la fuerza al taxi mientras el chofer lo miraba algo confundido, se dio cuenta que Akane estaba tomada y después Ranma entró cerrando la puerta para sostener a Akane que quería salirse por la ventana cerrada.

—Al hotel por favor —pidió y tomó con más fuerza a Akane que se resistía a sus manos, y Ranma se dio cuenta que la gente bajo los efectos del alcohol era bastante estúpida.

Cuando llegaron Akane estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque seguía enojada con Ranma, él la tuvo que bajar casi a rastras del taxi para meterla al hotel, estaba de nuevo la recepcionista que se dejaba sobornar por Ranma y lo saludó de inmediato con un ademán para verlo arrastrar a Akane hasta el ascensor.

—¡No quiero que me toques Ranma! —exclamó habiendo varias personas detrás Ranma les sonrió incómodamente y después tomó a Akane con fuerza, acercándose a su oído para poderle hablar.

—Espera un poco, porque cuando estemos en la habitación no te la vas a acabar —dijo Ranma hablando con los dientes cerrados por la rabia que le daba, Akane rió de forma exagerada y las demás personas los miraron algo confusas, Ranma agradeció a Dios llegar a su piso y la sacó de un empujón, Akane se resistía a entrar a su habitación y él la separó de forma violenta del marco de la puerta al cual se estaba sosteniendo.

—¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte Akane! —exclamó Ranma impaciente y Akane lo pateó mientras se aferraba de nuevo al marco de la puerta, Ranma se separó de ella y la miró de forma frustrada, respiró pesadamente y se acercó de nuevo a ella pero grito sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡No me lastimes más, no lo hagas!

Ranma la miró confuso y se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba la mejor forma de llevarla a la habitación, Akane estaba reaccionado a la ofensiva y sabía muy bien porque, se acercó a ella y la miró con pesadez.

—Lo siento mucho Akane —dijo y ella le miró algo desconcertada, él se acercó y aplicó presión en su nuca haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo, había aplicado fuerza en un punto de presión que la había hecho perder el conocimiento, sonrió agradeciendo aquellas clases que su padre le había dado en la infancia y al tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Cuando estaban dentro Ranma la dejó sobre su cama y aprovechó su calma para cambiarse de ropa, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que Akane se despertó y corrió al baño, Ranma no pudo ponerse de nuevo la camisa y escuchó como vomitaba, restregó su rostro sobre su mano y sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo porque lo estaba haciendo, seguramente al perder el conocimiento su sistema digestivo se altero eliminando todo el alcohol que había consumido esa noche.

Ranma se sentó en la cama escuchando como Akane vomitaba, no podía hacer nada, sabía que si entraba iba a ser peor y luego dejo de escuchar a Akane, entró y la vio recostada sobre el retrete mientras seguía vomitando, Ranma sabía que no estaba consciente totalmente, así que cuando se acercó intentó levantarla para llevarla a la habitación pero percibió una erupción en su estomago y la inclinó de nuevo al retrete para que vomitara, pero no paso nada, Ranma cerró los ojos con desagrado sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer y suspiró pesadamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Debo de quererte demasiado para hacer esto —pronunció Ranma intentando acomodar los cabellos cortos de Akane mientras introducía dos dedos en la boca semiabierta de Akane y presionaba la boca de su estomago, percibiendo como la erupción se acababa, a Ranma casi no le dio tiempo de retirar la mano y sintió el vomito de Akane arrugando la cara por el asco que le daba, esas eran una de las cosas que no soportaba. Vomitar, odiaba hacerlo porque lo llenaba de un asco que no podía describir, desde niño había sido así, ya que su padre se lo había intentando de quitar de mil formas, pero fue imposible y lo agravó más como el terror que sentía por los felinos. Así que aplicó más fuerza en la boca del estomago de Akane y repitió el procedimiento cinco veces, haciendo efectiva su tarea, incluso lo hizo una sexta vez pero comprobó que Akane ya había terminado.

Ranma la recostó un momento en la fría cerámica mientras se lavaba las manos, además del asco que le causaba el vomito no quería ensuciar más a Akane de lo que ya estaba, la miró y se dio cuenta que no podía dormir así, sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría pero tampoco le perdonaría que la bañara.

—Qué gran dilema —dijo Ranma ya limpió y optó por a segunda opción, ya que él dormiría en la cama no iba a dormir con Akane en ese estado, encendió la ducha y espero a que la tina se llenara para después despojarla de sus ropas hasta desnudarla.

Ranma no era de piedra y al ver de nuevo su cuerpo sonrió, era tan hermosa que le costaba creer que de verdad existiera, y que estuviera con ella en esos momentos.

—Solo que me gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias —dijo con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba enamorado, comprobó que el agua estuviera a una temperatura que no la quemara ni que la congelara y la introdujo suavemente, notando como el agua cambiaba levemente el color de su piel, y como ella se movía suavemente, pero no despertaba, cuando ya estaba en la tina Ranma intentó hacer lo que tenía que hacer lo más rápido posible, porque si no sería demasiado cruel con su cuerpo que ya estaba empezando a reaccionar, y no pudo evitarlo, cada vez que la enjabonaba lo hacía con cuidado y suavidad, y lo mejor para él fue enjabonar su espalda y sus piernas, al igual que su pecho sucio por los jugos gástricos y al final su cabello. Cuando ya estaba limpia la sacó de ahí para vestirla con una camisa de él que le llevaba por la mitad de los muslos y la mitad de sus codos, se veía demasiado pequeña dentro de su ropa y sonrió de nuevo, la recostó en la cama y la estuvo observando en silencio mientras se sentó en un sillón que estaba en la misma habitación. Era tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero le gustaba mucho su forma de ser, la comparó con varias mujeres con las que habían estado, incluso más hermosas que ella, pero ninguna con la belleza interna que ella tenía. Shampoo por ejemplo, había llegado a sentir algo demasiado fuerte por ella, incluso tenía deseos de casarse, pero ahora lo único que sentía era pena por ella y más por él, ya que había sido demasiado estúpido al no darse cuenta antes de que Akane era una mujer real, una mujer que sabía lo que valía y lo que era. Pero lo único que odio fue que ella seguía queriendo a Kuno, eso era la único que le dolía y con lo único que no podía luchar.

Comentarios, preguntas y otros los quiero un beso!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 16

Akane sintió que su garganta estaba más rasposa que un camino rocoso, le costaba tragar, sentía su garganta escasa de saliva. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya y recordó de inmediato a John K'lonret. Saltó en la cama pensando que había tenido algo con él, pero su corazón se calmó y sonrió al ver la espalda desnuda de Ranma, aunque la felicidad le duro poco porque se aterró al no recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solo tenía lagunas mentales y eso la asustaba, se levantó de inmediato de la cama dando un ligero grito que hizo que Ranma se despertara de golpe.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó exaltado por aquel repentino grito y brusco despertar, Akane se dio cuenta que tenía pantalones puestos y se sintió más segura, pero después se vio en el reflejo del espejo de aquella habitación y estaba con ropa de Ranma, llevaba una camiseta deportiva y unos bóxers negros de Calvin Klein.

—¡¿Qué hiciste conmigo!? —exclamó alterada mientas lo encaraba, Ranma la miró algo cortado y desconcertado ante la forma en que ella estaba reaccionado.

—Akane…

—¡¡Abusaste de mí!!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —preguntó Ranma completamente incrédulo con la voz ronca mientras miraba como Akane abría los ojos de forma asustada.

—¡Tu abusaste de mí!

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! —exclamó Ranma molesto ante su acusación, se acercó un poco más hacia ella —¡No me señales que es de mala educación!

Akane abrió la boca para protestar pero Ranma no la dejó, la tomó de forma violenta llevándola hacía el baño que tenía un extraño olor que causo el desagrado de Akane de forma inmediata.

—¡Mira de qué forma me aproveche de ti, ayer! —indicó; el retrete que no estaba totalmente sucio pero sufría las secuelas de la noche anterior. Akane lo miró molesta y se soltó de su agarre de inmediato, fue hasta la puerta principal para irse pero Ranma la detuvo haciendo que lo mirase fijamente.

—¡Intenta calmarte, yo solo estaba tratando de ayudarte…

—¡¡Suéltame!! —gritó Akane golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro mientras aprovechaba su golpe y salía corriendo a su habitación mientras se topaba con un grupo de turistas que la miraron atónitos y otros con picardía al igual que otros que pasaron a su lado, los cuales le aplaudieron al ver el rostro de Ranma completamente desencajado. Él se molesto ante el hecho y la reacción de Akane y cerró de un portazo, mientras la maldecía con todas sus fuerzas.

Akane buscó a una mucama para que le abriera la puerta de su habitación, ella había extraviado la llave. Cuando entró fue inmediatamente al baño mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando a su cabeza, aunque llegaba un punto que no recordaba más y fue cuando Ranma le pidió perdón para hacerle algo en la nuca.

Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo, Akane se llevó la mano detrás de su cabeza y acarició esa zona pensando en que le había hecho. No temía que le hubiera hecho nada, conocía a Ranma, bueno eso creía pero no tenía el rostro de aprovecharse de una mujer cuando no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y se sintió un poco mal por haberle hecho ese show, pero él tenía que entenderla estaba confundida y su reacción fue huir. Suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa reprimiéndose por su comportamiento.

Después de vestirse y arreglarse como lo había pensado para la reunión que tenía aquella tarde con John K´lonret fue a la habitación de Ranma, dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento, pero no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estomago cuando llegó a la puerta de este. Antes de poder tocarla detuvo su mano, mediatando cual era la mejor forma de hacerlo, seguramente ni querría verla después de lo ocurrido y mucho menos después de la forma en que lo había tratado esos días. Cuando se decidió, el tiempo no le alcanzó, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Ranma, mirándola con cierta molestia y enojo.

—Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quien está aquí.

—Ranma —dijo Akane con voz ronca, notando que ya estaba listo para irse a la reunión al igual que ella, puesto que llevaba un traje de sastre de color oscuro identico al suyo, en lo único que diferían era que el de ella era falda y sus piernas estaban cubierta por unas delgadas medias, casi transparentes de color carne. —Necesito explicarte lo que paso hace rato…

—¿Adónde crees que vas vestida de esa forma? —preguntó Ranma ignorando sus explicaciones, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, completamente receloso.

—Voy a la reunión con John K´lonret, tal y como lo acordamos…

—Te dije que tú no ibas —le cortó Ranma saliendo de su habitación para cerrar la puerta bruscamente mientras hacía que Akane retrocediera instintivamente, pero lo encaró fieramente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Estás loco si piensas que no iré —dijo ella con los dientes apretados mientras miraba de forma rabiosa a Ranma que la observaba de la misma forma, sintiendo como un demonio se despertaba en su interior.

—Dije que no, tú haces caso a lo que yo digo.

Akane rió a carcajadas al escuchar aquella expresión tan machista, y lo miró de forma retadora mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura —Tú no eres nadie para mandarme, mucho menos para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no.

Ranma también sonrió, pero en aquella sonrisa solo había enfado y orgullo.

—Soy tu jefe, ¿te parece poco? Además te recuerdo que eres mi amente.

Akane lo miró seria, él tenía toda la razón, pero jamás se iba a dejar pisotear de aquella manera por Ranma.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de tratarme como una alfombra! —exclamó apretando sus puños, mientras sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano, iba a pagar las consecuencias de aquel enfado.

—No me levantes la voz Akane, lo último que quiero es otro escándalo como el de la mañana y basta ya con lo de la alfombra —dijo Ranma con la mandíbula tensa, haciendo su voz cada vez más grave y ronca.

—Si no quieres un escándalo entonces no me provoques.

—Tú eres la que se está provocando sola, crees que todo se soluciona peleando, no irás y es mi última palabra —sentenció, mientras empezaba a caminar y dejaba a Akane con la palabra en la boca.

Akane sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella y sabía que tenía que controlarse sino quería cometer una locura, pero lo que ahora sentía por Ranma era una rabia inmensa, sabía que él no la dejaría ir, y que la detendría de cualquier forma, así que tenía que correr, apretó su bolso contra su pecho y se descalzó de las zapatillas de tacón promedio que llevaba, escuchó la señal del ascensor dando a conocer que había llegado al piso y sabía que tendría que tomar las escaleras de emergencia, así que corrió con los zapatos en la mano al igual que su bolsa y Ranma la miró completamente atónito al ver que se lanzó a las escaleras mientras las bajaba velozmente.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó él saliendo del ascensor para bajar las escaleras también corriendo, tras de Akane, no dejaría que ella fuera, no quería que ese hombre se acercara más a ella ni mucho menos que en que ellos se creara una amistad, así que la detendría a como diera lugar, además de que su orgullo masculino estaba por los suelos por la forma en que Akane lo había tratado.

Shampoo se miró en el espejo y sonrió infantilmente, enseñando aquella niña cruel y caprichosa que ya todos conocían, Nabiki, estaba en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación, que había sido la guarida de su prima desde el día que llegó a su casa, cuando quedo huérfana, Shampoo dirigió sus hermosos y hechizantes ojos color violeta y una sonrisa fingida se cruzó en su bello rostro.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Hablar contigo, nada más —respondió Nabiki entrando a la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y miró a su prima con interés, de la misma forma que ella la miraba.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Shampoo? —lanzó Nabiki sin ningún rodeo, demostrándole que no tenía pelos en la lengua, aunque Shampoo eso ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No te entiendo.

—No finjas demencia conmigo, podrás engañar a Kasumi y a papá, incluso a Akane, pero a mí no.

Shampoo sonrió y se levantó de su tocador para encarar a su prima, y no mirar su reflejo en el espejo, Nabiki subía que su prima era caprichosa y que no descansaba hasta tener lo que quería.

—Quiero divorciarme de Kuno, no lo tolero más y mucho menos si sé que regresa con su querida hermanita —dijo casi con asco mientras Nabiki sonreía burlonamente, sabiendo lo que en realidad ella quería.

—Quieres separarte de él, ¿para volver con Ranma?

—¿Acaso te importa? No será que tú eres otra de las enamoradas de…

—No digas estupideces —le cortó Nabiki riendo levemente, demostrando su frialdad ante la vida y ante los lazos familiares que las unían —, sí me interesa Saotome, pero por una sola razón…

—Akane —le cortó Shampoo con amargura, mientras la miraba fastidiada, Nabiki sonrió y asintió positivamente, cruzándose de brazos, causando que Shampoo sintiera un golpe en su estomago al pensar en Akane, que en esos momentos seguramente se encontraba en los brazos de Ranma.

—¡Akane detente! —gritó Ranma mientras seguía a Akane que le llevaba muy pocos metros de distancia, si aceleraba su paso no le costaría trabajo alcanzarla, tenía una fuerza impresionante, pero en velocidad Akane era demasiado torpe y eso le daba ventaja en la situación que estaban atravesando.

Akane cada vez sentía menos sus piernas, sabía que sus pies estaban completamente sucios y lastimados por los metros que había corrido, intentando acercarse a la empresa de John K´lonret, no le interesaba realmente tratar con él, lo único que quería era llevarle la contraria a Ranma, no iba a tolerar que la dominara y mucho menos que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió la fuerte mano de Ranma en su brazo, que la tomó causándole un grito por su repentino agarre.

—¡Maldición Akane detente!

—¡Qué no! —exclamó Akane y se soltó de él escabulléndose una vez más, Ranma esta vez no le iba a dar tregua, la detendría contra todo, él corrió unas cuantas cuadras más detrás de Akane, mientras algunas personas que se cruzaban en su camino los miraban desconcertados por las circunstancias en las que se estaban dando las cosas, Akane tropezó con un grupo de turistas que iban muy entretenidos admirando los paisajes de Inglaterra y Akane cayó pesadamente sobre un tipo que llevaba una cámara fotográfica que se rompió con el impacto del pavimento.

—¡Im sorry, sorry! —exclamó levantándose de inmediato, mientras el tipo la miraba con un intenso odio, mientas recogía su cámara hecha trizas.

—¡Para de una maldita vez! —exclamó Ranma tomándola de la muñeca mientras dejaba sin escape a Akane, el turista los miró esperando una respuesta por lo de su cámara, pero Akane antes de poderse decir algo fue presa de la rabia de Ranma.

—¡Eres consciente de todo el tiempo que me has hecho perder mientras te perseguía!

—¡No me culpes, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, además estamos muy cerca de la oficina de John K´lonret!

—¡Mira Akane….

—¡Hey! —llamó el turista, mostrando una voz ronca y molesta, ambos lo miraron y con expresión molesta mostró la cámara inservible. —¿Who respond for my camera now?

Ranma molestó metió su mano libre al bolsillo y soltó a Akane, temiendo que se escapara, pero captando que después de lo que le había pasado no correría más, Ranma sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los entregó al turista, mientras este se mostraba insatisfecho con la suma y Ranma le dio más billetes, esperando que esa vez se conformara y así fue, aunque Ranma sabía que había pedido mucho más de lo que valía aquella cámara, el turista se alejó feliz, regresando de nuevo a su grupo y Ranma posó sus ojos molestos en Akane, que fruncía el ceño y lo miraba deforma retadora.

—No me parece justo lo que estás haciendo, te estás comportando como el típico macho que se quiere sentir superior a las mujeres —replicó Akane, olvidando la reprimenda que le iba a dar Ranma, incluso él, la olvidó cuando ella le dijo eso, la miró algo incrédulao y la tomó por los brazos, mientras sus ojos iban directamente a sus hermosos ojos marrones, que tenían una gran tristeza en su interior.

—Créeme que lo menos que quiero hacer es menospreciarte, pero no quiero que acudas a esa reunión por ese imbécil.

—¡Deja ya de mentir Ranma! —exclamó Akane furiosa, Ranma la soltó y respiró profundo, para no empeorar el estado de la situación.

—¿Eres bruta o qué?

—¡No me insultes pedazo de idiota! —exclamó Akane retándolo, mientras notaba que su rodilla le ardía, al igual que sus pies.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Ranma y le dio la espalda por un momento, mientras controlaba su impotencia y su rabia por gritarle todo lo que había visto de un tipo tan desagradable como John K´lonret.

—Akane, es algo que tú no entiendes….

—¡Eres tú, quién no entiende! —gritó Akane perdiendo también la paciencia y Ranma se adelantó hacia ella para tomarla fuertemente de los brazos, haciendo que ella lo mirara algo cortada.

—¡La que no entiendes eres tú! Soy hombre, sé lo que está pensando ese tipo, quiere todo contigo menos hacer un negocio.

—Me estás ofendiendo, Ranma —dijo Akane dolida, sintiéndose como la peor mujer al escuchar las palabras de Ranma, definitivamente se daba cuenta que había sido un error acostarse con él, puesto ya tenía un concepto bajo de ella, aunque fuera el contrato más jugoso que hubiera tenido la empresa, si el precio para alcanzarlo era acostarse con John K´lonret jamás lo habría aceptado.

—Lo siento Akane, pero ese tipo es lo que quiere, se nota de inmediato, solo tú no te has dado cuenta, o te estás haciendo la loca….

—Suéltame —dijo Akane casi ronca, tragándose sus lágrimas y sus gritos, sintiendo como su corazón se crispaba al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Ranma, ella se había abierto a él, le había contado todo lo que sentía incluso le había revelado sus miedos, y él se comportaba tan neutro y distante que la lastimaba, era una más en su lista y no solo eso, si no que el orgullo de macho se hacía presente en su rostro y le daba a entender que no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre la mirara, sus ilusiones se rompieron en ese momento, al saber que nunca la había tomado enserio en el campo laboral, la había engatusado para llevársela a la cama y lo había conseguido, eso fue algo que la daño profundamente y la hizo sentir muy herida.

—Akane —dijo Ranma, sabiendo que Akane había cambiado su comportamiento al escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabía hasta que punto lo había entendido o hasta que punto lo había confundido.

—Dije que me soltaras.

—No lo haré hasta que entiendas.

—No soy estúpida, ya lo entendí —dijo Akane, removiéndose levemente, pero notó que el agarre de Ranma no se suavizo ni un poco. —Ranma, iré a la reunión con John K´lonret, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, soy una ejecutiva y tengo todos los derechos a asistir a esa reunión cuando soy vicepresidenta y representante de la compañía.

Ranma suspiró pesadamente y antes de poder decir algo Akane arrojó los zapatos al suelo para calzarlos de nuevo y Ranma supo que sería inútil, no le quedo más remedio que soltarla. Empezaron a andar juntos, pero bastante distantes, los dos iban callados, sin decirse nada y sin mirarse. Akane sentía que era la peor mujer del planeta y Ranma sentía algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera por Shampoo, cuando lo había dejado y engañado.

—¿Akane? —se preguntó un hombre que miraba a aquella mujer de lejos, estaba completamente desconcertado y al ver mejor su rostro sonrió, sintiendo una agradable sensación en su interior, recordado el pasado. Disfrutó al verla de nuevo después de tantos años, aunque ni ella ni su acompañante se percataron de su presencia.

Ya había caído la noche, estaban de vuelta en el hotel y todo el camino había reinado un silencio incomodo, un silencio que ambos sabían cuál era la razón, las últimas palabras que había cruzado fue una discusión cuando Ranma rechazó el contrato con John K´lonret, Akane se había alterado, pero al final John había rechazado el contrato de nuevo, cuando llegaron al hotel Akane se bajó apresuradamente, casi ni queriendo que Ranma la tocara, pero le fue imposible, porque este la tomó del hombro antes de entrar al ascensor, obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿Adónde está el fuego?

—Estoy algo cansada, quiero regresar a mi habitación y tomar un baño —dijo Akane, mintiendo y haciendo que Ranma lo supiera, este la miró algo culpable, sabiendo que ese día no había sido nada fácil para ambos, y entró con ella al ascensor, mientras los dos marcaban el mismo piso.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? —preguntó él buscando un escape para hablar del problema, pero Akane sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, irritando un poco a Ranma por las veces que ya había cortado los intentos de conversación.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —mintió y Ranma apoyó su mano en la pared metálica mientras sentía que el tiempo se hacía eterno en ese ascensor al igual que Akane, quien se limitaba a ver los números en la pantalla superior, como pasaban con una gran lentitud.

—No puede ser que no tengas hambre Akane, nunca le dices que no a la comida.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y Akane agradeció inmensamente llegar al piso de su habitación y salió apresurada, Ranma ni siquiera la siguió, entendía su comportamiento y sabía perfectamente la razón, tal vez había sido muy rudo y no había encontrado las palabras correctas para hablarle a alguien como Akane, quien era tan sensible.

—Akane, buenas noches, cualquier cosa… Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo Ranma y ella asintió sin verlo, para entrar a su habitación de inmediato, mientras esquivaba los ojos inquisitivos de Ranma, que buscaban la razón para su desánimo.

—No le hagas caso Akane, tú sabes cuánto vales para la empresa —dijo Nabiki, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer algo por su hermana menor, quien lloraba por el teléfono, era la madruga en Japón y en Inglaterra cerca de la media noche.

Akane se desahogó con su hermana tendidamente, notando como la carga se le hacía un poco menos pesada, aunque seguía presente, puesto necesitaba un abrazo y sus brazos no eran suficientemente grandes para darle el abrigo que necesitaba. Después de una hora de hablar con su hermana terminó la llamada, sabiendo que para Nabiki era cansado escuchar así, puesto la diferencia de horarios era bastante, Nabiki se había rehusado a terminar la llamada hasta que escuchara mejor a Akane, pero esta fingió y rápidamente se metió en su cama, después de haberse bañado tal y como se lo había dicho a Ranma, cuando se estiró en su cama pudo sentir como sus músculos tensos empezaban a soltarse, haciendo que se sintiera más fresca y relajada, aunque se sentía agotada por la forma que había corrido esa tarde, hacía mucho tiempo que no se entrenaba y su cuerpo resentía ese esfuerzo realizado.

—¿Porqué tienes que ser tan estúpido Ranma, porqué? —preguntó frustrada mientras intentaba callar su llanto presionando la almohada contra su pecho, sin resultado algunos, solo el cansancio y el sueño fueron capaces de parar el llanto para hacerla dormir, solo por unas horas.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó la alegre voz de Shampoo que hizo que Nabiki se erizara de inmediato, se giró en la silla de rodines y la miró con algo de desagrado, mientras Shampoo disfrutaba la forma en que indisponía a su prima.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Hacía días que no venías a la empresa.

—Hoy regresa Akane —respondió Shampoo sin vergüenza, haciendo que Nabiki notara el deseo que eso provocaba en ella, por el simple hecho de ver a Ranma, pues el sarcasmo al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, había sido demasiado evidente.

—Y Ranma.

—Supongo —agregó Shampoo, sin esconder su alegría.

—¿No te da vergüenza?

—La verdad no, quiero que regrese, porque he estado demasiado aburrida.

—Estas casada Shampoo —replicó Nabiki arqueando una de sus cejas, ella la conocía perfectamente bien, y sabía que eso no era ningún impedimento para Shampoo, hasta ella sabía lo que Nabiki pensaba, por esa razón ni presto atención en los que ella estaba diciendo.

—Si tanto te gusta, amas o lo que sea a Ranma, ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Akane, porque le quitaste a Kuno? —preguntó Nabiki, Shampoo la miró fijamente, realmente no sabía que decirle, habían muchas razones de por medio por las que lo había hecho, suspiró profundamente y recostó su espalda en el respaldar de la silla, sonrió levemente y miró a Nabiki con malicia.

—Porque Akane siempre ha estado debajo de mi zapato, y debajo de él se va a quedar.

Ranma y Akane se dirigían a la sala de abordaje, ambos estaban molestos y ninguno de los dos le hablaba al otro, pero si se molestaban, cuando alguno de los dos podía, le daba una mala jugada al otro, y viceversa, haciendo que la situación de tensión y competencia aumentara entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a la sala de abordaje entraron al avión. Tomaron sus asientos que eran de primera clase, Akane estaba acostumbrada a viajar en cualquiera de las dos clases, pero Ranma había pagado más por más comodidad.

—¿No te gusta esta clase? —preguntó Ranma al ver el semblante serio de Akane, que no mostraba mucha satisfacción por donde estaba sentada, ella miró a Ranma con algo de reproche y desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Prefiero ir atrás, si el avión se estrella vamos a ser los primeros en morir.

—¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? —preguntó Ranma con una leve risa que demostraba la gracia por aquellas palabras —Los aviones van y vienen, las probabilidades que se accidente son pocas.

Akane lo ignoró, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacían los demás pasajeros, miraba pasar millones de maletas de todos los colores y personas de todas las clases étnicas, sociales y culturales, se fijo en una joven que iba muy concentrada en su música, viajaba con su familia y un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, de cuando ella tenía esa edad. Siempre habían viajado su padre, sus dos hermanas y Shampoo. Recordaba las muchas veces que su padre les dio lo mejor en los viajes, nunca se había quejado por la vida que él les había dado y le agradecía profundamente todo. Recordaba lo fácil que era su vida en aquellos tiempos, donde no se tenía que preocupar por nada más que sus gustos y preferencias.

—Akane, tenemos que hablar —dijo Ranma de forma resignada, notando la tensión que había entre ellos, Akane sintió un vuelco en su estomago, pero sabía que si hablaba con Ranma no iba a llegar a ningún lugar, lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás más adelante, ahora estoy cansada —dijo y le dio la espalda, mientras colocaba sus manos debajo de su cabeza, apoyada en el respaldar de la silla para provocar un sueño que en realidad no sentía, pero que necesitaba con urgencia.

Ranma no le quedó más remedio que aceptar los deseos de Akane, no quería pelear con ella, estaba muy molesto y sabía que si peleaban no se iba a controlar, y eso era una de las cosas que él no quería.

El avión despegó y todo iba muy bien, el vuelo empezó con tranquilidad pero Ranma no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la noche en donde Akane fue suya, recordaba la forma en que se había entregado a sus brazos y la pasión que había tenido a cada momento, también recordó su cuerpo desudo la pasada noche, en aquella bañera y sentía un cosquilleó en su interior, sabía que Akane se había molestado e indignado por lo que él le había dicho de John K´lonret, pero no quería que ese hombre se propasara con ella y mucho menos que la dañara, giró su rostro, ignorando el pasillo que estaba en paz, mientras cada uno de los pasajeros se preocupaban por lo que hacían ellos mismos, alargó su mano y acarició el cabello de Akane, sabiendo que se iba a molestar pero en realidad no le importaba, solo quería sentirla, aunque ella no respondió, así que Ranma decepcionado le dio la espalda, dejando su mirada vagar de ambulante por el callado pasillo.

Akane por su parte, apretó los ojos, sintiendo como unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

Ranma entró a su oficina algo cansado, no había tenido buenas noches. Había pasado ya una semana desde su regreso de Inglaterra, y todo iba peor que antes. Akane apenas y cruzaba palabras con él y Nabiki si comportaba cada vez más fría, cosa que no le interesaba mucho, puesto que no había tenido un trato tan profundo con ella. Miró por la amplía ventana de su despacho y notó lo brillante que era el sol esa mañana, caminó hasta el escritorio y dejó su portafolios al lado, tomando asiento para estirar su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla, antes de percatarse de algo escuchó el teléfono de su despacho, donde una pequeña lucecita de color rojo palpitaba con la palabra "recepción" cosa que le impresiono, ya que la secretaría que había contratado después de despedir a la primera era bastante eficiente, tomó la llamada y escuchó la maternal voz de aquella mujer.

—Señor Saotome, la señora Tatewaki desea verlo.

—Dile que estoy muy ocupado, no quiero ver a Shampoo en estos momentos —replicó Ranma, y antes de colgar escuchó de nuevo la voz de su secretaria.

—Perdón señor, quise decir la señorita, Tatewaki Kodashi.

Ranma se sorprendió evidentemente, jamás se esperaba una visita como la de ella, se preguntó la razón de su visita, no encontraba la razón, pero aún así aceptó que pasara y terminó la llamada con su secretaria, esperando que la visitante entrara por la puerta, cosa que hizo bastante rápido.

Kodashi entró presuntuosamente, con un vaquero bastante ajustado a su cuerpo, en donde se marcaban todas sus curvas femeninas, y una camisa roja que resaltaba el carmesí que había colocado en sus labios.

—¿Qué tal, señor Saotome? —preguntó con una voz bastante sensual, demostrando su más coqueta sonrisa, Ranma supo de inmediato las razones de su visita y sintió algo extraño en su estomago, no sabía porque, pero esa mujer no le gustaba en ningún sentido, era bastante hermosa, incluso más hermosa que algunas mujeres que había conocido, pero le resultaba algo hipócrita, y algo le decía que no estaba bien de la cabeza y lo menos que quería era enredarse con una loca.

—¿Cómo está, señorita Kodashi, me hubiera avisado de su visita y así le hubiera preparado algo, la oficina no está tan organizada como me gustaría y….

—Me gustan las sorpresas —lo interrumpió, hablando despreocupadamente y aún de una forma bastante sensual, pillando a Ranma un poco, no se esperaba aquella confesión disfrazada, donde estaba insinuando otras sorpresas —, no tiene idea de cuánto —finalizó, sonriendo levemente.

—Tome asiento, por favor —indicó Ranma y retomó su lugar, sabiendo que tendría que mantener las distancias con esa mujer si se quería ahorrar más de un problema.

—Siempre dije que Ranma era un idiota —dijo Nabiki, quien miraba a su hermana que trabaja apresuradamente enfrente del ordenador, respondiendo varios e-mails que les habían mandado por la última colección, felicitaciones, halagos y desaprobaciones. —Mira que ha pasado ya una semana y sigue tan mala sangre como antes.

—¡Ni hao! —saludó Shampoo, abriendo alegremente aquella puerta, donde Ranma la había degradado los primos días que llego, Akane y Nabiki la miraron de inmediato con desagrado.

—¿Qué quieres, Shampoo? —preguntó Akane dejando sus tareas para ver a su prima, quien mostraba sus hermosas y deseables curvas como siempre, con una camisa bastante ajustada a su cuerpo y tela que resaltaba su figura.

—Nada más quería saludar, llevaba días sin verte primita. Iba a venir en los días pasados, pero estuve demasiado ocupada de compras y solucionando lo de la campaña de modelaje, que liada he estado.

—No entiendo porque, lo único que tienes que hacer es posar para las fotografías y caminar en las pasarelas —rió Nabiki, cruzando los brazos, Shampoo, la miró con una ligera sonrisa y sacudió sus hermosos y llamativos cabellos púrpura, mirándola traviesamente.

—Ser modelo implica más tareas de las que dices, pero bueno me doy cuenta que tu reducido cerebro no puede con todo —dijo naturalmente y Nabiki miró severamente a Akane que iba a replicar, pues no quería que entre ellas hubiera una escusa para pelear abiertamente, puesto que razones sobraban, y la más grande tenía nombre y apellido.

—Bueno, creo que ya me voy, porque tengo que saludar a otra persona —dijo con coquetería mirando a su prima Akane con una gran sonrisa, pero antes de salir de aquella oficina entró Ukyo, con varias carpetas en los brazos.

—Aquí están los diseños que me pediste, son de las colecciones pasadas —indicó Ukyo, dejando aquellos documentos en el escritorio de Akane, quien se lo agradeció con un leve asentimiento, la verdad era que la relación entre ellas dos había cambiado radicalmente, no solo Nabiki lo notaba sino que también Shampoo y eso la hacía sospechar.

—Bien, nos vemos después —repitió Shampoo, caminando hacia la puerta, Akane se contuvo para no jalarla del cabello, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su hermana se lo impidió con una severa mirada, recordándole que no tenía que darle razones a Shampoo para que su ego creciera.

Ryoga suspiró pesadamente, estaba demasiado molesto, cada día le tenía menos paciencia a Ranma y ya se estaba cansando, él creía que era su jefe, pero estaba demasiado equivocado, Ranma lo conocía de toda la vida, incluso peleaban por todo, solo que cuando Ranma fue arrestado Ryoga se unió más a él, sintiendo una gran estima, pero esa estima ya estaba desapareciendo. El día que Ryoga vio por primera vez a Akane le gustó, y Ranma lo sabía, porque él se lo había dicho, y de un pronto a otro Ranma se había decidido a conquistarla, apretó su puño con fuerza, sintiendo una completa frustración, no sabía qué hacer, y aparte de eso, no conocía los sentimientos de Akane, sabía que había estado comprometida y enamorada de Kuno y no sabía si lo seguía amando, además, había notado su comportamiento y cambio radical por Ranma, por esa razón se desconcertaba cada vez más, un pequeño chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, se le erizó la espalda y se irguió completamente para ver una hermosa silueta situada en el marco de la puerta de aquella oficina que ocupaba.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó Ukyo arqueando una de sus cejas, Ryoga la miró extrañado y antes de poder responder a aquella pregunta, Ukyo ya se encontraba sentada enfrente del escritorio de Ryoga en uno de las cómodas sillas para las visitas.

—¿Ukyo, que haces aquí?

Ella sonrió levemente, entrecerrando sus ojos y demostrando su belleza pura, ladeó un poco el rostro y lo miró de forma interesada —Quieres a Akane, ¿cierto?

Ryoga se tensó al escuchar aquello y la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero antes de poder contestar ella habló.

—No tienes que negarlo, se te nota enseguida.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas Ukyo?

—Vamos Ryoga, ya debiste darte cuenta que estoy interesada en Ranma.

—Por supuesto que sí, no disimulas nada a decir verdad.

—¡¡Oye!! —exclamó ella molesta, Ryoga la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—De que te quejas, tú fuiste la que pregunto, yo solo respondí —replicó Ryoga de la misma forma que ella, Ukyo lo miró con desconfianza unos momentos y después suavizó su semblante, incluso sonrió ligeramente.

—Veo que tenemos los mismos intereses….

—Pensé que Akane era tu amiga.

—Yo también, pero resulta qué, después de haberle dicho que Ranma me gustaba decidió liarse con él.

—Ranma fue el que quiso, ella no tenía ningún interés en él.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Conozco demasiado a Akane y se que le gusta…

—Ranma la ha obligado desde el principio….

—Que poco conoces a las mujeres, Ryoga —replicó Ukyo con una vaga sonrisa, esté la miró algo confuso y frunció levemente el ceño y antes de poder preguntar ella habló con mucha confianza pero con una voz dolida y profunda —y que poco conocemos a Akane, ella ya no siente nada por Kuno lo sé, lo siento. Incluso, puedo apostar que no siente nada real por Ranma.

—A mí no me interesa Ranma, él no quiere a nadie, siempre ha sido así, la única mujer que él quiere es….

—¡Ni siquiera lo digas!

—Todo empezó por eso —le cortó Ryoga, sabiendo que estaba molesta, jamás pensó que una persona como Ukyo sintiera algo tan intenso por Ranma. —. Él vino aquí por Shampoo, y si se metió con Akane simplemente fue para vengarse de Shampoo, por eso es que estoy tan molesto, porque Akane no se merece nada de eso.

—Entonces ayúdame, tu quieres Akane y yo quiero a Ranma, ¿qué mas se puede pedir?

Ryoga no confiaba, Ukyo no le desagradaba, pero le parecía que era demasiado temperamental y podía perder fácilmente la cabeza.

—Estas demasiado lastimada….

—Ranma para mí no fue una noche, para mí es mucho más que eso y voy a luchar por él, sé que puedo enamorarlo….

Ryoga dejó de escucharla en ese momento, si la estaba oyendo hablar y entendía perfectamente sus palabras pero ya no la estaba escuchando, le sorprendía ver una determinación como esa, una valentía infinita a pesar de haber sido rechazada ya una vez por Ranma, incluso lo envidió, lo envidió tanto como Ranma envidiaba en secreto a Kuno por tener el amor de Akane, pero quería luchar, pelear por Akane, ser alguien más que un desconocido, que la sombra de Ranma, sabía que eso era lo que Akane pensaba, así que miró fijamente a Ukyo y estiró su mano interrumpiendo el discurso que estaba dando en nombre de Ranma, sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron y sonrió, olvidando su mano y saltando para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras Ryoga se preguntaba si estaña haciendo lo correcto.


	17. Chapter 17

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

llnhgh  
Très fréquentement les larmes sont le dernier sourire de l´amour

(Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor)

Capitulo 17

Akane escuchó como la empresa ya se encontraba vacía. Nabiki le había dejado su auto, no sabía que Ranma insistiría en irla a dejar, así que Nabiki llamó a Kyo para que fuera por ella y así lo hizo. Ranma también ya se había marchado, salió con su padre apresuradamente y Akane escuchó como los demás empleados se despedían de ella, gritando "adiós" hacia su oficina. Siguió tecleando en la computadora, estaba demasiado cansada, pero no quería regresar a su casa tan pronto y encontrarse con personas tan desagradables como su prima; Shampoo, quien había hecho de su casa un campo de batalla. La línea directa llamó y Akane leyó debajo de un botón con una luz roja que parpadeaba debajo tenía una pequeña leyenda que decía; "seguridad". Levantó inmediatamente el teléfono y se encontró con la voz ronca del guarda de seguridad del segundo turno, quien cuidada hasta el amanecer.

—Señorita Akane, perdón que la moleste. Tiene una visita.

Akane arrugó el ceño de forma inmediata. Se inclinó hacia delante, encima del escritorio y se fijó en la hora que estaba en la pantalla de su computador. Era la media noche. Definitivamente se sorprendió.

—¿A esta hora, de quién se trata? —preguntó de inmediato, echando su espalda sobre la silla. Escuchó como el guarda separaba el teléfono de su boca y lo apoyaba contra su pecho, intentando que ella no escuchara el ruido, pero no pudo identificar la voz que respondía.

—Koshiro, no recibiré a nadie a esta hora —dijo Akane firmemente.

—Dice que es urgente, está insistiendo desde hace una hora, por eso me atreví a molestarla, dice que cuando sepa quién es lo recibirá.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Kioku Shinnosuke.

Akane al escuchar aquel nombre abrió inmensamente los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y su estomago se anudaba. Se negaba a creerlo y habló débilmente, como si la estuvieran ahorcando y las palabras se resistieran a abandonar su garganta.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó con la garganta seca.

—Kioku Shinnosuke.

—Dígale que me espere, que ya bajo —dijo y terminó la llamada, sabiendo que él la iba a esperar.

No sabía qué hacer, quería gritar de felicidad o de rabia, sentía como su corazón latía con brío, pero también sentía como sus piernas se resistían a andar, como había algo que le hacía difícil avanzar. Tomó aire, tenía que controlar sus impulsos y orientar sus ideas, organizar lo que quería y tomar una decisión rápida.

—¿Usted quién es? —preguntó el guarda, mirando aquel personaje con interés, siendo minucioso en todos los detalles. Shinnosuke lo notó, pero supuso que se trataba por su entrenamiento en el campo de la seguridad, sonrió cordialmente, y se comportó muy simpático.

—Sé que es extraño buscar a la señorita Tendo a esta hora, pero acabo de llegar a Japón y bueno, tenía muchas ganas de verla —respondió sinceramente, sabiendo que no tenía que darle una explicación a ese hombre, pero queriéndosela dar. —Soy amigo de Akane

—Nunca lo he visto por aquí, además, la voz de la señorita Akane se tenso al escuchar su nombre, dudo mucho que usted sea su amigo como dice.

Shinnosuke rió, sacudió su cabeza, elevó su vista al enorme edificio, admirando la construcción y el sueño cumplido de Soun.

—He estado mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, además, no creo que usted conozca a detalle la vida de la señorita Tendo.

El motor de un carro se escuchó en la inmensidad de aquel estacionamiento, desierto y ambos hombres sabían que se trataba de Akane Tendo. Cuando se acercó a la entrada, llevaba el vidrio abajo, y Shinnosuke se sorprendió al verla, no podía apreciarla en su totalidad, pero estaba hermosa. Akane lo miró fugazmente, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, intentó ignorar eso, pero sabía que le sería imposible.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta.

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó Shinnosuke, pensaba que lo iba a invitar a pasar a su oficina, donde podrían hablar y recordar viejos tiempos, pero al parecer ella no tenía esos mismos planes.

—Sí, a esta hora hay muchos lugares —dijo Akane de forma cortante, Shinnosuke se encogió de hombros y se subió al auto, Koshiro se acercó a Akane y la miró atentamente.

—¿Todo está bien, señorita?

Akane se conmovió ante aquel detalle, Koshiro era un hombre maduro que siempre le había caído bien, sonrió y asintió —Puede estar tranquilo, iré aquí cerca. Es un lugar que se llama Ichigo, no se preocupe. Buenas noches —dijo y abandonó el edificio, marchándose con aquel "amigo". Koshiro se apresuró a entrar en la casetilla de seguridad, tomó el teléfono, escuchó dos timbres y después la profunda voz de Ranma.

—¿Ya se fue?

—Sí, pero no sola, sino con un hombre.

—¡¿Con Kuno?! —preguntó Ranma roncamente.

—No señor, con un desconocido, bueno me dijo que le llamaba Kioku Shinnosuke, se presentó como un amigo de la señorita.

Ranma se tensó, le molestaba saber que Akane se había marchado con alguien a esa hora y más si se trataba de un hombre que él no conocía.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—A un lugar llamado Ichigo, la señorita me dijo que estaba cerca de ahí.

—Gracias Koshiro, buenas noches —dijo Ranma y terminó la llamada. Golpeó el volante frustrado, lo apretó y sintió como sus dedos lamentaban aquella acción.

—Maldita sea Akane, ¿Cuál es tu juego? —se preguntó, tomó nuevamente su celular y buscó un número en su agenda, no sabía a quién llamar, estaba entre Kodashi o Ukyo, pero llamó a la ultima, no queriendo tener nada con la primera, pues juraba que estaba desquiciada.

La música del lugar era ensordecedora para las personas que quisieran hablar, Akane pidió una mesa algo alejada, no sabía la razón pero temía hablar con Shinnosuke, le sorprendía realmente que la hubiera buscado y le parecía casi imposible, el mesero los acercó a una mesa algo alejada de las demás, pero de forma lenta se fueron llenando las que restaban, pidieron de tomar. Akane después de su última experiencia con al alcohol no quiso repetirla así que pidió un coctel sin licor, notando la leve risa de Shinnosuke.

—Estás mucho más hermosa que la última vez que te vi, Akane —dijo y Akane se sintió incomoda, no sabía porque pero sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, recordó el rostro de Ranma sin saber la razón y sacudió su cabeza, sonrió con algo de amargura.

—Me sorprende que te hayas acordado, pensé que ya no estaba en tu memoria.

Shinnosuke sonrió galantemente, Akane percibió que estaba más apuesto que antes, sabía que tenía razón en lo que decía. Él había conocido a una colegiala, una niña, ahora ella era una mujer, con un cuerpo completo y definido. Shinnosuke también había crecido mucho, su espalda era mucho más ancha y su aspecto más atlético, inmediatamente lo comparó con Ranma, no queriendo hacerlo, pero imaginándolos y se odió, porque Ranma le gustaba mucho más, ni siquiera se comparaba un poco.

— Se que mi memoria es mala, he olvidado muchas cosas, pero tú no, Akane eres imposible de olvidar, todo lo que vivimos, está guardado en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, créeme que jamás va a salir de ahí.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Dijiste que ibas a estudiar y luego desapareciste y ahora, apareces como si nada….

—Sé que fue extraño, pero tuve que viajar un tiempo, para encontrar algo que me hacía falta, si me dejas explicarte Akane, podemos ir a un lugar más cómodo….

—No, aquí está bien —cortó Akane, en el fondo no quería escucharlo, no quería saber porque había desaparecido de aquella forma de su vida, y le dolía verlo ahí, no entendía bien la razón, pero le era demasiado confuso.

—Ranma, todo esto me parece demasiado extraño….

—¿Te disgusta el lugar acaso? —preguntó de forma seca, buscando algún rastro de Akane, pero el lugar estaba lleno y no la encontraba. Ukyo sonrió, estaba nerviosa, pero no entendía cual era el cambio de humor de Ranma, había estado cortante y distante con ella y ahora la invitaba a salir.

—No, claro que sí, lo que pasa es que….

—Ranma —llamó una voz detrás de Ukyo que la hizo saltar, al reconocerlo.

—Ryoga, que bueno que llegas, me sorprende que hayas encontrado el lugar.

—Bueno, me costó un poco, llegue más pronto de lo que pensaba….

Ranma sonrió al ver la cabeza de Akane a lo lejos, se acercó a Ryoga y le susurró algo para después tomar a Ukyo del brazo y dirigirla hacía donde estaba Akane, sin que ella lo supiera, pues sabía que se rehusaría a seguirlo acompañado, así que Ukyo le daba la espalda a Akane y Ranma quedaba enfrente de ella y de su acompañante que estaba en la misma posición de Ukyo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Ukyo, Ranma la miró fijamente, pero en realidad no la veía a ella, sino a Akane que estaba en el lugar perfecto, para que Ukyo pensara que si le estaba poniendo atención.

—Háblame de ti, quiero conocerte —mintió Ranma, pero sabía que era la única forma de mantener la vista en Ukyo mientras vigilaba a Akane, sin escuchar realmente lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Vamos Akane, tu siempre me has interesado, tal vez he sido rudo y extraño este tiempo, pero… ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos?

Akane no lo había olvidado, pero si lo había superado, después de todo lo que había vivido sabía que una nueva opción con Shinnosuke no serviría, Kuno la había lastimado mucho, pues su mujer interna estaba casi muerta y Ranma, en pocas semanas le había enseñado otro mundo, que jamás había sentido con Shinnosuke ni Kuno, lo que sintió con Ranma un una noche. Se lamentó por eso y dejó que sus ojos cayeran derrotados, dándose cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por Ranma y que le dolía la actitud que él tenía con ella y más porque seguía queriendo a Shampoo.

—¿Akane? —inquirió Shinnosuke inclinándose sobre la pequeña mesa para poder tocar la mano de Akane, Ranma se percató de aquello y sintió fuego en su interior, no sabía de quien se trataba ese hombre, pero sabía que quería destrozarlo por intentar algo con ella, Akane levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules-grisáceos de Ranma, los cuales estaban clavados en ellos, Akane abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se echó sobre su silla, pensando que era algo imposible. Shinnosuke se giró, sabiendo que aquella reacción no era normal y pudo ver a un hombre que no les quitaba la vista de encima y que lo miraba a él con un intenso odio. Ukyo tampoco lo paso desapercibido y se sorprendió al ver a Akane de la misma forma que ella se sorprendió al verla con Ranma. Una rabia inmensa también la invadió, no podía creerlo, estaba con ella, con Ukyo. Ahora no solo le molestaba que hubiera tenido amoríos con ella, sino que la llevara ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shinnosuke confuso y Akane sonrió forzadamente, tomando su hombro.

—¿No quieres bailar? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, Shinnosuke desconfió, había tenido una actitud extraña y distante toda la noche y ahora le proponía aquello, definitivamente Akane estaba muy cambiada y bastante extraña.

—¿Te sientes bien, que tiene tu cóctel?

—Pensé que querías recordar viejos tiempo —dijo de una forma sensual, Shinnosuke sonrió y se levantó, estirando su mano hacía Akane, quien la tomó encantada, sintiendo como aquellos ojos se clavaban en su espalda, se acercó a Shinnosuke y empezó a moverse sensualmente, incluso ella se sorprendió por la forma en que lo hacía, jamás se había considerado una buena bailarina, incluso sabía que sus movimientos eran torpes, pero aquella noche su cuerpo estaba de su parte y bailaba como toda una experta, sintió las manos de Shinnosuke en sus caderas. Sabía que se estaba pasando de la raya, pero quería demostrarle a Ranma que no le importaba, aunque fuera todo lo contrarío y no reprochó por lo sucedido. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo y las manos de Shinnosuke, que ya no eran aquellas manos inexpertas que una vez la había tocado.

—¡Eres lo peor Ranma! —exclamó Ukyo, pero Ranma la detuvo de inmediato, impidiendo que ella se marchara.

—No tenía idea que Akane estaba aquí, pero vamos a bailar.

Ukyo se negó, pero recordó la charla que tuvo con Ryoga, donde él le aseguraba que Ranma nunca tomaba a ninguna mujer enserio, ella quería molestar a Akane, pues aún no le perdonaba que se hubiera liado con Ranma, así que aceptó la invitación y empezó a bailar de la misma forma en que Akane lo estaba haciendo, solo que más atrevida, pues ella se insinuaba contra el cuerpo de Ranma y provocaba que las miradas se posaran en ellos.

—Maldición —pensó Akane, sin apartar la mirada de Ranma, quien hacía lo mismo, ambos sonreían con molestia, sabiendo que estaban utilizando a sus parejas para provocar celos el uno en el otro, esta vez Akane decidió no perder ante Ranma y Ranma decidió lo mismo, sabiendo que Akane ya le había causado demasiados problemas. Akane entrelazó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Shinnosuke, y el afianzó su agarre sobre su estrecha cintura, Ranma movió a Ukyo acercándose más a ellos, mientras la apretaba también más contra sí, la música tenía un ritmo dance demasiado marcado, que hacía que los cuerpos estuvieran cada vez más juntos, y ambos se batían en duelo sin apartar las miradas, el animador empezó a hablar, estropeando el momento en que Akane iba a prender fuego a los celos de Ranma, lo lamentó, pero escuchó cuando el animador decía.

"Tragos gratis por el cumpleaños de….."

Akane no la conocía realmente, pero era una modelo que había hecho varios trabajos en "Le Passarelle" una modelo internacional quién cumplía años y su novio era el dueño de la discoteca, así que no tenía ningún problema en gastar de esa forma. Las bebidas empezaron a andar entre las mesas y las personas que bailaban. Akane se había prometido no tomar, pero esa noche estaba decidida a hacer rabiar a Ranma, además sentía su corazón oprimirse por la forma en que el bailaba con Ukyo. Ranma también tomó varios tragos, sintiendo como aquel líquido le quemaba la garganta, pero esta vez sentía que se refrescaba por la rabia que tenía dentro.

—¿Esa no es Akane? —preguntó Shampoo a su esposo, que estaban en el cumpleaños de aquella modelo, quien era amiga de ella, Kuno se giró y pudo verla de aquella forma, metiéndose demasiado en los pasos que daba, Shampoo sintió que su corazón latía emocionado al ver a Ranma ahí, sonrió ampliamente pero aquella felicidad desapareció al ver que estaba con Ukyo.

—Estúpida, sino es la imbécil de Akane es la inútil de Ukyo, me pregunto; ¿A que estará jugando Ranma? —pensó, mientras tomaba a Kuno del brazo, sabiendo que iría a ver a Akane, pues le parecía que estaba sintiendo algo demasiado especial por ella y eso le agradaba, porque tendría razones de sobra para separarse de él y tendría parte de su herencia, cosa que le fascinaba.

Akane seguía bailando y tomó otra copa que un mesero le ofreció, Ranma se lamentó, sabía que pasaría lo mismo que en Inglaterra y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a pasar sus celos y golpearía a aquel extraño que estaba con Akane. Kuno se acercó a ella, junto con Shampoo, quien sonrió cuando descubrió quien era la pareja de Akane, pensó que las cosas no podrían salirle mejor, ahora si era un hecho que Ranma regresaría con ella.

—¡Shinnosuke, que gusto verte! —exclamó Shampoo alegremente, mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de él como siempre había echó en el pasado para incomodar a Akane, pero esta vez ella no sintió ni los más mínimos celos, estaba concentrada en Ranma, quien no paraba de mirarla.

—Shampoo…. ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió y sacudió su hermosa cabellera púrpura —Sí que eres olvidadizo

—Tatewaki Kuno —dijo él sabiendo que también lo había olvidado, pero no fue así, porque los ojos de Shinnosuke reflejaron una ira que no disimuló. Akane se incomodó por la forma en que Kuno la miraba le parecía extraña, era como si le estuviera reprochando algo y no lo entendía, pero una voz grave habló detrás de ella deteniendo su corazón por algunos segundos.

—Buenas noches, que sorpresa verlos —dijo Ranma, con Ukyo detrás de él mientras se colgaba de su brazo, esta vez Akane si sintió algo, sintió que una bestia se despertaba dentro de ella y le obligaba a atacar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Ranma, pero se contuvo.

—¡Señor Saotome, vaya sorpresa, un gusto verle! —exclamó Shampoo saludando muy efusivamente a Ranma, pero Akane se impresionó al ver que Kuno no le daba importancia a aquello, sino que seguía con la vista sobre ella, sin importarle realmente lo que hiciera su esposa.

—Saotome Ranma —se presentó Ranma al ver que nadie hacía el intento de presentarlos, Shinnosuke miró detenidamente a Ranma y estrechó la mano que este le estaba ofreciendo.

—Kioku Shinnosuke, un placer.

—Mi amor, baila con Akane, mientras les presento a Shinnosuke a mis amigas —dijo Shampoo, pensando que Akane se derretiría en los brazos de Kuno y tomó a Shinnosuke apresuradamente para arrastrarlo hasta donde estaban las demás modelos y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Ranma, antes de que Kuno hiciera algo, tomó a Akane firmemente pero ella se soltó.

—Tú estás con Ukyo, así que atiéndela —dijo y empezó a bailar con Kuno, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, sabía que estaba mal hacer eso, pues estaba provocando la ira de Ranma y sentía que Kuno estaba demasiado extraño, incluso la tomaba de otra forma al bailar, pero la rabia y los celos le habían ganado y sabía que aquello le iba a doler a Ranma, así que disfruto bailando no porque estuviera con Kuno sino porque estaba enseñándole a Ranma que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Quién estaba con Akane? —preguntó Ranma, Ukyo no estaba tan segura de querer seguir bailando, estaba muy desanimada por lo que había visto, quería lastimar a Akane, pero la única que se estaba lastimando era ella misma. Se sintió como la peor mujer del mundo, incluso ella misma se tenía lástima, lo miró con dolor y embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es su ex novio, estuvieron juntos en la preparatoria.

Ranma sintió como algo se le clavaba en el pecho, recordó la única noche que amó a Akane más de una vez y una palabra se repitió con violencia

Flash Back-----------

—_¿Quién fue? _

_Akane lo miró algo molesta y Ranma estaba serio —¿Para qué lo quieres saber? _

—_Porque ahora tu eres mía, y quiero saber todo lo referente a ti. _

_Akane sintió otro escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras, había sido directo y sin tapaduras, le había dicho todo en una pequeña frase. _

—_Fue un novio en la preparatoria, Kuno fue el segundo_.

Fin del Flash Back -----

—Nos vemos después, Ranma —dijo Ukyo y Ranma se despertó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, intentó detenerla, pues sabía que la había dañado y ciertamente le había tomado cariño el tiempo que la conoció, pero Ukyo sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No hace falta que me tengas lástima, detesto inspirarla. Pero si te gusta Akane entonces anda, habla con ella que de seguro te escucha —dijo y Ranma la dejó irse, sabiendo que Ryoga la interceptaría desde la barra.

Ranma se sintió mal, había jugado con los sentimientos de ella, se sentía como un verdadero patán y se sorprendió de todo lo que era capaz de hacer por Akane, jamás pensó que podría dañar a otros por otra persona y se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Akane era mucho más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que había sentido antes. Cuando estuvo con Shampoo pensó amarla, pero lo que sentía por Akane no era ni la mitad de lo que había querido a Shampoo, era mucho más, incluso no se comparaba. Cuando la miró notó que Kuno estaba intentando algo más con ella, y supo que esta vez no podría quitársela, pensó en invitar a alguna de las mujeres que lo estaban mirando interesadas, pero sabía que solo complicaría las cosas, así que se acercó a ellos y terminó con el baile de Akane, ella lo miró molesta, no porque la separara de Kuno, pues era lo que más deseaba, sino por todo lo que hacía pasado entre ellos. Kuno intentó replicar pero se contuvo al ver que su esposa se acercaba con Shinnosuke y cuando intentó bailar con Ranma este se lo impidió, sorprendiendo a Akane, pero al verlo así supo que la trataría de nuevo de una forma brusca así que cuando tomó a Shinnosuke del brazo para marcharse de la discoteca Ranma la siguió e intentó hablar con ella, pero Akane se rehusó, diciendo que no tenían de que hablar y cuando Ranma insistió Shinnosuke se puso en medio, defendiendo a Akane.

—¿Qué no entiende que quiere que la deje en paz? —replicó Shinnosuke con energía, molesto ante aquella actitud que inmediatamente le desagrado. Akane era su ex novia y a diferencia de ella él seguía sintiendo algo especial por ella, le molestaba la forma en que Ranma insistía y esta vez Ranma no tuvo prudencia, levantó las mangas de su camisa y lo miró de forma retadora.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa.

—¡Akane me importa demasiado para dejar que un tipo como usted la trate así!

—¡No te metas en esto! —exclamó Ranma de vuelta, sintiendo como la rabia empezaba a correr por todo su cuerpo y como la sangre que bombeaba su corazón con prisa. Akane sintió terror, recordaba que Shinnosuke era un gran peleador, pero según Shampoo, Ranma era casi invencible.

—¡No permitiere que se meta con ella!

—Maldito imbécil, ¡No se meta! —gritó molesto Ranma y notó como Shinnosuke también se levantaba para luchar. Akane corrió en medio de ellos, sabiendo que pasaría algo demasiado grave, jamás se habían peleado por ella, incluso había soñado que dos hombres lucharan por ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era una locura y lo único que deseaba era no haber provocado a Ranma.

—¡Arreglemos esto entonces!

Ranma sonrió satisfecho, tendría por fin una pelea, desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía una y Shampoo se alegró, sabiendo que Ranma ganaría sin duda. Pero Akane no estaba tan segura, había visto luchar a Shinnosuke infinidad de veces, pero jamás a Ranma y temía por ambos.

Ranma y Shinnosuke se batieron en duelo en aquella discoteca, la seguridad no se había percatado hasta escuchar los gritos de las personas, intentaron separarlos pero era imposible meterse en aquella pelea. Ranma golpeó a Shinnosuke, pero este esquivó a la perfección dicho ataque. Ranma sonrió, sabiendo que se estaba enfrentando a un buen oponente, Shinnosuke también lanzó varios ataques a Ranma, que esquivó con gran facilidad y gracia, Akane lo vio volar por los cielos, esquivando todos los ataques que Shinnosuke le lanzaba con fuerza, le parecía increíble a la velocidad y con la facilidad que lo hacía. Shinnosuke sonrió también, se había alejado de Akane por una extraña enfermedad que tenía, pero está vez podía luchar como antes de tener aquella bacteria que casi acaba con su vida. Ranma lo atacó está vez y también pudo ver como Shinnosuke esquivaba hábilmente sus golpes, aunque con algo de dificultad, ninguno de los dos estaba demostrando su fuerza verdadera, pues se estaban probando. Shinnosuke lanzó un primer golpe, Ranma lo esquivó sin poder esquivar el segundo, que lo golpeó en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediera levemente. Akane se alarmó pero Rama lo atacó anotando sus tres golpes de el rostro de Shinnosuke, que cayó pesadamente, Akane intervino de nuevo, intentando detener s Shinnosuke, pero este la apartó con cuidado, diciéndole que no interfiriera y la verdadera pelea empezó. Eran demasiado salvajes parecían animales y ambos estaban teniendo dificultados, Shinnosuke había mejorado, pero notaba que Ranma tenía una gran ventaja y finalizó la pelea cuando Ranma utilizó una técnica que Akane ya había visto usar en la abuela de Shampoo, llevaba el nombre de Tenshin Amagurin Ken donde daba golpeas a una velocidad que nadie podía seguir, Shinnosuke sufrió el impacto y Ranma finalizó con una patada, mandando lejos al hombre que cayó de bruces. Kuno supo que Ranma no era un hombre fácil de vencer, Shinnosuke se levantó, dispuesto a seguir peleando, pero la seguridad del bar intervino en ese momento. Echaron fuera a Ranma, Shinnosuke y Akane.

Ranma y Shinnosuke pensaban terminar aquella pelea fuera, pero Akane se metió de inmediato demostrando su inconformidad.

—¡¡Basta ya!! Dejen de portarse como niños.

—Akane no te metas en esto —replicó Ranma, pero Shinnosuke sacudió la cabeza y le pidió disculpas a Akane, mientras la seguía al auto, Ranma iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero supo que estaba sobrando, no porque fueran a tener algo, pues conocía a Akane y sabía que ella no era así, sino más bien porque no quería sufrir otro desplante. Pensó que era suficiente por aquella noche y buscó su auto

—¡¡Una más!! —exclamó Ukyo emocionada, levantando sus manos y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en ella, y Ryoga se encontraba en el mismo estado, ambos brindaban por Ranma y Akane y hablaban de temas completamente incoherentes, no se entendía y la música era un gran distractor para sus charlas.

—Odio a Ranma, odio a todos los hombros, ¡¡Son todos iguales!!

Ryoga rió, sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa y se acercó a ella levemente, sintiendo un aroma que le agradó demasiado. No sabía si era por la torpeza, que sus cinco sentidos sufrían ahora, pero le agradaba la cercanía de Ukyo y sonrió cuando le habló al oído.

—Las mujeres también son todas iguales, quieren a los patanes, los buenos somos solo para consolar.

Ukyo rió ante aquello y lo miró sensualmente —¿Eres uno de los chicos buenos? No te creo nada….

—Créelo que sí —rió Ryoga, Ukyo se levantó de aquella banquilla de la barra y empezó a moverse como lo había hecho con Ranma, pero esta vez bailaba con el aire. Ryoga la miró animado, notando como nadie se fijaba en ellos, todos estaba emparejados, sonrió, había dejado de pensar en Akane y dejó de tenerle rabia a Ranma, se levantó y se unió a Ukyo, bailando con ritmo. Ukyo no sabía si era por las copas que había tomado, pero miraba a Ryoga de una forma distinta, aquel cabello castaño que caía de forma rebelde sobre sus ojos del mismo color, le gustaba. Aquella sonrisa tímida y sincera también le agradaba y la determinación con que siempre había hecho las cosas le gustaba. Era demasiado noble y sintió un cosquilleó cuando una de sus varoniles manos se poso en su cintura, Ryoga también se perdió en la mirada clara de Ukyo, tenía unos ojos irresistibles, tan bellos como los de Akane, incluso le pareció una mujer tímida, le gustaba su ánimo y su emprendimiento, sintió fuego cuando ella se pegó más él, buscando un poco más de contactó. Tampoco supo si se trataba del alcohol que corría ahora por sus venas y tomó con sus dos manos la estrecha cintura de Ukyo, sintiendo las hermosas curvas que se escondían detrás de ese vestido. Ambos se conectaron como nunca antes habían echó y ninguno de los dos supo quien fue el primero en besar al otro, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello sus lengua ya se encontraban en una lucha por descubrir la boca del otro y un mar de caricias se desató entre ambos. Ukyo sintió las manos de Ryoga recorrer completamente su espalda, apretándola con necesidad. Ella lo abrazó de la misma forma, fundiéndose sobre aquel torso trabajado.

—Vamos a mi departamento —dijo Ryoga sorprendiendo a Ukyo, ella se separó levemente y sonrió completamente entregada a aquella pasión que surgía entre ambos.

—¿No eras un chico bueno?

—¿No odiabas a los hombres? —contrarrestó él y Ukyo sonrió besándolo de nuevo mientras él la guiaba entre la gente para salir de ahí, esperando no perderse y poder llegar pronto a su casa.

—Parece que las cosas entre ustedes se enfriaron —dijo Genma, mirando a Ranma, quien estaba muy serio, mirando a su padre sin ninguna expresión en concreto y moviendo distraídamente una pequeña figura de metal entre sus dedos. —Hace unas semanas parecían miel sobre hojuelas y ahora…

—Eres demasiado exagerado, lo que siento por Akane no se relaciona con el amor. Sabes que lo único que quería era llevármela a la cama, eso era todo. Ya lo conseguí y estoy tranquilo.

—Palabras de un típico despechado —rió su padre, mientras miraba Ranma con algo de pena, cosa que le molesto bastante.

—Podrás ser todo lo que quieras hijo y decir cuanta cosa quieras, pero sé que esa muchacha te gustaba bastante, y no solo para una cosa, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa chica? Porque cambiaron del día a la mañana.

—Algunas veces las cosas no son como uno quisiera, papá. Es cierto que yo no he hecho las cosas de la mejor forma, pero merezco que me permitan defenderme, pasa algo y ya soy el villano de la película, además sigue amando al idiota de Kuno, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?

—¿Tú sigues queriendo a Shampoo? —preguntó Genma bastante serio, siendo consciente que los hermosos ojos de su hijo se clavaban en él con mucha seriedad, pero con una firmeza que siempre lo había caracterizado —Te juro que no. No puedo negar que es preciosa, pero incluso esa belleza, no consigue que me guste ya, no siento el más mínimo interés en ella.

—Entonces…. Tú solo quieres una cosa con Akane, ¿Qué te afecta que quiera a otro? —cuestionó su padre con una ligera sonrisa, Ranma no lo notó, pero él lo estaba probando, queriendo averiguar lo que realmente su hijo sentía por Akane Tendo.

—Por supuesto que si me importa.

—¿Porqué?, si solo buscas su cuerpo.

—Porque no es nada agradable que una mujer piense en otro cuando está con uno.

Genma se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés mientras ladeaba su rostro levemente.

—Qué más da….

—No soporto que Akane lo ame, no lo soporto porque quiero que me quiera a mí, ¡Ser el único! Qué sea solo mía —replicó Ranma y Genma pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de su hijo, suspiró levemente y sacudió su cabeza.

—Pero hare cualquier cosa para que eso cambie, la obligare a estar a mi lado….

—No seas bruto Ranma, no puedes tratarla mal, es una mujer y….

—No usare la fuerza, serán las circunstancias.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Genma desconcertado, Ranma sonrió abiertamente, descansando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla, poso sus brazos sobre los descansa brazos.

—¿Olvidas que soy el accionista mayor de la empresa?

—¿Qué piensas hacer Ranma? Estas asustándome.

—Le daré una oportunidad, solo una, si la falla, empezare el juego que debí de haber empezado desde que puse un pie en esta maldita empresa —sentenció Ranma y Genma sintió algo de miedo, jamás había visto aquella determinación en los ojos azules de su hijo, parecía un mar en tormenta, y sabía que no era nada bueno, pero no pudo seguir insistiendo con el tema, pues Ranma se lo negó, Ranma no estaba preocupado por Shinnosuke, había visto que Akane no sentía nada por él, se había preocupado como era obvio, pero la forma en que había bailado con Kuno no le había gustado para nada.


	18. Chapter 18

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Nouveaux Espoirs (Nuevas Esperanzas)

Capitulo 18

Ryoga entró al despacho de Akane, estaba nervioso, sentía sus manos sudar y tensarse, mientras arrugaba los documentos que llevaba entre las manos. Akane se encontraba inclinada sobre su amplio escritorio, no había nada encima, solamente un gran libro de dibujos que estaba utilizando. Levantó sus ojos y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Ryoga, no lo había conocido en las mejores condiciones, pero le agradaba. Cuando esto paso Ryoga sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de forma violenta.

—Perdón, pensé que no había nadie, me dijeron que estaba en producción, además su recepcionista no estaba y tome al atrevimiento….

—Tranquilo Ryoga, no pasa nada —respondió Akane notando lo tenso que estaba, le enterneció verlo, recordaba sus años de instituto, cuando había tenido varios compañeros como él, que se intimidaban con su presencia. Se irguió completamente, mirándolo con interés.

—¿Tienes algo para mí? —preguntó de forma amigable y Ryoga sintió como la sangre se abarrotaba en sus mejillas, sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando vivamente.

—S… Sí.

—Tranquilo Ryoga, no muerdo —apuntó Akane graciosa, sonriendo abiertamente. Ryoga rió levemente y sacudió la cabeza de forma inmediata.

—No es eso, solo que, usted….

—Háblame de tú, suena mejor, ¿no crees?

Ryoga rió levemente, hipnotizado por tal belleza y no solo eso, sino la ternura que la envolvía. Aquella sonrisa le había congelado los sentidos, pudo apreciar a la verdadera Akane. Siempre la había visto molesta por Ranma, la había incomodado desde que llegó y supo que no era neurótica como Ukyo le había garantizado.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y ambos escucharon la voz de Ranma, más ronca que de costumbre, parecía molesto e irritado, más de lo normal.

—Sal Ryoga, necesito hablar con ella —dijo y Ryoga lo miró inmediatamente, sintiendo como un nudo se presentaba en su estomago. No quería hacerlo, sabía cómo era Ranma, jamás había tomado a ninguna mujer enserio más que a Shampoo, quien había jugado con él y Akane al ser la prima era puro desquite para él, eso lo sabía.

—¡Que salgas! ¿No entiendes? —exclamó Ranma con molestia, Akane iba a hablar pero antes de hacerlo, Ryoga abandonó inmediatamente la habitación, dejándolos completamente solos. Akane miraba la puerta cerrada por donde Ryoga se había ido, después dirigió su mirada molesta a Ranma que tenía el mismo semblante que ella.

—¡¿Quién crees que eres para venir a dar órdenes en mi oficina?! —gritó Akane, enfadada, notando como la mirada de Ranma se posaba en ella de manera exagerada, incluso se sintió desnuda al estar ante él.

—¿Qué te traes con Ryoga? —preguntó Ranma secamente, tomando a Akane por completa sorpresa.

Ella lo miró incrédula, sin saber que decir, la pregunta le había sorprendido exageradamente. Ella sabía que Ryoga era muy atento con ella, pero pensaba que era simple cortesía.

—No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación….

—¡Responde de una vez! —dijo Ranma, subiendo el tono de su voz, Akane apretó los dientes, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, pero sabía que no podía complicar más las cosas.

—Solo somos compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Te gusta?

Akane miró de golpe a Ranma, había desviado su mirada al suelo, pero esta vez se había pasado, dio un paso adelante y reprimió todas las ganas que tenía de golpearlo —¡Cómo te atreves!

—¡Responde!

—¡Qué te importa! —gritó Akane perdiendo toda cabalidad, Ranma tragó fuerte, pero inmediatamente la tomó de las muñecas cuando ella quiso golpearlo. La miró fijamente y sintió como la rabia hacía presa de él. Sabía que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero no podía detenerse, no podía olvidar, no aguantaba la rabia de que Akane no lo quisiera.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia Akane.

—No me puedo creer que estemos pensando lo mismo —dijo Akane rabiosa, intentando liberarse pero sin conseguir nada. Ranma la miró con más rabia que antes y la acercó más a él, haciendo que el cuerpo de Akane se tensara. Intentó alejarse, pero eso fue imposible, porque Ranma no se lo permitió.

—Solo responde, ¿Qué tienes con Ryoga?

Akane se sacudió, liberándose de él, lo miró completamente molesta, hecha una furia, —¡Yo no soy como tú! —exclamó sin poderse contener.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de ella, pasando sus manos entre sus cabellos negros mientras sentía una frustración que no podía controlar.

—Cuando tuve que ver con Shampoo no sabía de tu existencia….

—No hable de Shampoo, sino de Ukyo —cortó Akane, escupiendo aquellas palabras, las cuales quemaban su pecho. Había intentado no demostrar su molestia por aquella situación, pero era algo que ya no la dejaba respirar. Ranma se giró y la miró levemente incrédulo, no porque lo supiera, sino más bien porque agravara el asunto.

—No seas tan dramática, Ukyo fue solo una aventura de una noche…

—¿Así se llaman ahora?

—¿A qué diablos estás jugando Akane?

—Solo vete y déjame en paz —indicó Akane, pero antes de poder hacer algo más Ranma se acercó a ella, casi sin darle tiempo de notar su velocidad. Intentó tomar su mentón pero ella se retiró molesta, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma negativa mientras se escondía detrás de su amplio escritorio. Usándolo como un escudo.

—Entiendo lo que está pasando Akane, tenemos que hablar de todo lo sucedido….

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Kuno, quien llamó la atención de Akane y Ranma. Especialmente la de Akane, que pensaba que se quedaría por un tiempo en Inglaterra tratando otros asuntos. Cuando Kuno notó que Ranma se encontraba ahí la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro se borró de forma inmediata.

—¿No sabe tocar la puerta antes de entrar? Me extraña su falta de etiqueta ya que usted… Es un hombre sumamente educado —se burló Ranma, notando como Kuno se irritaba. Akane sintió una presión en su corazón, cada vez el ambiente se hacía más tenso cuando esos dos estaban juntos.

—Lo siento Akane, pensé que estabas sola —dijo Kuno, sin mirar a Ranma, ignorándolo por completo mientras se acercaba a Akane para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando hizo aquello Ranma apretó el puño con fuerza, sentía que la sangre le estaba hirviendo y quiso matarlo en ese mismo instante. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerado, pero si lo hubiera golpeado con todo el placer del mundo.

—No te preocupes, el señor Saotome ya se va…

—No hemos terminado —cortó Ranma la frase que Akane iba a decir, esta lo miró con reproche y Kuno con un gran resentimiento que Ranma detectó al instante.

—¿No escucho lo que dijo Akane?

—Sí quiere hablar con Akane va a tener que esperar a que termine con ella.

—No pienso dejar a Akane con un tipo como usted, que no hace otra cosa que exponer a Akane de la peor forma —replicó Kuno con energía, ella se desconcertó completamente al igual que Ranma, quien no entendía porque lo estaba diciendo.

—Kuno, por favor, sal y ahora…

—¡No!

Ranma, tragó fuerte, calmando sus instintos que lo apuntaban a atacar a Kuno. Por otro lado no miraba a Akane, mantenía su mirada fija en Ranma, quien hacía lo mismo que él. Akane supo que ambos estaban esperando un mínimo detalle para dar pie a una riña que no traería nada bueno.

Akane se acercó a Ranma, tomando su brazo para que la mirara, así lo hizo y pudo ver suplica en sus ojos. Una sumisión casi absoluta y eso fue lo que más le molestó, porque sabía que lo hacía por Kuno, que era capaz de todo por él, agradeció que era Akane la que estaba enfrente de él, porque si no hubiera sido así ya estaría golpeando a Kuno con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ranma, por favor….

—Atente a las consecuencias, Akane —dijo Ranma sin que Kuno lo escuchara, Akane se congeló al escuchar aquella voz carente de sentimientos, era neutra y sus ojos la congelaron, clavándole un puñal en su corazón, haciendo que sintiera una gran dolor en el pecho. Lo miró alejarse con pasos pesados y Kuno sonrió de forma victoriosa al ver que la puerta se cerraba detrás de Ranma. Miró a Akane y se acercó a ella para rodearla con su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras intentaba animarla, contándola de su viaje como hacía desde que la conocía, Akane no escuchaba, sabía que Ranma no había estado jugando. Había hablando seriamente y su mirada le había dado miedo, era la misma expresión que hubiera tenido un asesino y eso la aterraba al recordar la turbulenta historia que Ranma le había contado acerca de la herencia de aquel viejo que murió en extrañas condiciones.

Ranma al salir de la oficina de Akane se percató que la secretaria no estaba, por esa razón Kuno no había sido anunciado. Salió apresuradamente de aquel pasillo y al llegar a su despacho golpeó la pared brutalmente, escuchando como el concreto crujía para darle paso a una pequeña grieta y como sus nudillos masacrados resentían el golpe. Respiró bruscamente y calló un grito furioso que quería abandonar su pecho, pero esta vez golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, haciendo que las cosas ligeras de la mesa saltaran en el aire para retomar su lugar con violencia. Se sentó de mala gana y rompió un adornó que presionó en sus manos. Estaba completamente desconcertado, asombrado e incrédulo ante su reacción, ¿Qué rayos le había hecho Akane? Estaba celoso, por primera vez sentía aquel sentimiento realmente. Pensó haberlo sentido con Shampoo, pero lo que paso con ella no había sido más que un espejismo del verdadero sentimiento de los celos. Al ver como Akane le empezaba a pedir que se marchara para darle gusto a Kuno lo lleno de un sentimiento que no era ira, sino odio. Un odio intenso que incluso lo había asustado. Poco a poco se fue calmando y el deseo de matarlo fue desapareciendo, cosa que agradeció completamente aliviado, pues había tenido antes pensamientos crudos y desagradables pero ese había superado todos. Levemente sonrió, recordando la misma sonrisa de Kuno.

—Se cree mejor que todos, pero no podrá quitarme a Akane, esta vez no me la quitara —se dijo a sí mismo, —voy a pagarle con su moneda, le voy a enseñar quien es el que manda.

Tomó el teléfono, marcando la central de su secretaria que había temblando al verlo entrar de aquella forma y sonrió, muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dígale a Shampoo que venga a mi oficina, que tengo que hablar con ella.

Akane sabía que no podía dejar así las cosas, aquella mirada de Ranma había calado profundamente en ella, al grado que había congelado su corazón. Sabía que Ranma estaba confundiendo las cosas y cuando la secretaria la anuncio escuchó la voz de Ranma decir;

"Que pase"

—Muchas gracias, Mao —dijo Akane regalándole una sonrisa a la secretaria que hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Akane se acercó a la puerta sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba, estaba tensa y desanimada. Al entrar se topó con la mirada de Ranma que se clavó profundamente en ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con un tono seco, hizo sentir a Akane, como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio. Entró y cerró la puerta, escuchando el eco de esa acción en la oficina. Jamás le había causado tanto temor entrar, mucho menos sentirla tan fría como estaba ahora aquella habitación.

—Querías hablar conmigo….

—Exacto, quería, ya es una acción pasada. Puedes retirarte —dijo Ranma y Akane lo miró con rabia, pero notó que Haposai y Genma se encontraban ahí, sentados enfrente de Ranma, no los había visto cuando entró y se controló para no perder el control.

—Bien, estaré en mi oficina, con permiso —dijo y salió apresuradamente, sintiendo como Ranma seguía con su mirada clavada en su espalda.

Haposai miró dudosamente a Ranma, y cuando le iba preguntar, él indicó que guardara silencio. Siguieron con lo suyo y cuando terminaron Haposai abandonó la oficina, dejando a Ranma a solas con su padre. Aprovechó de inmediato el momento.

—¿Por qué la trataste así? —preguntó algo molesto, aquella chica le había caído demasiado bien, desde el primer momento en que la conoció le pareció demasiado sincera.

—No te mestas en lo que no te llaman.

Genma sonrió levemente, echó su peso sobre la silla y se cruzó de brazos. —No seas bobo, te conozco perfectamente, confía en mí y cuéntame lo que te pasa.

—No paso la prueba que te dije, papá. Akane perdió la oportunidad que tenía para que yo no tomara medidas drásticas.

—¿Volver con Shampoo son tus medidas drásticas?

—Sí, sé cuales puntos estoy tocando. Si todo sale como lo he calculado conseguiré lo que quiero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Solo porque ella no quiso hablar contigo? Estás exagerando, Ranma.

—No fue por eso, Akane me dejo de segundo, prefirió hablar con el idiota de Kuno primero, ¡No tuvo las agallas para echarlo de ahí!

—Ranma, eso es una tontería —replicó Genma algo confuso por verlo así, pero él sacudió la cabeza con negativas, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—No es una tontería, odio que lo ame, y aunque tenga que obligarla a estar conmigo estará conmigo.

—¿No que solo querías llevarla a la cama? —preguntó Genma con una media sonrisa, Ranma sonrió también, pero era totalmente amarga.

—Esta vez Tatewaqui Kuno no va a ganarme. Sé que le gusta Akane, lo veo en sus ojos cuando la mira y ella es mía, solo mía —indicó Ranma haciendo énfasis a la última palabra, mientras mostraba su molestia.

—Ranma…

—No voy a desistir, papá. Esta decidido.

Shampoo se miró en el espejo de su antigua recamara, le encantaba estar ahí. Cuando se casó con Kuno detestó irse, pero ahora disfrutaba de su soledad y privacidad. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta y alegre, como en mucho tiempo no se miraba, estiró los brazos jugando con su cabello purpura. Escuchó que su ventana se abría y se giró de inmediato, encontrándose con un hombre bastante alto, llevaba el cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda y sonrió levemente encarándolo.

—Pensé que estabas lejos, Mousse.

—Me fui por un tiempo, pero ya regrese, estás preciosa Shampoo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente, Mousse sintió que algo apretaba su corazón. Siempre la había amado, pero ella siempre lo había tratado de una forma fría y cortante.

—Shampoo, me entere de que Ranma está saliendo con otra mujer, sé que no quieres a tu esposo, ven conmigo…

Shampoo se cruzó de brazos y rió animadamente, de una forma totalmente despectiva —No hagas este tipo de bromas, que no se te dan.

—No es ninguna broma, desde niño te he amado…

—No Mousse, perdiste tu oportunidad. Luchaste contra Ranma y perdiste, y yo lo quiero a él.

—Ryoga me ha contado que está con la tal Akane, y me dijo que parece que la quiere.

—¡¡No!! —exclamó Shampoo molesta, apretando sus puños —¡Ranma me quiere a mí, solo a mí! —gritó enojada, pero después sonrió ampliamente. —No tengo porque contarte nada, ahora vete, pues me enfermas —dijo dándola la espalda, Mousse frunció el ceño y se embriago con el dulce aroma de Shampoo, que flotaba en la habitación.

—El amor es como el fuego, que si no se comunica se apaga.

—Que filosófico, ¡Ahora lárgate! —gritó Shampoo dándole la cara, pero cuando lo hizo, él ya no se encontraba ahí.

—Estuvo bien. Ósea, ¿Quien se cree?, ¿El emperador de Japón? —replicó Nabiki frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras demostraba toda la repulsión que sentía por Ranma. No por que le diera asco, sino más bien, tenía sentimientos encontrados de rabia por todo lo que le había hecho a Akane hasta ese momento.

—No me gusto su mirada. Fue la misma que tenía cuando vino en busca de Shampoo, me da miedo.

—No te puede hacer nada. En fin, ustedes ni siquiera eran nada.

—Tienes razón —dijo Akane desanimada, Nabiki la miró recelosamente y se cruzó de brazos demostrando su molestia.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Akane?

—¿Dé qué hablas? —preguntó Akane no queriendo que se diera cuenta de que verdad quería a Ranma. Ambas escucharon un risa conocida, y luego una voz profunda que hizo vibrar a Akane. Se trataba de Ranma y Shampoo, estaban entrando al Dojo. Akane corrió descendiendo las escaleras, para asomarse por la puerta principal. Nabiki corrió a su lado, deteniéndose detrás de ella, y ambas se congelaron al ver que Ranma tenía su mano sobre la cintura de Shampoo, ella les dio la espalda sin saber que estaban ahí, pero Ranma había percibido la presencia de ambas, en especial la de Akane, que estaba más enojada que nunca. Akane se extrañó que los sentidos de Shampoo no las detectaran, pero sabía que era por la situación en la que estaba.

—Estoy tan feliz, Ranma… Pensé que ya te había perdido.

—Siento haber sido tan rudo —dijo Ranma acariciando el rostro de la china. Akane sintió que oprimían su corazón y Ranma sonrió, sabiendo que estaba logran su cometido. Jamás pensó que hablarle así a Shampoo le costaría tanto. Incluso tocarla le desagradaba, pero como le dijo a su padre; "El fin justifica los medios" y todo lo estaba haciendo para tener de nuevo a Akane. Sabía que su plan daría resultados, intentó estimular los celos de Akane con Ukyo, pero no había funcionado, y que Shampoo era su única arma para llegar a ella.

—Me cuesta creer que hayas regresado conmigo. Pensar que el estúpido de Kuno cree que estoy en la casa de mi tío porque me siento sola por sus negocios, ¡Qué se quede con ellos! Contigo soy inmensamente feliz —dijo Shampoo abrazándose a él, Ranma no hizo nada, pero disfrutó al ver fugazmente el rostro de Akane. —Pensar que fuiste capaz de posar tus ojos en la tonta de Akane, que mal gusto tienes, Ranma.

Akane quiso matarla, como se atrevía a llamarla de esa forma.

—Hoy Kuno estuvo con tu prima, creo que le gusta —dijo y Akane se sorprendió, ella no se había fijado en eso, pero Ranma había parecido molesto. Shampoo rió despectivamente y tomó el rostro de Ranma entre sus manos mientras lo miraba con deseo.

—Para lo que me importa, Akane siempre ha estado enamorada de él, y bueno si se lían tendría una razón de fuerza mayor para divorciarme.

—Tu tío sufriría, está enfermo y…

—Por ti no me importa, si por su salud tengo que renunciar a ti no lo haré, ¡No lo haré! Antes de dejarte prefiero que su muera.

—Entonces le diré todo, así podremos estar juntos.

La noticia fue devastadora para las Tendo que escuchaban detrás de la puerta. Tanto para Akane como para Nabiki, su padre era todo para ellas y Shampoo lo estaba condicionando.

—Te amo, Ranma —dijo ella y se elevó de puntillas para besarlo, Ranma respondió el beso, sin cerrar los ojos como Shampoo, sino clavó su mirada en Akane, quien había salido de su escondite. Ella esperaba que Ranma dejara de besarla, pero eso no sucedió, aunque tampoco la dejo de mirar.

—¡Shampoo! —exclamó ella haciendo que el beso terminare, Ranma sonrió y Akane sintió un odio inmenso en su estomago.

Al principio Shampoo se había asustado, pero al ver que se trataba de Akane sonrió con malicia y travesura.

—¡Cómo te atreves a…

—¡¡Déjame en paz!! —gritó Shampoo echa una furia, lanzó un golpe que Akane esquivó con dificultad y cuando Akane iba a contraatacar, aun sabiendo que Shampoo era mejor que ella en las artes marciales y que seguramente esquivaría los golpes con facilidad, Ranma la detuvo haciendo presión en su muñeca, sin lastimarla pero sorprendiese por su agilidad y rapidez. Ni Akane ni Shampoo vieron la mano de Ranma moverse

—Ranma —susurró Akane incrédula, dolida por la forma en que había defendido a Shampoo, pero Ranma dejó de mirarla para observar la puerta principal y sonrió levemente.

—Buenas tardes señor Tendo —saludó Ranma y Akane se percató que la había detenido porque su padre estaba ahí y si hubiera lanzado ese golpe se hubiera delatado ella sola. Shampoo retrocedió y Soun sonrió al ver a Ranma, se acercó a él y estiró su mano. Ranma la estrechó.

—Hace tiempo no lo veía, Saotome.

—Lo siento, usted sabe como es la empresa, lo menos que tenemos es tiempo libre —dijo Ranma cordialmente, Soun sonrió y miró con interés a Akane.

—Supongo que viene a ver a mi pequeña —rió y Ranma hizo lo mismo, pero Shampoo intervino inmediatamente, haciendo que Nabiki saliera también.

—Tío tengo que decirte algo…

—Antes déjame hablar con el señor Saotome, soy muy celoso de mis hijas, en especial de la menor —dijo con seriedad y Akane miró a Ranma que la miraba de forma retadora. Estudiando sus acciones, sabía que Akane amaba a su padre, y que jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediera.

—Respecto a eso, señor Tendo. Akane y yo…

—¡¡¡Están comprometidos!!! —gritó Nabiki eufórica, levantando los brazos, Akane y Shampoo la miraron con los ojos inmensos por su intervención y Ranma sonrió. Sabiendo que había logrado su cometido, Akane estaría comprometida con él. No al cien por ciento, pero ya la obligaría a estarlo.

—¡¡No!! —gritó Shampoo y Akane la empujó, colgándose del brazo de Ranma mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Soun, mirando a Ranma y a Akane.

—Absolutamente —dijo Akane y cuando Shampoo iba a hablar de nuevo una voz ajena se sumo a ellos.

—No lo puedo creer —era Kuno, quien había entrado al dojo, Ranma sonrió ampliamente, las cosas no podrían estarle saliendo mejor. Había logrado su objetivo más pronto de lo que se hubiera imaginado —¿Es eso cierto, Akane?

—¿Acaso es sordo? —preguntó Ranma sin ocultar su antipatía. Akane hizo presión en su brazo y miró a Kuno.

—Sí, así es, Kuno.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estomago de Kuno, no podía creerlo, no daba crédito a sus oídos y no sabía porque le daba rabia. Miró a Ranma, quién tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro y sintió que la sangre le hervía intensamente.

—No puede ser, no puede ser…. Me niego a creer esta vil mentira.

—¿De qué hablas, Kuno? —preguntó Soun confuso, pero Shampoo por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Ranma y a Akane.

—¡Sí! Es una mentira, Ranma y Akane no tienen nada…

—Claro que si, ¿no lo escuchaste? —esta vez fue el turno de Akane para hablar, teniendo el mismo semblante que tuvo Ranma cuando se lo restregó abiertamente a Kuno.

—¿Cuándo se casaran? —preguntó Soun.

—Pronto.

—Falta mucho —dijo Akane contradiciendo a Ranma, que hablaron en el mismo momento, se miraron y sonrieron hipócritamente.

—Bueno, no está definido, tenemos que ver todos los detalles —dijo Akane apretando el brazo de Ranma.

—Sí, usted sabe cómo es todo esto, además los compromisos de la oficina jamás terminan. Pero sacaremos un tiempo para los detalles, verdad preciosa —dijo Ranma tomando el mentón de Akane, ella quiso golpearlo, pero solo sonrió tierna al saber que los ojos de su padre estaban clavados en ellos.

—¡No es cierto, dejen ya de mentir! —gritó Shampoo fuera sí, pero nadie pareció escucharla, pues Soun tomó a ambos de los hombros, completamente alegre y los hizo entrar al Dojo, mientras hablaba emocionado de todo lo que tenían que hacer y buscar para la boda, incluso les estaba hablando de la fiesta de compromiso que se tenía que realizar pronto.

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras Soun le indicaba a Kasumi que se apresurara con la preparación de la comida y esta lo hizo de inmediato. Soun se extrañó que ni Kuno ni Shampoo entraran y Nabiki pasó a su habitación, diciendo que estaba cansada y que tomaría un baño.

—La noticia que me acaban de dar me causa una gran alegría, hasta llegué a pensar que Akane no se casaría nunca.

Akane se sonrojó al escuchar a su padre hablar de esa forma, Ranma rió levemente y la miró con picardía, definitivamente la molestaría con eso, Akane sin aguantar más se separó de él, pero Ranma la jaló de nuevo, haciendo que Akane no pudiera romper aquel roce. Su padre estaba demasiado emocionado.

—Akane es muy hermosa, no creo que solo yo quiera casarme con ella.

—Es por su carácter hijo, además no cocina ni un huevo…

—¡Basta papá! —exclamó Akane furiosa, Ranma se acercó a ella y la besó en la cabeza, apretándola de la cintura, mientras Soun sonreía más abiertamente.

—Eso no importa, me gusta como es Akane, últimamente las mujeres que cocinan me han traído mala suerte.

Soun rió ante aquel comentario, pero Akane lo odió, sabía que lo decía por Ukyo y Shampoo, pues cocinaban como nadie. Incluso algunos platillos eran demasiado de su agrado.

—Nabiki también cocina y bueno mi sobrina Shampoo, hace unos platillos para chuparse los dedos.

—No me atrevo a dudarlo.

Akane aprovechó un descuido de su padre y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago, sacándole el aire de forma brusca mientras Ranma tosía por la falta de aire. Ella se sintió mejor y sonrió cuando su padre la miró.

—De verdad que estoy feliz —dijo, mirando de forma cómplice a su hija. Akane sabía porque le había dicho eso a Ranma, ella también había llegado a pensar que jamás se animaría a casarse de nuevo, incluso no lo había pensado antes.

—Tengo que ir por Sanosuke…

—Pero Kasumi, no has terminado con la comida. No puedes dejar así todo —replicó Soun al ver que Kasumi salía apresuradamente.

—Tofu no lo puede recoger, tiene demasiados pacientes…

—Iré yo —dijo Akane poniéndose en pie, Soun iba a replicar pero sonrió al ver que Ranma también se levantaba.

—Vamos —indicó Ranma, tomándola del brazo, pero ella se negó, después sonrió forzadamente.

—No dejes solo a mi padre, por favor.

—¡No se preocupen por mí! —exclamó Soun batiendo las manos en el aire, Akane no quería ir con él, no quería estar a solas con Ranma. Incluso ya no lo quería volver a ver en lo que le restaba de vida, pero Ranma se acercó a ella y la dirigió a la entrada principal. Los dos se colocaron los zapatos y salieron de la casa, Akane se dio cuenta que ni Shampoo ni Kuno se encontraban ahí, le pareció extraño, porque tampoco los había visto entrar.

—¿Es la escuela que está a tres cuadras? —preguntó Ranma sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos, ella asintió y la conversación que ella esperaba no llego. Caminaron sin decir nada, incluso sin rozar sus manos. Ranma miraba al frente, y Akane ladeaba su mirada, no quería cruzarse con la de él. Llegaron a la escuela del niño y este sonrió al verlos. Elevó los brazos emocionado y corrió a abrazar a su tía, dándola un beso en la mejilla, sus inmensos y curiosos ojos se dirigieron a Ranma y sonrió más emocionado. Lo miraba de forma incrédula y se despegó de su tía, para saludarlo de la misma forma, Ranma lo cargó y empezó a andar con él. Akane no le gustó aquel gesto, Sanosuke estaba demasiado feliz con Ranma y ella ya no lo soportaba.

—¿Quieres ver algo divertido? —preguntó Ranma mirando a Sanosuke con travesura, este le devolvió la misma mirada con una sonrisa y Ranma afianzó su agarre y saltó hábilmente a la valla que estaba al lado de la calle por la que circulaban.

—¡Ranma, baja ya! —exclamó Akane preocupada. Si a Ranma se le resbalaba de las manos se caía a un río, Ranma sonrió de forma despreocupada y Sanosuke rió emocionado.

—No seas aburrida, Akane. Sube también.

—Bájate que el niño puede caerse…

Ranma tiró al aire a Sanosuke y Akane gritó, pero lo atrapó con sus pies mientras caminaba de manos por aquella valla. El niño rió con fuerza y Akane se impresionó por su rapidez, y su agilidad, cada vez la sorprendía más, definitivamente era un gran artista marcial. Ranma lo lanzó de nuevo y volvió a atraparlo con las manos, para bajar de la valla, colocándose al lado de Akane mientras depositaba al niño en el suelo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Ranma cuando Sanosuke se adelantó un poco, jugando con sus pasos, Akane lo miró casi incrédula. Después de todo lo que había pasado no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Quisiera decirte muchas cosas Ranma, pero jamás he dicho tantas groserías juntas.

—¿Te dolió ver a Kuno o temes que tu ex novio de preparatoria se entere?

Akane rió levemente, sacudiendo su cabeza y lo miró con un rencor que Ranma no había visto antes —No se va a enterar, porque no nos vamos a casar.

—Acabamos de comprometernos —replicó Ranma con una sonrisa burlona, pero Akane le respondió con la misma.

—Casarse y comprometerse son definiciones distintas, veré la forma de solucionar todo este embrollo.

—¿Solucionarlo? —repitió Ranma con una extraña carcajada, deteniendo su paso, Akane hizo lo mismo, mientras Sanosuke seguía jugando con unas ramas que había recogido en el trayecto andado.

—Sí, estoy harta de ti Saotome, lo último que quiero es casarme contigo.

Eso fue un puño de acero que le dolió como pocas veces le había dolido uno, pero no se lo demostró y sonrió como lo había echó la primera vez que la había tenido enfrente.

—¿Cuál es el número de tus acciones? —preguntó curioso, no sabiendo si eran de un tres o un porciento, Akane lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espina.

—¿Porqué…

—Algún personal me está estorbando, tengo que tomar medidas y quiero saber cual será tu participación en la toma de decisiones.

—Ranma, no…

—Le preguntare a Haposai, nos vemos mañana —dijo sin tocarla, estaban a escasos metros del Dojo y Akane pudo ver cómo le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño Sanosuke e iba directo a su auto para irse sin más.

Akane sintió un frió en su corazón, recordó aquella mirada y era la misma que había tenido cuando buscaba a Shampoo. Corrió, tomó a Sanosuke de la mano y cuando penetró su casa soltó al niño, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras mientras ignoraba las palabras de los demás que le preguntaban dónde estaba Ranma. Puso el cerrojo a su puerta y debajo de su cama extrajo una caja, sacó unas carpetas y buscó el contrato que habían hecho con Ranma, congelándose al leer las clausulas.

—Ciertamente reaccionaste mal —dijo Genma cuando Ranma estaba dándole la espalda, estaba frustrado y abatido, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos cuales serían los resultados de sus pensamientos si los llevaba a cabo.

—¿Por qué no les devuelves la empresa? Llegas a un arreglo de pago, te podrían pagar tu inversión en dos, tres años.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que me importa, yo podría hacer lo que dices. Pero no quiero.

—Ranma, estas llegando demasiado lejos con tu venganza contra Kuno…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kuno, papá. Kuno dejo de ser importante en mis decisiones desde hace mucho tiempo.

Genma sonrió ligeramente, disfrutando de aquel momento, ciertamente le inquietaba que su hijo tuviera tantos sentimientos encontrados. Akane le gustaba y sabía que era buena para Ranma, solo que temía sobre sus acciones.

—Ranma, para un matrimonio se necesitan dos.

—Somos dos —replicó Ranma de mala gana, curvando su boca con algo de desagrado y tensión ante los hostigamientos de su padre.

Genma suspiró, sacudió la cabeza con negativas y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa ladeando los dedos —Sabes de lo que hablo, se tienen que querer los dos y me parece que estás llegando demasiado lejos con esto. Hace unos días decías que solo buscabas su cuerpo y ahora quieres casarte con ella…

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Ranma enfadado, se levantó de la mesa abruptamente y Genma lo imitó, atacando a Ranma con un gancho curvo que él esquivó con facilidad y se puso en guardia, reprimiendo su enfado para no dañarlo.

—¡La amas!

—¡¡No!! —replicó Ranma con energía, esquivando de nuevo un golpe que se padre le proporcionaba sin tener éxito.

—Eres demasiado terco Ranma, pero no la sigas lastimando más…

—¡Tú eres la persona menos indicada para juzgarme! Dices que no lastime a Akane y tú destrozaste a mi madre cuando la abandonaste…

—No me vengas con eso, lo hice para entrenarte, además fue hace mucho tiempo. Viene muy tarde reclamarlo…

—¡Solo déjame en paz! —gritó Ranma de nuevo, obstinado como un niño pequeño. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación y Genma sacudió su cabeza, lamentando el estado de su hijo y lo que le esperaba a Akane.

—¡Akane! —llamó Kasumi nuevamente, mientras ella se apresuraba a salir de su recamara, extrañada por la forma tan insistente en que su hermana la buscaba. Descendió apresuradamente haciendo más ruido del necesario sobre las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina pudo ver un rostro familiar en la sala que llamó su atención. Sonrió levemente y se acercó, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Shinnosuke, quien sonreía de forma amplía. Pero aquel gesto desapareció de inmediato cuando estuvieron solos.

—¿Es cierto que estás comprometida? —preguntó secamente, apresuradamente, sin dar rodeos, Akane se congeló. No sabía como se había enterado, pero ladeó levemente el rostro.

—Por el momento… Sí.

—¿Por el momento? —repitió él desconcertado, Akane asintió y él arqueó una ceja.

—Los noviazgos suelen tener problemas, no se puede hablar de un futuro incierto.

—Akane —llamó Shinnosuke, haciendo que Akane lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, este sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella. Tenía una expresión preocupada y curiosa, tomándola por sorpresa —, siento que no eres feliz, lo veo en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa ya extinta. Si algo te esta dañando o te lastima por favor, no me lo ocultes. Te juro que haré lo imposible por solucionarlo. Te quiero.

Ranma se contuvo para no bajar, entró furtivamente a la habitación de Akane, había escuchado y visto a Shinnosuke entrar al Dojo tranquilamente, y eso lo hizo temblar de rabia, recordando con satisfacción la forma que lo golpeó aquella noche en aquel bar. Dio un paso pero se mareó. La habitación estaba totalmente perfumada, y una sensación muy fuerte le recorría toda su espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó la noche en que consumió a su amante en su departamento, disfrutó del momento, sabiendo que ahora estaba muy lejos de ella, a pesar de estar tan cerca no veía la forma de acercarse a ella realmente. Sus ojos bailaron por toda la habitación, estudiando cada detalle de ella, cada objeto y el estilo con que estaba decorada y le pareció en cierta forma infantil. Era la habitación de una colegiala, pero pegaba mucho con el carácter de Akane, tenía un escritorio donde habían infinidad de diseños. Cuidadosamente se deslizó sobre la silla, tomando asiento y esperando encontrar algo que pudiera servirle para saber más de ella, pero no había nada servible. Sus ojos se posaron en varios libros que tenía en un pequeño librero y uno exageradamente vistoso llamó su atención. Lo tomó y pudo ver que se trataba de un diario. Sintió curiosidad, el simple hecho de saber que Akane poseía un diario lo hizo temblar, ¿Qué podría haber en él? Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió y se topo con una fecha en donde ambos tenían cerca de trece años, sonrió, no sabiendo la razón, pero siguió inspeccionando. Leyó sin notar nada interesante, más que pensamientos de una niña.

—Qué desordenada —replicó Ranma con gracia, notando que los días iban sin secuencia alguna. Cada mes escribía dos o tres veces, y cuando los años fueron aumentando se notaban más cambios en su forma de pensar y expresarse, un orden mucho más demarcado al igual que una dedicación nata. Leyó el nombre "Shinnosuke" y pudo ver varios corazones dibujados a su alrededor, sintió que la sangre le hervía, especialmente por lo que decía la página, se sentía completamente estúpido. En ese momento Akane tenía diecisiete años, estaba enamorada de ese chico, "su primer amor" como ella lo había descrito, en donde narraba todos los detalles de su primer beso, las emociones que sintió. Ranma sintió una punzada que no pudo describir, no tenía nada que ver con la rabia, sino más bien le dolía, quiso detenerse, pero era como si sus ojos se hubieran clavado en el papel.

"Shinnosuke es increíble, lo amo con todo mi corazón, esta noche me enseño lo que es ser mujer, hicimos el amor, pero no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, supongo que lo maravilloso solo se ve en las películas… Pero fue grandioso, porque fue él y no otro, ¡Sé que llegaremos a casarnos! Siempre estaremos juntos"

Pasó las hojas apresuradamente, no queriendo leer más, pero encontró unas letras enormes que decían "Adiós" leyó un poco más y entendió que se trataba de la partida de Shinnosuke. Por todo lo descrito por Akane le había dolido intensamente, aquello no le extraño a Ranma, pues era una adolescente enamorada, dispuesta a todo por él.

"Kuno es un chico atractivo, aunque me parece algo prepotente, me gusta su forma de pensar y la paso bien con él, aunque es algo machista y no me escucha… Sigo extrañando a Shinnosuke, pero sé que tengo que… OLVIDAR"

Ranma lanzó un gruñido, ya había pasado el tiempo y Akane había empezado a describir su relación con Kuno. Definitivamente no iba a ser nada agradable, pero a pesar de sentir otra extraña punzada prosiguió.

"Nos comprometimos, soy feliz, pero siento que él no lo es totalmente, espero que no se arrepienta de esta decisión, no me creo capaz de soportar otra despedida, como la de Shinnosuke, debo admitir que Kuno me ha hecho olvidarlo, aunque las miradas que Shampoo le lanzan no me gustan, con lo frívola y coqueta que es, no creo que se trate de nada serio"

Ranma rió con molestia, y sacudió la cabeza —Como si no conocieras a Shampoo, eres demasiado ingenua.

"Todo termino, Kuno rompió el compromiso y lo peor es que se casara con Shampoo, siento que me muero, no creo que sea capaz de superar esto que me esta pasando, lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, no podré reponerme a esto, ¡No podré! ¡¿Qué será mi vida sin él?! "

—¡Oh por favor, que ridícula! Ni que se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo —replicó molesto, empujando las páginas con rabia. Le molestaba que escribiera aquello de Kuno, pero hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención, donde leyó su nombre, "Ranma" se detuvo en seco, y sus ojos recorrieron con impaciencia aquellos reglones más marcados que otros.

"¡¡¡ODIO A RANMA SAOTOME, LO ODIO CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS DE MI ALMA!!!"

—No me sorprende —dijo con fastidio, apretando el diario con molestia —, el ogro molesta a la pobre princesita.

"No entiendo lo que siento, hace unos días estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kuno y ahora… Ranma se atraviesa en el camino, cambiando todas las jugadas y provocando que mis sentidos se alteren cada vez que estoy cerca de él. No sé porque, pero me siento celosa cuando veo la intensidad y pasión con la que mira a Shampoo, me gustaría que un hombre, pudiera verme de la misma forma, la envidío porque tiene a alguien como Ranma"

Ranma tragó fuerte, y tuvo que leer dos veces aquellos párrafos, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Sintió que su corazón daba una violenta sacudida, que jamás había sentido y se apresuró a leer más hojas.

"Me siento como una torpe, ¡¡BESE A RANMA!! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para detenerlo y cuando me respondió…. ¡ME CONGELE! ¡Jamás me habían besado así! Definitivamente Ranma ha sido el mejor en la poca experiencia que tengo, envidío a Shampoo comop nunca"

Ranma sonrió ampliamente, sentía como su orgullo masculino se ensanchaba, disfrutaba de aquellas palabras, y sentía que una puerta se volvía a abrir.

"¡¡Un orgasmo!! Por fin conocí uno, aunque experimente más de siete en una sola noche con Ranma, me tiene completamente loca, y no solo es por su atractivo físico, sino que adoro estar con él. Cada vez que me habla siento que aprendo de la vida, tenemos gustos iguales y diferentes, nos tratamos de forma cariñosa y arisca, pero siento… Que lo quiero, es algo que no quiero sentir, no quiero que me sigan lastimando y sé, que aún ama a Shampoo, eso es lo que más me duele. Me niego a creer en tan perfección y sé que fue cariñoso y atento porque a pesar de todo es un caballero (parece increíble, pero es cierto) pero solo tuvo sexo conmigo, no hizo el amor… Como si lo hice yo, porque sé que no lo quiero… Sino que lo AMO"

Akane abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pensó que jamás escucharía eso de los labios de Shinnosuke, pero lo único que sintió por él fue pena, porque ella no correspondía ya sus sentimientos. Shinnosuke la tomó de las manos, haciendo que ella tuviera un respingo.

—Tal vez podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, Akane. —dijo acercandose más a ella, Akane intentó retroceder, pero nuevamente la voz de Kasumi se hizo presente, mostrando un timbre amable y agradable.

—Ranma está aquí —indicó, teniéndolo al lado, Akane inmediatamente se separó de Shinnosuke, sintiendo un calosfrío que le recorría completamente la espina dorsal. Shinnosuke frunció el ceño.

—Buenas noches —dijo con su voz gradual, Kasumi sonrió de nuevo y abandonó la habitación, entrando a la cocina para seguir con sus tareas rutinarias.


	19. Chapter 19

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 19

Akane sintió que le faltaba el aliento al ver la mirada de Ranma, pero este sonrió levemente, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

—Te espero, lleva solo lo necesario.

Akane enarcó una ceja, no entendió lo que le dijo. Shinnosuke lo miró con recelo, sabiendo que las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Hoy duermes conmigo, así que apresúrate.

Akane se congeló, Shinnosuke sintió un golpe bajo, pero se contuvo, sabía que ya no tenía ningún derecho a opinar. Si la reacción de Akane era positiva no tendría más que aceptarla. Y Akane supo lo que estaba pensando él, así que lo tomó de nuevo de las manos, y se despidió de él, evitando de nuevo un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

—Cualquier cosa, Akane, no dudes en llamarme —dijo y Ranma puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo asco por tanta ridiculez. No lo soportaba, Shinnosuke le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ranma tuvo que controlarse de nuevo, cada vez más sorprendido por los celos que se desataban cada vez que un hombre estaba cerca de Akane. Se consideraba el más machista de los hombres, pero era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Incluso sabían que los celos era una clara muestra de inseguridad y estaba en contra de eso, porque se sentía demasiado seguro de si mismo.

Cuando Shinnosuke abandonó la habitación los ojos de ambos se clavaron en los del otro y Akane se apresuró hacía él para encalarlo con rudeza.

—Se nos esta haciendo tarde, y cámbiate de ropa que tengo hambre y quiero ir a cenar.

Los ojos de Akane se desorbitaron, parecía que estaba hablando con la pared. Lo miró con firmeza y el ceño tenso y habló con la voz cargada de reproche.

—No pienso ir Ranma, estas loco…

—No pienso discutirlo, vamos. —dijo tranquilo, sin desatar al verdadero demonio que tenía dentro.

—¡¡Qué no!!

Ranma rió levemente y sin previo aviso la tomó del brazo, sin lastimarla pero si incomodándola por tanta cercanía que no se creía capaz de resistir —Mira, vas conmigo o le digo a Kasumi que llame a Shampoo, tengo ganas de ir a cenar y si tú no quieres, me la llevare a ella.

—No te atreverías —masculló Akane, apretando sus manos sobre los brazos de Ranma.

—Me conoces y sabes que si loi haría, así que prepara tus cosas.

—Mi padre, él no me dejara…

—Ya he hablado con Ranma mi amor, y no tengo ningún inconveniente. Espero que se diviertan preciosa —dijo su padre que cruzo inesperadamente por el pasillo. Akane no se sorprendió. A su padre le agradaba demasiado Ranma y sabía que lo que más deseaba era que se casaran, así que suspiró y sintió un golpecito en su estomago.

—Ya regreso —dijo derrotada, yendo hacia su habitación, mientras Ranma no se sentía complacido. Quería lastimarla, hacerla sufrir por seguir queriendo al idiota de Kuno, pero ya no estaba tan seguro porque Shinnosuke se había atravesado en su camino, quería hacerle ver que él era su único dueño. Cuando Akane bajó llevaba un maleta pequeña y estaba vestida increíblemente hermosa, era un conjunto muy sencillo, pero en ella se miraba sensacional. Se trataba de un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa de color vino, que contrastaba su hermosa piel. Llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color de la camisa y su cabello rebelde se veía estupendo. Se despidió de su padre y también de Kasumi, pues Nabiki no se encontraba. Ranma tomó su maleta y salieron del Dojo, mientras Shampoo se consumía de la rabia viéndolos desaparecer por su ventana.

Ranma mantenía su mirada clava en la carretera, mientras Akane se limitaba a ver las sombras de los árboles cerca de la carretera, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Ranma, sin mirarla aún, Akane se notó sorprendida, pensaba que él ya tenía su destino predestinado, y jamás pensó que le pediría una opinión.

—No tengo hambre.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta comer, además, Kasumi me dijo que no habían cenado aún, dime donde.

Akane sintió algo extraño, después de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos notó sinceridad en su voz. Parecía que estaba realmente interesado en su opinión y Akane sintió su estomago resentido que le exigía comida.

—Da igual.

Ranma rió levemente, sacudió su cabeza y sin mirarla aún dijo con sinceridad —Con lo guapa que te ves se vería muy mal que te llevara a cualquier lugar, ¿Quieres carne, pasta, mariscos?

Akane sintió una sacudida al escuchar "guapa" y ver aquella sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Bajó la mirada, sorprendida de la debilidad que sentía por él, era como si fuera Kriptonita, y se reprochaba no tener la fuerza suficiente para rechazarlo. —Pasta esta bien.

Ranma asintió y giró en una calle para perderse en un túnel. Akane notó los cambios de luces al pasar por debajo de los focos que alumbraban tenuemente aquel lugar. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y puso algo de música, lo prefería para no perderse en el silencio que se clavaba entre los dos. Ranma se percató y también se sintió incomodo, ciertamente le dolía aquella actitud.

—¿Cómo van los diseños de los árabes?

—Bien, estoy trabajando en ellos, he tenido un poco de problemas por los colores, como ellos se rigen por la religión he tenido que descartar algunos al igual que otros diseños.

—Vaya, me imagino que si. Si necesitas ayuda puedes decirme para contratar algún otro diseñador…

—Para eso esta Ukyo —replicó ella secamente, sin ocultar su molestia, Ranma lo notó y aclaró su garganta, intentando borrar aquella charla entre ellos.

—Ya tiene demasiado trabajo con las demás colecciones, además... Ryoga le esta quitando un poco el tiempo.

Akane lo miró de forma incrédula, incluso un pequeña emoción se cruzó por sus ojos por saber aquella noticia. Él siempre le había agradado y sabía que haría una perfecta pareja con ella.

—¿Cómo dices?

Ranma sonrió, pues pensaba lo mismo —Me parece que están saliendo, no es fijo, pero eso me parece.

—Wow, cuesta creerlo. Quiero decir… Pensé que Ukyo…

Ranma cambió completamente de semblante, aquellas palabras había provocado un gran desagrado en él. Había intentado calmar la noche, pues a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ya no soportaba más la situación que estaba viviendo con Akane, necesitaba sentirla cerca, y cada vez la notaba más lejos.

—No empieces con lo mismo Akane, ella ya ni si quiera lo recuerda y tú sigues con el dedo en la herida, intento llevar la fiesta en paz y siempre lo arruinas.

—No puedo evitar recordarlo, lo siento —replicó sin sentirlo de verdad, con una voz que denotaba todo su resentimiento. Ranma detuvo el auto en seco y su seguidor en la carretera hizo sonar la bocina estrepitosamente, haciendo que el corazón de Akane diera una fuerte sacudida. Ranma se echó completamente sobre el respaldar de su haciendo y presionó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se sentía frustrado. Jamás le había costado manejar una situación como la que vivía con Akane, ni siquiera con Shampoo se había sentido de esa forma. Akane se sintió exactamente igual, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y su confusión llegaba al límite de todo su razonamiento con respecto a los hombres y a Ranma.

—Akane no te entiendo —refunfuño Ranma entre dientes, queriendo ahorcarla por lo difícil que le ponía todo, pero también la quería estrechar entre sus brazos y decirle que no entendía lo que estaba pasando con él, que cada vez que la miraba una pasión ciega lo recorría y no concebía la idea de que ella pudiera mirar a otro hombre y dejarlo. Que no lo soportaría. Akane no dijo nada, no era capaz,

—De verdad que estoy intentando arreglar las cosas, intento defenderte y me echas a los policías encima, después impido que el estúpido británico abuse de ti, te atiendo terminas vomitando en toda mi habitación y huyes como si fuera el peor monstruo y después me entero que te ves con tu ex novio….

—¡¡Basta ya Ranma!! —exclamó Akane perdiendo el control, estaba harta de la situación y lo encaró tomando por sorpresa a Ranma, que no se esperaba aquella respuesta, pero que en el fondo le gustaba, pues desde hacía semanas estaba huyendo de ella.

—¡Te pasas diciendo mil cosas de mí, creyendo que soy la peor persona y tú volviste con Shampoo!

—¿Te molesto? —preguntó Ranma interesado, tomando por sorpresa a Akane que lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¿Qué si te molesto? Responde es simple, ¿O temblaste al pensar que Kuno sufriría? Aunque seguramente teniendo a tu ex novio de preparatoria ya no le echas de menos…

—Fue un error haberme acostado contigo, Ranma —dijo Akane apretando sus manos, controlando sus lágrimas. Ranma la miró esta vez lleno de sorpresa, sintiendo como su ego masculino bajaba, le acababa de dar el golpe más bajo que pudo.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó con voz muerta, Akane no fue capaz de mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía lloraría.

—Sí, fue el peor error de toda mi vida.

Ranma rió al escuchar aquello, no sabía porque reía, intentaba no sentir, pero aquello le había dolido como nunca pensó, pues para él no había sido un error.

—Que bien finges, pensaba que todos esos orgasmos fueron reales.

—¡¡Si lo fueron!! —replicó Akane pensando en voz alta, inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca antes. Ranma también lo notó y clavó sus ojos en ella, sabiendo que tal vez esto sería lo definitivo entre ellos.

—Dime entonces que diablos pasa, porque no lo logro entender.

—Fue mi peor error porque crees que soy como las demás, ¡no soporto que me compares con Ukyo y mucho menos con Shampoo! —terminó gritando y llorando de rabia. Ranma la miró esta vez con sorpresa, jamás se la había imagino de esa forma. Akane cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo que había hablado de más. Ranma no supo que hacer, después de haber leído su diario se había dado cuenta que Akane sentía algo por él, por esa razón estaba luchando de nuevo para no perder aquello que había encontrado y que ya quería.

—Yo jamás te he comparado con ninguna, Akane —dijo Ranma, presionando las intermitentes para que nadie los molestara, jaló el freno de mano y se giró para mirar a Akane, que se resistía a escucharlo. —, ni siquiera se me ha cruzado ninguna de ellas por la mente cuando estoy contigo, ni siquiera aquella noche en mi departamento pensé en ninguna…

—¡No soy estúpida! Volviste con Shampoo, esta tarde lo vi.

Ranma rió con ganas, echando su cabeza sobre el sillón, Akane lo miró con rabia, sus esfuerzos por soportar aquella situación habían fracasado y ahora él se bufaba.

—¡¡No te rías!!

—Perdón, perdón —atajó Ranma, intentando contener las carcajadas que se le querían escapar. Akane mantuvo su mirada sobre él, y Ranma la sorprendió con un acercamiento no medido, que invadió su espacio personal, tomándola del mentón.

—Lo hice porque no encontraba otro camino por el cual acercarme a ti.

—¡No soy tonta! —exclamó apartándose de inmediato. Ranma sonrió de nuevo y reposó su espalda, mirándola con una leve sonrisa que Akane no comprendió, pero sintió sus pestañas húmedas por sus lágrimas.

—Tengo que ser sincero contigo, quiero decirte lo que pensaba hacer antes de encontrar algo que me paro de inmediato.

Akane lo miró sin comprender, frunció el ceño y sin decir nada Ranma captó que le indicaba que siguiera.

—Ustedes solo tienen un dos porciento de las acciones, ósea nada.

Akane sintió un golpe en su interior, sabía que eso era cierto y se llenó de miedo al pensar que podría perjudicarlos, pero antes de poder hablar Ranma la interrumpió hablando de nuevo, de una forma graduada y modulada.

—Pensaba presionarte, pero cuando vi a Shinnosuke entrar los iba a destruir, en ese momento pensé en quitarles la empresa…

—¡¡Cuándo la compraste me prometiste que no nos harías nada…

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Estoy siendo completamente sincero, y expresar mis sentimientos es algo que no hago con facilidad, así que no hables y escúchame.

Akane no tuvo más que morderse la lengua, quería decir mil cosas, gritarle, insultarlo, golpearlo y lastimarlo si podía, pero espero. Al ver que la mirada de Ranma parecía sincera y tranquila.

—Pero, no sé porque me desvíe de mi objetivo y fui hasta tu habitación. —Los ojos de Akane se agrandaron incrédulos a lo que escuchaban —Fue bastante fácil saltarme los muros del jardín y cuando estuve dentro subí a un árbol y después al tejado y bueno…. Fue bastante fácil encontrar tu habitación y entrar ni que se diga. —Akane no se sorprendió, la última vez que había visto las habilidades de Ranma no se extraño. Había caminado por aquella baranda y había llevado a Sanosuke sin ningún problema demostrando sus habilidades y equilibrio. Ranma se inclinó hacia el lugar de ella y abrió la guantera, extrayendo un libro que Akane identificó de inmediato, sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía y una rabia que jamás había sentido hacía Ranma —, encontré esto y no pude resistirme a leer un poco.

Akane se lo arrebató de inmediato. Sintió como había rotó las barreras de su intimidad y antes de decir algo Ranma siguió hablando.

—Sé que no debí hacerlo, que un diario es algo muy privado, pero…

—¿Hasta donde leíste? —preguntó Akane sorprendiendo a Ranma de no tener un tono amenazante como se imaginaba.

—Un poco de tu relación con Shinnosuke, enterándome de lo que ya me habías contado, cuando conociste y te comprometiste con Kuno y mi parte. Akane, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero créeme que si no lo hubiera echo en estos momentos estaría ardiendo tu Dojo como Troya.

—Eso no excusa. Lo que hiciste Ranma… Invadiste mi espacio. Te enteraste de detalles que no quería que nadie supiera.

Ranma sintió algo extraño, prefería que Akane lo golpeara, insultara o cualquier cosa, a verla de esa forma tan vulnerable y frágil —Lo siento, Akane de verdad, pero, ¿Es cierto que me quieres?

Akane apretó sus ojos, sintiendo sus cálidas lágrimas, no sabía que sentimiento estaba experimentando.

—¡No llores! —dijo frustrado, sin reprocharle nada. Nunca antes la había visto llorar, y quiso detener el mundo y retroceder el tiempo para no dañarla, sabía que ya era tarde y lo lamentaba sinceramente. Se giró e intentó acercarse pero Akane se apartó instintivamente.

—Akane, soy un baka, lo sé. Pero quiero decirte que Shampoo ya no significa nada para mí, yo no siento nada por ella y lo que siento por ti no se compara ni en lo más mínimo por lo que sentía por Shampoo o por otra. Jamás te he comparado porque eso es imposible, no se que me has echo Akane. Antes pensaba conocer el significado de los celos pero descubrí que no, es algo terrible, que nadie ha sabido explicar ni en los libros o películas. No se compara lo que he sentido cada vez que un hombre te mira y más si se trata de Kuno o cualquier otro. Simplemente no lo soporto y me comporto para guardar un poco la compostura.

Akane no sabía si estaba siendo sincero, quiso creerle, pero su corazón ya estaba demasiado lastimado, y si él le estaba mintiendo era un gran farsante.

—Quisiera creerte Ranma…

—¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que he echo por estar contigo? —cuestionó Ranma algo frustrado. No sabía como convencerla ni como calmar el golpeteo de su pecho que no lo dejaba en paz. —Para que estemos a mano, por haber leído tu diario voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo. Llegue buscando a Shampoo, cuando te conocí, me pareciste insignificante, en mi cabeza solo estaba Shampoo —empezó a contar, clavando de nuevo la vista al frente, en el pavimento sabiendo que iba a abrir nuevamente su corazón, temiendo un poco, pero arriesgando ya todo lo que tenía sabiendo que podía perder —, cuando firmamos el contrato, al verte tan desesperada por tu familia me cautivaste en cierta forma. Admiraba tu determinación y fortaleza al defenderlos, pues en mi familia no ha habido ese lazo —dijo con algo de amargura, pero sin salirse de la historia —ahí fue la primera vez que llamaste mi atención, cuando al salir gritaste; _"Te maldigo Ranma Saotome"_ —sonrió levemente sin mirarla aún y Akane se sonrojó levemente. No pensó que la escuchara y agradeció que no tenía el poder de leer su mente, sino hubiera sabido que le dijo "Maldito bastardo" al tenerlo frente la primera vez —, debo de decir que esa noche, no solo Shampoo estuvo en mis pensamientos, sino que tú los inundaste con tu presencia. No sabía porque, pero eso me molesto al principio pensé que te había contagiado el mismo enojo que sentía por Shampoo. Pero al parecer no fue así, pues cuando pensaba en ti me olvidaba de Shampoo, así que al día siguiente quise probarte, por eso te saque de tu oficina, para ver como reaccionabas y la forma en que te me enfrentaste me gusto. Vi que tenías agallas y valentía, ahí me di cuenta que entre tú y Shampoo había una gran diferencia —Akane escuchaba con sumo cuidado, no se le iba a escapar ningún detalle.

Ranma le bajó al volumen de la música, dejando lo necesario para que ambientara un poco el lugar y no se escuchara solo su voz, así que la melodía se escuchabas débilmente —Cuando tuvimos la reunión con los chinos, no hable, pues quería ver que eras capaz de hacer, lo hablabas a la perfección, usando el mismo acento que tengo yo y me di cuenta que aprendimos por la misma persona…

—Shampoo —dijo Akane dolida, recordando que su padre lo único que le exigió a Shampoo fue que les enseñara a hablar mandarín.

—Exacto, así que cuando supe que la modelo era ella tuve la oportunidad que quería. No sabía que hacer, porque una traición no la perdono, por mucho que la amara no la perdonaría, pero cuando la vi mi carne fue débil, aunque no caía por ti. Por tu insistencia en que me alejara para no dañar a Kuno y fue ahí donde tope con que a Shampoo y ti no las separa una pequeña distancia, sino un gran abismo. Ella no me defendió de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú con ese idiota, de solo recordarlo siento que la sangre me hierve —Akane sintió que ante aquellas palabras su corazón estaba latiendo de forma diferente. Estaba aumentando y sentía la emoción recorrerla entera, poso una de sus manos y siguió escuchando a Ranma —y cuando me besaste en el desfile… No tuvo nombre. Shampoo desapareció para siempre de mis pensamientos —se rió, alzando los ojos al techo del auto, sabiendo que Akane lo estaba escuchando con atención y ella sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al escuchar aquellas palabras y recordar el primer beso entre ellos—, después intente mejorar mis modales y comportamiento contigo, pero tú estabas demasiado concentrada en Kuno para darte cuenta y eso me enojo. Cada vez que te acercabas a mí era para gritarme que me alejara de Shampoo y al saber que esa era la razón fingía interesarme más en vengarme, aunque lo que quería era acercarme a ti. Cuando cambiaste de apariencia destruiste lo poco que quedaba de cordura y auto control, así que lo único que se me ocurrió para tenerte cerca y mía fue proponerte que fueras mi amante. Escondí mis intenciones con los deseos de venganza contra Kuno. Lo cierto era que esos deseos no eran contra Kuno, sino solo contra ti, pues no sabía como tenerte. Soy poco creativo y todo se acomodo para que llegáramos a ese acuerdo. Sé que fui un canalla, ya que tú no estabas interesada en mí, pero después llegaron todos esos roces y encuentros en mi oficina. Me costaba creer que eran ciertos y después de encontrar contratos jugosos para la empresa cumplí un deseo que tenías y compartía contigo. Expandir la empresa y bueno, no creo que pueda describir lo que paso en mi departamento —sonrió, cerrando los ojos por un momento, mientras respiraba sin ninguna prisa. Akane sintió que su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho al escuchar aquello y la sonrisa de Ranma se convirtió en satisfacción. —No sé si soy un enfermo, pero recreo esa escena todo el tiempo. Ninguna mujer se me ha entregado como tú lo hiciste y si tuviera que bajar al mismo infierno por repetirlo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces…

—Solo es lujuria —replicó Akane sin mucho ánimo, pero Ranma no la miró aún. Sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa y soltó una risa casi inaudible, para después proseguir;

—Ninguna de las otras conocía mi departamento, no estoy acostumbrado a llevar a mis amantes a mi casa. Siento que es la pobre fachada de un hogar y mi espacio personal. Contigo no me importo compartirlo, quería hacerlo. Incluso, odio que toquen mi cabello. —Akane se sorprendió, ella había jugado varias veces con su trenza, pero Ranma no parecía reprochárselo, sino solo se lo estaba contando. —Cuando Ukyo se fue de mi oficina habíamos discutido, ella no fue nada para mí y me siento mal con ella, porque le cause un daño que hubiera podido evitar. Pienso hablar con ella, porque aunque sienta pena eso no podrá borrar lo que ya siento por ti. Pensé en un momento que era ya una obsesión, pues tú me enseñaste lo que es realmente el significado de los celos. Soy posesivo, sí, pero contigo lo soy al extremo, no soporto que otro que no sea yo te mire, y más si se trata del estúpido de Kuno, o John K´lonret, pues no hacen más que desnudarte con la mirada. Todavía Ryoga lo resisto y el bestia de Shinnosuke, pero los otros no.

—Ranma… —dijo con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquella confesión y una ilusión se había encendido en su interior. Lo miró con los ojos crispados, notando que sus emociones no se habían tranquilizado en lo más minino, pues Ranma la había desconcertado como nadie, la había matado y ahora la estaba reviviendo.

Ranma la miró por primera vez, pero se echó sobre ella, tomándola del rostro, mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos grisáceos, invadiendo de nuevo su espacio personal. Haciendo que el corazón de Akane latiera con violencia.

—Acostarme contigo no fue un error Akane, yo te hice el amor esa noche, no fue cualquier cosa —dijo con voz ronca, mientras sentía una cálida lágrima de Akane chocar contra su mano que impedía su camino por la mejilla de esta, —. No tengo idea de que diablos me hiciste, pero te amo Akane, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie.

Akane pensó que se trataba de un sueño y estuvo apunto de sufrir un espasmo, Ranma la miró con desesperación, no sabía que más podía decir y se estaba frustrando.

—Dime que no estoy soñando, que todo esto es verdad —dijo Akane con voz seca, completamente muerta, por todos los sollozos que se había tragado. Ranma sonrió levemente, estaba aliviado, podía ver que aún había una esperanza.

—Si pudiera cambiar todo lo que he echo, lo haría, con tal de estar contigo soy capaz de todo. Incluso de convertirme en un verdadero asesino.

—Te necesito… —fue lo único que pudo decir, Ranma la estrechó con fuerza, besándola con un hambre que Akane no había sentido antes. Pero le contestó de la misma forma, enredó sus delgados y finos dedos en el cabello azabache de él, apretándolo con la misma necesidad. Aquel besó demostraba muchas cosas que antes no había visto. Estaba viva la misma pasión ciega que siempre los había unido, pero también estaba el gran cariño que se habían tomado, Akane sentía que volvía a la vida y Ranma que entraba al cielo. Se fundieron en aquel abrazo, sintiendo sus cuerpos, notando el latir inquieto de sus corazones y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, no importaban ya las constantes luces que los deslumbraban por su posición en la carretera ni tampoco el frío que estaba haciendo, el mundo de Ranma era Akane y viceversa.

—Nos dimos cuenta que lo que sentíamos era simplemente… Atracción física —dijo Shampoo mientras su tío clavaba la mirada en ella. Kuno también estaba presente, pero con una mirada perdida, ausente, su cuerpo estaba en aquella habitación pero no sus pensamientos y le importaba muy poco lo que estaba pasando dentro.

Soun estaba algo confuso, aunque no se extrañaba. Su sobrina ya le había contado que no era feliz con Kuno. Nabiki abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba que todo terminara tan rápido y le sorprendía que Kuno lo tomara con tranquilidad y casi sin importancia. Soun no dijo mucho, solo los sermoneo y le pidió a Kuno que dejara a Shampoo ahí, a lo que accedió de inmediato, diciendo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo y que él no regresaría a Nerima. Shampoo sonrió cuando Kuno se despidió y abrazó a su tío, agradecida infinitamente. Sabía que Ranma solo la había utilizado y no estaba dispuesta a perdonárselo.

Nabiki corrió detrás de Kuno, llamándolo para que se detuviera, este lo hizo al escuchar su voz y cuando ella llegó a su lado lo miró incrédula.

—¿Por qué te vas a divorciar de Shampoo?

—No somos felices y como ella lo dijo, lo que sentíamos era pura atracción física. Yo quiero realmente a Akane.

Nabiki no se sorprendió, ya lo había sospechado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que era una locura, pues Akane ya no sentía nada por él y Ranma lo mataría si intentaba algo.

—Kuno, Akane está ahora con Ranma, no sé como anden esos dos, pero sí…

—Akane es demasiado para él, sé que solo esta con él por las acciones que tiene sobre la empresa. Si hubieran acudido a mi nada de esto estaría pasando, ¿entiendes?

—El que no entiendes eres tú, Kuno, Akane ya no….

—Eso lo veremos Nabiki —le cortó, dándole la espalda.

—De igual forma…. Shinnosuke esta aquí y si Ranma no es de su agrado regresara con Shinnosuke, de eso estoy más que segura.

Kuno no dijo nada, siguió su camino y Nabiki lamento que Shampoo fuera tan malvada. Quería dañar a su hermana y lo evitaría a toda costa. Apretó los puños y pateó molesta el suelo, ¿Cómo podía ser su padre tan tonto de ayudarla? "Maldita mentirosa" fue lo que pensó, sabiendo que se había mantenido en un papel demasiado convincente y lo peor fue que Kuno se había puesto del lado de Shampoo.

Ukyo estaba delante de la puerta de Ryoga, este se sorprendió levemente y sonrió. La dejó pasar y cuando ella entro notó el agradable aroma que llevaba. Se trataba de una colonia a base de cítricos que lo cautivo. Ukyo sintió un escalofrío al entrar a aquel departamento, la última vez que lo había echo tuvo una noche candente con Ryoga, y no se lamentaba para nada, incluso no le molestaría repetirla, pero estaba demasiado interesada en Ranma para cambiar su objetivo.

—¿A qué debo el honor? —preguntó Ryoga tomando su chaqueta, mientras Ukyo sonreía, sabiendo que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Aclaró su garganta y lo miró sin tapujos.

—Estaba algo aburrida, y bueno, pensé en ti. Generalmente cuando no tenía que hacer buscaba a Akane y nos íbamos a tomar un café, pero supondrás que ahora eso es más que imposible.

—¿Sigues molesta con ella? —preguntó algo incrédulo. Ukyo enarcó una ceja y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, ladeándolas levemente.

—Hasta pareces tonto, sabes perfectamente por que estoy molesta con ella, pero en fin, si estás ocupado o algo, siento haberte molestado... —decía mientras tomaba de nuevo su chaqueta e intentaba salir, pero él no se lo permitió. Detuvo su camino mientras la tomaba del brazo y se reía levemente animado.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó tomando su chaqueta de nuevo, —No me molestas para nada, y me agrada que hayas pensando en mí para divertirte…

—No me confundas, Ryoga…

—No seas mal pensada, iba a cenar, después podemos mirar unas películas que acabo de rentar —dijo completamente sincero. Ukyo sonrió y asintió, agradeciendo el gesto de la chaqueta.

—¿Has probado los Okonomiyakis?

Ryoga sacudió la cabeza, Ukyo sonrió y entró apresuradamente a la cocina, dejando su bolsa encima de un mueble y se emocionó al encontrar los ingredientes, mientras Ryoga la miraba de forma confusa, pero divertida al verla tan animada. Hacia tiempo que no la veía de esa forma, pues cuando la conoció era demasiado entusiasta y después su mundo se había transformado en gris.

—¿Sabes hacerlos?

Ella enarcó una ceja —Estás hablando con un experta, mi padre tenía un puesto. En las vacaciones lo ayudo, incluso estoy pensando dejar el diseño para abrir mi propio restaurante —dijo y Ryoga se sorprendió por aquel detalle.

—Ayúdame, por favor —dijo, dándole la espalda, para indicarle que atará el delantal y así lo hizo, notando la pasión con la que cocinaba, agradando a su nariz por su exquisito olor.

Akane rió al escuchar la forma tan atropellada con la que Ranma entraba a su departamento, dejando caer unos cuantos adornos por besarla, había quedado claro que era noche no tendrían relaciones, pues Akane le había pedido que le demostrara que de verdad la amaba y que no iba detrás de su cuerpo y Ranma se lo había prometido a regañadientes, pues necesitaba estar con ella.

—Akane, me vuelves loco —dijo cerrando la puerta con una patada, mientras se embriagaba con su aroma. Akane lo abrazó, sintiendo sus huesos adoloridos por la forma en que él la abrazaba, besando su cuello, produciéndole algunas mordidas que le gustaban.

—Debe de ser el hambre, eso engaña los sentidos.

—Yo solo tengo hambre de ti Akane, solo de ti —dijo apretándola con más fuerza, lamentando aquella promesa que había echo. La besó de nuevo con fogosidad y supo que tenía que parar, sino se haría él mismo un mal, cuando terminó el besó sonrió de nuevo, contra su voluntad la dejo y Akane recordó de nuevo el lugar. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en su interior, no se creía capaz de soportar tanta cercanía sin caer en la tentación.

—Dime que quieres cenar, no soy un gran chef, pero por lo menos es comible lo que preparo.

Akane sonrió algo resignada, recordaba la vez que intentó cocinar y lo miró con timidez. —Lo que se te antoje a ti, no tengo mucha hambre.

—Podemos pedir comida china, pizza, hamburguesa….

—¡Sushi!

—¿De cual quieres? —preguntó tomando el teléfono, Akane lo miró y sonrió, mientras este marcaba el número.

—Sorpréndeme.

Ranma hizo el pedido, y terminó la llamada, mientras iba a la cocina y le decía a Akane que se pusiera cómoda, que estaba en su casa. Akane sonrió, dejó su abrigó sobre el sillón de Ranma y cuando este regresó con la bebidas notó que la camisa de Akane se le miraba aún más hermosa, demostrando sus hermosos hombros desnudos. Tendría que ser de piedra para controlarse esa noche, sabía que si lo hacía sería todo un milagro. Tomó a Akane en un abrazo cariñoso y la depositó en el sillón a su lado, sintiendo su calidez y agradeciendo el haber encontrado su diario.

—¿En que piensas, Ranma? —preguntó, mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de Ranma, que la sostenía en un abrazó firme sobre su cintura, ella acariciaba su brazo, sintiendo la aspereza de su piel y amando aquel simple roce.

—Nada en concreto, solo que… Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿no?

Akane rió, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó un poco más en su costado.

—Demasiadas, pensar que hace tan solo unos meses la empresa estaba apunto de quebrar.

—¿Por qué dejaste de practicar artes marciales? —preguntó curioso. Acariciando el abdomen de Akane, que se tensó levemente al escuchar aquella pregunta. Ranma se percató de ello y apresuradamente atajó —No tienes que contármelo….

—Nunca fui buena.

—Pero eres fuerte, te digo porque he recibido tus golpes y te puedo asegurar que no cualquier mujer los resistiría incluso algunos hombres que no estan acostumbrados a luchar.

Akane rió, sin gracia, era más bien una risa irónica, que la hizo recordar algunas cosas que no le agradaban, pero que le contaría a Ranma, pues quería hacerlo —Mi padre perdió toda esperanza con Kasumi, mi madre siempre le estaba enseñando recetas de cocina y a llevar la casa. Después Nabiki presentaba todo el desinterés del mundo, jamás llamó su atención y cuando mi padre lo intento conmigo se dio cuenta que era un caso perdido.

—No creo que lo hagas tan mal —empezó a decir Ranma, notando el cambio de humor de Akane, al parecer aquellos recuerdos no eran para nada gratos. Akane acarició de nuevo su brazo y sintió la respiración de Ranma cerca de su cuello, se congeló. —, además, todo con práctica mejora…

—Mi padre prefirió entrenar a Shampoo —dijo con dolor, callando a Ranma, que comprendió que desde la infancia se traían riña. —Y bueno, ella fue la mejor. Intenté superarla, pero siempre me vencía, creo que esa fue la razón del porque Tofu y Kasumi se enamoraron —rió Akane, causando una sonrisa en Ranma al escuchar su sincera felicidad ante aquel hecho. Pero notando su tristeza por Shampoo.

—En eso no difiero contigo. En una ocasión vi luchar a Shampoo, es toda una amazona, me sorprende que no te haya dañado tanto.

—No lo hacía por mi padre, pero dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Shampoo? —preguntó Akane, separándose de él para poderlo mirar. Ranma se tensó un poco, sabía que esto podría traer problemas, pero le parecía lo justo por haber leído su diario. Dejó caer su mano pesadamente sobre el sillón y suspiró levemente, sonriendo con algo de ironía.

—Entrenaba. Mi padre siempre ha sido algo problemático, y bueno, tuvimos que luchar contra ella.

Akane abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, no se imaginaba a Shampoo luchando contra Ranma, pero este sonrió en el acto.

—Mi hermana peleo contra ella.

Los ojos de Akane fueron muchos más grandes, y Ranma sonrió de forma galante.

—Creo que hay algunos detalles que no conoces de mi vida, ella se llama Ranko.

—¿Ranko? —repitió Akane mientras notaba la similitud entre los nombres, Ranma asintió y elevó los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que estaba pensando lo que muchas personas pensaban.

—Demasiado original, lo sé —dijo con sarcasmo. Akane sonrió y sacudió con la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza por su expresión. Ranma aventuró una mano a acariciar su rostro suavemente, haciendo que Akane cerrara los ojos por un momento, agradeciendo y amando aquella caricia.

—Puedes preguntar lo que tu quieres. No tengo ningún problema con ello.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Muy hermosa —dijo con una gran sonrisa cariñosa. Akane también sonrió sintiendo la calidez con la que hablaba. —Es pelirroja y tiene el mismo color de mis ojos —Akane sonrió, se perdió en aquella mirada profunda y una duda la embargó de inmediato.

—¿Quién gano?

Ranma se desconcertó, pero supo a que se refería y sonrió —Ranko.

Akane no pudo ocultar su felicidad, y Ranma rió ante aquel gesto, —No me puedo imaginar la cara de Shampoo, hubiera pagado cualquier cosa por estar ahí, ¡Que lastima! —dijo con gran satisfacción, Ranma rió y besó su mejilla, llamando de nuevo la atención de Akane.

—Mi hermana se gano el beso de la muerte, fue por eso que nos conocimos, cuando defendia a mi hermana de sus ataques sorpresivos y después paso todo —dijo y Akane desvió la mirada, algo molesta. Ranma la tomó del mentón y ella inmediatamente lo miró.

—Pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia ya —Akane sonrió y se besaron suavemente, entrelazando de nuevo sus brazos, mientras Ranma la atraía hacia él, se fueron fundiendo de nuevo en aquel beso. La pasión se desató, rompiendo las reglas que habían planteado y Akane intentó detenerse al sentir el suave sillón en su espalda, mientras el cuerpo de Ranma la aprisionaba, haciendo un contacto delicioso. Las manos de Ranma apretaron su cintura con más firmeza y se fueron deslizando por todo su cuerpo, mientras Akane correspondía aquellas caricias, deseando lo mismo. Quería detenerse para no romper la promesa que se había echo a ella misma y la prueba para saber que era lo que Ranma quería concretamente.

—R…Ranma —dijo agitada, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones aumentaban de una forma vertiginosa. Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados, recorrió sus piernas y al llegar a su ingle Akane se tensó, sabiendo que tenía que detenerlo.

—No seas cruel, Akane —dijo Ranma agitado, mientras se entretenía con la clavícula de ella, apretando la cadera de Akane contra la suya, haciéndole ver que la deseaba más que a nada —. Yo también te necesito, mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más.

Akane se aferró a su espalda, y entrelazó una de sus piernas a la cadera de Ranma ocasionando un roce que fue fuego para ambos. Ranma la estrechó con más fuerza y Akane deslizó sus manos por su perfecto torso, y después sus trabajados brazos, mientras intentaba desabrochar aquella camisa casual que llevaba Ranma, pero cuando estaba haciéndolo, su tarea se vio interrumpida por el llamado del portero. Se detuvieron de forma abrupta, Ranma maldijo en forma baja y Akane rió levemente.

—Creo que el sushi ya llego.

—Te salvaste —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa resignada. Besó suavemente los labios de Akane y se retiró, acomodando su ropa y su cabello, para después indicarle al portero que lo dejara pasar, mientras Akane se arreglaba también, agradeciendo que hubiera llegado el pedido.

Se sentaron en aquella mesa moderna que tenía Ranma. Akane disfrutó de la cena al igual que él, lanzando comentarios insinuantes y miradas deseosas, cuando terminaron Ranma le indicó a Akane que dejara todo sobre la mesa, que mañana vendría la mujer de limpieza a hacer el aseo y ella accedió. Fueron a la habitación y Akane se cambio de roma al igual que Ranma, que tuvo que controlarse al ver aquella ropa de dormir, era bastante sencilla, pero en Akane se veía perfecta. Unos pantalones cortos que llegaban a la mitad de su muslo y una camisa suave de algodón que dejaba levemente a la vista sus perfectos pezones que se erizaron por el cambio, Akane también tuvo que controlarse. Ranma estaba con unos pantalones muy cómodos y una camisa de algodón también que mostraba sus perfectos músculos.

Ranma se relajó, sabiendo que tendría que controlarse, apoyó su cabeza en una almohada, presionada contra el respaldar de la cama, para tener su cabeza con un poco más de altura, cuando Akane entró a la cama se apoyó en su pecho, mientras miraban televisión. El programa que había llamado la atención de Ranma dejo de hacerlo cuando empezó a acariciar la espalda de Akane. Disfrutaba de cada momento que estaba con ella, se había dado cuenta que a diferencia de las demás mujeres con las que había estado con Akane no solo compartía la cama, sino muchas cosas más.

—¿Quieres que le cambie? —preguntó Ranma, atentó a ella, pero Akane acarició levemente sus abdominales trabajados y sacudió la cabeza, acurrucándose más a su lado.

Pasaron más o menos una hora en silencio. Atentos al programa, aunque cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Akane no podía creer que hacía unas horas odiaba a Ranma con toda su alma y ahora sentía que toda su vida era él. Ranma por otra parte no daba crédito a la paz que ella le hacía sentir. Akane bostezó, se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho y Ranma la atrajo un poco más para aprisionarla contra su costado y su brazo sobre su cintura. Apagó el televisor, se giró un poco y abrazó completamente a Akane, sintiendo su dulce y fresco aroma. Ella se giró, quedando uno enfrente de otro. Ranma sonrió y Akane pudo apreciar su belleza entre las sombras de la oscuridad. Acarició su barba recién rasurada y rozó su nariz con la de él, cerrando los ojos por aquella leve caricia.

—Te amo —dijo Akane, causando en Ranma una sacudida que experimento con agrado, acarició su nuca hasta llegar en donde la espalda pierde su nombre y la besó levemente.

—No creo que más que yo, buenas noches, mi Akane —susurró a su oído, mientras se besaban de nuevo. Akane sintió que se derretía ante aquellas palabras y la forma en que se lo dijo, nunca antes un "Akane" le había gustado tanto como en ese momento. Se rozaron y disfrutaron de la noche, sin romper la promesa que habían echo, la cual estuvieron a punto de romper antes de la llegada de la cena. Al final se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando de la compañía y cariño del otro.


	20. Chapter 20

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

I lest seulement second Dans lequel j´ose à pedirt que tu m´aimes (Sólo es un segundo en el que me atrevo a pedirte que me ames)

Capitulo 20

Ryoga se despertó pesadamente, reconoció inmediatamente el cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Se rascó los ojos adormecidos y bostezó. Sintió como el peso del otro cuerpo encima de suyo se movía perezosamente y sonrió al sentir como la cabeza de Ukyo se levantaba de su pecho mientras la televisión seguía encendida.

—Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —apuntó Ukyo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo y estiraba los músculos tensos de su espalda. Notó como los rayos de sol se filtraban por las grandes ventanas de aquel departamento que tanto le gustaba. Ryoga también se puso en pie y se estiró, mientras hacía crujir algunos de sus huesos.

—Vale más que la película estaba divertida —bromeó Ryoga, mientras Ukyo lo miraba con fingido fastidio. Elevó sus ojos.

—Estuvo tan interesante que nos quedamos dormidos a la mitad, ya no vimos que paso con Jenny —dijo recordando el nombre de la protagonista. Ryoga rió y rascó su cabeza, mientras iba a la cocina, buscando algo de comer. Ukyo sabía que tenía que irse, no había planeado dormir ahí y tenía que ir de nuevo a su casa a cambiarse, Ryoga salió de improviso de la cocina y sonrió vagamente.

—¿Adónde vamos a desayunar?

Ukyo lo miró algo confusa y él sonrió —Todavía tenemos tiempo, nos bañamos y luego vamos a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa y ya podríamos desayunar, ¿te parece bien?

—¿Bañarme aquí? —preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ryoga sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquila que no pienso meterme en la ducha, si es lo que te preocupa.

Las mejillas de Ukyo se abarrotaron de sangre, sintiendo la vergüenza por aquellas palabras —¡No es eso! Solo que…

—Bien, ve a tu casa y en media hora paso por ti para ir a desayunar, ¿vale? —preguntó y Ukyo aceptó, sabiendo que en su coche llegaría en menos de diez minutos a su casa. Aceptó y Ryoga abrió la puerta, mientras una sacudida lo sucumbía. No entendió la razón, pero le estaba gustado la compañía de Ukyo más de lo que hubiera llegado a pensar.

Akane se levantó de nuevo en aquel colchón cómodo y delicado, en el cual descansaba más que en su propia casa. Se estiró sobre la cama y notó la falta del cuerpo de Ranma, cuando se incorporó acomodo mejor su camisa y calzó unas zapatillas de dormir que Ranma le había prestado. Antes de poder salir de la habitación fue atajada por los brazos de Ranma que la recibieron con el beso de los buenos días. Akane rió al retroceder sobre sus pasos y notó el olor a comida proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?, por lo menos te hubiera ayudado a preparar el jugo de naranja. Te juro que eso si me queda bien.

Ranma sonrió, besándola suavemente, mientras sentía los brazos de Akane anudarse sobre sus hombros —Me gusta verte dormir, además, no pensaba perturbarte por nada, solo he hecho unos cuantos huevos, pan y jugo.

—¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer perfecta? —preguntó Ranma rozando su nariz con de la Akane. Sonriendo abiertamente mientras Akane lo miraba completamente enamorada, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo que su corazón decía. Ambos sonrieron al escuchar la queja que presentaba el estomago de Akane, Ranma deshizo su agarre y Akane corrió hacía él y subió a sus hombros con suma facilidad, mientras Ranma la llevaba en su espalda a la cocina, pasando por el salón donde Akane notó un ramo de lirios que la deslumbraron al verlos contra los rayos del sol que inundaban la habitación.

—¿Ranma….

—No son para ti, pero desayunemos, nos alistamos y respondo tu incógnita, ¿vale?

—¡¡Buenos días!! —exclamó la alegre voz de Shampoo, que junto con Kasumi se encargaba de preparar el desayuno. Nabiki sintió nauseas al ver como abrazaba tan hipócritamente a su padre. Recordó cuando le había dicho a Ranma que si el precio de estar con él era la muerte de su tío lo aceptaría gustosa. Apretó su puño, odiaba a los dos. A Ranma porque no tenía ni idea de que podía estar pasado por su mente y por la forma en que Akane ya sufría por él, y a Shampoo porque no era más que una niña frívola y caprichosa que no valoraba el esfuerzo y cariño que le había dedicado su padre.

—¡Nabiki, mira, Shampoo nos ha preparado unos exquisitos panes al vapor! —exclamó Soun alegre, tomando un par y metiéndolos apresuradamente a su boca mientras masticaba en dos segundos. Nabiki arqueó su delgada ceja, no confiaba para nada en ella, sus ojos bailaron hasta la cocina y pudo ver que Kasumi se estaba encargando de la otra parte del desayuno.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó con fingido cariño, Nabiki la destazó con la mirada y después sus ojos castaños se posaron en su padre.

—Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo y ya voy retrasada, nos vemos luego —se despidió y salió apresuradamente del Dojo, mientras sentía los ojos púrpuras clavados en su espalda.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ranma? —preguntó Akane tensa, cuando se percató del lugar, este detuvo el auto en la entrada del cementerio. Apagó el motor y se quitó las gafas oscuras que cubrían sus hermosos ojos.

—Ayer, cuando hablaba con tu padre, me contó que tu madre cumple Veintiún años desde que….

—Pensaba verla después del trabajo.

—Quería darle esto —dijo tomando los lirios, los ojos de Akane se detuvieron en los ojos de Ranma, que la miraron con completa sinceridad —, pero si te molesta….

—No me molesta, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que….

—Quiero conocerla, de la misma forma que quiero conocer todo de ti.

Akane sonrió agradeció aquel gesto. Salieron del auto sin decir nada más, Ranma la tomó de la mano mientras Akane le mostraba el camino, saludó al conserje y se sumaron a un hermoso camino que llevaba por varios trayectos. Las lapidas y placas eran hermosas. Ranma sabía que no era para menos, el señor Soun le había demostrado el gran amor que seguía sintiendo por ella y la prueba más grande era que no había rehecho su vida. Se detuvieron delante de una lápida bastante llamativa, Akane suspiró pesadamente y apretó la mano de Ranma, quien observó que aquel lugar estaba mucho más vivo que otros. Tenía flores frescas que aún despedían un agradable aroma.

—Vine hace dos días, cada semana vengo tres veces y cuando estoy triste vengo a hablar con ella —rió, soltando a Ranma e inclinándose delante de aquella lápida de mármol. Ranma la imitó y pudo ver una lágrima de Akane rodar por su mejilla.

—Mamá, él es Ranma. De quien te he hablado tanto.

Ranma sonrió al escuchar aquello, extendió sus manos para dejar las flores al pie de la lápida, mientras apreciaba el bello contraste que hacían con el ambiente. Escuchó como Akane empezaba a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con sus delgadas manos y Ranma la tomó inmediatamente entre sus brazos. Rodeándola con un dulce abrazo que ella agradeció, mientras se apretaba más a él.

—La extraño tanto, Ranma —pronunció Akane de una forma apenas audible, mientras su llanto seguía sin control. Ranma la abrazó con más fuerza, queriéndola consolar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aquella perdida no se podía compensar con nada y mucho menos se podía llenar aquel vacío.

—Tranquila…

—No puedo evitarlo, siempre que la veo lloro. Me hace mucha falta. Debes de pensar que es una tontería….

—Por supuesto que no, para nada es una tontería. Puedes llorar, eso ayuda Akane, es bueno que saques todo. —dijo él, acariciando su cabello, mientras sentía como se estremecía en sus brazos, sollozando con profundo dolor. Se aferraba más a él y Ranma la apretaba cada vez con más firmeza. Akane había superado ya la muerte de su madre, pero cada vez que la veía no podía evitar estar triste. Derramaba algunas lágrimas, pero en aquel momento sus emociones le había jugado una mala pasada, al estar Ranma ahí, interesado por conocer su vida, le hizo ver que tan diferente había sido a Kuno y Shinnosuke, quienes jamás se había preocupado realmente por lo que ella sentía o pensaba. No sabía si él le estaba mintiendo, pero agradecía aquel gesto más que nada de lo que ya había vivido con él.

—¿Cuál será entonces el plan para separar a Ranma y Akane? —preguntó Ryoga mientras jugaba con una rosquilla remojándola en su café negro. Ukyo sonrió, no había pensado en eso, tomó también una rosquilla y la llevó a su boca.

—No lo sé, estuve pensando, pero nada se me ocurre. Tal vez si Akane se queda a solas contigo.

—No lo creo, ya hemos estado a solas y no veo que pueda haber algún tipo de acercamiento. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo…

—¡¡No!! —exclamó Ukyo con energía, mientras lo miraba con determinación. Ryoga se encogió de hombros y tomó otra rosquilla al acabarse la primera.

—Ranma y Akane no podrían estar más separados de lo que ya están. Creo que si Akane pudiera acabar con él lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Sé que están peleados, pero aún así, hay que ver las manera de que se odien…

—Te ves bien, ese color te sienta bastante bien —apuntó Ryoga desviando el tema. Ukyo se percató de ellos y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran al escuchar aquello, no esperaba que un chico tan despistado como Ryoga se hubiera fijado en su atuendo de esa mañana.

—No viene al caso.

—¿No te cansas de hablar de Ranma todo el día? —preguntó Ranma mientras elevaba sus manos y sonreía levemente. —Deben de haber cosas más interesantes en tu vida que solo Ranma.

Ukyo se incomodó un poco, no entendía porque Ryoga le estaba hablando de esa forma. Recordó la noche en su departamento después de haber ido a la disco con Ranma y supuso que se debía por eso.

—Ryoga, creo que me estas malinterpretando.

—¿Malinterpretando? —repitió mientras fruncía el ceño, sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros nuevamente. —Solo estaba pensando en eso, a mi me gusta mucho Akane, pero intento pensar en otras cosas. No sé, no quiero que se me vuelva una obsesión ni mucho menos.

—¿Piensas que Ranma para mi es una obsesión? —cuestionó Ukyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos echando su peso de su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla.

—Eso solo lo sabes tú, pero anda. Dime tu plan para separar a Akane de Ranma —retomó Ryoga al ver que Ukyo se había molestado. Sonrió de nuevo y empezó a explicar su plan con puntos y señales, mientras Ryoga la escuchaba atentamente.

Ranma se estiró sobre su silla, intentaba poner atención a unos balances que su padre le estaba explicando, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en una sola persona que creía que lo estaba trastornando. Recordó el bello rostro de su amante contrariado cuando se batió a duelo con Shinnosuke y también recordó lo cariñosa que había sido la pasada noche cuando él había hablado de sus sentimientos. Lo había echó por primera vez, pues él no se acostumbraba a abrirse con tanta facilidad, ni siquiera con Shampoo lo había echo.

—¡¡Ranma!! —gritó Genma al ver la mirada azulina de su hijo vagar por el despacho, cuando este reaccionó lo miró con pregunta.

—No me estás escuchando, ¿cierto?

Ranma se incorporó correctamente sobre la silla y lo miró de nuevo —Perdón, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

Genma rió —No tienes que decírmelo, por supuesto que lo he notado. Pensé que todo estaba bien, me dijiste que arreglaste las cosas que Akane.

—Todo esta perfectamente, solo que me perdí por un momento.

Genma iba a empezar a hablar cuando sonó el teléfono. Ranma tomó la llamada de inmediato y se encontró de nuevo con la suave y maternal voz de Mao que tanto le gustaba, pues le recordaba a su madre.

—Señor, tiene una llamada en la línea dos del señor Tatewaqui Kuno.

Ranma inmediatamente frunció el ceño. No entendía porque lo llamaba y su voz se tensó, Genma lo notó, le hizo algunos ademanes, pero él los ignoró.

—Pasa la llamada Mao, gracias —dijo cortante. Inmediatamente la secretaria acató sus ordenes y Ranma notó el cambio de ambiente en la línea, no era el tranquilo y relajado de la recepción, sino se escuchaban muchas personas hablando al mismo tiempo y pudo distinguir al fondo la voz de Kuno, quien tomó la llamada apresuradamente.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó Ranma con una forzada cordialidad. Genma puso los ojos en blanco al suponer con quien estaba hablando su hijo.

—¡¡Es usted un canalla, Saotome. Debería darle vergüenza lo que ha sido capaz de hacer!!

—Mire, no sé que le pasa, o la razón del porque este alterado, pero usted no es nadie para hablarme en ese tono y mucho menos para insultarme —replicó Ranma sin subir el tono de su voz, pero si hablando de una forma ronca y áspera que dejaba ver toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—¡No puedo creer que siendo el prometido de Akane sea capaz de hacerle lo que le hizo!

—Lo que pase entre Akane y yo es asunto de nosotros, nada tiene que estar haciendo usted y mucho menos tiene el derecho de meter sus narices.

—Cobrarle la reparación de su auto es una entera desfachatez.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —preguntó algo cortado. No tenía ni idea que Akane se lo había contado, recordaba que en ese tiempo, Akane no quería que él se acercara ni un centímetro a Kuno.

—Akane confía ciegamente en mí. Me pidió el dinero para la reparación.

—¡¿Qué rayos está diciendo?! —espetó Ranma perdiendo el control de su voz y explotando de la misma forma que lo había echo Kuno.

—Recuerde que fue mi prometida, y la relación de los amantes nunca muere. Akane puede fingir perfectamente con usted, pero él día que llego a pedirme el dinero me hizo saber que aún sigue pensando en mí. Por esa razón estoy en tramites de mi divorcio.

Genma jamás había visto los ojos de Ranma tan grandes como en ese momento. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, por la forma en que su hijo estaba reaccionando. Pudo apreciar como Ranma apretaba el puño y lo levantaba contra la madera creando un ruido ensordecedor que haría temblar a cualquiera.

—¡Bastardo!

—Luchare por Akane, eso téngalo por seguro —dijo y terminó con la llamada, dejando a Ranma con las palabras en la boca, mientras sentía que estas le quemaban por dentro. Arrojó el teléfono y se levantó bruscamente, mientras su padre lo imitaba e intentaba detenerlo.

—¡¡Ranma!! ¡¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?!

—¡No te metas en esto, ni siquiera se te ocurra seguirme! —exigió y salió de la oficina cerrando de un portazo. Sintió la mirada aterrada de su secretaria clavada en su espalda, pero la ignoró y se apresuró a la oficina de Akane. Esto sí que no se lo pasaría.

—Señor Saotome —saludó la secretaria de Akane con una enorme sonrisa, que murió cuando este le dedicó una mirada llena de furia.

—No pase ninguna llamada y mucho menos alguna visita —indicó y ella asintió, nerviosamente. Ranma entró de golpe a la oficina de Akane y la pobre secretaria tembló, cerrando el teléfono de Akane. Tomó aire para normalizar su respiración.

Akane levantó los ojos de forma inmediata al escuchar aquello. Dejó a un lado su lápiz de dibujar sobre su nuevo diseño para las diferentes colecciones en las que estaba trabajando y pudo ver que algo andaba mal con Ranma al ver que colocaba el cerrojo de la puerta.

—¿Ranma, que pasa?

—¡Maldita sea Akane, no sabes como te detesto! —exclamó tomándola por la fuerza mientras la hacía retroceder hasta chocar con la pared. Haciendo que la espalda de Akane resintiera levemente el impacto. Ella abrió los ojos de forma enorme y sintió su cuerpo temblar al ver aquella mirada llena de odio.

—Ranma pero que…

—¿¡Porque le pediste dinero a Kuno!? ¿¡Porqué!? —exclamó, subiendo el tono de su voz, mientras hacía más fuerte la presión en las muñecas de Akane, esta no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se había enterado.

—¡¡Responde!!

—Ranma intenta calmarte…

—¡¡Maldición, responde!!

—¡¡No me hables así!! —espetó Akane, intentando sacarse con rabia de aquel agarre, pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Cómo esperas que me tome que le pediste dinero a Kuno para arreglar el auto!

—No me dejaste otra opción, eso sucedió cuando estábamos distantes y me pediste el auto. Solo Kuno podía ayudarme...

—El auto a mi no me interesa Akane, solo lo hice para molestarte, ¡¡Porque diablos tuviste que pedirle dinero a Kuno!!

—¡¡No había nadie más!!

—¿Cuál fue el precio para que te entregara todo ese dinero? Mi auto no es nada barato y los repuestos salen en una fortuna, ¿¡Cuál fue el precio?! —gritó.

—¡Kuno no me pidió nada, solo que me alejara de ti!

—¡No me mientas!

—¡No es mentira! —gritó Akane desesperada. Ranma clavó sus ojos crueles en ella, notando su abatimiento de nuevo. Sus ojos marrones estaban crispados y estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Ranma la tomó con fuerza, apretando su cintura hasta el grado de lastimarla levemente, sabiendo que podría moretear la zona. La besó con una rabia ciega, que Akane percibió al instante. Sus labios ardían y las manos de Ranma se clavaron en sus caderas.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—¡¡Quítate!! —gritó Akane, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que consiguió fue toparse de nuevo con los labios ardientes de Ranma, que la hicieron presa de aquel salvaje roce, lo único que se lo ocurrió fue morderlo con todas sus fuerzas, notando como la saliva se mezclaba con el sabor de la sangre. Ranma se separó de ella, sin romper el agarre solo para mirarla con una expresión que Akane no pudo determinar, aquella mirada era animal y Ranma sonrió cruelmente.

—No debiste de hacer eso Akane —susurró con rabia, mordiendo ahora su oreja, mientras escuchaba un quejido de Akane, quien se aferraba a sus hombros para separarse de él. —Eso me excita más.

Akane sintió su espalda libre de la pared, pero inmediatamente Ranma la arrojó sobre el escritorio. Desordenando todo lo que Akane estaba usando.

—¡Eres un animal!

—¡Y tu eres mía, solo mía! —atajó, besándola de nuevo. De una forma desesperada aprisionó sus caderas contra las suyas y apretó sus muñecas con sus enormes manos, mientras intentaba hacerla suya, tratándola con salvajismo. Akane lo empujó, golpeándolo en su estomago, logrando que perdiera aire. Se soltó ágilmente y corrió hacía la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla Ranma la jaló de nuevo hacia él, atrapándola entre sus brazos mientras la arrojaba en el sillón y la aprisionaba de nuevo tal y como lo había echó en el escritorio.

—Ranma, por favor, me estas lastimando —dijo Akane, haciendo que Ranma reaccionara de golpe. Cuando supo que le estaba causando dolor se separó lo necesario para verle el rostro.

Akane pudo ver que estaba contrariado, enojado y dolido. Ranma aflojó su agarre para no hacerle daño y la miró con desespero.

—Miénteme Akane, dime que no sientes nada por Kuno… Miénteme.

Los ojos de Akane se empañaron, no sabía que había pasado pero podía sentir el dolor que él estaba pasando en esos momentos. Con solo verlo a los ojos se percató de ello —Ranma, yo solo te quiero a ti. A nadie más que no seas tú.

Ranma la miró de nuevo fijamente, quería saber si le mentía o no. La mirada de Akane era sincera, pero las palabras de Kuno retumbaban en su cabeza.

—Dime que paso, ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa forma? —preguntó acariciando su rostro, sintiendo sus ásperas mejillas y rodeando sus sienes.

—¿Cuándo le pediste el dinero?

—Unos días después de llegar de Inglaterra. Pero solo me los presto, no me los regalo ni me pidió nada a cambio. Solo me dijo que me alejara de ti por mi propio bien. Te lo juro Ranma, te lo juro.

—Quiero creerte, Akane. De verdad quiero hacerlo —dijo, sintiendo como su brazo dejaba de hacer presión debajo de la cintura de Akane. Esta sonrió levemente, acariciando su cabello, sabiendo que Ranma odiaba que lo tocaran pero recordando la preferencia y el permiso que tenía para poderlo hacer.

—Te amo —susurró alzándose un poco, mientras besaba la mejilla de Ranma, produciendo una dulce descarga en esa zona —, no hay nadie como tú. Soy completamente tuya, Ranma —Akane sonrió al ver como Ranma cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aroma. Se alzó nuevamente y atrapó los labios de Ranma, mientras sentía como ambos descendían. Sintió el colchón del sillón en su cabeza, y se abrazó con mucha fuerza a él, mientras sentía ahora suaves caricias que él le proporcionaba.

—Ni Kuno ni nadie son algo en mi vida, solo existes tú.

—No sé que me has dado, Akane, o que me hayas hecho, pero me tienes completamente hechizado —dijo, presionando levemente su cuello, mientras ahondaba el beso y deslizaba sus dedos por el delgado cuello de Akane hasta llegar a sus hombros, en donde se perdió al llegar al escote de Akane. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Akane lo hizo, buscando su aprobación y una sonrisa fue lo que le dio carta blanca para seguir. Ranma extendió su mano sobre el pecho de Akane, cubierto por la ropa mientras empezaba a apretarlo sin hacerle daño, pero si excitándola de una forma que ella disfrutó, al igual que Ranma. Akane deslizó el saco de sastre que llevaba él, mientras sentía sus perfectos músculos debajo de aquella camisa de algodón que eran tan suave como su piel. Exhaló con fuerza cuando Ranma introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camisa negra, erizando cada fracción de su piel que iba recorriendo. Con la otra mano libre empezó a recorrer sus piernas, cubiertas por aquellas delicadas medias, subiendo su mano para rozar su muslo y más de eso.

—Ranma —susurró, arqueándose al sentir una agradable presión en su entrepierna que la hizo vibrar, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Ranma que la miraban completamente atento. Mientras se mostraba un poco más tranquilo que antes.

—Me encantas, Akane —dijo y ella empezó a desatar aquellos botones que cubrían el perfecto torso de Ranma. Cuando tuvo contacto con su piel se abrazó a él, sintiendo su calor. Ranma también se deshizo de su camisa negra, teniendo un vista magnifica de sus pechos cubiertos por un hermoso sostén de encaje del mismo color de su camisa, donde se notaban sus suaves pezones erizados. Los tomó sin restricciones y escuchó un suspiro de ella que lo volvió loco, paso aquella delicada barrera y tuvo un contacto pleno, disfrutando de nuevo de su cuerpo. Sintió que estaba tocando el cielo una vez más, al igual que Akane que aventuró una de sus piernas para atrapar sus caderas y sentirlo excitado, mientras ambos se rozaban con necesidad.

—Te extrañaba mucho —dijo Akane con una voz extraña que hizo a Ranma levantar su cabeza para dejar los pechos de Akane. Al verla sintió que su corazón se encogía, habían lágrimas en los hermosos ojos marrones que lo observaban. Apoyó su peso en sus manos al lado del cuerpo de Akane.

—Akane —dijo sentándose de inmediato en el cómodo sillón, Akane hizo lo mismo y sacudió su cabeza.

—No pasa nada.

—Por favor dímelo. No soy un tonto, ¿Qué tienes?

Akane apretó sus manos sobre su pecho y sacudió la cabeza, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas y sintiéndose torpe por no poder esconder un detalle como aquel en un momento como ese. El que tanto había extrañado.

—No quise ser rudo, perdón. Kuno me saco de mis casillas….

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kuno, sino contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —dijo desconcertado. La escuchó sollozar e inmediatamente la tomó de las muñecas, abatido por aquel hecho. —Perdón, no quise hacerte daño.

—Eso es lo que me hace daño, Ranma.

Ranma no entendió. Akane lo miró esta vez firme y sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que debía controlarse y respiró forzadamente.

—Siento que te quiero más de lo que debería, y me da miedo que llegues a ser una necesidad para mí. Aunque ya lo eres —dijo casi en un susurro las últimas palabras que Ranma pudo escuchar. Se quedo de piedra. Aquella declaración fue demasiado profunda y Akane demostraba una entera sinceridad que le hizo dudar de las palabras de Kuno.

—No me creo capaz de soportar otro golpe y mucho menos si se trata de ti. No quiero que te alejes de mí nunca. Cuando nos peleamos en Inglaterra sentí que una parte de mí era mutilada. La relación que tenemos es muy frágil.

—Explica frágil —replicó Ranma algo enfadado. Akane apretó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos nerviosos. Definitivamente Ranma era alguien que la acosaba con solo mirarla.

—No hay confianza… Yo no te la tengo ni tú tampoco a mi.

Eso fue un duro golpe para Ranma, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Él no se fiaba de Kuno, ni tampoco de Shinnosuke y Akane le pasaba exactamente eso con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi.

—Eso puede cambiar.

—¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? —cuestionó Akane, frunciendo su ceño. Ranma sonrió levemente, echando su espalda sobre el respaldar, sintiendo como el cuero se adhería a su espalda desnuda. Intentó no ver el torso desnudo de Akane, pues no conseguía concentrarse y tuvo que forzarse a no bajar la mirada.

—¿Quieres intentar?

—¿Te sientes capaz?

—Siempre —respondió sin pensarlo. Akane sonrió levemente y apoyó sus manos en el muslo de Ranma.

—Sé que puedo ser una tonta, pero quiero correr el riesgo —dijo y se apoyó sobre sus manos, levantándose para poder besar a Ranma que la recibió conforme, abrazándola con una fuerza que Akane amó. Ahondó el beso, acariciando por completo su espalda, desde los hombros hasta donde esta perdía su nombre. Akane se sentó sobre los muslos de él, mientras, sentía las fuertes manos de Ranma sobre su cuerpo y tuvo un suspiró que la impresionó, este sonrió y ella lo miró confusa.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Ranma sonrió con picardía y acarició de nuevo aquella zona cerca de su abdomen causándole una sensación agradable. —¿Esto?

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curiosa. Ranma tomó suavemente con sus dientes la piel de su clavícula y sonrió abiertamente.

—Tocó las zonas más sensibles, quiero que disfrutes al igual que yo lo hago.

Akane rió, lo besó ahora ella. Hundió sus dedos en aquellos cabellos azabache que tanto le gustaban —Disfruto demasiado contigo, jamás había tenido un orgasmo hasta que te conocí.

—Te enseño a disfrutar, me gusta que aprendas. Porque no dejamos esto para la noche, quiero verte diseñar.

Akane se desconcertó, no pensó jamás escuchar aquello. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así y mucho menos su pareja.

—¿Te molesta…

—Solo me pillaste desprevenida —dijo, mientras se colocaba de nuevo aquel sugerente sostén y los ojos de Ranma brillaron. Akane se dio cuenta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente, apresurándose en su tarea.

—Esta noche no tendré compasión de ti, me has tenido demasiado tiempo adieta.

Akane rió ante aquella comparación, se acercó de nuevo a él y le dio un beso corto, que disfrutó totalmente.

—Tú solo te has puesto adieta —se burló y Ranma también se colocó de nuevo la camisa y la corbata, mientras observaba como Akane se arreglaba su despeinado cabello, para regresar a su escritorio, pero antes de sentarse. Ranma la tomó por detrás atrayéndola una vez más a él.

—Te lo juro, esta noche no tendré compasión contigo —susurró, mientras le daba un beso en la nuca y la soltaba para que retomara su lugar.

Akane se tensó, solo Ukyo y sus hermanas la habían visto diseñar, nunca nadie había mostrado interés en admirarla y ahora Ranma le proponía aquello. Intentó controlarse, pero sentía sus dedos nerviosos que se volvían cada vez más torpes. Ranma no hablaba, solo la miraba en silencio. No quería molestarla y notó su nerviosismo, sonrió y se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Debo ir a revisar unos papeles, supongo que iras a comer con tu hermana.

—Seguramente.

—Bien, entonces la noche será para mí. Esta vez si deseo cenar en un restaurante.

Akane sonrió y al ver que ya se marchaba lo llamó, este se giró y recibió un abrazó de ella que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero que le gustó y correspondió.

—No vemos, Kane. Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy —dijo y la besó de nuevo, causando una sacudida agradable en el corazón de Akane, quien no quería despertar de aquel sueño que temía que se convirtiera en pesadilla.

Posó una de sus manos en aquella mejilla que él había besado y sonrió. Sintiéndose torpe, pero feliz.

—¿Kane? —repitió al escuchar como la había llamado, sonrió aún más —Espero no despertar de este sueño, mamá —susurró.

**mi correo es**** por si tienen alguna duda o cualquier cosa**


	21. Chapter 21

Antes que nada, quiero pedirle una disuclpa a todas aquellas personas que estaban siguiendo la historia y que han tenido que esperar casi un año para ver la continuación de la ultima actualización, han sido muy gratos sus diferentes mensajes y también quiero pedir disculpas por no responderlos, pero realmente cuento con muy poco tiempo y bueno, ya tenía avanzados unos capitulos, pero quería subirlo hasta tenerlo finalizado, pues por el tiempo había perdido levemente la linea de la historia, claro que la recupere. Mi ausencia se debio a mi entrada a la Universidad, sin duda que quita tiempo y la segunda razón fue la perdida de un familiar que era uno de los pilares más importantes en mi vida… Por esta razón me aleje de este medio y esta historia la cual me encanta y disfruto mucho hacerla, sinceramente pido disculpas por esta desconsideración tan grande pues sé que muchos de ustedes han perdido la linea como yo espero puedan seguir la historia nuevamente, pero prometo que no volvera a pasar y espero que disfruten con este capitulo y los siguientes, les deseo una linda semana.

AnaIz16

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 21

Akane se colocó aquellos pendientes que había guardado para una ocasión especial. Su padre se los había regalado el día de su promoción. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color negro, combinado con unos zapatos del mismo color, que resaltaban la palidez de su piel, pero hacían un hermoso contraste. Su cabello estaba perfectamente cepillado, y el maquillaje era casi invisible, no había ninguna exageración en él. Se veía fabulosa, sonrió por eso.

—¿Crees que de verdad le gustas a Ranma? —cuestionó una voz que se dirigía del marco de su puerta, Akane no tuvo que girar su cabeza, la reconoció de inmediato y sintió como su estomago se anudaba, por la rabia.

—¿Qué quieres, Shampoo? —preguntó de mala gana, Shampoo ni siquiera, entro. Se cruzó de brazos y la examinó minuciosamente, notando cada detalle y lo hermosa que se miraba Akane. Jamás pensó verla de esa forma y eso la llenaba de odio.

—Eres tan ingenua. Saotome Ranma no quiere a nadie, te hará exactamente lo que me hizo a mí.

—No lo creo.

Un ruido de un motor ajeno les anunció que había un auto en la entrada del Dojo, Akane sonrió. Sabía que se trataba de Ranma y por el semblante que Shampoo tenía sabía que coincidía con su pensamiento.

—Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Shampoo. No sabes como me conmueve el ser tan importante para ti —dijo y paso a su lado mientras el sarcasmo se hacía presente en todas aquellas palabras. Shampoo frunció el ceño cuando Akane salió con una pequeña maleta, sabiendo que se quedaría de nuevo con Ranma y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia. Sus ojos púrpuras la siguieron hasta que Akane descendió por aquellas escaleras y tuvo que controlarse para no atacarla como le hubiera gustado. Sintió que unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos y se regañó a si misma. No podía ser tan débil y mucho menos perdería contra Akane.

Fue hasta el teléfono más cercano y marcó apresuradamente y de forma torpe aquellos números. Se equivocó al primer intentó y cortó la llamada frustrada. Intentó controlarse y hacer la segunda un poco más tranquila y sonrió al escuchar aquella voz que tanto anhelaba.

—¿¡Qué sucede, Shampoo!? Te noto alterada.

—Te necesito, me estoy muriendo, bisabuela —pronunció con la voz quebrada y los ojos de Cologne se abatieron.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En casa del idiota de Soun —dijo con rabia, apretando sus puños.

—Bien, nos veremos después entonces —respondió y terminó la llamada, haciendo que Shampoo sonriera abiertamente, sintiendo un poco de paz en su interior.

***

—Me harás subir de peso —se quejó Akane al ver el menú de aquel restaurante. Ranma rió con gracia, por aquel comentario atinado para la ocasión, cambió de página y se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que esto te afecte. Además, de igual forma te verías hermosa.

Ambos hicieron sus pedidos y al estar solos las miradas se cruzaron de inmediato, sintiendo un cálida sensación el uno por el otro.

—¿Terminaste los diseños en los que estabas trabajando esta tarde?

—No, son demasiado, pero si adelante bastante. Tengo que comprar una mesa de trabajo, así se me facilitara más la tarea —explicó, Ranma la escuchaba de forma atenta y Akane se apresuró a extraer un objeto de su bolso, y los ojos de Ranma se centraron en dicho objeto, lamentando que hubiera pasado.

—No pienso tener ese auto de vuelta, Akane —dijo serio, mientras ella depositaba las llaves en la mesa al ver sus negativas.

—Es tuyo….

—Pero el dinero con que lo reparaste fue de Kuno.

—Ranma —se quejó Akane con voz cansada —, no empieces con eso, pareces un niño caprichoso de seis años.

—No lo entiendes. Es como si yo prefiriera ir a comer donde Shampoo —Akane frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello y Ranma se lamentó, sabiendo que había cometido un grave error. —Quiero decir… Bueno, ese ejemplo no aplica…

—Nunca has probado mi comida —replicó molesta, cruzándose de brazos, mientras él lamentaba profundamente haber causado aquella pequeña discusión.

—Akane, tú eres muy buena en muchas cosas, pero la cocina no es tu fuerte y tú lo sabes.

—Lo mío solo fue un ejemplo Akane, es como si prefiriera dormir con Shampoo que contigo.

—Solo fue un préstamo, tengo que devolvérselo por si no lo recuerdas.

—Eso es lo que me molesta —empezó a decir Ranma, mientras Akane lo escuchaba atentamente —, no quiero que tengas nada que ver con Kuno. Puede utilizar ese dinero para pedirte algo más.

—Kuno no es….

—No conoces a Kuno —cortó, Akane lo miró con ojos fijos, y Ranma suspiró pesadamente, odiando explicarle los sentimientos natos de un hombre. —Un tipo honesto y recto no me hubiera llamado para contarme lo del préstamo. Lo hubiera echo de frente.

—¿Kuno fue el que te llamo?

—¿Quién más si no él?

—Pensé que había sido Ukyo, ella lo sabía.

Ranma enarcó una ceja —No fue ella, fue Kuno.

—Acepta el auto, has que eso haya valido la pena, por lo menos. Ya me arreglare yo cuando pueda.

—Lo aceptare con una condición —espetó con firmeza —. Que sea yo tu prestamista.

—Ranma no….

—No puedo dejar eso así Akane, te doy el dinero que Kuno te presto y me lo pagas a mí después, cuando puedas.

—Ranma no.

Ranma se echó sobre la silla molesto, y Akane supo que lo estaba, pero no quería comprometerse más con él. Además temía que pudiera usar aquello en su contra, pero eso no se lo diría.

—¿Por qué intentas discutir siempre?

—Yo no estoy discutiendo. Tú empezaste, te estoy diciendo que no quiero causarte problemas…

—Tú no eres un problema Akane, si te estoy ofreciendo el trato es porque no quiero que te metas más con Kuno, ese tipo no me gusta. Sé que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió Akane frunciendo el ceño —Ranma no seas obsesivo, Kuno nunca se atrevería a hacer algo malo en contra mía…

—Tengo miedo Akane —dijo de pronto, causando una sacudida en Akane, que no dio crédito a lo que había escuchado, lo miró y él sonrió, sin verla, pues aquellas palabras no eran de su agrado y sabía que estaba abriendo demasiado su corazón. No quería que ella pensara que era menos por hablarle de esa forma. Tomó el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y empezó a moverlo en el aire, dándole vueltas al asunto. —No creo que Kuno sea capaz de dañarte, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Akane lo miró sin comprender, no entendía la posición de Ranma, este se percató y sonrió vagamente. —Tengo miedo que te enamores de él nuevamente y me dejes aquí… Con todo esto.

Aquello fue una bomba para Akane, perdió un poco el equilibrio y creyó que su pecho iba a estallar cuando las palabras hicieron efecto en ella. Le faltaba el aire, incluso se creyó en un sueño que pronto terminaría, pero por la presión que estaban haciendo los zapatos de tacón en sus pies supo que no se trataba de ningún sueño, sino de la realidad. Por fin se encontró con los hermosos y hechizantes ojos de Ranma y pudo ver que eran sinceros, no había rastro de ninguna mentira.

—¿P… Porque piensas eso? —cuestionó vacilante.

El mesero llegó con la cena y rápidamente sirvió los platos en la mesa. Cuando se alejó Ranma tomó un poco de agua y se encogió de hombros, observando como Akane jugaba nerviosamente con su cena.

—Es lo que siento. Te liaste conmigo por eso.

—No es cierto Ranma —cortó, llamando su atención. —Tu también debiste notar que me gustaste. Nadie me había retado como tú, incluso nunca nadie se había atrevido a llamarme fea —replicó un poco dolida, Ranma sonrió levemente —, fue obvio que me altero tu propuesta, para mi, no es cualquier cosa una noche. Tiene que haber algo más, un trasfondo, pero contigo lo hubo.

—Entiendo, por eso quiero ser claro contigo esta noche. Traje conmigo esto —dijo tomando un portafolio que había bajado del auto, Akane en un principio no lo había notado, pero al verlo extraer una carpeta se extraño.

—Sé que no es el momento, ni tampoco el lugar pero es un contrato en donde se rompen las cláusulas del viejo contrato, y pongo un plazo de unos cuantos meses para que la empresa recupere el capital perdido y ustedes puedan pagarme para así tener de vuelta "Le Pasarelle".

Akane entornó los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Ranma —¡Es una locura!

—Justamente estaba estudiando unos balances con mi padre, donde se explica que al ritmo que llevamos con las colecciones de los árabes, coreanos, americanos y la más importantes con los chinos la empresa sobrepasara las ventas alcanzadas anteriormente, pero hay una manera de aumentar el ritmo.

—¿Cuál sería?

—No había tenido tiempo de decirte nada, pero cuando estábamos disgustados, firme con una empresa japonesa.

—Eso es imposible, nunca han querido nada de nosotros.

—Se trataba de una vieja rivalidad de tu padre con el director de aquella empresa. Cuando supieron que yo era el nuevo dueño decidieron trabajar con nosotros. En pocas semanas vendrá gente de América latina. Quieren conocernos y si lo hacemos tan bien como hasta ahora será todo un éxito. Recuperaran de nuevo la empresa. Puedes revisar todas las cláusulas. Llévatelo y estúdialo con Nabiki incluso con tu padre, sé que la noticia le alegrara.

Akane no sabía que decir, Ranma le estaba dando todo a manos llenas, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que en pocos meses podrían saldar la enorme cuenta que los había unido. Lo poco que había leído parecía ser que Ranma estaba dispuesto a esperar que la empresa diera frutos para así poder recuperar su capital invertido y devolverles la empresa.

—No lo firmes ahora, hazlo con tus abogados y tu familia.

—¿Porqué haces todo esto, Ranma? —preguntó algo confusa, no queriéndolo dañar, pero no confiaba en sus sentidos, todo parecía un sueño.

Ranma sonrió algo irónico, se encogió de hombros y la miró dudoso. —¿Pensaste que era el malo de la película?

Akane no lo pudo negar, pero tampoco pudo responder aquella pregunta. Era más que obvio, ella había dado por perdida la empresa, y al parecer todo se estaba acomodando a la perfección.

—Te lo dije ayer y te lo digo ahora. Te amo, no sé que diablos me hiciste, pero aun cuando quise dañarte, no pude hacerlo, siempre hubo algo que me lo impidió y ahora que tengo mis sentimientos claros no sería capaz de dañarte. Incluso aunque regresaras con Kuno, sé que no podría.

—Entiende, no pienso regresar con Kuno, solo siento una amistad por él, te lo juro.

—¿Vas a aceptar el trato?

—No lo sé Ranma, déjame pensar. Kuno se dará cuenta que el dinero es tuyo…

—Y que importa.

—No quiero que pelees con él.

Ranma se molestó —¿Qué importa ya? Se esta divorciando de tu prima.

—¿Qué sientes al respecto? —preguntó recelosa, recordando aquello. Ranma se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada y la barrió con la mirada.

—Me importa muy poco lo que pase entre ellos. Lo único que me importa es lo que pueda pasar aquí, Akane, entre nosotros. Nadie más me interesa.

Akane sintió de nuevo una sacudida, le encantaba que Ranma le hablara de forma tan directa y tajante.

—Aquí todo esta bien, solo toma tu auto…

—No lo haré Akane, hasta que aceptes mis términos.

—No haré siempre lo que me pidas Ranma, soy libre de tomar mis decisiones y no tienes ningún derecho a dominarme. Así que la deuda sigue con Kuno y te devolví tu auto como había prometido —dijo con firmeza, le molestaba saber que quería dominarla y Ranma la miró con fastidió, lamentando aquella situación, pero sabía que no podría contra Akane así que no le quedó más que desistir de su idea.

—Bien, pero hagamos una cosa —dijo y Akane enarcó una ceja, sabía que Ranma era demasiado testarudo y no pondría punto final aún. —Si Kuno te presiona de alguna forma o quiere forzarte en algo por el préstamo me lo dirás en ese mismo instante.

Akane sonrió, elevó los ojos, sabiendo que era imposible llevarle la contraria y después clavó su mirada almendrada en él, notando aquella sonrisa galante que tanto le gustaba.

—Esta bien, te lo prometo.

Ranma sonrió también al escuchar las palabras de Akane y la cena prosiguió tranquila, con algunos altibajos por los diferentes enfoques que tenían cada uno pero disfrutando de la compañía.

***

—Pensé que usted estaba muerto —Shinnosuke supo que las cosas no serían fáciles para él. Soun siempre había sentido un gran estima por él, pero en esos momentos era escasa o nula. —Por la forma en que dejo a mi hija.

—Por eso estoy aquí, quiero explicarme. Akane no me lo ha permitido pero quiero hacerlo, ¿podría llamarla?

—Ella no está, salio con su prometido y no regresara a dormir.

Shinnosuke sintió una punzada en su pecho, le dolía escuchar aquello, pero sabía que tenía que resignarse, había pasado el tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado.

—Entiendo, pero me veo en la obligación de explicarme, solo pido eso.

—¿Qué caso tiene? —cuestionó Soun con voz cansada, Shinnosuke apretó sus manos, sintiendo la incomodidad de la situación, inhaló pausadamente y miró fijamente a Soun.

—Quiero hacerlo, por favor. Solo le pido una hora.

—Adelante entonces.

**

—Entonces… El tal Shinnosuke es el ex novio de Akane.

—Así es.

Ryoga se sorprendió de aquello, no por la noticia, sino más bien porque Ranma estaba actuando con demasiada calma, teniendo a alguien como Shinnosuke tan cerca de Akane.

—¿Celoso?

Ryoga sonrió al escuchar el tono fastidiado de Ukyo, no sabía porque pero la situación entre ellos había cambiado, ya no estaban tan atentos a Ranma y Akane, sino más bien se interesaban el saber más acerca del otro.

—Akane es capaz de despertar cualquier sentimiento en un hombre, desde el rechazo hasta el deseo animal.

Ukyo tragó fuerte, tomó los dos vasos leche y al pasar detrás del sillón en donde Ryoga reposaba se lo entregó de mala gana, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él

—¿Celosa? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, Ukyo lo miró con incredulidad y algo de vergüenza, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mayor velocidad que de costumbre. La sangre de sus mejillas se abarrotó y supo que estaba sonrojada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Solo me interesa Ranma.

—Que bueno, me parece muy bien entonces.

Ukyo sonrió ligeramente al ver la intensa mirada de Ryoga, recordó aquella pasión la noche de la discoteca, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y pudo sentir la aproximación de él.

—¿Cambiaste algo? —preguntó estudiándola minuciosamente, mientras violaba el espacio personal de Ukyo, pero eso a ella no le importó, pues empezaba a disfrutar de su cercanía.

—Solo me maquille diferente —repuso echándose levemente hacia atrás, pero, Ryoga la siguió, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

—¿Veremos películas esta noche?

—No lo sé, ¿tienes ganas?

Ryoga regresó a su lugar, paseando sus ojos castaños por aquella habitación. Era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de Ukyo, siempre se habían reunido en el de él. La noche de la discoteca y cuando se durmieron viendo películas, pero Ryoga empezaba a agradarle más.

—¿Porqué no me enseñas tu departamento?

Ukyo rió y estiró los brazos sobre sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho, mientras Ryoga examinaba sus pies sobre el sillón.

—No tiene nada interesante.

—¿Viniste aquí con Ranma? —preguntó desconcertando a ella, que lo miró fastidiada al principio y frunció el ceño sin disimular su desagrado por aquella pregunta.

—Lo siento, pensé en voz alta…

—No vine aquí, fuimos a un motel común —respondió algo desanimada, Ryoga la miró con curiosidad y antes de poder decir algo más ella habló —, la verdad es que ningún hombre había estado aquí.

—¿No se los enseñas a tus conquistas?

—Tampoco han sido tantos. Unos dos antes de Ranma y luego él... Y ya conoces el después.

Los ojos de Ryoga brillaron al escuchar las últimas palabras, notó como los delicados dedos de Ukyo rozaban los suyos y sonrió levemente.

—Eso quiere decir que soy afortunado por estar aquí.

—Eres un tonto, igual que yo.

Ryoga entró en más contacto, tomando su mano entre la suya y sintiendo aquella calidez que había extrañado por unos días, los ojos de Ukyo se dirigieron apresuradamente a ese lugar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Por qué tonto?

—Estamos luchando por dos personas que ni al caso con nosotros —respondió algo desanimada, notando lo fácil que era hablar con Ryoga, este sonrió, sabiendo hasta donde podía llegar, pues ella le estaba interesando mucho más de lo que hubiera llegado a pensar.

—¿Porque no los dejamos y nos encargamos de otro asunto?

—¿Qué asunto?

Ryoga no tuvo que contestar, pues sus labios se encontraron de nuevo como aquella noche en la discoteca. Era un hecho que ambos se necesitaban, no sabían si eran borrachos de aquella pasión que los había unido, solo sabían que querían estar juntos esa noche y unas cuantas más. Se besaron de forma apasionada, fundiéndose en aquel beso que despertaba todos los instintos de ambos. Las manos de Ryoga fueron ágiles sobre el perfecto cuerpo de Ukyo, que respiraba de una forma más acelerada mientras sentía aquellas caricias. La ropa empezó a ser un impedimento y Ukyo abrazó las caderas de Ryoga con las suyas sintiendo su pequeña erección, disfrutando de nuevo de aquellas sensaciones a las que se estaba haciendo adicta al igual que Ryoga.

—Vamos a la habitación —pidió Ukyo gimiendo en su oreja, mientras la mordía levemente. Ryoga la alzó inmediatamente y abandonaron la sala dirigiéndose a la habitación, en donde se amaron como la primera noche, a diferencia que estaban en sus cinco sentidos.

***

Soun estaba totalmente abatido, miró a Shinnosuke y este no fue capaz de decir nada, solo sonrió agradecido y se levantó de su lugar. Soun lo imitó y al acompañarlo hacia la puerta y sintió pena por él.

—Espero que puedas hablar con mi hija, aunque no sé si tenga mucho sentido.

Shinnosuke sonrió levemente —No se preocupe, intentare que me escuche.

Soun al abrir la puerta dio un respingo, al ver quien estaba delante de ella.

—Buenas noches —dijo clavando sus saltones ojos en ambos hombres que la observaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Cologne?

La anciana sonrió, examinando el lugar. No había cambiado en nada. —Vine a ver mi bisnieta —respondió y de un salto entró a la casa, dejando a Soun perplejo al igual que a Shinnosuke que no creyó tanta agilidad en una mujer de su edad.

—Buenas noches, señor —se despidió y salió, sabiendo que estaba sobrando.

Cuando Soun se giró la anciana ya no estaba ahí, suspiró pesadamente y subió a su habitación, estaba demasiado cansado y lo menos que quería eran más visitas.

***

—¡Me voy a caer! —exclamó Akane apretando las manos de Ranma que estaban sobre sus ojos, este rió y sacudió la cabeza mientras la guiaba fuera del ascensor.

—Vamos, te estoy guiando nada pasa.

Akane rió levemente al igual que Ranma y cuando llegaron a su departamento Ranma abrió con facilidad y rapidez y volvió cubrir sus ojos, adentrándola.

—¡¡Ranma!!

—Dame dos segundo, ya casi —dijo y al quitar sus manos sobre los ojos de Akane encendió la luz y los ojos de ella se entornaron hacía un objeto que la dejo sin habla.

—¿Te gusta?

—No puedo ser, no puede ser —dijo emocionada, corrió hacía el como una niña pequeña y lo examinó apresuradamente, mientras Ranma sonreía al verla, emocionada.

—Que bueno que te haya gustado, si no te sirve podemos cambiarla.

—No lo hubieras hecho Ranma…

—Quise hacerlo Akane. Sé que a tu padre no le agrada que diseñes, pero quiero que estés cómoda. Tómalo como un incentivo laboral.

Akane se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó emocionada. Aquella noche era perfecta, le costaba creer que no se trataba de un sueño y pudo sentir como las manos de Ranma la recorrían completamente, apretándola hacia él con pasión.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —decía Akane entre los besos, con los ojos apretados y sus manos hundidas en aquellos cabellos azabaches.

—No creo que más que yo —dijo de forma ronca, mientras arrojaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Akane. Tropezaron torpemente contra la pared y rieron enamorados, embriagados de pasión. Se miraron por unos segundos y Ranma acomodó un cabello revuelto de Akane. No hubieron más palabras y aquella noche la pasión se desato de forma incontrolable, mientras se dirigían a la habitación, tropezaron de nuevo pero los labios no se separaron ni un solo centímetro.

Ranma estrechó el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo, escuchando su voz nombrarlo con necesidad. Sintiendo sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Estoy nerviosa —rió en el oído de Ranma. Este se separó sorprendido y ella sonrió levemente, acariciando su nuca. —No me acostumbro aún a creerme esto. Que estoy contigo…

—Imagina como me siento yo —susurró Ranma seductoramente en el oído de Akane, mientras erizaba todos los vellos de su espalda. Tomó firmemente el cuello de ella, disfrazando aquel seco acto con una suave caricia, ella lo miró fijamente y él ladeó su hermosa sonrisa. —Si pudieras darte cuenta de todo lo que eres Akane… Me cuesta creer que tanta belleza exista.

—Me da miedo que te llegues a aburrir de mi.

Pareció que aquel comentario no le había molestado a Ranma, porque aquella sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. Tomó una de las manos de ella y la apoyó en su pecho, para que ella pudiera sentir sus pulsaciones, los ojos de Akane brillaron y Ranma se inclinó un poco para estar a la misma altura que ella. Aprisionó su cintura de forma suave y la pegó completamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que los ojos de Akane se abrieran ante aquel roce tan intimo.

—Mira como me pones con solo unos cuantos roces, no hablo simplemente de las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

Akane sabía lo que quería explicarle. Estaba excitado y su corazón latía con vehemencia, tanto como el de ella, pues no solo deseaba pasión sino deseaba el amor que solo con Akane podía encontrar.

—Te amo, Kane —pronunció dándole ligeros besos en la mejilla, Akane cerró los ojos y cerró sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ranma mientras este le seguía dando ligeros besos en su mejilla, para descender levemente por su cuello. Mordió suavemente su clavícula mientras Akane jugaba con su trenza y empezaba a acariciar su ancha espalda.

—Cada vez que te escucho —empezó a decir Ranma creando un ambiente sutil y delicado —, cuando siento tu tacto —besó de nuevo su cuello de forma interminable, mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciar su espalda —, cuando ríes —Akane tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando aquella declaración de amor, que la hacía sentir torpe y completamente deseada —, cuando lloras —bajó su mano para empezar a acariciar la pierna de Akane, demostrando lo tan importante que era para ella. Intentaba acorralarla y lo estaba consiguiendo —,cuando duermes —Ranma la pegó suavemente contra la pared, sabiendo que ahora estaba entre su cuerpo y el muro, completamente a su disposición —cuando te enfadas —rieron ante eso y Ranma regresó a besar suavemente sus labios, sintiendo como los delicados de Akane succionaban los suyos con una ternura que jamás había sentido —te juro que aunque me quisieras dejar —Akane abrió los ojos de inmediato y pudo ver como los de Ranma la escrutaban sin ninguna restricción —, no permitiría que te fueras de mi lado, aunque tuviera que encerrarte.

Akane se abrazó a él, mientras acariciaba su nuca y le daba ligeras mordidas en el lóbulo de su oreja —Hare exactamente lo mismo si intentas dejarme.

Ranma sintió una sensación agradable y amablemente la tomó de sus caderas, conduciéndola hasta la cama en donde la depositó con sumo cuidado, como si su cuerpo fuera de cristal y estuviera en peligro de sufrir algún accidente. Akane disfrutó sintiendo el cómodo colchón sobre su espalda y la agradable forma de las almohadas en su nuca mientras sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Ranma sobre el de ella.

—Te digo que eres perfecta —dijo suavemente y Akane pudo sentir como las manos de él, se empezaban a enredar en su cuerpo, tocando sus estilizadas piernas hasta llegar a su ingle que tuvo una contracción ante el roce, pero fue más fuerte la sensación que la recorrió al mantener la mirada fija en los hermosos y hechizantes ojos de Ranma, que la inducían a cualquier locura. —Tengo que contarte un secreto, Akane —dijo con un suave tono susurrándole al oído, ella abrió los ojos con pesar y pudo distinguir aquellos ojos que la escrutaban como siempre y antes de poder responder sintió como sus pechos empezaban a estar expuestos al igual que su vientre. —Eres todo lo que siempre había buscado.

Akane sintió un espasmo, aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado fuertes para ella, le estremecía con solo decirle algo así, pudo ver los labios de Ranma a la altura de los suyos y sin pensar en nada más se apoderó de ellos, de una forma tierna pero desesperada que Ranma amo, y que lo hizo perder la cabeza mientras sus manos eran impacientes en las ropas de Akane que solo le estorbaban y que a pesar de ser hermosas las odiaba por la dificultad que le estaban presentando. Akane también necesitaba sentir piel, y sin mucha prisa como Ranma fue quitándole la camisa al igual que el botón del pantalón. Ranma fue echando su peso sobre el aire mientras Akane se incorporaba, quedado ambos sentados pero mirándose fijamente de una forma apasionada que demostraba todos los deseos carnales de ambos. Los ojos de Ranma recorrieron el torso desnudo de Akane y apreció sus hermosos pechos mientras una media sonrisa se posaba en sus crueles pero bellos labios.

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo de nuevo el amor, después de todas estas semanas.

Akane sonrió y se aventuró a pegar sus delicadas manos en los fuertes y trabajados pectorales de Ranma, que apreció el tacto mientras notaba como Akane se alzaba para acercarse más a él.

—Te amo —dijo de nuevo y se lanzó a besarlo mientras las manos de Ranma se posaban en sus caderas y bajaban lo que quedaba de la prenda para encontrarse con la hermosa lencería de Akane que quería arrancar y mutilar a como diera lugar. Cuando ambos estuvieron libres de las prendas que tanto les estorbaban Ranma estrechó a Akane con sumo cuidado, regresando a estar encima de ella, mientras ella se aferraba de su espalda con necesidad, se besaron de nuevo y poco a poco Ranma fue desviando su camino hacía la comisura para pasar a la barba y después deslizarse por su delicado y fino cuello, lo cual la ayudó a experimentar millones de sensaciones agradables. Akane sintió las expertas manos de Ranma tomar su cintura con firmeza mientras su lengua estimulaba su pecho. Un tímido gemido cruzó su garganta mientras seguía sintiendo el ejercicio que Ranma estaba haciendo sobre ella, lamiéndola con amor, sin prisa, disfrutando del sabor de su piel mientras ella se encargaba de recorrer su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo trabajado que estaba a su disposición, se incorporó levemente y pudo besar la clavícula de Ranma, mientras enlazaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de él besando ahora su cuello. Ranma la amó, le encantaba que fuera así, tierna, salvaje y entregada, pues a cada caricia que él le daba ella buscaba la forma de devolverle, pensó fugazmente en que jamás había experimentado la cantidad de sentimientos que experimentaba con Akane y se sumió en su trabajo, estimulando cada músculo de ella antes de la penetración la cual llego con suavidad, sin prisa y con una infinita ternura que Akane jamás había sentido con nadie ni tampoco la primera vez que había estado con Ranma, esta era distinta, completamente sincera y sin restricciones ni sentimientos contrarios.

—Eres preciosa —dijo con una voz gradual, apoyando sus manos a los lados de los hombros de Akane mientras sus ojos se clavaban en aquellos marrones que lo hacía hacer cualquier locura —, no creo que exista más belleza que tú.

—Deja de hablar —dijo Akane con una leve risa mientras alzaba sus manos acariciando el rostro que Ranma que agradeció el gesto —, me haces sentir apenada.

Ranma bajó hasta besar suavemente los labios de Akane mientras se hundía completamente en ella, arrancándole un gemido desde lo más hondo al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró de nuevo a la espalda de Ranma mientras él le daba tiempo para que se acostumbrara a aquella sensación. Segundos después, sin dejar de besarla empezó a moverse dentro de ella, escuchando los tímidos gemidos que daba Akane disfrutando de la iluminación de la habitación que le ayudaba a ser testigo de los gestos y el movimientos del cuerpo de Akane. Esta vez ella levantó levemente sus caderas para tener una penetración más profunda y Ranma aferro sus manos a las caderas de Akane, marcando el ritmo que ella sin querer le había indicado. Disfrutó de cada momento en el que Akane disfrutaba del placer que estaba experimentando, gimió de nuevo al sentirlo más profundo, era completamente apasionado y eso la llenaba de una emoción que no podía explicar, salía y entraba, estudiando atentamente las reacciones y la respiración de Akane que fue aumentando con nada embestida que él le daba, cuando Ranma lo capto aceleró y profundizo sus movimientos notando como los músculos faciales de Akane se tensaban y los gemidos aumentaban, él también estaba cerca de terminar, hacer el amor con Akane era algo que le costaba creer, incluso aún le parecía que estaba confundiendo la realidad con la fantasía, tomó nuevamente las caderas de Akane y la penetró con mucha más fuerza hasta escuchar un grito de Akane que le hizo entender que había terminado, y el colchón aguanto el peso de ella mientras Ranma terminaba también, apartándose para no aplastarla, pero antes de hacerlo Akane rodeo su cadera con una de sus piernas y lo abrazó, notando lo satisfecho que estaba él.

—Te amo —dijo suavemente Akane, mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches que tenía en su poder, ambos respiraban agitadamente y Ranma introdujo sus fuertes brazos detrás de la espalda de Akane para poder abrazarla sin dejar un solo espacio entre ellos.

—Buenas noches Kane —dijo con una gran sonrisa que ella pudo apreciar y amó la calidez de su cuerpo que la aplastaba con gentileza.


	22. Chapter 22

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 22

Akane sonrió al sentir las manos de Ranma sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con la luz del sol que la dejó ciega por unos segundos. Los apretó con fuerza y enfocó su mirada en aquel bello rostro que la miraba con una paz inmensa.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó y ella sonrió, acercándose más a él mientras se apoyaba en su pecho y sentía como la mano de Ranma recorría su espalda.

—Por supuesto que si —respondió ella, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que la examinaban profundamente. —Extrañaba tanto estar así contigo —dijo abrazándolo, mientras Ranma reía levemente y la estrechaba con fuerza.

La giró, colocándose él sobre ella y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Eres una adicción, Akane. Me tienes vuelto loco, con solo escuchar tu voz… No sabes todo lo que sucede dentro de mí.

Se besaron, lentamente, no había prisa de nada. Sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro daba cavidad a millones de sensaciones agradables, que compartían. Ranma se perdió en la tierna mirada de Akane y acaricio su delicado rostro mientras sentía como las manos de ella se enredaban en su cabello azabache. Odiaba que lo tocaran , pero con Akane la cosa era diferente. Pues hasta eso amaba de ella. Nuevamente sus bocas se encontraron y los dedos de Akane aprisionaban los músculos trabajados de la espalda de Ranma, quien subía la intensidad de aquel beso. La situación cambió y Akane estuvo encima de él, notando como las manos de Ranma la recorrían por completo como la noche anterior en donde se amaron con locura y desenfreno.

—Necesito comida, eres demasiado cruel —dijo Ranma como la primera noche que se habían amado en aquel lugar. Akane rió al escuchar aquello. Pero compartía su opinión, habían agotado toda fuente de energía la noche anterior.

—Es culpa tuya, me tienes con ninfomanía —bromeó buscando aquel roce tan intimo que tanto ansiaba. Ahí estaba, despierto y dispuesto para darle amor y placer.

Ranma sonrió y se incorporó tomándola con firmeza para hacerla nuevamente suya, mientras escuchaba el goce de Akane que tanto le fascinaba.

***

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó Ukyo mirando a Ryoga que se había llevado a la boca el primer bocado de aquel desayuno que había preparado mientras él iba a traer ropa limpia a su departamento. Este la miró y sonrió asintiendo.

—Definitivamente. Tus manos hacen maravillas, Ukyo —felicitó y ella sonrió agradecida, Ryoga sonrió con malicia y la miró burlonamente —, no solo con la comida, debo agregar.

Aquello había sido doble sentido, lo fulminó con la mirada y se controló para no matarlo ahí mismo, Ryoga rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es solo una broma, no exageres.

—No me gustan ese tipo de bromas —replicó ella indignada y Ryoga la retó.

—No seas una niña, que te la has pasado tan bien como yo.

Ukyo bajó la mirada. Aquello no le estaba gustando, parecía que él solo estaba buscando diversión con ella. Pero no dijo nada, no quería llevarse otra decepción como la de Ranma. No quería presionar las cosas, no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba una amiga, necesitaba a Akane. Era demasiado orgullosa para hablar con ella de nuevo como antes, pero la extrañaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ryoga de inmediato al ver aquel cambio, Ukyo lo miró y sacudió apresuradamente su cabeza, sonriendo fingidamente.

—No pasa nada, solo me dolió el estomago. Debe de ser por el hambre que tengo.

Ryoga sonrió sin entender la razón de su verdadero malestar —Entonces apresúrate a comer para irnos.

Ukyo lo obedeció, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Comer para no hablar con él. Creía que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y supo que su orgullo caería esa misma tarde, pues ocupaba de Akane.

***

—Intenta controlarte Shampoo, no conseguirás nada con esa actitud —replicó Cologne mientras hablaba de mala gana, meditando sobre la situación. Shampoo explotó. Pensó que su bisabuela le daría la solución para sus problemas pero parecía que no tenía nada en mente.

—Apresúrate, bisabuela. Cada minuto que pasa pierdo a Ranma. Akane tuvo que hacer algo para que se fijara en ella, de otra forma jamás hubiera podido contra mí, contra lo que Ranma sentía.

—Deja eso ya, supera lo que esta pasando y mejor piensa una forma para que Ranma regrese contigo. Akane es una muchacha muy linda, es capaz de volverlo loco.

—¡¡No digas eso!! —exclamó enfurecida mientras se controlaba para que nadie pudiera escucharla en el Dojo. Cologne la miró detenidamente, notando que su bisnieta estaba demasiado desmejorada.

—Soy realista. Entiende que ya es tarde. Si me cuentas todo eso me estás diciendo que Ranma esta mucho más interesado en Akane de lo que pensabas.

—No puedo dejar que esto pase, Ranma es mío, ¡¡Mío!!

Cologne suspiró. Jamás había visto a su bisnieta en aquel estado. Era bastante extraño, había sido la heredera de la aldea, la mejor luchadora. Vencida solamente por una extraña pelirroja que le robó el título. Esto estaba demasiado mal desde su punto de vista.

—No puedes vivir con los Tendo por más tiempo. Te debilitas a cada minuto que pasas aquí.

Shampoo sonrió desmesuradamente, mientras disfrutaba de aquel punto de vista que prácticamente le estaba devolviendo la vida —¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó incrédula, mirando a su abuela como si no le estuviera hablando en mandarín sino más bien en otro idioma. —¿Puedo dejar de fingir ya que estos idiotas son mi familia? —Cologne asintió, pensando cual sería la mejor alternativa para ayudarla.

***

—Me sorprende que puedas caminar, pensé que vendrías fundida —se rió Nabiki mientras notaba el rubor que cubría las delicadas mejillas de su hermana, quien la miró con fastidio y vergüenza.

—Eres una cerda, Nabiki. Aunque tienes razón, no sé como estoy caminando —se burló, uniéndose aquel humor negro que caracterizaba a su hermana. Unos leves golpes llamaron a su puerta y ambas dejaron de reír. Se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Ukyo desconcertando a ambas, pues no llevaba ningún diseño en las manos. Últimamente solo hablaba con ella para organizar y planificar lo de las diversas campañas.

—Lo siento, tu secretaria no esta. Fue por café…

—No te preocupes, pasa —indicó Akane con cordialidad, Nabiki la miró desconcertada y Akane le devolvió aquella misma mirada. Sin comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Podría hablar contigo? —preguntó tímidamente, mientras enlazaba sus manos —A solas —agregó notando la presencia de Nabiki que se puso en pie inmediatamente al escuchar aquello. Se despidió de Akane y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para darles la privacidad que había solicitado Ukyo.

—¿En que puedo ayudarte? —preguntó sintiendo algo extraño en su estomago. Aquella situación se había vuelto incomoda. Parecía que Ukyo pensaba lo mismo porque apenas y podía moverse.

—Creo… Creo que te debo una disculpa por el comportamiento que he tenido estos días.

Akane no lo podía creer. Ukyo era tan orgullosa como ella y esto le parecía completamente increíble. Ella la miró con los ojos crispados —Necesito una amiga, Akane. Te necesito.

Akane acudió a su lado al escucharla llorar, la abrazó y Ukyo se lo agradeció desde el fondo de su alma. Eso era lo que necesitaba y agradecía tener a alguien como ella. —Tengo que contarte tantas cosas —dijo entre llanto y Akane palmeó su espalda, dándole consuelo para calmar aquella amarga sensación que la devoraba.

***

Ranma terminó de mirar unos balances que Haposai le entregó aquella mañana y escuchó como su secretaría utilizaba la línea número uno para comunicarse con él. Tomó el teléfono y escuchó la voz de su secretaria.

—Señor. La señorita Tatewaqui Kodashi insiste en hablar con usted.

—¿Qué rayos quieres esa loca? —musitó sabiendo que solo le traería problemas, miró el reloj, le extrañaba que Akane no hubiera llegado. Habían quedado a esa hora.

—¿Le digo que esta en una junta?

—Hazla pasar, si viene la señorita Akane la haces pasar de inmediato, le dices que estoy atendiendo a una visita inesperada.

—Sí señor.

Colgó el teléfono y después escuchó los pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su despacho, supuso que se trataba de Kodashi y atinó bien. Se trataba de ella que venía con un conjunto mucho más provocativo que la primera vez. Ranma se lamentó por haber echo una mísera amistad con ella, eran de esas mujeres que se creían dueñas de cualquier relación y detestaba aquello, porque sabía que estaba enferma de la cabeza.

—¡¡Buenos días!! —exclamó con una voz efusiva, Ranma sonrió forzadamente y la saludó desde su escritorio, invitándola a tomar asiento. Así lo hizo, posando sus manos coquetamente sobre el escritorio mientras lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Que bueno verla, pensé que esta vez si me avisaría…

—Te vengo a invitar. Quiero que comamos juntos.

Eso no fue nada agradable para Ranma, que la miró con un profundo desinterés mientras ella hablaba describiendo el lugar. Tuvo que aguantarse un bostezo que quería salir y cuando terminó Ranma sacudió su cabeza con negativas.

—Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso.

—Cancélalo.

—Sabe una cosa —dijo mirándola fijamente mientras Kodashi lo miraba con interés —, no me gusta que decidan por mí, ni tampoco que dispongan de mi tiempo. Así que no puedo.

La puerta se abrió y Mao entró por ella seguida de Akane que miró la escena con desconcierto, no entendiendo porque ella estaba ahí, pero Ranma sabía que tendría problemas con ella y lamentó esa situación.

—¡¡Akane!! —saludó Kodashi de forma hipócrita sin levantarse de la silla. Akane la miró con recelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a Ranma, ¿no puedo? —dijo enmarcando una ceja, Akane la miró con una sonrisa molesta y se encogió de hombros.

—Da lo mismo, vuelvo más tarde…

—La señorita Tatewaqui estaba por irse. Le explique que tenemos unos asuntos de trabajo —dijo Ranma.

Kodashi se retiró de una forma que le resulto bastante patética a Akane, se comportaba como una adolescente encaprichada, eso no era nuevo en Kodashi pero enfermaba a Akane. Miró a Ranma cuando estuvieron a solas y él se acercó a ella pero, Akane se retiró algo molesta.

—¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo ella aquí? —preguntó con mala expresión.

Ranma rió y tomó la mano de Akane jalándola hacia él, mientras la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—No te metas cosas raras en la cabeza. ¿Qué puede interesarme de Kodashi? Te tengo a ti y con eso me basta —dijo y le dio un leve beso en los labios, Akane acarició su rostro y sonrió levemente, pero el semblante de Ranma cambió de inmediato.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —respondió Akane de inmediato, pero Ranma tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró inquisidoramente, queriendo desnudar su alma.

—No soy torpe Akane, sé que algo te pasa, ¿Kuno te ha dicho algo del dinero?

—Ni siquiera he hablado con él. Se trata de Ukyo —dijo Akane triste y Ranma recordó los malos ratos que habían pasado por ella y se tensó.

—¿Qué te dijo ahora? —preguntó serio, pero Akane sacudió su cabeza, mientras se alejaba un poco de él y le daba la espalda.

—¿Ryoga es una buena persona?

Eso tomó a Ranma por sorpresa. No entendía porque le preguntaba aquello. La miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Solo responde.

—Es muy noble. Yo no tengo amigos, pero a él lo considero uno. Se preocupa por los demás y nunca ha dañado a nadie.

Akane guardó silencio y Ranma no dijo nada más, pero aquello le preocupaba y empezó a anudar cabos y antes de poder decir su conclusión Akane habló.

—Ukyo y Ryoga tienen algo, pero ella no está segura si Ryoga la quiere solo para pasar el rato —dijo y se giró para mirarlo, Ranma estaba en la misma posición, no se había si quiera movido y lamentó escuchar aquello. Pudo ver dolor en la mirada de Akane y lamentó que estuviera pasando.

—No sé que decirte, la verdad es que no he hablado con él.

—¿Podrías hacerlo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—No lo sé. Hay confianza entre Ryoga y yo, pero no sé si quiera contarme acerca de eso…

—Por favor.

Ranma no podía resistirse aquella mirada de suplica que Akane le daba, ni tampoco negarse a ayudarla así que sonrió de forma derrotada —Lo haré, pero no te prometo nada.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y lo besó suavemente en los labios, agradeciendo aquellos pequeños gestos que eran importantes para ella.

—Gracias.

***

La noche llegó. Nabiki y Akane salieron hacía el Dojo y al llegar vieron algo que llamó la atención de ambas, se trataba de una sombra que descendía por la ventana de su prima. Akane se llenó de miedo al pensar que podía ser Ranma, pero recordó todo lo que habían pasado y la promesa de confianza que había echo y se prometió no sugestionarse. Cuando entraron vieron que su padre cenaba tranquilamente y les sorprendió que no las esperara, cuando lo saludaron Soun miró a Akane de forma seria y extraña.

—Tienes una visita Akane.

—¿Visita? —preguntó sin entender. Soun señalo la sala y Akane se dirigió hacía ella y cuando entró se sorprendió de ver a Shinnosuke, pues pensaba que ya se había marchado. Se puso en pie y sonrió al verla, una emoción recorría todo su ser cuando ella estaba cerca.

—¿Cómo estás Akane? —saludó desde lejos mientras Akane tomaba lugar, quedando enfrente de él, Shinnosuke retomó su lugar, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Me sorprende verte aquí. Pensé que te marcharías.

—Lo iba hacer, cuando hablamos aquella noche vine a despedirme de ti, pero tu prometido llego y no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo —dijo algo incomodo y Akane sintió lo mismo, recordando lo loca que había sido su noche.

—Vaya, bueno… Espero que te vaya muy bien, vayas donde vayas —dijo de forma vacilante, no sabiendo como tenía que manejar la situación.

Shinnosuke rió al verla de aquella forma y recordó el día en que se despidieron.

—Quería saber —dijo con la voz ronca. Akane clavó sus ojos en él recordando cuando usaba aquel tono —si puedo contarte algo.

—Depende —respondió secamente, no estando segura si quería escucharlo de verdad.

Shinnosuke la entendió, bajó la mirada sin saber por donde empezar y notó como sus manos sudaban por la situación en la que estaban. Le parecía que el tiempo retrocedía y que volvían a ser los mismos adolescentes que apenas y sabían de la vida.

—Quiero contarte porque desaparecí.

—No creo que tenga sentido —cortó Akane sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. —¿Qué sentido tiene? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además todo entre nosotros esta bien, no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti…

—Déjame hablar Akane, por favor. Te pido que me escuches y si después quieres que desaparezca lo haré.

Akane suspiró. No sabía porque pero no quería oírle, aún así le indicó que siguiera, notando que aquello era muy importante para él. Tomó una carpeta que llevaba y puso unos documentos que Akane no identifico, sobre la mesa. Aunque hubo uno que si llamó su atención y fue una extraña radiografía.

—¿Recuerdas mis malestares en la preparatoria? —preguntó fijándose en que los ojos de Akane bailaban de un documentos a otro, ella asintió y él prosiguió sin prisa, queriéndose explicar correctamente. —Mi abuelo insistió en que me examinara. Decía que no le gustaban esos malestares para nada. Me hice los estudios y salió una extraña enfermedad. Es poco conocida. Va matando los tejidos y las células blancas hasta el punto de dejarme inofensivo. Incluso un bebe llego a tener más fuerza que yo —dijo mientras le mostraba aquellos exámenes a Akane, que los miraba con impaciencia y un extraño sentimiento que no pudo determinar. Akane intentaba entenderlos, pero por el lenguaje técnico que utilizaban los doctores solo podía distinguir lo que Shinnosuke se explicaba y llegó un momento en donde se escandalizó.

—¡¡Desahuciado!! —exclamó con un grito, Shinnosuke sonrió levemente y asintió. Notando como los ojos de Akane se crispaban.

—Ahora estoy sano Akane. Por eso desaparecí todo este tiempo. No quería causarte un sufrimiento, no quería que me vieras como estuve. Daba pena, quería morir.

Akane no era capaz de hablar, aquellas palabras la estaban matando y se echó sobre la mesa para revolver los papeles que concedían perfectamente con las fechas que ella recordaba —No quise ser una molestia y mucho menos que me tuvieras lástima. Al creer que moriría pensaba que era mejor que me odiaras por el abandono a que siguieras queriéndome.

—Shinnosuke… ¿Porqué? —preguntó con voz fúnebre, mirándolo con un reproche que él apenas y soportó.

—Ya te lo dije Akane, no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa. Prefería que me odiaras, por eso desaparecí de esa forma y cuando tuve una esperanza de vida vine a buscarte, recuperé parcialmente mis fuerzas y cuando te vi estabas… Comprometida con Kuno. Me di cuenta que tu vida ya había cambiado y que yo te había perdido. Después me enteré que terminaste con él y esperé hasta restablecerme totalmente.

—Ahora estoy con Ranma —dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Shinnosuke sonrió con dolor y la miró con vacía expresión.

—Lo sé y créeme que lo entiendo. Es más, soy feliz si tú lo eres, aunque no sea conmigo.

Akane cerró sus ojos, sentía como un cálido liquido corría por sus mejillas. Estaba frustrada, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, no entendiendo lo que sentía. Habían varios sentimientos encontrados, estaba enojada, molesta, pero también conmovida y triste por aquella declaración que ciertamente había mutilado su alma.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto, porque ahora? —cuestionó, Shinnosuke la miró. Todo en él era sincero, no habían intenciones ocultas.

—Quería hacerlo, quería enterarte de cual era la verdad. No hago esto para que regreses conmigo ni mucho menos. Si eso sucediera sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Solo… No quiero que la mujer a la que amo me odie.

Akane sintió que las lágrimas no se podían detener y no sentía cual era aquella sacudida que estaba sintiendo en su interior. ¿Por qué sentía ese extraño cosquilleo?

—Hace ocho años esperaba oír eso, ¡ocho años! Ahora es demasiado tarde.

—¿Amas a Ranma? —le preguntó atentó, queriendo cerciorarse.

Akane sentía su garganta seca, sabía que lo amaba, pero no lo podía decir, no sabía la razón pero sentía como su lengua se había anudado —C… Claro que sí.

—No te veo muy convencida —apuntó.

—Ranma es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¿Cuándo se casaran? —preguntó desviando su mirada, sabía que no podía mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Aquella pregunta tomó a Akane por sorpresa, no se la esperaba, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pues no habían hablado siquiera del compromiso.

—No lo sé, ese tema lo tengo que discutir con Ranma.

—¿Me invitaras?

—No creo que sea lo más indicado.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba todo el dolor que sentía, aunque estaba fingiendo para que Akane no se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

—Ni siquiera se lo diré a Ranma, es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida. ¿Qué harás en mi boda?

—Celebrar contigo, de verdad que soy feliz si tú lo eres, te amo y…

—¡No lo digas!

—¿Qué te amo?

—¡¡No!! —exclamó apenas articulando. No entendía porque estaban hablando de aquel tema tan incoherente para ambos. Aunque Shinnosuke no parecía molesto ni embustero. Estaba preocupado y dolido por ella, pero sin ninguna mala intención con respecto a dañar su relación con Ranma como las demás personas que lo habían intentado.

—Akane, es cierto.

—No quiero escucharlo —replicó con firmeza, poniéndose en pie, Shinnosuke hizo lo mismo y la miró derrotado ni siquiera entendía porque se lo decía pero era algo que no podía callarse.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo…

—Vete ya, por favor vete.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó casi desesperado, Akane ni siquiera lo miró. No podía hacerlo y mucho menos contestar aquella pregunta, sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo pero no quería tener problemas con Ranma.

—No lo creo. Tengo un prometido y sé que no le gustara.

Eso fue un duro golpe para Shinnosuke, que clavo sus ojos tristes en ella, sintiendo que todo se había perdido ya. No reprochaba nada, incluso la entendía, pero no podía evitar sentir aquel dolor que se clavaba en su pecho.

—Entiendo, de igual forma… Si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme. Espero verte, un día de estos —dijo y abandonó la habitación, mientras Akane sentía un extraño vacío en su interior, del cual no entendía la razón.

Shampoo sonrió desde el rincón en donde había observado todo hasta ese momento. Aquello había dado justo en el blanco, sabía que si Ranma se llegaba a enterar que ella se veía con Shinnosuke rompería todo. Odiaba las palabras que Akane había dicho al final, donde le decía que no esperaba verlo de nuevo. Tenía que cambiar eso, tenía que verse diferente para que Ranma arrojara todo a la basura y poder retomar su lugar.

***

—¿A que viene eso? —preguntó Ryoga al escuchar el interrogatorio que Ranma estaba protagonizando en su departamento mientras se vestía para visitar a Akane tal y como habían acordado.

—Interés, me dijiste que te gustaba y quiero saber como va todo con Ukyo. No tiene nada de extraño.

—¿Akane te dijo que hablaras conmigo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras tenía clavados sus ojos en aquella pantalla plana. Ranma rió y ató bien su trenza.

—Solo responde.

—Ukyo me gusta, y mucho debo decir —empezó a decir mientras mantenía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Sé que no le intereso, esta obsesionada contigo.

—Hablaré con ella.

—Aún así, no soy el tipo de chico que le gusta, así que solo esta tirando polvos conmigo, no es que se entusiasme con esto.

—Creo que ella no piensa de esa forma.

—Mejor dime que te dijo Akane —rió y Ranma hizo lo mismo, notando que los dos estaban conectados.

—Creo que si quiere algo contigo —dijo y Ryoga se incorporó de inmediato, mirándolo con desconcierto y sorpresa, Ranma sonrió aún más y se encogió de hombros. —¿No lo imaginabas, P- Chan? —se burló de aquel viejo apodo que Ryoga tenía. Este se levantó de la cama en la que había estado echado y lo miró aún con incredulidad.

—¿No me estas tomando el pelo?

—No, si le gustas, según lo que Akane me dijo.

—Pero estaban enojadas.

—Ya sabes como son las mujeres. Así son ellas se pelean y odian a muerte y al otro día son hermanas de nuevo.

Ryoga sonrió de una forma que Ranma nunca antes había visto, se dispuso a salir apresuradamente y Ranma lo llamó con cierto reproche de broma.

—¡Mira como desacomodaste la cama, por lo menos límpialo cerdo!

—¡Nos vemos Ranma, suerte esta noche! —gritó desde el vestíbulo, Ranma rió y le respondió de la misma forma antes de que abandonara su departamento.

—¡¡Suerte para ti P-Chan!!

***

—¿Estás más tranquila? —preguntó Nabiki mientras se sentaba enfrente de Akane que sonrió débilmente.

—Algo, la hora de salir con Ranma se acerca y no me puede ver así. Me conoce muy bien y sabría que algo malo me pasa —dijo mirándose en el espejo mientras limpiaba el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban. Nabiki no sabía que decir, definitivamente aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba que Shinnosuke hubiera sido tan directo ni que le hubiera dolido tanto a Akane.

—¿Empiezo a maquillarte? —preguntó y Akane asintió mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo como Nabiki abría las sombras y los delicados trazos del pincel se movían gracias a los hábiles movimientos de su hermana.

La puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió y Sanosuke se asomó por el marco de la puerta cautivando a Akane con su hermosa sonrisa —Tía, Ranma ya esta aquí.

—Gracias cielo, ya bajo —dijo y el niño desapareció mientras se escuchaban sus pasos apresurados por la escalera.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sigue maquillando —dijo Akane mientras se tragaba todos los sentimientos encontrados que intentaba manejar en ese momento.

—Ya viene —dijo el niño al llegar al lado de Ranma y este sonrió.

—Gracias, ¿cómo ha estado todo?

—Bien, ayer estaba en la escuela y unos niños…

—Ve a tu habitación Sanosuke —dijo una voz suave y dulce. Ranma sabía de quien se trataba y no se equivocó al ver el impactante cuerpo de Shampoo dentro de un hermosos conjunto que resaltaba sus curvas. El niño miró a Shampoo con reproche y la obedeció, yéndose a regañadientes ya que siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de Ranma.

—Que bien se te ve hoy —dijo ella seductoramente, mirándolo sin reservas, Ranma sonrió de forma irónica y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Me parece que tú también, ¿Esperas que Mouse entre por tu ventana?

—¿Celoso? —preguntó ella con una risa traviesa que hizo reír a Ranma, no entendía como había podido estar enamorado alguna vez de una mujer como ella.

—No digas tantas estupideces —dijo sin molestia, jamás se imaginó poder hablar con ella sin sentir nada realmente —, solo me da lastima ver como juegas con los hombres y me doy lastima yo al ver que tan ciego estaba por haber caído en tus telarañas. Te pareces tanto a la viuda negra.

Eso provocó gracia en Shampoo que se acercó levemente, pero Ranma la midió. Si se acercaba un poco más pondría una distancia exagerada para evitar cualquier problema, estaba demasiado bien con Akane para perder todo eso. No estaba dispuesto.

—Ya lo he pagado contigo. Desearía que todo fuera diferente —dijo con algo de nostalgia, Ranma no fue capaz de decir nada. Ni siquiera encontraba sentido en hacer tal cosa. —No te perdonaré lo que me hiciste, solo me utilizaste para salirte con la tuya.

—Que bueno que te hayas enterado y lo siento de verdad, pero créeme que valió toda la pena del mundo y si tuviera que volverlo hacer para estar con Akane, lo haría.

—Eres lo peor, Ranma —replicó mientras entrecerraba los ojos por aquella forma en que se lo había dicho. Ranma sonrió sin sentir pena por ella, sabía que solo le dolía el orgullo, no le gustaba insultarle ni utilizar aquellos comentarios con una mujer, pero sabía que Shampoo se lo merecía. —Pero puedes estar tranquilo, que te van a pagar con la misma moneda. Cuando regreses llorando, te estaré esperando.

Ranma la conocía, sabía que era capaz de sembrar cualquier cizaña por conseguir lo que deseaba y ese comentario solo lo hizo reír —Que considerada.

—De verdad, no tienes una idea de todo lo que te amo. A pesar de que hayas jugado de esa forma tan baja conmigo estaré esperándote. Cuando Akane te clave el mismo puñal que me acabas de clavar.

—No tengo ganas de escuchar tus historias fantásticas, Shampoo —replicó Ranma notando la seriedad con que le estaba hablando ella. Sabía que tenía que creer en Akane, en su sinceridad, se lo habían prometido aquella tarde en su oficina, si querían sacar la relación adelante tenía que confiar en ella.

—No son historias fantásticas, Ranma. Pero te darás cuenta y cuando regreses aquí estaré…

—Buenas noches —dijo la voz de Akane que se acercó a donde ellos estaban. Ambos se giraron y Ranma se quedó pasmado al verla, esa mujer le encantaba. Se acercó con una enorme sonrisa, la tomó de las manos y la besó suavemente, saludándola cordialmente.

—Buenas noches, que la pases bien, Ranma —dijo Shampoo y desapareció del lugar. Akane no entendió porque le había dicho aquello en aquel tono, pero Ranma no le presto real atención, sabía que tenía que confiar en Akane.

—¿Adónde quieres ir? —preguntó, pero ella no tenía ganas de nada, después de saber lo de Shinnosuke se sentía extraña, pero tenía que fingir, elevó sus ojos y se encontró con los de Ranma que la miraban de forma atenta.

—Dónde tú quieras.

****

Ukyo se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que recorrieron su mejilla, aquella película la hacía llorar, aunque le hubiera visto más de cinco veces no podía parar de llorar en las mismas escenas. Escuchó el timbre de su puerta y se extraño, no esperaba a nadie y sabía que Akane no podía ser, ya que ella estaba con Ranma. Lamentó perderse las escenas que ya conocía pero que la entusiasmaban como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. Fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y se quedó de piedra. Seguramente estaba soñando —se dijo a si misma. Aquello era una treta que le estaba jugando su imaginación. Pero al apartarse aquel enorme ramo de flores pudo ver el rostro de Ryoga con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó casualmente, siendo consciente de que algo estaba ocurriendo con Ukyo, que lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz seca, como si estuviera viendo a un muerto, Ryoga sonrió levemente, entró al departamento siguiendo a Ukyo.

—Estaba dando una vuelta y decidí pasar a visitarte, debes felicitarme, mi sentido de ubicación esta mejorando.

—Me doy cuenta —dijo ella sin ninguna emoción. Definitivamente aquello debía de ser un sueño y Ryoga supuso que lo estaba pensando por la forma en que lo miraba.

—Esto es para ti, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al verla de aquella forma tan extraña. Ukyo sacudió su cabeza y tomó las flores que le estaba ofreciendo. Las llevó a la cocina y las dejo sobre la mesa para girarse y hablar con él.

—No pasa nada, solo estaba viendo un película que siempre me hace llorar.

—Eres demasiado masoquista, Ukyo. Si sabes que vas a llorar no deberías verla.

—Ryoga, ¿qué haces aquí? No me voy a tragar el cuento que viniste a dar una vuelta y se te ocurrió pasar por mi casa, además, supongo que me vas a decir que cortaste estas flores de la casa de mi vecino.

Ryoga sonrió levemente, sabiendo que su excusa había sido la peor —Venía a verte por supuesto. Creo que debemos hablar, Ukyo.

Ukyo sintió que su suelo se movía, pero antes de poder decir algo Ryoga tomó sus manos y la miró de forma seria, como jamás lo había visto —¿Qué sientes por mí?

***

Ranma penetró a Akane con la pasión que ella amaba, se aferró a su espalda y gimió sintiendo las contracciones de su cuerpo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, aunque Ranma era quien hacia casi todo el trabajo. El beso se hizo más profundo, más intimo mientras que la penetración llevaba el mismo ritmo, la misma velocidad y la misma pasión.

—De… Déjame estar arriba —gimió Akane mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Ranma que se tragó una exhalación que luchaba por salir de su pecho. Se giró tal y como ella se lo pidió y pudo ver como Akane se movía sobre sus caderas, dándole una mejor vista de sus pechos. Los cuales subían y bajaban por los constantes y arduos movimientos que hacía. Las ásperas manos recorrieron toda la espalda de Akane y la penetró con más fuerza, haciendo que las exhalaciones y gemidos de Akane aumentaran de forma vertiginosa. Akane se abrazó a Ranma mientras lo sentía enorme dentro de ella. Amándola como nadie lo había echo antes. Ranma la estrechó entre sus brazos y la sintió temblar al recibir una nueva oleada de calor que anunciaba su segundo orgasmo. Akane dio un leve grito que había intentado controlar por los vecino y besó a Ranma en el cuello, sintiendo como esperaba que su cuerpo se restableciera para buscar su propia culminación y así lo hizo. Después de que Akane se restableció se movió de nuevo para encontrar un buen ritmo que no la lastimara y por el brusco cambio de respiración de Ranma, Akane supo que había encontrado su orgasmo también. Se abrazaron de nuevo y Akane sintió como el cálido cuerpo de Ranma soportaba todo su peso.

—Te amo, Ranma —susurró acomodando un fleco rebelde que se escapó de la cabellera de Ranma. Él la tomó de la cintura y la giró para besarle de una forma profunda y tierna mientras la cabeza de Akane se hundía en las suaves almohadas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Akane cuando Ranma se acostó a su lado, descansando su cuerpo.

—¿Tú sí? —preguntó y Akane sacudió su cabeza, abrazándose a él, mientras se recostaba en su costado.

—Tengo sed, ahora tomó un poco de agua.

—Tengo jugo, ¿no prefieres eso?

—Da lo mismo, solo quiero algo para quitarme esta sed que me está matando. Te dije que mi pasta estaba demasiada salada.

Ranma rió y la besó de nuevo, cuando terminó se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus boxers.

—¿Ranma que…

—Traeré tu agua.

—No te molestes…

—No me molesta en nada —respondió él dándole una hermosa sonrisa y Akane sonrió también. Lo esperó y cuando Ranma le entregó aquel vaso se dio cuenta que venía con un tentempié. Sonrió, era demasiado goloso. Encendieron la televisión y cuando Akane refrescó su garganta se abrazó de nuevo al costado de Ranma, sintiendo sus músculos trabajados y reposo su cabeza sintiendo como subía y bajaba por la respiración de Ranma, que acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Akane intentaba centrar sus pensamientos en la película que estaban transmitiendo, pero realmente su mente estaba en otro lugar. Aquella tarde había sido una de las peores, todo hubiera sido más sencillo sino hubiera hablado con Shinnosuke. No estaba confundida ni nada, amaba a Ranma y no lo dejaría por Shinnosuke ni otro. Pero le parecía demasiado injusto lo que había pasado, ¿por qué no dejo las cosas como estaban? Jamás lo había odiado, había sentido un gran resentimiento y tristeza, pero jamás odiado. También sentía una gran angustia al pensar en todo lo que había pasado. No sabía si lo mejor era cortar relaciones con él o despedirse como debía de ser. No quería tener problemas con Ranma, todo estaba tan bien y no quería arruinar nada.

—Te amo —susurró Ranma sacando a Akane violentamente de sus pensamientos, se apretó a un más a él y besó uno de sus pectorales desnudos mientras sentía la mano de Ranma pasearse por toda su espalda desnuda.

No quería que aquello se acabara, no quería despertar de aquel sueño. Tenía un gran afecto por Shinnosuke, pero ya no pensaba en él como una pareja. Todo aquello había muerto con Kuno y ambos habían muerto con Ranma. Definitivamente Ranma era el hombre que siempre había buscado, en él tenía todo. Seguridad, ternura, amor, pasión, malentendidos, intensidad y todos los sentimientos que siempre había buscado.

Ranma a pesar de mantener sus ojos fijos en la película sabía que algo le pasaba a Akane, no era la de siempre, a pesar de haber hecho el amor la había notado distante. Como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Aquello le preocupaba. No sabía si algo malo estaba ocurriendo y cuando pensaba hablar con ella se percató que ya estaba dormida sobre su torso. Sonrió, era simplemente hermosa, acarició de nuevo su espalda y acomodó los cabellos cortos y rebeldes que estaban esparcidos. Notó que fruncía el ceño, parecía que no estaba teniendo un buen sueño y la acomodó sobre la almohada. Parecía que hablaba entre sueños, no tenía muy claro lo que estaba diciendo, pero le preocupo que fuera algo malo, estaría atento por si tenía que despertarla. Pero escuchó algo que lo dejó congelado.

—Sh… Shinnosuke.

Repitió aquel nombre dos veces y Ranma sintió que acababan de herirlo con un tubo de acero. Se separó de ella abruptamente y las palabras de Shampoo retumbaron en su cabeza. Intentó escucharla de nuevo pero las palabras de Akane eran incomprensibles. No comprendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, parecían ser puras incoherencia, pero recordó que había nombrado a Shinnosuke y sintió su interior arder. Tenía que ser una broma, tomó aire, recordó a Shampoo y supuso que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, ya mañana hablaría con ella. Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo dormir como esperaba, contaba los minutos para enfrentar a Akane. No podía ser cierto, no quería que fuera cierto.


	23. Chapter 23

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 23

Ranma despertó primero que Akane, incluso ni siquiera pudo dormir. Recordaba las palabras que había dicho Akane al estar dormida. Aquel nombre se clavaba en su pecho y sentía como por sus pulmones no pasaba el aire a su cerebro. Tomó un poco más de agua y meditó cual sería la mejor forma de enfrentarla no quería lastimarla de nuevo como había echo en la oficina, pero tampoco podía dejar así las cosas. Tenía que hacer una trampa en donde le dijera la verdad. No había desayuno, como las veces pasadas. No tenía ganas. Escuchó el sonido del celular de Akane desde le habitación y se apresuró a entrar. No le importaba si la despertaban sino más bien quería saber de quien se trataba.

Akane se rascó los ojos y tomó la llamada mientras notaba que Ranma estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta. Para Ranma fue un gran esfuerzo no mirar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, aún así, estaba demasiado lastimado para pensar en algo más de la discusión que le esperaba con Akane.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Akane con una voz extraña y no era precisamente la de un recién despertar. —¡Kasumi cálmate!

Ranma se acercó un poco más, sabiendo que aquel tono no era para nada bueno y pudo ver como los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par y lo miró con espanto mientras saltaba de la cama y buscaba algo de ropa.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! —gritó desesperada mientras Ranma tomaba unas cuantas prendas que Akane ya tenía en su departamento y se las ofrecía, tensándose por no saber lo que estaba sucediendo. —Estaré ahí en cinco minutos —dijo y terminó la llamada, notando como tenía un nudo en su garganta.

Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la sintió temblar y antes de poder decir algo Akane se arrojó a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ranma sintió algo extraño en su pecho, la rabia por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había desaparecido, sabía que no era por el momento para discutirla y la apretó a él con fuerza.

—Tranquila, dime que pasa, Kane —dijo acariciando su corto cabello y pudo escuchar un llanto desconsolado que quería detener al precio que fuera.

—Mi padre… Sufrió otro ataque —dijo de forma ronca y Ranma la miró con sorpresa. Sabía que Soun estaba enfermo del corazón pero todos esos días lo había visto bien. Akane lo miró con desconcierto, y Ranma supo que no contestaría sus incógnitas, se separó suavemente de ella y la miró con tristeza.

—Te llevo Kane, ponte algo de ropa y te espero afuera.

***

Cuando llegaron al Dojo, Soun ya había sido atendido por el doctor Tofu. Akane notó que sus hermanas habían estado llorando incluidas Nabiki que pocas veces lo había echo. Sanosuke jugaba con sus carros de plásticos sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba y Ranma posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Akane.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Akane inquieta, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban. Nabiki la miró algo cautelosa, Ranma entendió que quería privacidad y se separó de ellas, sentándose al lado de Sanosuke que se emocionó al verlo mientras le mostraba sus autos y empezaban una competencia.

—Shampoo se fue de la casa —explicó Nabiki mientras se escuchaba todo el rencor al decir aquellas palabras.

—¿Hizo enojar a papá? —preguntó Akane sin saber porque aquello había sido demasiado fuerte para provocarle a su padre un infarto.

—Cologne lo hizo.

—¿Cologne? —preguntó Akane sin comprender y Ranma puso atención a aquello. Sabía de quien estaba hablando y recordó lo despiadada que era aquella anciana.

—Vino por Shampoo, papá se opuso a que se la llevara y bueno… Al parecer Shampoo no es nada de nosotras.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par, Ranma no se sorprendió demasiado, pues lo sospechaba desde antes. Aunque supo que aquello para Akane si era una nueva noticia.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó casi en un susurro y Kasumi entró a la cocina para preparar un poco de agua caliente sabiendo que su esposo se lo pediría después para atender a su padre. Nabiki tomó aire y miró a su hermana que estaba apunto de una crisis nerviosa.

—Nos engañaron todo este tiempo. Shampoo no fue hija de la hermana de papá. Solo le hicieron creer eso y bueno… Cuando papá le estaba diciendo a Shampoo que podía quedarse porque él la quería como una sobrina ella arremetió contra él. Lo insulto sin ningún pudor y le dijo cosas muy fuertes, haciendo que a papá le diera un ataque por tantas emociones.

Akane sabía a que se refería su hermana cuando decía "tantas emociones" Soun se había enorgullecido de Shampoo por la forma en que luchaba, nunca antes nadie le había ganado y sabía que para Soun era un recuerdo de su hermana difunta. Akane ni siquiera sabía que estaba sintiendo. Definitivamente no sentía dolor por saber que no era su prima, más bien le agradaba la idea. Pero de la misma forma tenía sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Adónde fue?

—No lo sabemos, solo tomó sus cosas y se marcho con Cologne, eso si… Te dejo un mensaje —Akane miró a su hermana con extrañeza y Nabiki sonrió con ironía recordando lo que había pedido Shampoo —, dijo que quería que recordaras el beso de la muerte. Que esta vez no tendría piedad y acabaría contigo.

Akane sintió algo extraño en su interior, pero su orgullo le ganó a cualquier miedo que hubiera sentido.

—Estaré esperándola entonces.

—Por supuesto que no, Akane —replicó Ranma acercándose a ellas. Ranma sintió los ojos de Nabiki clavados en él con desaprobación —Shampoo es mucho más fuerte que tú. Además, esta enojada y…

—Puedo contra ella, Ranma.

—No seas terca, Shampoo te destrozara en cinco segundos.

—¡Por supuesto que no, soy lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz para darle a Shampoo su merecido! No me iré corriendo como un animal asustado solo porque Shampoo es una amazona.

—¿Te parece poco? —replicó Ranma empezándose a molestar por su terquedad. —Las amazonas son las mejores guerreras chinas que hay acabaran contigo sin ningún problema.

—Buenos días —dijo una voz extraña que sacó a Ranma y Akane de la pelea y los hizo girarse y al hacerlo Akane se congeló. Era Shinnosuke. ¡¡Shinnosuke!! Que se había atrevido a ir al Dojo cuando ella le había dicho que no. Ranma sintió un golpe bajo, y supo que la rabia regresaba a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Akane con la garganta seca. Ranma sintió como sus pulsaciones subían y sabía que era la rabia que se estaba apoderando de él. Tenía que controlarse sino quería cometer una locura y sabía que no era el omento propicio para hacerlo.

—Recibí una noticia, que tu padre estaba mal.

Nabiki sonrió levemente y Akane supo que había sido ella. Shinnosuke mantuvo su distancia pero también clavó sus hermosos ojos en Ranma, mirándolo sin miedo ni resentimientos, solo con recelo.

—Quería saber como estaba y como estabas tú.

Akane escuchó una queja en la garganta de Ranma, ella posó su mano sobre el brazos de Ranma, intentando calmarlo, aunque sabía que no conseguiría gran cosa. —Estamos bien, Tofu lo está atendiendo.

—Me alegra —dijo Shinnosuke sinceramente, sabiendo que Soun era todo para Akane y el resto de las Tendo. A pesar de aquella situación tan incomoda sonrió levemente y la miró de una forma que a Ranma no me le gusto. No era como los demás que la miraban, de aquella forma tan cínica y lasciva que habían utilizado Kuno, John K´lonret y los otros, sino que la miraba de una forma bastante tierna, completa, de la misma forma que él la miraba y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Podría hablar contigo?

Akane se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo era capaz de preguntar eso teniendo a Ranma enfrente? Lo creía loco, pero antes de poder decir algo sintió como la mano de Ranma apartaba la suya de su brazo y se giraba diciendo —Nos vemos más tarde en la oficina, Akane.

Aquel Akane había sido el más frío que le había dado en toda su vida. Ni siquiera se giró de nuevo para verla y eso la inquieto. Quiso ir detrás de él y explicarle que nada pasaba pero se contuvo sabiendo que Ranma tenía que confiar en ella y viceversa, como se lo había prometido.

—No deberías de haber venido y mucho menos decirme eso enfrente de Ranma.

—Lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo.

—Ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos, Shinnosuke. Además, no quiero tener problemas con Ranma por esto —dijo Akane con rudeza. Era cierto. Le había costado demasiado trabajo regresar con Ranma para que todo se desboronara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa —dijo de improviso, tomando a Akane por sorpresa, no se esperaba aquel gesto después de la forma en que le había hablado. Clavó sus ojos en los hermosos de Shinnosuke que eran mucho más claros que los de Ranma y se dio cuenta que ninguna de sus palabras eran falsas. Shinnosuke no podía mentir y estaba ofreciendo su apoyo de forma desinteresada —, quiero que me avises sobre los avances de tu padre. Él me agrada y lo sabes. Siento haber molestado.

—Gracias —dijo Akane con voz seca, no sabiendo que era lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Amaba a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas pero se sentía culpable por la forma en que Shinnosuke estaba sufriendo, no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Intentó no fijar sus ojos en los de él sabiendo que aquel dolor se acentuaría más en su pecho —. Tengo que arreglarme para el trabajo, nos vemos después y gracias de nuevo por preocuparte —dijo y abandonó apresuradamente el recibidor para no verlo más, Shinnosuke iba a detenerla pero se contuvo. Nabiki que los había estado observando de lejos recordó los viejos tiempos en donde ellos eran unos adolescentes enamorados y sintió pena por Shinnosuke, por la forma en que miraba a su hermana sabía que la seguía amando. No sabía porque, pero Ranma no le terminaba de gustar y si ella pudiera elegir con quien se quedará su hermana escogería sin pensar dos veces a Shinnosuke.

**

Ukyo sonrió al ver que Ryoga dormía en su sillón. No había pasado nada entre ellos y se sentía feliz por eso, ya que le había demostrado que estaba interesado en algo más con ella. Ryoga no se había marchado porque su orientación no era lo suficientemente buena. Se despertó al escuchar los pasos de Ukyo y ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a él para saludarlo y Ryoga aprovechó para darle un leve beso en la boca que la dejo pasmada, no se lo esperaba y cuando se separaron sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente al igual que las de Ryoga, quien no entendía lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, pues era lo bastante fuerte como para confundirlo.

—¿No te duele la espalda?

—Para nada, es un sillón demasiado cómodo —sonrió Ryoga respondiendo a la dulce sonrisa que Ukyo le brindaba, incluso le pareció mucho más hermosa que la de Akane.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Sería muy feo que te pusiera a cocinar. Te llevo a una cafetería que seguramente te va a gustar.

Ukyo asintió y fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, disfrutando de lo que estaba viviendo con Ryoga, lo cual era demasiado nuevo.

**

—¿Kuno? —preguntó la suave voz de Shampoo que resonó en su despacho. Este sonrió suavemente recordando su dulce voz.

—Pensé que no vendrías —apuntó con una voz extraña, como si le alegrara aquel hecho.

—Dijiste que era urgente, además, dijiste que el tema de conversación era Ranma —A pesar de no tener nada más con ella pudo sentir como algo se abarrotaba en su estomago, incluso sintió ganas de vomitar que apenas podía controlar, sabía lo que era, celos.

—Solo te interesa él en esta vida, cierto.

Shampoo sonrió levemente, haciendo que su boca se curvara de una forma completamente sensual que invitaba a cualquier hombre a desear sus labios, pero Kuno ya no lo hacía más y ella lo sabía. —Es como preguntar si se necesita agua para vivir. Mejor dime que quieres porque no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo de esta forma tan torpe. —Shampoo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar un extraño sonido que se produjo detrás de su espalda y al saltar ágilmente dando una vuelta completa en el aire observó como una espada gigante se clavaba en la pared de aquella oficina. Pudo ver como Kuno se levanto de su puesto y la miró con admiración.

—Eres fabulosa.

—¿Quieres luchar contra mí? —preguntó ella con una risa sarcástica, cargada de desden y Kuno sonrió de la misma forma sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Solo quería saber si era cierto que me había casado con una de las mejores amazonas de China.

Shampoo rió casi convirtiendo aquella risa en una carcajada y lo miró llena de odio, mientras con un hábil salto se poso en uno de los sillones, demostrando su talento —No soy una de las mejores amazonas, soy la mejor amazona de toda China —recalcó las últimas palabras —. No entiendo que estas buscando realmente.

—Tú quieres a Ranma y yo a Akane.

—¿No te dan celos que te haya cambiado por él?

Kuno rió y la miró de forma seria sin perder aquella desagradable sonrisa que demostraba todo su rencor —Estoy celoso por Akane, no confundas las cosas.

—¿Ella te contó lo que tuve con Ranma?

—No. Tengo mis fuentes, querida. De igual forma no estamos hablando de eso en este momento. Se útil y quita pasivamente del camino a Ranma, sino quieres que acabe con él sin piedad.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shampoo para reírse fuertemente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste, después se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de forma retadora.

—¿Crees que podrías vencer a Ranma? ¡Estas loco!

—No me tientes, usa la cabeza y convenza a Shinnosuke para que quite del camino a Ranma, sino quieres conocer mi verdadera fuerza.

Shampoo rió de nuevo y regresó gentilmente al suelo, mostrando sus hermosas ropas chinas que vestía.

—Solo lo haré porque ya lo tenía en mente, no creas que lo hago por tu inteligencia. Idiota —dijo y de un saltó abandonó el lugar saliendo por la ventana mientras Kuno la admiraba saltar los tejados de la cuidad, le costaba creer que fuera tan buena en el combate.

**

Akane se apresuró a subir el ascensor, quería explicarle a Ranma lo que había sucedido y cuando llegó a su oficina esperó que Mao la anunciara con Ranma pero ella no lo hizo, sorprendiendo a Akane.

—El señor Saotome esta ocupado, señorita Tendo.

Akane frunció el ceño —¿Con quién esta?

—Con una de las modelos… —Akane no siguió escuchando. Sabía que aquello era peligroso. Había notado la forma en que las modelos se fijaban en Ranma, todas querían que él posara sus ojos en ellas para sacar provecho de la situación, sabía lo coquetas y hermosas que eran. No quería arriesgar su relación con Ranma, y sin esperar que Mao la anunciara entró sin previo aviso notando que todo estaba de forma correcta. Ranma en su lugar, hablando tranquilamente con aquella modelo que la miró con cierta envidia. Ranma levantó su vista de inmediato y no mostró signo de molestia por aquella interrupción, Akane cerró la puerta y escuchó que la modelo estaba teniendo problemas personales, pero era conciente de la forma en que miraba y hablaba con Ranma. Intentaba seducirlo, la odió y sintió que en su estomago se hacía un nudo. Quiso golpearla y se sorprendía de los violenta que podía ser cuando alguien se acercaba a Ranma. Por primera vez lo estaba comprendiendo. Ranma terminó lo más rápido la conversación y la modelo abandono con pesar el lugar. No sin antes caminar de forma insinuante moviendo sus espectaculares caderas que Akane envidió.

—¿Cómo siguió tu padre? —preguntó con la voz grave, Akane le contó lo que Tofu le había dicho y la forma en que había encontrado a su padre. Todo parecía estar bien, nada grave realmente. Akane notaba que las cosas estaban diferentes, quería arreglarlo necesitaba hacerlo, pero antes de poder decir algo Ranma habló.

—¿Cómo dormiste, ayer?

Esa fue una pregunta extraña, pensó Akane. —Bien, ¿por qué…

—Me parece que tuviste una pesadilla —apuntó Ranma levantándose de su escritorio mientras caminaba por la oficina de forma despacio y calculadora.

Akane se tensó, recordó su sueño, no había sido nada diferente a la charla que había tenido con Shinnosuke en la sala de su casa. No sabía si era lo más apropiado contarle aquello, aunque al final supuso que sí, pues sabía que ella desearía saberlo si estuviera en el lugar de Ranma. —¿Hable entre sueños? —preguntó de forma nerviosa, recordando lo que había soñado, Ranma sonrió parcialmente pero no había nada de gracia en aquella sonrisa.

—Para nada —mintió, Akane suspiró pesadamente y tomó asiento enfrente del escritorio de Ranma mientras este se acercaba a ella, rondándola.

—Shinnosuke fue a mi casa, la misma noche, antes de salir.

Ranma intentaba calmarse, y le costando un gran esfuerzo, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse por el bien de aquella relación que tanto deseaba y que no perdería por nada del mundo.

—Estuvimos hablando de algo que no tiene nada de importancia.

—¿Qué es ese nada? —replicó Ranma con voz fría, concentrando su vista en el comportamiento corporal de Akane, esperando ver alguna señal que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero lo único que veía era su nerviosismo.

—Fue a decirme estupideces, cosas sin sentido.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta, créeme que soy una persona poco paciente.

—Ranma no fue nada —dijo Akane nerviosa, notaba aquel hilo tan frágil que era la relación. —Me dijo disparates que no quiero recordar…

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó esté con voz firme y los ojos entrecerrados levemente, Akane se levantó y sacudió su cabeza notando la distancia que había entre ellos, pero Ranma la acortó de improviso.

—Lo estimo, y lo quiero, pero como un amigo. No más que eso.

—Nuestro compromiso no es nada serio, aún —agregó con gravedad, Akane parpadeó al escuchar aquello, ella ya lo daba por un hecho. —Si sientes alguna confusión…

—Quiero estar contigo, no con alguien más —cortó Akane firmemente. Ranma clavó sus ojos en los de ella y notó que ahora era Akane la que cortaba la distancia. Incluso paso más de lo que él hubiera querido, ya que ella era su debilidad. Cerró parcialmente los ojos al percibir su dulce fragancia y pudo sentir las finas manos de Akane sobre su pecho. Abrió sus ojos azules-grisáceos e inclinó levemente la cabeza, aprisionando las mejillas de Akane, quien clavó sus ojos marrones en los azules de él.

—Te amo Ranma, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien. Tendría que volver a nacer para amar a otro —aquello provocó una sacudida en Ranma. Le encantaba que Akane le hablara de esa forma, solo esperaba que no mintiera, ya había sido demasiado ciego antes y no quería que esta vez le sucediera lo mismo y mucho menos al saber que ya no tenía nada asegurado, pues le había devuelto parcialmente la empresa a Akane y eso era la única resistencia que hubiera podido usar contre ella si lo dejaba.

—Te amo —repitió de nuevo al ver la confusión en los ojos de Ranma, que la miró de repente regresando al mundo real. Pasó uno de sus gruesos dedos por los delicados labios de ella que sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre.

—Te creo Kane —dijo Ranma al fin. Inclinando más su espalda para quedar a la altura del rostro de Akane. Primero rozó sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo su agradable aliento mezclándose con el suyo y por fin le dio aquel contacto que tanto ansiaban los músculos más sensibles de todo su cuerpo. Sus labios se unieron de forma suave, sin prisa. Solo disfrutando del momento. Ranma abrazó su cintura y pudo sentir su pequeño y delicado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos. Akane gozó de aquel roce. Con solo aquella insignificante caricia se sentía protegida debajo de aquel abrazo. Definitivamente jamás lo dejaría. Lo amaba demasiado para concebir dejarlo.

La puerta de la ofician se abrió y Ryoga paró en seco al ver que estaban juntos, pero Akane rompió el agarre recordando las tantas veces que los había encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras y sus mejillas se sonrojaron vivamente al igual que las de Ryoga por la interrupción.

—Lo siento yo…

—Puedes pasar, ya me voy —explicó acercándose para besar suavemente a Ranma que correspondió el gesto de la misma forma. Clavó sus ojos en ella hasta que abandonó la oficina y Ryoga lo miró con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante al ver el semblante serio de Ranma.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Ahora tengo dos problemas, Ryoga, pensé que el monigote de Shinnosuke no significaba nada, pero me doy cuenta que es mucho más peligroso que Kuno.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No me queda más que confiar en Akane —dijo no muy convencido, y Ryoga pudo ver la intranquilidad en su semblante.

—¿Confiaras en ella de verdad? —preguntó algo desconfiado, Ranma levantó la mirada y clavó sus hermosos ojos en su amigo que lo miró preocupado, sonrió con sarcasmo y algo de ironía.

—Esta conmigo ahora.

—Y si…

—Lo mataría —replicó de forma seca, haciendo que Ryoga sintiera como los vellos de su espalda se erizaban bruscamente, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal. —La amo tanto, que sería capaz de lo imposible por Akane.

**

Shinnosuke estaba listo para partir. Tomó su libreta en donde tenía anotada las direcciones de su abuelo y algunos amigos que visitaría para saludarlos de nuevo. No había tenido gran sentido ver a Akane, es más, resentía haberlo hecho. Prefería tener su recuerdo a verla nuevamente, eso había abierto la herida que había cerrado a fuerza. Le costaba partir ciertamente, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tomó su equipaje y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más, se giró apresuradamente y se encontró con la hermosa figura de Shampoo que reconoció al instante.

—No puedes irte —replicó de inmediato, este la miró secamente y ella sonrió ampliamente. —Tenemos que hablar sobre Akane.

**

Akane se estiró sobre su cama, había pasado una noche ciertamente extraña. Tomó un baño y cuando bajó a desayunar solo se encontró con su hermana mediana que había preparado el desayuno, la miró con sorpresa pues ella odiaba hacerlo y esta le devolvió una mirada ciertamente extraña.

—Kasumi fue con papá a ver a Tofu, vino por el y se lo llevo.

—¿Por qué no me despertaron?

—No te preocupes, yo me entere por esto —apuntó mientras levantaba una de sus manos en donde tenía una nota escrita con la letra de Kasumi, Akane tomó asiento y degusto el desayuno que su hermana había preparado.

—Pensé que estarías con Ranma.

Akane la miró con algo de molestia —Papá esta enfermo, no me hubiera ido con él de ninguna forma —Nabiki se encogió de brazos y regresó toda su atención a su comida hasta que Akane habló de nuevo —. Esta raro.

—¿Cómo raro? —preguntó y Akane se desesperó.

—O sea, extraño, diferente, no es el mismo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Se mostró algo tímida y bajo la cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos de forma nerviosa —Es cierto que no me hubiera quedado en su casa por la situación de papá… Ni siquiera me invitó a ir —Nabiki rió fuertemente al escuchar aquello y Akane golpeó la mesa con vergüenza al ver la risa que había provocado en su hermana, que no era nada cómoda y la hacía sentir como una adolescente —¡¡No te rías, Nabiki!! —replicó enfadada como si fuera una niña de cinco años y Nabiki agitó su mano en el aire mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto.

—Seguramente pensó que le ibas a decir que no. Considero que no era prudente hacerlo y simplemente se quedo callado.

—Eso espero.

Se apresuraron a terminar con el desayuno y se fueron juntas al trabajo, Akane esperaba que Ranma regresara a la normalidad, no habló mucho en el camino a pesar de que Nabiki le preguntaba sobre algunos temas que respondía con poca extensividad. Cuando llegaron a la empresa Akane se apresuro a llegar a la oficina de Ranma, se encontró con Mao que la saludó amablemente y llamó a Ranma por el teléfono para dejarla pasar después.

—Buenos días —saludó Ranma la ver a Akane entrar, ella cerró la puerta y sonrió levemente, mientras notaba como se quedaba sentando en su amplia silla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó extrañada, notando que no estaba como siempre. Ranma la miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla y la iba a saludar con un beso en la boca como era su costumbre.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé. Te siento extraño, distante… —Ranma no la dejó terminar la frase, acarició su mejilla y ella se quedó sin voz. La miró de aquella forma que lograba desnudar su alma y las palabras y pensamientos se extinguieron en Akane.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo de repente, haciendo que Akane abriera sus ojos de golpe, lo miró y lo pudo ver enamorado. Sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y sonrió al sentirlo cerca, besó suavemente sus labios y ella respondió el gesto completamente entregada. Ranma la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura y ella enredo sus brazos sobre sus hombros mientras sentía su varonil fragancia.

—No olvides que te amo, Ranma —dijo con angustia, no sabía porque sentía aquello dentro de ella y definitivamente no le gustaba, pudo sentir el tacto de Ranma diferente, que se aferraba a ella como si fuera un naufrago que dependía de su cuerpo para no morir.

—Tú eres la que no lo debe de olvidar —dijo este de vuelta y se besaron suavemente, mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por aquella pasión y el amor que sentían, Akane se sintió más tranquila y pensó que seguramente lo que Nabiki le había dicho con respecto a la prudencia de Ranma era correcto. —¿Lista para la cena de compromiso? —cuando Akane escuchó aquella pregunta lo miró como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma —, ¿no te dijo tu padre?

—¿Mi padre?

—Hable con él hace como dos horas. Dijo que todo estaba listo para esta noche.

Akane comprendió que lo de la visita con el doctor Tofu había sido mentira, que todo lo estaba haciendo para preparar su compromiso, lo que no entendió fue la razón del porque lo estaba haciendo, las cosas no le cuadraban y empezaba a preocuparse. Se percató de que Ranma la miraba de forma calculadora, como si estuviera tratando de determinar algo y pudo ver como su semblante se ponía nuevamente serio y distante.

—¿No quieres? —Akane pudo sentir la dureza de sus palabras, y lo seco que era el tono de Ranma, como si le doliera la reacción que estaba teniendo, se apresuró a responder mientras sacudía la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Claro que no, solo que… No entiendo…

—Te dije hace poco que si tenías duda o que si no querías…

—Sí quiero, Ranma —cortó Akane notando el cambio en el semblante de Ranma, lo deseaba, pero no de esa forma tan apresurada. Recordó a Shampoo, Kodashi y todas las mujeres que estaban detrás de Ranma y que haría cualquier cosa por escuchar lo que Ranma estaba diciendo y estar en su situación así que sintió miedo de perderlo y supo que no se podía echar para atrás, además de que no lo quería. —. Solo que… No tengo ropa, no tengo accesorios, no tenemos invitados…

—Creo que tu padre nos dio la sorpresa a los dos, pues estoy enterado de que algunos de tus amigos lo saben y bueno, yo le diré a Ryoga. Incluso mi padre estaba enterado.

—Maldito viejo —dijo sin sentir rencor, solo estaba indignada por la forma en que lo había hecho.

—Toma —dijo llamando de nuevo la atención de Ranma y pudo ver un sobre que le ofrecía, Akane parpadeó varias veces y se extraño del contenido.

—Pero…

—Tomate la mañana, busca el vestido, los accesorios y lo demás que necesites, págalo con eso.

—Ranma, es tu dinero no…

—Quiero pagártelo. Eres mi prometida.

—Será a medias…

—Kane, insisto. Para eso soy el hombre, si te doy el dinero y te digo que te lo compres es porque quiero dártelo como un regalo.

—Entonces yo te pago el tuyo.

—Kane…

—Ranma en serio. No quiero molestarte y mucho menos que gastes dinero en esto, creo que yo puedo… —no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, se trataba de Nabiki que los miró de forma extraña mientras ellos se sorprendían por la forma en que había entrado al despacho.

—Creo que hay algo que necesitan ver los dos —dijo con voz seca y Ranma tomó de la mano a Akane para salir con ella de la oficina mientras seguían a Nabiki que los llevaba al centro de aquel piso en donde se aglomeraban los empleados de ese lugar. Ambos distinguieron una hermosa melena púrpura y supieron que se trataba de Shampoo, pero no entendían porque todos estaban reunidos mirando impacientes lo que se estaba desenlazando.

—¡Ranma! —llamó Ryoga acercándose a ellos que lo miraron con desconcierto.

—¿Qué pasa Ryoga? —preguntó Akane mirándolo de forma preocupada.

—Ustedes tienen un dos por ciento de las acciones. Pero al parecer el tuyo con Nabiki es compartido mientras que el de Shampoo…

—Quieres decir que Shampoo tiene un por ciento completo de la acción de la empresa —replicó Nabiki frunciendo el entrecejo y Akane la tomó del brazo mirándola sin comprender totalmente.

—¿Eso que quiere decir?

Ranma aclaró su voz mientras los miraba con molestia y Akane sintió una presión al escuchar sus crudas palabras —Shampoo puede tomar decisiones en la empresa tanto como ustedes.

—Así es —dijo la dulce voz que todos reconocieron como la de Shampoo. Ella los miró fríamente y con una sonrisa traviesa que demostraba su maldad ante lo que iba a hacer, todos se percataban de que un hombre la acompañaba, les estaba dando la espalda y ella lo señaló sin que él se girara aún. —. Como sabrán… Con las obligaciones que exige mi carrera de modelaje no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la empresa…

—¡¡Nunca te ha importado, jamás has tomando una decisión en lo que tienes de vida, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo ahora, además, no eres una Tendo, por tanto no tienes los derechos!! —replicó Akane apenas conteniendo su rabia, Ranma tomó nuevamente su mano y le indicó que se calmara, aunque a él también le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo. Shampoo sonrió de nuevo de forma victoriosa y sacudió su cabeza lentamente de forma negativa mientras entrecerraba sus hermosos ojos violetas.

—Mi tío Soun —dijo llena de sarcasmo y burla —no quito la acción a mi nombre, por tanto sea o no parte de tu querida familia aún tengo los derechos sobre ella.

—¡¡Eres una…

—Tiene razón —interrumpió Ryoga la frase que Akane le iba a lanzar a Shampoo y ella habló nuevamente con aquella sonrisa victoriosa que no había desaparecido de su rostro.

—Cómo les estaba diciendo… Por mi atareada carrera no puedo estar presente y como dicen las leyes puedo nombrar un encargado que me represente en todo momento con la participación de la actividad de la empresa —miró a Ryoga que conocía los términos legales y de igual forma a Ranma que no dijo nada pues todo lo que estaba diciendo se encontraba en regla —busque uno que tiene toda mi confianza y creo que hará una excelente y honesto labor… Su nombre es Shinnosuke —al decir esto todos se extrañaron por la presencia de aquel hombre, pero Ranma y Akane sintieron una descarga eléctrica en especial Akane al verlo de frente, él clavó sus hermosos ojos en ella mientras la miraba con ferviente interés, un interés que quemaba el interior de Ranma y le exigía que defendiera lo que era suyo.


	24. Chapter 24

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 24

—¿No hay forma de oponernos a esto? —preguntó Nabiki mirando a Ryoga que revolvía varios papeles en la oficina de Ranma. Nabiki, Ryoga, Akane y Ranma se encontraban ahí. Después de la presentación se habían reunido para determinar lo que harían con los nuevos juegos de Shampoo.

—Si su padre retira la acción demostrando que no cuenta con ningún derecho, ella no podrá tomar potestad sobre los mismos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva hacerlo?

—De dos a una semana y media, todo depende de cuando lo presenten. Es obvio que solo lo hizo para molestar.

Ranma miró a Akane que se encontraba completamente abatida, estaba a en otro mundo, pensativa y distante y aquello le dolía, pues su mayor temor se hacía real y se daba cuenta que había subestimado a Shinnosuke.

—¿Ranma? —llamó de nuevo Nabiki al ver que tanto él como su hermana no estaban prestando atención a lo que Ryoga decía. Ranma la miró de nuevo y

frunció levemente su entrecejo.

—Perdón, repite lo que dijiste.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Esperar. Si le discutimos a Shampoo solo complicaremos la cosa. A mí me da lo mismo la presencia de ese tipo aquí, no sé si alguien este incomodo —dijo y miró de inmediato a Akane como los demás. Nabiki pudo sentir la situación que si iba a presentar en ambos y se sintió mal al saber que no podría ayudar a su hermana. Akane por fin se movió y los miró mientras aclaraba su garganta.

—¿Puedo ir a comprar el vestido? —preguntó con voz seria. Ryoga miró a Ranma con una ceja arqueada y este les pidió un momento mientras Nabiki y él dejaban la oficina. Cuando cerraron la puerta dejándolos solos Ranma se acercó a Akane que lo miraba distante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó inquieto, los hermosos ojos de Akane se clavaron en los suyos y ella tuvo que controlar las ganas que tenía de llorar. Sonrió algo forzada y tomó las manos de Ranma que estaban frías y duras.

—Por supuesto que sí. No te preocupes por mi, todo esta en orden, ¿puedo ir a buscar el vestido?

Ranma estaba impresionado, no pensó que ella le dijera eso, la miró con incredulidad y antes de poder decir algo sintió las delicadas manos de ella sobre su rostro brindándole suaves y tiernas caricias. —Sé que Shampoo solo lo hace para molestarnos, así que no seguiré su juego y aunque quiera, no arruinara nuestro compromiso.

Ranma sonrió al escuchar aquello, no podía evitar sentirse tranquilo, aunque no lo estaba al cien por ciento. Se acercó a Akane y la besó sin mucho cuidado y Akane pudo sentir que la desconfianza seguía presente, lo cual la decepcionó, pero respondió el beso de la misma forma mientras sentía las fuertes manos de Ranma en su cintura. Las cosas estaban mal, tendría que andar con pies de plomo, pues Shampoo acaba de convertir aquello en un campo minado.

—Te amo —dijo Akane abrazándolo mientras su gesto era correspondido con ternura.

***

—Ella es de lo peor —apuntó Ukyo mientras miraba a Ryoga que estaba acostado en el sillón que decoraba su oficina, este sonrió levemente, mientras la llamaba con una señal y ella sacudía la cabeza mirándolo con travesura.

—No entiendo lo que intenta hacer con ese tipo aquí.

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó con sarcasmo, —. Intenta recuperar a Ranma, seguramente es una táctica para separarlos. Ella más que nadie sabe lo que Akane sentía por Shinnosuke, recuerda que vivió todo ese tiempo con ella.

—Estás muy hermosa hoy —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con respeto, sin ser obsceno, las mejillas de Ukyo se ruborizaron por completo y sonrió algo tímida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, simplemente me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, ¿adonde vamos a ir a comer?

—Hay un restaurante coreano al que he querido ir desde su apertura.

Ryoga sonrió y se acercó a ella percibiendo su suave y agradable fragancia, acarició levemente su rostro y se acercó a ella rozando su nariz contra la frágil y delicada mejilla de Ukyo.

—Te quiero —dijo él y besó suavemente los labios de Ukyo que le respondió el beso, sin ignorar que aún no le decía que la amaba y eso le dolió un poco pues ella si lo amaba completamente.

***

—¡¡Ranma!! —exclamó la melodiosa voz de Shampoo que se avecinaba a su oficina, Ranma se tensó y pudo ver como Mao intentaba detenerla, pero sabía que sería inútil así que le ahorro a la señora el esfuerzo y le dijo que la dejara pasar, Shampoo amplió su hermosa y cruel sonrisa y entró dando un portazo para evitar que alguien más pudiera interrumpirlos. Ranma se limitó a mirarla de forma lenta, analizando tanta belleza mezclada con al maldad que sabía que recorría sus venas, intentaba descifrar cuales serían sus planes, sus próximos movimientos pero no lo conseguir una respuesta en concreto, pues ya no la conocía como él había pensado.

—Se te ve cansado —dijo con una risita que irritó inmediatamente a Ranma que le respondió con una mueca completamente sarcástica que estaba disfrazando con una sonrisa.

—Debe de ser que tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado, simplemente eso no te hagas ilusiones.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya pensando en un hombre como Shinnosuke para que me ayude en todo este asunto. —lo estaba provocando, probándolo, quería acabar con su paciencia y Ranma lo sabía, pero no cedería, aún sabía como desesperarla.

—Por supuesto que no, sé que debes de tener razones de más para pensar en él. Comprendo que un intelecto de su magnitud no se puede desaprovechar.

—¿Qué dice Akane? —preguntó de forma airosa, y en ese momento Ranma clavó su hermosa mirada en ella que la fulminó en el instante, Shampoo no pudo evitar sentir algo comparado con el miedo, un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras lo miraba aproximarse. Era tan parecido a un lobo que se preparaba para atacar, y cuando Shampoo se dio cuenta había retrocedido hasta la pared y estaba aprisionada entre el duro concreto y el perfecto cuerpo de Ranma que le daba su espacio pero la ponía realmente nerviosa. Ranma se detuvo y sonrió delicadamente, con un toque completamente seductor, si ponía atención podría haber escuchado perfectamente los latidos de Shampoo, colocó una de sus manos en la pared y vio subir y bajar el pecho de la chica que declaraba su nerviosismo.

—Esta buscando su vestido para el compromiso. Seguramente se verá hermosa, lastima que no la apreciaras porque la casa de los Tendo no es como la empresa, ahí si se guardan el derecho de admisión y créeme que tu no debes de estar en la lista de invitados.

Shampoo frunció el ceño, en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta que había actuado precipitadamente al echar a Soun de su vida, se lamentó por ese grave error y se desconcertó de que su abuela tampoco lo hubiera medido.

—Sé que regresaras conmigo —dijo Shampoo con una risita que hizo a Ranma dudar, comparó a Shampoo inmediatamente con un gato, aquellos animales que tanto odiaba. Juguetona, arisca e impredecible. —. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que esta pasando, en lugar de estar feliz porque Akane siguió con esto deberías de pensar porque más bien apresura todo.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó con una punzada en el corazón, sabía lo que Shampoo quería, pero no podía evitar no sentirse mal cuando no tenía la confianza suficiente en Akane y en la relación.

—Tiene miedo, lo vi hoy —, Ranma no lo discutió pues él mismo había visto ese sentimiento en aquella mirada que lo trastornaba y le gustaba creer que era suya. —, ese miedo es el que no la deja despertar lo que realmente quiere, no la deja tomar aquella decisión que ella considera… Inapropiada.

Ahora era Shampoo la que había conseguido el control de todo, y si ponía atención seguramente lograría escuchar los latidos de Ranma, pegó completamente su espalda a la pared y se deslizó por abajo para librarse del falso agarre de Ranma y rodeó su amplía espalda como si se tratara de un gato real que estaba danzando sobre el suelo delicadamente antes de clavar las garras en el ratón asustado.

—Observa un poco más allá de tus narices —dijo y cuando Ranma se giró brusco pudo ver sus perfectas caderas mecerse en el aire mientras abandonaba su oficina sin decir una palabra más. Se maldijo por caer en el juego de Shampoo, pues aunque no lo quisiera ya estaban dentro él y Akane.

***

La dependiente se desconcertó al ver la poca emoción que reflejaba aquella mujer que miraba vagamente los vestidos, Nabiki dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que la chica y comprobó que tenía razón. La mirada de Akane estaba ahí, pero no su atención y lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su alma no.

—No es justo Akane —dijo suavemente, sin ningún tono de reprocho en su voz, ella elevó su mirada hasta su hermana algo confundida y antes de poder decir algo más, Nabiki se adelantó de nuevo. —No es justo ni para ti, ni para Ranma.

—¿Dé que hablas?

—Te dolió verlo ahí, ¿Cierto?

Akane frunció el ceño y tomó el primer vestido que se encontró, fue hasta el probador y cerro la cortina, seguida de Nabiki que tenía varias opciones que consideraba mejor que la que Akane había tomado sin reparar en la clase de vestido que era. —No sé de que hablas.

Nabiki se recargó en la pared, esperando que Akane se rindiera con el vestido que había seleccionado y rió desdeñosamente. —Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, si Ranma te dijo que pensaran las cosas no veo porque tenías que apresurar todo.

—Lo amo y quiero casarme con él Nabiki…

—Sigues queriendo a Shinnosuke —sentenció y Akane salió del probador aguantando la respiración por el trabajo que le había llevado cerrar aquel vestido que no se le veía nada bien.

—¡¡No es cierto!! —gritó frustrada y Nabiki le entregó solo un vestido de los tres que llevaba en brazos.

—Este se te verá bonito, el azul marino siempre te ha sentado de maravilla y con esas piernas calza demasiado bien el corte.

—¿Qué te propones?

—No te fastidies conmigo —se defendió Nabiki sin exaltarse, dejó los vestido en un decorador y la miró suavemente, —, no soy tu enemiga, pero tampoco te quieres ayudar. Shampoo sabe que pasa algo entre tú y Shinnosuke, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

—¡Quiere que termine con Ranma y eso no lo voy a permitir!

Nabiki la miró algo confundida, pero Akane sabía que la estaba examinando, que tenía demasiado claras sus ideas y lo comprobó cuando habló —Entonces esto… Es un juego para ambas —dijo y siguió caminando mientras examinaba los zapatos que mejor calzarían con el vestido de su hermana, Akane parpadeó levemente, arrojó el vestido que ella le había dado en el probador y se acercó a su hermana tragándose su molestia y convirtiéndola en preocupación.

—¿Porqué dices que es un juego, para ambas?

—Simple —dijo con un leve suspiró, esperando que Akane atara los cables pero fue casi imposible y se desesperó, rompiendo el silencio —Shampoo te quito a Kuno y tú le quitas a Ranma… Shampoo desecho a Kuno al ver a Ranma perdido y tú no lo soltaras porque no le quieres dar el gusto.

—No quiero soltarlo, Nabiki.

—Toda tu vida pensaste que Shinnosuke te había dejado por ser un desgraciado… Pero ahora sabes que se fue porque estaba enfermo, ¿cómo te hace sentir eso?

Akane no pudo responder aquella pregunta, pues ni ella misma lo sabía. Estaba avergonzada ante todos, por comportarse de aquella forma, sabía que amaba a Ranma, o al menos eso quería sentir, pero ciertamente la presencia de Shinnosuke le había movido el piso. Sintió la delicada mano de su hermana sobre su hombro y pudo ver la hermosa y fina sonrisa de su hermana que era completamente sincera.

—Sabes que te apoyo, pase lo que pase. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, con o sin Ranma.

**

Los invitados estaban llegando al Dojo Tendo. Soun estaba de lo más alegre al ver viejos amigos y por supuesto encontrarse con Genma que hacía muchos años no veía y se sorprendió al saber que se trataba del padre de Ranma. Kasumi estaba metida en la cocina con su típico delantal más apretado que nunca, pues no quería arruinar su vestido mientras se encargaba de la comida que servirían en la noche. Sanosuke corría por toda la casa y Ranma saludaba a las personas que se acercaban a él para mantener una charla, por interés o curiosidad de saber quien era el novio de Akane o por los rumores que seguramente se habían esparcido.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó la voz de Ukyo que lo saludó alegremente al igual que Ryoga que estrechó su mano fraternalmente, Ukyo se apartó por un segundo para ayudar a Kasumi y Ryoga aprovechó para hablar tranquilamente con él.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Porqué preguntas? —cuestionó Ranma con una ligera sonrisa que hizo que Ryoga le diera una palmada en la espalda.

—Eres mi amigo, me interesa saberlo.

—¿Tan mala cara tengo? —preguntó con una risa irónica, y Ryoga lo acompaño con aquella ironía.

—Mejor prepárate —dijo apuntando hacia una dirección donde Ranma dirigió su vista y lamentó hacerlo, pues sintió que acababan de mutilar su pecho. Se trataba de Shampoo, que venía del brazo de Shinnosuke muy segura de cuales serían sus próximos movimientos. No le dolía para nada verlos, sino porque sabía que despertarían un sentimiento en Akane que él no quería presenciar.

Shampoo estaba despampanante, llevaba un vestido rojo que acentuaba sus perfectas y envidiables curvas, con un insinuante escote que dejaba ver su estilizada pierna derecha y su espalda estaba completamente desnuda, y Shinnosuke llevaba un traje que lo hacía ver mucho más varonil de lo que era y aquel color le ayudaba a que sus ojos llamaran la atención de todos. Incluso el ego de Ranma se redujo porque se llego a sentir algo opacado ante aquella entrada de ambos.

—¡¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí?! —cuestionó Nabiki apunto de echarla del lugar, pero Kasumi la detuvo y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Habló con papá, él le dijo que viniera para limar las asperezas —al escuchar aquello Nabiki se indignó bruscamente, sabiendo que todo eso lo hacía para lastimar a Akane y a Ranma, que pudo notar su cambio de humor.

—Vamos a saludar al novio —su burló Shampoo dirigiéndose a su acompañante, Shinnosuke la miró algo dudoso y sin poder replicar Shampoo lo arrastró hasta donde estaba Ranma que clavó su hermosa mirada en la de él, Shampoo pudo ver nuevamente el odio en la mirada de Ranma y le gusto saber que le estaba haciendo daño, el mismo daño que él le había hecho a ella.

—Tranquilo —escuchó Ranma la voz de Ryoga que intentaba consolarlo, pero se alejó de ellos sabiendo que lo mejor era estar solo, sino podría dirigir su mal humor a sus amigos.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Shampoo con emoción mientras sonreía de una forma felina que hubiese podido conquistar a todos que la admiraran, pero Ranma solo sentía rencor por ella y no por lo que había pasado antes, sino por lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Notó como Shinnosuke lo miraba de forma retadora, midiendo su persona y buscando las cualidades que habían echo que Akane posara los ojos en él, y eso lo molesto sobrepasando los limites de sus impulsos.

—¿Te sorprende vernos por aquí? —preguntó de una forma juguetona que hizo sonreía a Ranma de forma irónica.

—Me sorprende la forma en que juegas con el señor Tendo y no solo eso, sino la ingenuidad del mismo por caer en tus trampas. Aunque creo que todos los que se acercan a ti caen en esas trampas —miró fugazmente a su acompañante que lo notó a la perfección, desde la primera vez que había visto al ex novio de Akane le parecía que se trataba de un buen tipo y le sorprendía saber que formaba parte de los planes de Shampoo.

Antes de poder seguir con aquellos pensamientos que invadían su mente escuchó los cuchicheos de las personas y todos supieron lo que estaba pasando, Akane estaba descendiendo por las escaleras para tener presencia en el salón repleto de familiares y conocidos. Ranma quedó tan impactado como todos los demás ante la belleza que Akane reflejaba pero inmediatamente sintió como su corazón era apretado por una mano invisible que mutilaba su vida, en el rostro de Akane había una sonrisa, unas sonrisa que estaba llena de dolor.

Akane sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, eran demasiado sentimientos para ella, había una gran incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a pasar, tenía deseos de acercarse a Shinnosuke y se enojaba consigo misma, le daba rabia ser tan débil y tener aquellos pensamientos cuando estaba tan bien con Ranma.

No supo como llegó hasta donde estaba Ranma y mucho menos supo Ranma como no se alejó de aquel lugar y de aquella presencia que lo acompañaban. Tomó a Akane firmemente de la cintura y pudo notar como los ojos de Akane buscaban los de Shinnosuke al estar delante de ella, intentó controlar sus impulsos porque sabía que quería matarlo, respiró hondo y puso más firmeza en su agarre de la cintura de Akane para delimitar las fronteras.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Akane sorprendiéndose de tener aún voz, las mniradas ya no estaban puestas en ella, pues suponían que la estaba pasando de lo lindo con su prima y su prometido, pero lo que no sabían era el infierno que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—¿No es obvio? Venimos a ver tu compromiso, espero que no hayas invitado a mi ex.

—Kuno no pudo venir, se excuso antes —intervino Ranma con un tono seco, notó la sonrisa victoriosa de Shampoo y comprobó que Shinnosuke y Akane se miraban fijamente desde que estaban el uno frente a otro.

—Qué hermosa te ves hoy Akane, ¿no crees cariño? —dijo Shampoo usando un tono cariñoso para referirse a Shinnosuke que reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz, Akane los miró desconcertada y Ranma la acompañó al notar la forma en que Shampoo sostenía el fuerte brazo de su acompañante.

—Sin lugar a dudas, preciosa —dijo con una galante sonrisa que le dio una sacudida a Akane. No podía creerlo, Shampoo acababa de quedar libre de Kuno y estaba con Shinnosuke, no sabía porque pero sentía una extraña sensación en su interior que le hacía difícil el proceso de la respiración. Ranma determinó el juego de ambos, estaban jugando con las emociones de Akane y eso le pareció de lo más bajo, por cuenta de él se hubiese batido en duelo con Shinnosuke en ese mismo instante, pero por respeto a Akane y a su casa no lo hizo, contuvo su enojo.

—¿Preciosa? —repitió Akane involuntariamente y Shampoo sonrió de una forma más abierta, se pegó un poco más a Shinnosuke y la miró victoriosamente, sabiendo que Ranma se estaría muriendo en aquel momento.

—No te lo había contado Akane, pero Shinnosuke y yo estamos saliendo.

Para Akane aquello fue el acabose, le hubiera gustado no sentir nada, ser de piedra pero no era así y no podía mentirse a si misma, aquella noticia le había afectado, buscó una negativa en la hermosa mirada de su ex novio pero no la encontró y quiso llorar y salir corriendo del lugar olvidando que Ranma se encontraba en el mismo lugar y a su lado. Y Ranma sintió algo parecido.


	25. Chapter 25

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 25

"_¡¡Queremos anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos!"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Akane, quien estaba tendida en su cama, sin poder dormir, recordando todas las escenas que había tenido su noche de compromiso. Desde que era niña había pensando en la llegada de dicho momento, pensaba que la disfrutaría, que la recordaría por siempre pero parecía que sería todo lo contrarío. Lo menos que quería era recordar aquello que le había causado tanto dolor.

Sumida en aquella dulce oscuridad de su habitación que siempre había amado contemplaba la blancura de su techo, admiraba el enorme vació que se veía ocupado por imágenes vivas producto de su recuerdo e imaginación. Pudo ver la cara de todos los invitados que la miraban de forma curiosa, recordó claramente la cara de Shampoo que se restregaba contra Shinnosuke, la mirada de él que se clavaba en ella con impaciencia, dolor y frustración pero lo que más le dolía fue recordar el vacío que reflejaba la hermosa mirada de Ranma, que no la observaba después de que puso un pie en la planta baja de se casa, si la veía pero no la miraba. Lloró amargamente, notando el anillo que decoraba su estilizado dedo, se maldijo por sentir aquello que le cortaba la respiración y se sintió como el peor ser humano al saber que le estaba fallando a Ranma y a su corazón.

(NS)

Ryoga se despertó más temprano de lo normal, miró su reloj y se enteró de que eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada, tenía sed, su garganta estaba demasiado seca. Salió de la cama perezosamente y se dirigió hasta la cocina en donde sació su sed con dos vasos de agua fresca, al regresar de nuevo a su habitación para dormir una hora más pudo ver el estudio abierto, supo que Ranma se encontraba en él, pues cuando estaba solo se mantenía cerrado. Entró lentamente, no queriendo interrumpirlo pero antes de poder hablar Ranma lo hizo primero.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con aquella voz fría y seca que había mantenido toda la noche, Ryoga pudo ver que se encontraba totalmente igual desde que entró al despacho, no había dormido ni tampoco se había cambiado de ropa, lo miró con preocupación y pudo ver la mirada vacía de Ranma posarse en él.

—¿No crees que es demasiado?

—¿Amas a Ukyo?

Ryoga dudó antes de responder aquello, sin duda que la quería, la pasaba muy bien con ella y estaba conociéndola más, pero sabía que no sentía algo tan fuerte por ella, y sin poder responder nuevamente Ranma habló primero. —No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

—Akane te quiere…

—Pero no me ama —dijo sin poder tragarse aquello que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de que jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos necesitaba sacarlo, porque lo estaba matando y cuando empezó a hablar con Ryoga sintió como el peso que Ranma estaba cargando se iba haciendo cada vez más fácil de llevar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… Aún no tengo idea de lo que haré.

(NS)

Akane sintió como las cálidas gotas de la regadera cubrían y se paseaban por su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, la suave fragancia que la envolvía era embriagante, siempre le había gustado quedarse más tiempo del normal, pero esta vez demoró menos de diez minutos, se cambió apresuradamente de ropa y al bajar Kasumi apenas y estaba preparando el desayuno.

—¡Te has levantado demasiado temprano! —dijo llena de sorpresa, pues faltaban más de dos horas para que se cumpliera su horario normal, Akane sonrió vagamente y pudo ver como Sanosuke desayunaba tranquilamente en la mesa preparándose para la escuela.

—Me caí de la cama.

—Aún falta para que el desayuno esté listo —Akane sonrió a su hermana para que no se apresurara y se dirigió a la entrada principal, calzando sus zapatillas para salir de la casa.

—¡Caminaré un poco! —exclamó y salió sin prisa, sintiendo como la brisa de la mañana recorría lentamente su rostro, y percibió las fragancias que se mezclaban en el aire, pudo reconocer olores de diferentes cocinas, el dulce olor de la madera fresca y un perfume que llamó su atención. Se trataba de una niña que paso a su lado mientras sostenía la mano de su madre y se apresuraba para tomar el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela. Akane sintió melancolía, le hubiese gustado tener a su madre en ese momento, preguntarle que debía hacer. No tenía dudas, amaba a Ranma y quería convertirse en su esposa, pero había un inquietud en su corazón con Shinnosuke y eso no le gustaba para nada. Fue hasta un parque el cual visitaba a menudo, pues desde que era niña su madre las llevaba a pasar un tiempo juntos y en familia. Se sentó en una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, admiró como las personas se despertaban e iniciaban su día, pasaron varias personas, haciendo ejercicio y otros corriendo para llegar a sus respectivos destinos, pero en un momento su mirada se perdió en el horizonte y solo veía figuras, pero observaba sus pensamientos en el aire cruzar de una forma vertiginosa. Recordó a su madre más que otros días, cada detalle era puntual y después se recordó a si misma a la edad de 17 años, a simple vista parecía que no había pasado mucho desde eso, pero sabía que sí, recordó cuando Shinnosuke se marchó de su vida y sintió una punzada en su corazón y después llegó Ranma, ni siquiera paso por Kuno, y cuando esto sucedió sintió como su corazón latía más aprisa, sabía que nadie lo hacía latir así, nadie provocaba lo que Ranma provocaba en ella. Una voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, levantó su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos celestes que no la dejaban en paz.

—¡Shinnosuke! —exclamó brincando de la banca, él la miró tranquilamente y había una inmensa ternura en aquella mirada preciosa que se comparaba con el cielo.

—Espero no molestarte Akane…

—¿Porqué fuiste ayer? Te dije el otro día que no quería que estuvieras en medio de la relación con Ranma.

—Necesitaba verte Akane, no tolero que te me escapes de esta forma de las manos —replicó y ella lo miró sorprendida, pensaba que había sido clara con él pero Shinnosuke estaba más que encaprichado con ella.

—Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho…

—Pero podemos salvarlo, tenemos todo para hacerlo —dijo tomando las manos de Akane de forma desesperada, ella lo miró incrédula por sus palabras, Shinnosuke nunca había escondido sus sentimientos, pero tampoco nunca se los había dicho de una forma tan expresa. —Sé que me sigues queriendo…

—Amo a Ranma, me casaré con él —dijo con firmeza y Shinnosuke la miró con dolor, pero si inclinó levemente hacía ella buscando recortar la enorme distancia que los separaba, Akane se congelo al ver la violación de su espacio personal y quiso romper el agarre pero sus manos no respondieron.

—Escúcheme, por favor Akane.

—Estás con Shampoo… No vengas a hablarme de errores y sentimientos…

—Sabes perfectamente que no estoy con Shampoo. Yo no puedo mentirte como lo hace ella. Es obvio que sabes porque accedí a hacer eso, si hubiera llegado por mi cuenta simplemente me hubiesen sacado de una forma u otra. El estar con Shampoo lo vi como un escudo.

—Tampoco puedo creer que hayas tenido el descaro de ir a la empresa junto con Shampoo para fastidiar a Ranma —dijo esta vez rompiendo el agarre que él tenía sobre sus delicadas manos, era cierto. Aquello le había molestado demasiado pues sabía que Shampoo solo buscaba vengarse de Ranma más que de ella.

—No lo hice por él. En ningún momento he pensado fastidiar a Ranma, él a mí me importa muy poco. Acepte entrar a la empresa porque sabía que estaría cerca de ti, que podría reconquistarte…

—¡Basta! —gritó perdiendo el control, estaba firme sobre sus decisiones, pero le dolía saber que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar aquella situación como le gustaría. Y recordó la pelea que tuvo con él cuando le decía que la iba a dejar, nuevamente las punzadas regresaban a su corazón. —¡No es justo que vengas y revuelvas todo cuando estaban las cosas tan bien!

—Akane yo…

—¡¡Ojala nunca hubieses regresado! —gritó y empezó a correr de forma desesperada, intentando perderlo junto con sus recuerdos. Shinnosuke iba a correr detrás de ella pero antes de hacerlo una voz cargada de dolor lo detuvo.

—Déjala en paz.

Se giró y se encontró con aquel hombre que conocía perfectamente y que sabía que Shampoo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Kuno.

—Pensé que serías un poco más inteligente.

—¿De que hablas?

—Debes de quitar a Ranma del camino, esa es la única opción para…

—No me interesa quitar a Ranma del camino, solo quiero que Akane sea feliz conmigo o sin mí. Si ella quiere regresar conmigo lo hará, y si quiere seguir con su novio lo hará, no estoy buscando un momento para quitar a Ranma del camino.

—Eres demasiado torpe.

—Me importa muy poco lo que pienses —dijo y se fue para no estar en la presencia de un tipo tan nefasto como Kuno. Él simplemente se limitó a ver como se alejaba y sabía que

(NS)

Akane regresó algo molesta al Dojo, para nada le había gustado encontrarse con Shinnosuke, no por verlo a él, sino más bien porque le provocaba sensaciones y sentimientos que no quería sentir por él y mucho menos cuando estaba tan bien con Ranma, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, meditando y de pronto sin previo aviso sintió una punzada en su corazón. Al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba delante de ella, mirándola con seriedad, pero sin decirle nada aún.

Por un instante se congeló y al dar un paso hacia él se dio cuenta que no era más que una vaga imagen que su mente había dibujado para jugarle una broma, lo cual la desconcertó completamente, ¿qué significa aquello?

—¡¡¿Akane?!! —llamó Nabiki sobresaltando a su hermana, la miró y esta le dio una palmada en la espalda al acercarse a ella. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro —respondió con la respiración un poco cortada, y Nabiki la miró detenidamente, sabiendo que la respuesta no era cierta.

—Estás muy pálida…

—Apurémonos, se nos hace tarde para el trabajo —cortó y corrió a las escaleras para perderse al subirlas, mientras Nabiki la miraba con recelo y atinó la situación que su hermana menor estaba viviendo. No le gustaba saberla así, pero sabía que no podía meterse en su vida.

(NS)

Ranma escuchó nuevamente aquella risa que lo atormentaba. Se trataba de Shampoo que entró con gracia a su oficina. No se molesto en regañar a su secretaria que venía detrás de Shampoo, amenazándola con sacarla a la fuerza.

—No te preocupes Mao, cierra la puerta y que nadie nos moleste —dijo y Shampoo sonrió ampliamente, Ranma estudió sus palabras y miró nuevamente a su secretaria —, solo deja pasar a Akane —, al decir aquello la risa de Shampoo se esfumo, pero regresó al instante cuando Mao abandonó la oficina y se dio cuenta que estaba a solas con Ranma.

—¿Estás muy ocupado?

—Bastante, pero te conozco y sé que no saldrás, así que dime que quieres —argumentó con voz cansada, conociéndola a la perfección, Shampoo corrió a sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente de él y lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó sabiendo que no se realizaría tal cosa, y Ranma coincidió con su pensamiento porque la miró relajado, sin caer en su juego.

—Eso depende de las ganas que tenga Akane de casarse.

—¿Cuándo quieres casarte tú? —preguntó de forma maliciosa, quería hacerlo rabiar y Ranma ya estaba más que enojado, pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

—Cuándo Akane lo decida.

—¡Ranma! —rió sacudiendo su mano en el aire —¿No viste la cara de Akane ayer? Todavía ama a Shinnosuke —gritó al final con una risotada que lo hizo respirar profundo, sino perdería el control.

Akane llegó a la oficina de Ranma, pero Mao no estaba y al acercarse a la puerta pudo escuchar la voz conocida de cada uno de ellos y se congeló, su cerebro no estaba funcionado como debería y se quedo detrás de la puerta como había hecho los primeros meses en conocer a Ranma y sintió que su corazón se comprimía.

—Aunque Akane y yo terminemos con toda esta farsa, que desde un principio lo fue… No pienso regresar contigo Shampoo, ni aunque fueras la última mujer en el mundo lo haría.

—¡No seas ridículo, sé que aún sientes algo por mí, lo vi en tus ojos anoche que estaba del brazo de otro hombre!

—Escúchame bien Shampoo —dijo Ranma con la mandíbula apretada, Akane pudo sentir lo tenso que estaba, lo conocía perfectamente y estaba con las manos apretadas sobre su pecho, queriendo controlar la velocidad con la que latía su corazón pero era prácticamente una locura. —Lo que viste ayer efectivamente fueron celos —sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, —pero no por ti, sentí celos al ver la forma de dolor con la que Akane los miraba —Akane sintió que una mano de acero le oprimía el corazón, pues Ranma se había dado cuenta de aquel extraño sentimiento que la había poseído la noche anterior y sabía como podía sentirse —. Sentí celos, al ver con el amor que ese idiota la miraba y me di cuenta que jamás había amado a una mujer tanto como amo a Akane. Contigo quería matar a Kuno, hacerlo sufrir por atreverse a quitarme lo que creía mío… Pero con Akane no…

—Esa es la prueba de que me amas a mí.

—Esa es la prueba de que amo tanto a Akane, que si su felicidad depende de que este con otra persona… Que si su felicidad es Shinnosuke yo la respeto y la acepto y si ella me pide que me aparte lo haré con todo el gusto del mundo.

—¡No te creo!

—No me importa.

—¡Akane es todo menos la mujer que quieres y tú lo sabes, tú me lo dijiste! Me pediste que dejara a mi familia, mi trabajo, ¡Akane no sabe cocinar!

—Cosa que no podría hacerle a Akane, jamás podría separarla de su familia, de su pasión que es diseñar, por eso estoy aquí, en una empresa que no tiene nada que ver con mi estilo de vida y aunque no sepa cocinar y seguramente jamás me atreveré a comer algo preparado por ella yo lo puedo hacer y sino contrató a alguien que le enseñe…

—¡¡No puedes amarla!! Cuándo me hacías el amo…

—Cuándo me acostaba contigo no sabía lo que era hacer el amor —le cortó Ranma sin piedad, haciendo que Shampoo retrocediera por el golpe que le habían causado aquellas palabras —la primera noche que estuve con Akane me di cuenta de la delicadeza de esa acción, aprendí lo que pobremente creí que sabía y estar con Akane fue lo que me daba fuerza, fui brusco con ella en algunas ocasiones porque no quería perderla, intentaba retenerla, pero me di cuenta que no soy capaz de hacerlo.

—No puedo creer todo lo que me estas diciendo Ranma —la voz de Shampoo estaba quebrada, Akane lo sabía pues la conocía a la perfección, ella tuvo que tragarse varios sollozos al escuchar las palabras de Ranma que creyó jamás escuchar.

—Cuando me quería vengar de ti y toda tu gente… La conocí a ella y me di cuenta que no podía hacerle daño. Si pudiera explicarte lo que sentí al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro cuando te miraba cerca de Kuno, cuando yo le decía que lo iba a matar y destruir la felicidad de ese imbécil, no soportaba verla triste, después solo quería matar a Kuno por su osadía de hacerla sufrir, no soportaba saber que ella lloraba por él no soportaba ver como Kuno tenía el amor de una mujer como Akane, incluso cuando te detestaba no era por Kuno, sino más bien por dañar a la mujer que amaba desde qu…

—¡¡Cállate!! —gritó Shampoo levantándose de golpe de la silla y Akane dio un paso para atrás, estaba más confundida que nunca y sabía que Shampoo no tardaría en salir, no quería enfrentar a Ranma en ese momento.

—No seguiré, no vale hablarle a un sordo ni mucho menos a una mujer tan caprichosa y egoísta como tú.

—¡Estás confundido… —fue lo último que escucho Akane antes de salir corriendo al escuchar los pasos de Shampoo alterados por salir de aquella oficina.

(NS)

Las manos de Akane temblaban, no había sido capaz de hablar con nadie, se había ido de la empresa esa mañana y había apagado su celular, no quería recibir llamadas, estaba completamente confundida. Se miró en el espejo sin entender la imagen que reflejaba en aquel momento. Hace unas semanas era la mujer más feliz del mundo, había encontrado a Ranma, un hombre que la complementaba a la perfección y ahora no era más que una desconocida que no sabía lo que quería.

—¿Akane? —era la voz de Kasumi que venía al otro lado de la puerta, Akane reaccionó en ese momento, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado exactamente 27 horas después de haber escuchado a Ranma hablar con Shampoo.

—¿Akane, querida? —preguntó de nuevo al no obtener respuesta, Akane abrió la puerta sonrió levemente y Kasumi respondió el gesto de la misma forma.

—Lo siento, estaba lavándome la cara, no tuve una buena noche.

Kasumi sonrió tranquilamente, definitivamente no sabía acerca de la situación que estaba viviendo Akane —Shinnosuke está abajo, quiere verte.

—En un momento bajo.

Kasumi asintió y se retiró lentamente, tatareando una canción que Akane reconoció como la que le cantaba su madre, suspiró cuando se encontraba sola en el amplio pasillo y se apresuró en bajar para atender aquella visita que no deseaba para nada. Al bajar pudo sentir la mirada de Shinnosuke clavada en ella y sintió una pesadez.

—Akane, no respondes las llamadas —fue lo primero que dijo.

—No sé que le paso a mi celular, no responde bien…

—Entiendo…

Aquello no era más que una situación incomoda entre ellos, Akane reparo en la amplía espalda del chico que estaba enfrente de ella, pasaron varios minutos en silencio y él lo rompió sin prisa.

—Creo que no me porte bien la última vez que hablamos…

—No te preocupes, supongo que yo tampoco.

Shinnosuke sonrió y Akane sintió una calidez al ver aquel gesto, por un momento se devolvió en el tiempo y recordó lo simple que era hablar con él.

—No quiero presionarte Akane… Pero mi abuelo no esta nada bien —Akane se preocupó de inmediato, sabía todo lo que significaba ese hombre en la vida de él y Shinnosuke la miró tiernamente al ver aquel gesto que ya conocía —Tengo que irme y sabes que me gustaría llevarte conmigo, no creo regresar a Nerima en mucho tiempo.

Akane no era capaz de responder, lo miró fijamente y él trago forzadamente, sintiendo lo reseca que estaba su garganta —Talvez cometí un grave error al no contarte la verdad de mi enfermedad la primera vez que partí, al pensar que iba a morir… En fin, no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo —aquellas palabras fueron como una flecha en el corazón de Akane, pues recordó las palabras de Ranma cuando dijo que no estaba dispuesto a retenerla si el precio era verla sufrir.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

Shinnosuke sintió una llama dentro de sí y vio la oportunidad que se estaba presentando —En dos tres días, puedo esperar cinco si lo necesitas.

—¿Dónde viviríamos?

—¡En casa de mi abuelo! —exclamó esperanzado tomando las manos de Akane que no vacilaron ante tal tacto, aquellos ojos celestes demostraban la felicidad que no podía explicar.

—¿Y mi familia?

—No sé, puedes venir una, dos veces al año.

—¿Qué hay de mi carrera?

—No la vas a necesitar, yo me encargare de todo, seremos felices amor —se apresuró a decir y Akane lo miró comparando las palabras de Ranma con las de él.

—¿Qué pasa si no soy feliz?

—¡¡Lo serás!! Te lo juro que lo serás, siempre estaremos juntos y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me digas, cualquier cosa que quieras.

—¿Sí quisiera regresar?

—Te aseguró que no querrás, te encantara el lugar, tiene animales peligrosos pero nada que no puedas controlar, tú puedes con todo, una mujer se debe sacrificar por el hombre que ama.

Aquello fue una cubeta fría para Akane, Shinnosuke no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada por ella, simplemente argumentaba que la amaría por siempre, pero no le importaría verla sufrir, eso estaban reflejando sus respuestas, solo estaba pensando en él.

—¿Sí mi felicidad es con Ranma?

Shinnosuke rió sarcásticamente al escuchar aquello y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa —Tu felicidad es conmigo Akane, fui el primero en tu vida… Ranma jamás podrá darte lo que quieres, estas confundida.

—Ya no eres el Shinnosuke que conocí ni tampoco soy la Akane que tu conociste.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Akane pensó lo irónico que resultaba aquello, hace unos meses Shampoo y Ranma estaban sosteniendo la misma conversación mientras ella escuchaba detrás de las puertas para cerciorarse de que no despojaran a Kuno de la felicidad y recordó la técnica que Ranma utilizó con Shampoo.

—Bésame —pidió y Shinnosuke la miró con todas las esperanzas que tenía y se lanzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras una lágrima se derramaba por la mejilla de Akane al comprender lo que la había estado atormentando.

(NS) Next scene

Nota: Tengo que agradecer los diferentes comentarios que he recibido de ustedes los lectores y también me gustaría decir que me sorprende algunas opiniones que han tenido con respecto a la continuación de los diversos capítulos, informo que este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es el ultimo, para que disfruten de este capitulo y comenten acerca de lo que creen que será el desenlace.

Gracias a todos los lectores, AnaIz. ;D !!


	26. Chapter 26

Amour : un mot, cinq lettres et une signification

_A__mor: Una palabra, cuatro letras, un significado_

Capitulo 26

Akane estaba más feliz que nunca, aquel beso le había demostrado que lo que sentía por Shinnosuke no era más que un pasado el cual finalmente se había cerrado. Amaba a Ranma y era el hombre que quería para el resto de su vida, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo y subió las escaleras de la empresa apresuradamente olvidando la cantidad de pisos que tenía que pasar, no estaba dispuesta a esperar el ascensor, necesitaba decirle que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y sintió su corazón saltar al llegar a su piso, corrió a la oficina de Ranma y se detuvo en seco al ver a los encargados de mudanza moviendo sus muebles.

—Cuidado señorita Akane —le dijo uno de los señores encargados y pudo ver como regresaban todos los muebles que Ranma había mandado a sacar cuando la despojo de su oficina.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó completamente desubicada y el mismo señor que le había advertido la miró sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

—El señor Saotome nos dijo que reacomodáramos su oficina, señorita.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé señorita, no lo veo desde ayer.

—¿Qué paso con la otra oficina?

—Instaló otra habitación, dijo que era para usted, ambas.

—Pero…

—Akane —llamó la voz conocida de su padre que la hizo girarse y se quedó plasmada cuando la abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres un genio hija, lograste que la empresa se recuperar y no solo eso, cumpliste tu sueño de expandirte, no solo los chinos quieren tratar con nosotros, sino también los coreanos, árabes y latinoamericanos.

Akane no sabía como reaccionar, no se esperaba aquella respuesta y cuando se separó de su padre tomó los papeles que este le ofrecía estudiando las graficas que mostraban resultados positivos después de las colecciones y el trabajo realizado en los meses pasados.

—¿Dónde esta Ranma? —preguntó de inmediato ida, pero Soun no le puso atención pues empezó a criticar la oficina de su hija que estaba volviendo a ser equipada como en el pasado, Akane recordó lo que le dijo aquel hombre y corrió a la que antes había sido su oficina y al entrar se quedo sin habla. Era un estudio completamente equipado para que pudiera diseñar como nadie en esa empresa. Contaba con los instrumentos mas lujosos, nuevos y especializados para su carrera donde incluía luces especiales y una pared llena de espejos que lograban presentar los diferentes ángulos de aquel maniquí que estaba delante de ella.

—Debo decir que tu decisión me dejo pasmado —dijo Soun a espaldas de su hija que se giró de inmediato, sentía como sus manos temblaban y como sus piernas hacían un esfuerzo sobrenatural por sostenerla, suponiendo lo que había pasado. —Pensé que querías a ese chico… Pero bueno, supongo que Shinnosuke es lo quieres de verdad.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó con la garganta seca.

—No lo sé, me dijo que ya había hablado contigo, la empresa se recuperó de gran forma que pudimos pagarle a Ranma como se debía, sin duda era un gran chico —dijo y dejó a su hija ahí porque lo llamaron para celebrar su regreso, Akane también estaba incluida pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Escuchaba a las personas reírse a su alrededor incluso vio como Kuno se acercaba a ella, no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con ese hombre, entró apresuradamente a la nueva oficina de diseño y cerró con llave, queriendo escapar por primera vez de lo que había sido su mundo.

Estuvo varios minutos ahí parada, sin poder reaccionar, sintiendo como le arrancaban una parte de su alma. Paseó sus hermosos ojos por toda la habitación y sin poder hacer nada supo que necesitaba dibujar, desahogarse. Se acercó aquella mesa de dibujo perfecta, con la que siempre había soñado y se percató que había un libro de dibujo nuevo. Tomó delicadamente uno de las tizas negras que prefería y abrió el libro encontrándose con la letra de Ranma que la congelo mientras leía el contenido de aquella pequeña carta. Notó como había varias hojas arrancadas y sombra de lo que seguramente Ranma había escrito anteriormente.

_Akane: Es bastante difícil empezar con esto… La verdad nunca había escrito algo así y mucho menos a… Alguien como tú. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el regreso de tu oficina. Ordene que todo regresara a su lugar y bueno, me tome el atrevimiento de instalar un cuarto de diseño que fuera apropiado, si me quede corto te pido una disculpa, jamás me dejaste ver la forma en que diseñabas, pero ciertamente busqué que todo fuera moderno y apropiado. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por la forma en que te trate o las veces que te humille, sinceramente era la única forma que encontré para que una mujer de tu nivel se fijara en alguien como yo, nunca me he caracterizado por demostrar mis sentimientos de la mejor forma, realmente soy bruto en ese aspecto, y las veces que fuiste presa de mis celos fue porque no estaba en la capacidad de hacerte ver la gran necesidad que tenía de ti. Sé que esto no será nada normal, ni mucho menos lógico pues ciertamente estábamos "bien" pero ambos sabemos que no era así. Desde que Shinnosuke regresó pude ver lo abatida que estabas, lo inquieta que eras y bueno, no soporte verte así, después de analizar todos esos elementos me di cuenta que tu felicidad no estaba conmigo, sino más bien con él y créeme que lo respetare, te aseguro que no te buscaré._

_Espero que seas muy feliz, _

_Saotome Ranma. _

Akane se quedo plasmada con sus últimas palabras, sus ojos estaban abiertos y casi en blanco mirando aquella pared que era la única testigo de sus reacciones. Sus manos se congelaron sobre aquel libro de dibujo y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban. Su respiración estaba cortada y sentía como una mano invisible le oprimía el corazón, haciendo que su pecho le doliera.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confusa sintiendo como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho.

Ranma la había dejado, se había ido y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente enfrente de ella, como si se tratara de una película y pudo apreciar a la perfección el rostro de Ranma, sin poder evitarlo sus piernas se resistieron a seguirla soportando y se desplomó cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras escuchaba un llanto que solo una vez había conocido, aquella noche donde perdió a su madre, sentía como las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas y como los sollozos destrozaban su garganta y su pecho. Recordó su primera noche con Ranma, y las demás que había tenido con él, recordó su risa y su dulce tacto apretó sus manos sobre su rostro y perdió el sentido del tiempo.

(NS)

—Me preocupa Akane —apuntó Nabiki mientras Ukyo levantaba su mirada para posarla en los ojos de la mediana de los Tendo. —Ranma se fue… Sin duda eso fue toda una sorpresa —Nabiki sabía que Ukyo conocía acerca del tema, no se había sorprendido cuando él se marcho y sabía que Ryoga estaba al tanto del tema, probablemente Ukyo tenía conocimiento de donde estaba, y le sorprendía que después de ver la reacción de Akane no hiciera nada.

—Nunca llegamos a conocer a las personas —respondió y los ojos de Nabiki se clavaron en ella sin ninguna piedad.

—Comparto el mismo pensamiento… —no pudo terminar su frase, pues un sonido extraño las distrajo, al girarse Nabiki se dio cuenta que se trataba de Shampoo, quien se llevaba las últimas posesiones que había dejado en el Dojo. Llevaba muy poco equipaje y no iba vestida de forma extravagante ni llamativa sino más bien con una vestimenta china que recordaba no haberle visto desde que era niña.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nos vamos a China —dijo aquella anciana que Nabiki detestaba, había salido de la nada y Shampoo se notaba triste, pensativa y ajena a la situación que se estaba viviendo, cuando Nabiki habló ella poso sus hermosos y únicos ojos púrpura en ella y se notaba el sentimiento melancólico que la embargaba.

—¿No ha venido a verla? —preguntó sin importarle la forma en que Ukyo y Nabiki la miraban, ella enmarco una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dé que hablas? —exigió saber Nabiki, Shampoo miró el lugar y después a su abuela, que le dijo algo en mandarín que ninguna entendió y salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.

—Ranma, ¿no ha venido a verla?

—Sabes perfectamente que él se fue —respondió Nabiki ranciamente, Shampoo frunció el ceño y suspiró nuevamente.

—No se despidió de mí.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Shampoo al escuchar aquella pregunta sonrió vagamente, mirándola de una forma juguetona que llego a molestar a Nabiki, quien se sorprendía de su tolerancia con esa china. —Por supuesto que no, pero lo voy a encontrar sea como sea —sentenció tomando su equipaje para salir de ahí pero antes de hacerlo miró de reojo a Nabiki que la estaba fulminando con la mirada. —Y aunque lo supiera, jamás se los diría lo que más deseo es que Akane sea tan infeliz como yo —finalizó la frase mientras salía con gracia de la casa. Nabiki apretó los puños, tragándose toda la lista de insultos que tenía preparada para ella, miró de nuevo a Ukyo pero esta ya había desaparecido. Suspiró pesadamente y tomó un vaso para servirse agua, ya que lo necesitaba.

(NS)

Ukyo jamás pensó ver a Akane así, estaba completamente desecha, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero sabía que ella no se encontraba tendida en aquella cama. Le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta y supo que estaba llorando por la leve reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al aguantar un sollozo.

—¿Akane? —llamó dudosa, no queriendo molestarla pero no hubo respuesta. Ciertamente sintió que retrocedía los años cuando Shinnosuke la dejo, era una situación similar y aquello seguramente le afectaba más a Akane. —¿Akane?

—Quiero estar sola —respondió con un tono casi inaudible que la desconcertó por unos momentos, pero Ukyo comprendía, recordó la amenaza que Ryoga le había hecho cuando le explicó que no podía decirle a Akane donde se encontraba Ranma, pero le dolía la situación que estaba viviendo.

—Sé cómo te sientes…

—¡No! —exclamó Akane levantándose del lugar en donde había estado tendida por largo rato, su amiga clavo la mirada en ella mientras se sorprendía la forma en que había reaccionado —Tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que se siente esto.

—Akane, superaste lo de Shinnosuke…

—Lo de Shinnosuke no se compara con esto. Lo de Shinnosuke paso porque era una niña y no sabía lo que era realmente ser amada —replicó Akane furiosa, no estaba enojada con Ukyo, sino más bien necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y ella era la única que estaba presente.

—Ryoga me pidió que no te dijera lo de Ranma, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas…

—¡No quiero! —exclamó Akane de golpe, tomando a Ukyo por sorpresa, Akane se levantó al fin de la cama y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. —No pienso ir a buscarlo después de lo que me hizo, se fue como un cobarde, no quiso enfrentarme.

—Bueno, puede ser que….

—No quiero Ukyo, si se va talvez es mejor.

—Pero…

—Quiero estar sola, por favor —dijo seriamente, Ukyo iba a replicar aquella discusión pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo habló de nuevo —. De verdad, quiero estar sola —sentenció y Ukyo asintió mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación para dejarla sola.

Akane no sabía que estaba haciendo en realidad, pero aquel sentimiento de dolor se había fusionado con un resentimiento que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. No entendía como Ranma había sido capaz de hacerle eso, probablemente estaría cegada por la rabia.

—Talvez fue buena idea que se marchara —se dijo a si mismo, en un intento desesperado por auto consolarse —, lo que mal empieza mal termina.

(NS)

—¿Vas a salir con Kuno? —preguntó Nabiki con desagrado mientras Akane buscaba unas galletas en la alacena, esta se giró para mirarla y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy harta de él, le diré que no me moleste más, sino salgo con él me seguirá llamando e insistiendo y es lo que menos quiero.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

Akane se encogió nuevamente de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y sonrió mientras se metía una galleta a la boca.

—Ya pasaron tres meses desde que Ranma se fue, tampoco le llorare eternamente.

—Tienes razón —dijo Nabiki sonriendo satisfecha por la respuesta de su hermana menor, sin duda lo había tomado de una forma positiva y no estaba desecha como la primera vez que le paso. —Voy a salir, ¿no importa si te dejo sola un rato…

—No, no, para nada —respondió Akane instantáneamente mientras sacudía su mano en el aire —, me tomare un baño, vengo de correr.

—Perfecto, cualquier cosa me llamas, papá aún no llega del trabajo y Kasumi esta en la escuela con Sanosuke… —fue lo último que escucho mientras la voz de Nabiki se perdía por lo largo del pasillo, Akane rió al verla así y le gritó que la quería mientras subía apresuradamente a su habitación para preparar el exquisito baño que pensaba darse.

Entró al cuarto de baño donde se desnudo apresuradamente y al ver el agua lista sonrió, amaba ducharse y ese momento era el único donde verdaderamente se relajaba. Pero antes de poder meterse escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

—Seguramente Nabiki olvido las llaves —dijo al recordar la forma tan atropellada con la que se había ido, tomó una toalla y se apresuró a bajar, pero al llegar a la planta baja y al preguntar por ella se encontró con una voz varonil que no conocía, recordó que no estaba en condiciones para abrir la puerta así que se limitó a preguntar através de la puerta.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

—¿La señorita Tendo Akane, está?

—Soy yo —respondió dudosa.

—Estoy aquí de parte del taller, quería hacerle entrega de su auto, señorita.

Akane sonrió ampliamente, después de varios meses su auto estaba reparado, gritó de la emoción y olvidando las condiciones en que se encontraba abrió la puerta de golpe y el encargado de la entrega tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de espaldas al verla así, cuando Akane se percató de aquello recordó que solo tenía una toalla puesta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron bruscamente.

—¡Disculpe, disculpe! —exclamó apenada pero el mensajero sacudió la cabeza y le entrego la tabla donde tenía el documento que especificaba que se le estaba haciendo entrega del auto, Akane lo firmo inmediatamente y el hombre le entregó las llaves para alejarse apresuradamente, cerró la puerta de inmediato y saltó de la felicidad al saber que su auto ya estaba arreglado nuevamente.

—Demoro demasiado en estar listo —se dijo a si misma y entró nuevamente al Dojo para tomar su deseado baño, al pasar por su habitación observó que su ventana estaba abierta y prefirió cerrarla, pues cuando saliera de la ducha podía enfriarse y no quería exponerse a un resfriado.

Entró al cuarto de baño, y por fin pudo disfrutar del baño que tanto estaba deseando, se despojó de aquella toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se introdujo de inmediato sintiendo como el agua tibia poseía toda su figura. Recargó su cabeza en el borde de cerámica, mientras se concentraba en poner su mente en blanco, pues lo último que quería era recordar. Tomó el jabón que estaba en el dispensador y lo restregó gentilmente contra su piel. Después de cuarenta minutos salió del agua, cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla y salió de ahí. Fue hasta su habitación y sintió una fresca brisa que la desconcertó por completo.

—Pero sí cerré la ventana —se dijo extrañada, probablemente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, sentía sus músculos relajadas y después de mucho tiempo se sintió plena. —¡Estoy tan cansada! —dijo y se arrojó a la cama sin importarle que estuviera completamente mojada, miró atentamente al techo y suspiró pesadamente. —¡Te odio Ranma! —gritó de improviso, soltando su frustración, porque aunque fingiera delante de los demás que estaba bien, no lo estaba. Cada día sentía con más pesadez su ausencia.

—¿De verdad es así? —preguntó una voz que le congelo los sentidos, Akane abrió los ojos a un tamaño casi exorbitante y se incorporó inmediatamente sobre la cama, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba aquella persona que jamás pensó ver de nuevo.

—Ra… Ranma —dijo al fin, sintiendo como su mandíbula temblaba, odiaba ser tan vulnerable a él y se percató que estaba mucho más guapo que antes, pues vestía completamente diferente, de una forma que jamás lo había visto y sintió como su corazón daba un golpeteó violento contra su pecho. Sus ropas eran bastante tradicionales, sus brazos se miraban a la perfección y notó que estaban mucho más trabajados que antes, no sabía porque pero lo veía diferente, recordó que practicaba artes marciales, dedujo que probablemente había estado entrenando.

—Akane…

—¡Lárgate! —gritó de inmediato, señalando la puerta, mientras Ranma la seguía con la mirada, sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al ver a Akane en aquel estado en el que se encontraba. No podía evitarlo, aquellos meses sin ella había sido muy difíciles y al tener aquella imagen frágil y sensual de la mujer que amaba le cortaba la respiración. Akane no comprendía el porque no se movía de donde estaba —¡Ranma vete! —gritó de nuevo y se percató de lo que estaba pasando. La mirada de Ranma estaba clavada en ella, especialmente en su cuerpo y rostro y recordó el estado en el que estaba.

—Estás hermosa, Akane —apuntó al saber que había recordado su estado, amó el color de las mejillas de Akane sonrojadas y pudo ver como intentaba cubrirse torpemente.

—¡Ranma sal de aquí!

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo sin importarle lo que le había dicho, quería apartar sus ojos de ella para no incomodarla más, pero era algo que no podía hacer, pues parecía que sus ojos eran imanes sobre ella.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, me dejaste muy claro todo cuando te fuiste.

—Las cosas no fueron así…

—¡No quiero nada contigo, Ranma! —gritó molesta, y su celular sonó en ese momento, ambos miraron el aparato y Akane se lanzó a él, no quería ver a Ranma, no era capaz de hacerlo. Al tomar la llamada se dio cuenta que era Kuno, y se arrepintió de haber tomado la llamada.

—¿Cómo estás Akane?

—Kuno, no puedo hablar en este momento —dijo y pudo ver como el rostro de Ranma se tensaba al saber que se trataba de él, notó aquella rabia que siempre se posaba en Ranma cuando sabía que se trataba de él e intentó cortar la llamada rápido pero Kuno no la dejaba, pues le hablaba de diversos temas insistiéndole que tenía que hablarle. Ranma se cansó y con un rápido movimiento tomó el celular de Akane para terminar con la llamada.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —replicó frustrada, queriendo quitarle el celular, pero Ranma lo elevó para que no pudiera alcanzarlo y Akane lo miró con rabia.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¡No quiero Ranma!

—¿Regresaste con Kuno? —preguntó de forma ronca, tragándose su enojo, Akane lo miró incrédula, ¿cómo era capaz de preguntarle eso?

—Dime que quieres.

—Ya te dije, tenemos que hablar, creo que las cosas no quedaron tan claras…

—No soy una muñeca que puedes manejar a tu antojo —le cortó molesta, mirándolo seriamente, Ranma se estaba pasando y este le presto toda la atención del mundo —Te vas sin decir nada, me dejas y ahora regresas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Te dije que las cosas no sucedieron como creí, por eso estoy aquí para explicarte…

—No quiero, entiende que no soy un juguete con el que juegas y desechas cuando se te de la gana…

Ranma acortó bruscamente la distancia que los separaba y Akane se congeló al sentirlo tan cerca, incluso retrocedió pero para su mala suerte chocó contra su cama, la cual se convirtió en su enemiga ya que la dejo entre ella y el cuerpo de Ranma. —Responde mi pregunta, ¿regresaste con el idiota de Kuno?

Akane se quedó muda, no sabía porque había sacado esas conjeturas , lo cual le parecía completamente estúpido —Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

—¡Te deje para que fueras feliz con Shinnosuke, no con ese idiota! —exclamó molesto, tomándola del brazo, Akane sintió que las manos de él le quemaban e inmediatamente rompió el contacto.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Quién te crees para decidir acerca de mi felicidad?

Ranma se inclinó, dejando un mínimo espacio entre su boca y la de ella, que congeló a Akane, podía sentir los latidos briosos de su corazón, que amenazaban con salírsele del pecho —Entonces, deja de jugar conmigo y dime cual es tu felicidad —Akane no creía lo que escuchaba, no entendía como Ranma no era capaz de saber que su felicidad era él. Lo abofeteó, tenía ganas de matarlo y Ranma no hizo nada para quitarse el golpe, la tomó bruscamente de las manos y la besó con una pasión hambrienta, desesperada y descontrolada.

—Sue… Suel… Suéltame —dijo luchando contra los labios de Ranma que la dejaban sin aire, intentó luchar y sintió como aquellas manos que la quemaban la aprisionaban por completo, tomándola de la cintura con gentileza y deseo.

—No sabes como te necesito —susurró completamente embriagado con la dulce fragancia de Akane, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel placer que los envolvía. Las manos de Ranma se enredaron en el corto cabello de Akane, haciendo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás para tener acceso a su cuello, aquel cuello con el que soñaba desde la última vez que lo había probado. —No sabes las veces que maldije mi suerte por no tenerte… —Akane abrió los ojos con resentimiento, pues aquellas sensaciones acababan con ella y pudo ver lo compenetrado que estaba Ranma en su tarea por hacerla sentir. Sus ojos azulados estaban completamente cerrados, y se notaba la paz que lo inundaba en aquel momento. —No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… No soporte ni siquiera tres meses sin ti. Eres todo lo que necesito Akane, todo. —Akane no podía hablar, aquello era demasiado para ella, quería amarlo, incluso había olvidado aquel detalle que la había marcado por ese tiempo y enredo sus frágiles brazos sobre el cuello de Ranma, mientras sentía como su piel reconocía la de él.

—Yo también te necesito —dijo dándole bandera blanca a Ranma que la miró fijamente, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por la excitación que ella le provocaba.

Sin esperar más fue lentamente sobre ella, recostándose con ella sobre la cama, aquella que ya era nuevamente la aliada de Akane, quien aprovechó para despojar a Ranma de su camisa, notando su perfecto cuerpo sobre ella.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó entre besos, cerrando los ojos al sentir como las manos de Ranma se guiaban sobre sus piernas hasta detenerse en su muslo para apretarlo con deseo.

—Entrenando —dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras la besaba apasionadamente mientras Akane lo estudiaba, los ojos azules se posaron en aquellos marrones que lo observaban —, era lo único que me ayudaba para no volverme loco.

—Casi me matas, Ranma. Shinnosuke ya no es nada en mi vi… —Ranma la calló con un beso, y ambos rieron al saberse enamorados.

—Lo sé, me lo tope mientras entrenaba —dijo y Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y después sonrió, elevando su mano para acariciar el rostro de su amante. —No hablemos de nadie.

—No, este momento es de nosotros, solo de nosotros —susurró suavemente introduciendo su mano entre la toalla que cubría pobremente el cuerpo de Akane. Entre besos, susurros cariñosos Akane recorrió la espalda de Ranma, sintiendo cada músculo y disfrutando de los diferentes roces que él le daba. Ranma la despojó completamente de la toalla y la miró con amor, admirando su perfecto cuerpo mientras Akane hacía lo mismo con el suyo, lo incitaba a quitarse el pantalón, donde se apreciaba su sexo excitado. Akane rió al sentir la lengua de Ranma alrededor de su ombligo, lo cual le provocaba mil sensaciones y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de este.

Ranma posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Akane, sintiendo la dureza de sus pezones, mientras ella gemía suavemente, rogándole por más, jugando con el cuerpo de él, mientras lo despojaba de las últimas prendas que le impedían el contacto pleno con su cuerpo. Ranma se inclinó para atrapar uno de los pezones de Akane, sintiendo como ella se aferraba necesitada de su espalda.

—Eres un tonto —dijo de forma cariñosa, cuando tuvieron nuevamente contacto visual, Ranma sonrió enamorado, mientras acariciaba su rostro perfilado.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? —preguntó lamiendo tiernamente su cuello, provocando un respingo en Akane que la hizo reír entre gemidos.

—No sé —dijo de forma coqueta, tocando el sexo excitado de Ranma —Será difícil convencerme.

Ranma sonrió pícaro, le dio un beso en los labios y bajo hasta estar a la altura de su ombligo, la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a besar la zona, mientras bajaba lentamente haciendo un camino al sexo de Akane, que se erizo al sentir su lengua sobre su intimidad —¿Muy difícil? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta y ambos se rindieron a lo que sentían, podían discutir acerca de lo que había pasado, de la forma tan brusca en que Ranma la había separado de él, pero no valía la pena, pues en aquel acto se estaban demostrando todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro y no había forma de mentir, aquello era demasiado natural, verdadero y perfecto. Se amaron con paciencia, cada uno estaba concentrado en lo que hacían, Akane gozó de la experta lengua de Ranma sobre su intimidad y pudo escaparse en un momento para darle el placer que quería darle, se arrodilló en su colchón mientras Ranma se apoyaba en sus codos para no perderse detalle de lo que Akane haría y ella sonrió, seduciendo a Ranma que no perdió su vista en las acciones de su ninfa.

—Te dije que iba a ser difícil —señaló mientras se inclinaba nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, mientras este sonreía levemente al ver nuevamente aquella faceta erótica que amaba de Akane.

—¿Vas a castigarme? —preguntó arqueando una ceja sutilmente, haciendo que Akane mordiera por instinto su labio inferior al verlo tan atractivo.

Colocó una de sus manos en el pectoral de Ranma y lo miró fijamente, con una medio sonrisa que lo hizo temblar —Sabes, no es una mala idea, me gusta bastante esa posibilidad —se rió suavemente, mientras hacía un recorrido descendiente que le cortó a Ranma la respiración al tomar su sexo gentilmente en su pequeña mano. Akane, tembló al sentirlo completamente despierto, las leves palpitaciones que daba el sexo de él por lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. —¿Te gusta? —preguntó apropósito al ver la reacción que causaba en Ranma a cada caricia que le daba, ella elevaba su mano y la bajaba a un ritmo que lograba desbocar a Ranma, quien se tragaba sus gemidos del placer mientras Akane se empecinaba por arrancárselos

—N… No me hagas esto, Akane…

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó suavemente, liberándolo mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura del rostro de Ranma, ella apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma y quería cuestionarlo, pero no contó con la habilidad de Ranma que se aprovecho de su equivocación para penetrarla rápidamente y provocaba un gemido de Akane que tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Ranma para no perderse aquella hermosa sensación

Ranma sonrió plenamente y elevó sus caderas mientras se clavaba más en Akane, haciendo que esta lo mirara agradecida —Necesitaba estar dentro de ti —rió suavemente al apreciar la juguetona mirada de su chica —, no sabes la tortura que es hacerlo con la mano y sin ti.

Akane sintió un escalofrió al escuchar aquello y lo miró con picardía —¿Te has dado placer a ti mismo pensando en mi? —aquello no le desagradaba para nada, Ranma sonrió seductoramente y movió sus caderas de nuevo haciendo más firme la penetración, tomó la esbelta cintura de la chica y no rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Desde el día en que me besaste —rió y Akane se sonrojó inmediatamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre —Me veía como un niño de quince, no sé que me has hecho preciosa —sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras, Akane sintió como la elevaba suavemente para penetrarla de nuevo y ella quiso colaborar siguiendo el ritmo que Ranma le había marcado.

—Pervertido —susurró excitada, mientras sentía la magia de aquel acto, Ranma se acostó completamente en el colchón mientras Akane quedaba encima suyo, y así ella tuvo más libertad de moverse como le gustaba y sabía que el disfrutaba, apoyo sus manos en los fuertes pectorales de Ranma mientras sentía la comodidad del sexo de él.

—Tú eres igual que yo, no te quejes preciosa.

Ambos rieron y siguieron haciendo comentarios cómicos, románticos e incluso se callaban para escuchar los gemidos del otro, aunque Akane no lograba arrancarle todos los que quería a Ranma, se entregaban la misma pasión que siempre, pero había algo más, algo que Akane detecto al instante, en Ranma había paz, confianza y eso la hizo sonreír, sentía como Ranma estimulaba su cuerpo, pero sentía más un contacto directo entre los sentimientos de cada uno, se miraron fijamente, y Akane sintiendo la intensidad de aquellas acción y Akane buscó refugio en los brazos de Ranma que la estrecharon con fuerza, metió sus manos bajo la cabeza de Ranma y en lugar de besarlo como Ranma esperaba escuchó un dulce gemido que lo hizo temblar.

—Te amo, Ranma —gimió y sintió como Ranma aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración, haciéndola gritar al final y pudo sentir como Ranma terminaba dentro de ella, haciendo que experimentara una nueva sensación, al sentir como Ranma se esparcía dentro de ella, no tenía miedo, nunca antes había sentido aquello y parecía que a Ranma tampoco le importaba realmente, observó un hilillo extraño de descendía de la mejilla de Ranma y se sorprendió al saber que era algo parecido a una lagrima. Sin duda aquellas palabras habían llegado al alma de Ranma, se dejo descasar tranquila en el pecho de Ranma, sabiendo que a este no me molesta y suspiró el aroma que había dentro de su habitación.

Ranma acarició la espalda desnuda de Akane, sintiéndose dichoso por tenerla ahí, por haber sido aceptado nuevamente y pego su nariz contra la cien de Akane intentando robarle todo su aroma natural.

—Nunca había escuchado esa frase Akane, quiero decir, nunca antes con esa convicción.

Akane sonrió, levantándose levemente para poder besarlo pero antes de hacerlo, lo miró con una tierna sonrisa.

—Nunca me habías hecho el amor de esta forma, tan tierno, tan calmado, tan pasivo.

—No quiero separarme de ti.

—No lo hagas, no me vuelvas a dejar, porque esta vez no te lo voy a permitir, que te quede claro —dijo Akane y se besaron suavemente, disfrutando del trato que estaban cerrando sin saberlo, ya no era lo mismo de antes, ahora tenían algo que no había tenido antes, lo cual era tranquilidad y plenitud, algo que los ayudaba a lograr la perfección a largo plazo.

—Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones —apuntó Ranma y Akane lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, rieron y se abrazaron de nuevo, acariciándose el uno al otro, sin importar los demás ni nada que no fuera ellos, definitivamente este era el momento que querían, y que nadie lograría romper.

—No me tienes —sonrió con dobles intensiones y Ranma captó su juego al igual que Akane al responderle la mirada. —¿Cuáles son tus planes? —sintió los dedos de Ranma resbalar en su espalda y lo besó de nuevo, disfrutando del placer que aquel roce le producía. Simplemente ya no había nada que discutir sino más bien quedaban cosas por descubrir juntos, y Akane definitivamente estaba dispuesta a tomar dicho reto si estar al lado de Ranma se trataba.

Fin…

Notas de Anaiz16 : Bueno, parece ser que por fin llegamos al final de la historia por fin! Después de tanto tiempo verdad. Disculpen, se me acabo el tiempo libre que tenía pues estaba con la Universidad pero gracias a Dios ya termine mi carrera, ahora iré detrás de otro titilo pero aún tengo un poco de tiempo, en fin… Espero que no lo haya decepcionando con el desenlace, estoy trabajando aún en el tema de hacer un epilogo o no, sinceramente tenía ganas de hacerlo porque quería demostrar una perspectiva más intima de los protagonistas, pero tenía una duda ya que no quería llenar de cursilerías este capitulo, este final ya estaba predispuesto desde que llevaba la mitad de la historia, sinceramente lo que buscaba era encontrar un punto medio de ambos que fuera compatible, pues fue lo que no vi en la seria original y el vacío que me había dejado. Espero que les haya gustado la historia estoy trabajando en otra que pronto les subiré el adelante, solo quiero tenerlo bien concreto para no dejarlos colgados como los deje con este historia y sinceramente no me gusta abandonar mis creaciones, espero sus comentarios, y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, la verdad me gusto mucho hacerla y recibir una retroalimentación con ustedes que son bastante agradables especialmente para crecer como escritora.

Un beso, nos vemos pronto

Anaiz


End file.
